Good Enough to my madnees (Reescrito)
by Bokutosama
Summary: /Este fanfic esta siendo reescrito/ Su nombre es Tsukishima Kei padece de "TID" Trastorno de identidad disociativa, y de un poco de esquizofrenia también, esta es su historia después de años de auto-confinamiento, conocerán a su otro yo un tanto sádico y violento, así como también conocerán a sus compañeros en el hospital Matsuzawa.
1. Una fuerte caída

— Zona en construcción —

Atención este fanfic esta siendo reescrito! este capitulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

Esta es la historia de un joven de 19 años, Tsukishima kei.

Su relato podría comenzar con su cuerpo amarrado a una camilla fría, atado de muñecas y tobillos cual animal salvaje, aturdido por el estruendoso ruido de la sirena que le provoca pitidos lejanos en sus oídos, temiéndole a una inminente sordera; o bien podría empezar por la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida.

Junto a él, dentro del pequeño espacio en la ambulancia, estaba de pie un hombre de cabello castaño, ambas manos las tenía sujetas al borde metálico de la camilla en un fútil intento de mantenerla firme ante el maniobreo abrupto del conductor que intentaba lidiar con el tráfico.

El chico no estaba agonizando ni mucho menos, se trataba de un traslado en contra de su voluntad al hospital metropolitano Matsuzawa, una unidad médica más apropiada para su "condición", entre todo ello lo único que le daba algo de alivio era no ser llevado a un lugar inhóspito fuera de la ciudad del que no tuviera esperanza de salir jamás.

18 meses atrás Tsukishima kei fue diagnosticado con trastorno de identidad disociativo, lo que significaba que dentro de su cuerpo su mente albergaba múltiples personalidades que interactuaban de formas erráticas o pasivas según su propia e individual voluntad. Esa era la vana explicación medica de un psiquiatra mal pagado que se lo había dicho mientras lo miraba con desdén, ese fue el segundo empujón hacia su caída.

Una fuerte caída.

Su vida hasta ese momento fue lo que se podría considerar normal, era el hijo menor de un matrimonio feliz, su hermano mayor era su héroe y sus padres tan permisivos como estrictos le demostraron su incondicional amor hasta el último día de sus vidas; se podría decir que se balanceaban perfectamente y que gracias a eso de niño disfrutó de una infancia feliz y tranquila; todo hasta ese punto parecía ir por buen camino, en su futuro se dibujaba una graduación con honores, una recomendación a una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, una linda novia, un matrimonio, un par de hijos, y con suerte una vida pasajera y en paz donde habría muerto de viejo en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Ahora eso se parecía más a un cuento de hadas que a la misma realidad.

Cercano a su graduación de la preparatoria a pocos meses de cumplir 16 años, su hermano mayor tuvo la grandiosa idea de obsequiarle un auto. Pero no cualquier auto, Akiteru le confió el primer auto que sus padres le habían conseguido, un pequeño subaru gris modesto, pero sin duda alguna su favorito.

Su familia emocionada por el buen rendimiento escolar de su hijo se preparaba para el gran momento y ente toda esa parafernalia su madre ansiaba que su hijo mostrara algo de felicidad, para variar.

Un largo suspiro lo devolvió de la proyección de sus recuerdos al estrecho espacio dentro de la ambulancia.

Era pronto para dejar de sentir el despiadado crujir de la profunda cicatriz entre sus pulmones cada vez que daba rienda suelta a los recuerdos de sus padres, su madre era una mujer esbelta, alta y de facciones elegantes, tenía un carácter suave y afable que contrastaba perfectamente con el carácter rígido de su padre, Tsukishima se permitió recodar el tacto de su cálida mano entre la suya y las caricias suaves que solía darle en el cabello, sus fosas nasales se inundaron del olor a manzanilla que usaba como perfume.

Los sentimientos mezclados apretándole el pecho le hicieron apretar las sujeciones que lo tenían atado a la camilla, alertando al hombre junto a él.

—Nada de trucos, niño bonito —le bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Las medidas de seguridad que se tomaban con él lo hacían parecer más a un reo condenado a muerte que a un paciente tratando de "recuperarse".

Cuatro meses después de obtener el tan inesperado regalo de parte de su hermano mayor, Tsukishima ya conducía a la perfección, a pesar del poco interés del menor, el mayor no descansó hasta enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Así que de vez en cuando salían juntos a dar largos paseos ya que por su edad aun no podía aplicar a una licencia que le permitiera ir sin compañía.

Un par de meses pasaron y el día de su graduación no se hizo esperar más, sus padres vestidos con trajes de gala esperaban por su hijo menor en la sala de su casa, Akiteru el hermano mayor se encontraba ausente, por ciertos motivos no le fue posible regresar del extranjero, (parís, exactamente, donde estaba realizando sus pasantías universitarias), para asistir a la ceremonia, pero con algo de suerte llegaría para el final, justo a la hora del festejo familiar.

El reloj en la pared anunciaba que aún tenían 30 minutos más para llegar al salón de recepciones, Tsukishima entró a la habitación para encontrarse con el cálido ambiente que se formaba entre sus padres, que en ese momento se sonreían dulcemente, el gesto le hizo erizar la piel, sin duda alguna le causaba curiosidad el lograr congeniar de esa forma con otra persona, aunque hasta ese momento nunca había tenido experiencia alguna, ni había hecho ningún esfuerzo al respecto.

Las fuertes manos de su padre se apropiaban del timón del auto con una naturalidad majestuosa, kei lo admiraba demasiado, más de lo que nunca hubiese podido aceptar, una vez llegaron a la escuela se mezclaron con el gentío que se armó frente a la entrada principal.

La ceremonia transcurrió con total normalidad, el chico recibió su diploma y se hicieron públicos algunos reconocimientos, ya iban un poco más de 2 horas y entre los tres empezaba a sentirse la incertidumbre, completamente ajenos al sobrio festejo, la familia Tsukishima estaba preocupada por el hijo mayor del que aún no tenían noticia.

Luego de muchos intentos de contactarlo por su teléfono celular se decidieron a llamar a la aerolínea, como estaba dispuesto el vuelo había arribado sin problema alguno a las 7:50 de la noche, haciendo los cálculos del aeropuerto al lugar apenas serían unos 40 min en auto, Akiteru debía haberse encontrado con ellos por lo menos hacia una hora.

Todo hasta ese momento eran malas noticias, y Tsukishima presentía lo peor.

Decidieron no esperar más, salieron del reciento a prisa, su madre y él esperaban frente al recinto mientras su padre traía el auto del estacionamiento, hacia frio, su intuitiva madre lo abrazaba por la espalda tratando de mantener el calor en el cuerpo de su hijo, generalmente se sentiría incomodo con la publica demostración de afecto, pero en ese momento algo en su interior lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Fueron directo a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo mayor dormido en el sofá rendido por el cansancio, ignorante del mundo que lo rodeaba como solía serlo, pero la casa estaba vacía, justo como la habían dejado.

Cuando por fin pudieron contactar con la pareja del muchacho que seguía en parís, el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, ya que el tampoco tenía idea de donde podría estar.

Ya eran cuatro personas angustiadas.

De repente el teléfono del kei vibró entre su pantalón, por un momento no lo asoció con nada, pero cuando tocó el frio metal entre sus manos todo su cuerpo se erizó violentamente, su padre al verlo paralizado tomó el aparato y contestó enojado.

La llamada era del hospital de la ciudad, la mente del chico estuvo ausente de su cuerpo hasta el momento en que se vio montado en el auto, las quejas de su padre lo regresaron a su cuerpo, el auto no encendía.

Alguna treta macabra del destino.

Su padre le instó a usar el subaru, no lo pensaron mucho solo se subieron al auto, kei tomó el asiento del conductor, su padre iba a su lado y su madre atrás angustiada hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

Manejó tan rápido como pudo, el hospital de la ciudad no era muy lejos de la casa, y ya tan entrada la noche el tráfico era ligero, tuvo que virar el auto para entrar a la autopista, estaban apenas a unos 200 metros del hospital, lo último que Tsukishima vio fueron las cegadoras luces de un auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El estruendoso ruido de la ambulancia había callado, el auto disminuyó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo, kei abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el crujido de la puerta, afuera estaba oscuro ya no había nadie a su lado.

Un crudo silencio se apoderó de su mente, cerró los ojos y de nuevo se encontró a si mismo dentro del auto junto a sus padres.

Hasta ahí llegaban los recuerdos que aún lo perseguían noche tras noche, día tras día. El informe policial con el que le explicaron lo que había sucedido indicaba que un autobús se había quedaron sin frenos, impactando el auto donde iba con sus padres por el costado derecho, irónicamente ese vehículo también iba hacia el hospital.

En el autobús varias personas salieron heridas, pero del auto de la familia Tsukishima que quedó destrozado del lado derecho solo sobrevivió una persona.

Sus padres murieron al instante, Kei quedó atrapado entre sus cadáveres mezclados con los restos del auto y otro auto estacionado más adelante, no hubo explosión y estaban cerca del hospital, rápidamente las personas afuera del hospital los auxiliaron, apenas con vida lo llevaron de inmediato a la sala de urgencias de donde unos momentos atrás había salido su hermano mayor.

Su "percance" no fue tan grave, pero si no hubiese sido tratado a tiempo la historia sería diferente, el hijo mayor de la familia sufre de diabetes desde temprana edad, necesitaba medicarse a diario a ciertas horas del día, pero en medio de la emoción por volver para asistir al gran día de su hermano menor olvido tomar su medicamento a tiempo, en el avión sufrió una recaída y tuvo que ser internado en el hospital apenas arribó el vuelo.

Si su hermano mayor hubiese estado al mismo tiempo que él en la sala muy seguramente no lo hubiese logrado reconocer de entre tanta sangre y carne magullada.

El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo fue el más afectado, en su cráneo tuvo dos profundas y escandalosas heridas, lugares donde ya no le volvió a crecer cabello, un par de costillas se rompieron con el impacto, sufrió una lesión en el brazo a la altura del codo que comprometía los ligamentos, en la parte izquierda de su cara se incrustaron varios vidrios y metal el doblado del auto que le dejó más cicatrices.

Su aspecto era el de un monstruo lleno de moretones sangre y heridas.

—Bienvenido Tsukishima-kun —un hombre alto, de cabello rubio con raíces negras fue el primero en presentarse ante el muchacho. Pronto vio una mano frente a el que se extendía en forma de saludo, había otro hombre un poco más bajo, era castaño y usaba lentes, esbozaba una sonrisa cálida que lo saluda también.

Aunque ya le habían retirado las sujeciones tenia los brazos entumecidos, el hombre se acercó un poco más y le devolvió sus anteojos, se los habían retirado por seguridad, ya que las ataduras y los sedantes corriendo aun por sus venas a su antojo resultaban insuficientes, ahora un par de anteojos representaban un peligro potencial.

Al fin Tsukishima pudo ver con claridad, ya lo habían bajado de la ambulancia estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y delante suyo solo había un largo pasillo de un color blanco que en vez de reflejar pureza producía escalofríos.

—Lamentamos las exageradas precauciones —se disculpó el hombre castaño poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La silla de ruedas empezó a moverse, pero el joven ya no poseía energía para si quiera voltear a ver a quién le empujaba por el pasillo, el castaño continuó hablando, explicándole sobre su tratamiento y mencionando una que otra cosa sobre las instalaciones.

Pero Tsukishima no necesitaba toda esa charla él ya sabía a qué lo habían llevado a ese lugar, le ahogarían hasta el más mínimo síntoma de locura a punta de medicamentos y procesos nada placenteros, si eso no funcionaba le sepultarían entre esas perturbadoras paredes blancas por lo que le quedara de vida, de todas formas, era su última esperanza.

Cada vez se adentraban más en lo que sería desde ese día su cárcel, o lo más parecido a ello, inesperadamente para el todo se encontraba en silencio, aunque aún sentía que su sistema auditivo no funcionaba del todo bien, dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, como si su cuello ya no pudiese con el peso, resignado empezó a fijarse un poco más en el lugar.

Por los pasillos vio unas cuantas personas, llevaban lo que en algún momento fue una bata blanca, algunos estaban sentados contra la pared con la cabeza entre las manos como si así pudieran escapar y protegerse de todo mal, algunos de pie miraban el techo como estatuas, con los brazos caídos, como condenados, de cierta forma ese lugar era diferente, algo en el ambiente no parecía el de un manicomio como a los que lo había llevado antes, todo era más silencioso, pasaros por unas escaleras, bajando iban un pequeño grupo de personas con ropa aparentemente normal, desgastada pero de colores, no parecían enfermos mentales, al menos no para el chico rubio, entonces se dio cuenta que aparte del silencio, el sitio no estaba atiborrado de gente como acostumbraba a verlos, esas personas se quedaron viéndolo mientras él seguía avanzando, pronto salieron de su rango de visión y aunque quiso, su cuello no le permitió voltear a verlos.

El recelo en su mirada le recordaba que él no era uno de ellos, en cierta forma era peor. Muchos desquiciados lo habían tildado de demonio, algo de lo que debían escapar… pronto se darían cuenta que con su llegada al lugar todo estaba destinado a cambiar. Así que no estaban del todo equivocados.

Lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser un ala de reclusión, recordaba el folleto que su hermano mayor le había mostrado, desde cuando los manicomios se hacían publicidad como si fuesen centros vacacionales, Tsukishima no tenía elección y lo sabía muy bien, ya que estaba ahí por orden judicial.

Frente a él había 6 puertas en un espacio semicircular, una junto a la otra dejando ver desde afuera lo estrechas que eran por dentro.

—Por esta noche se quedará en el pabellón de aislamiento —se dirigió a él el castaño.

—Mañana cuando su hermano mayor venga discutiremos los pormenores de su estadía —mientras él hablaba el rubio le puso una camisa de fuerza abrochándola contra su cuerpo, los brazos le quedaron inutilizados, aunque no estaba tan ajustada a como acostumbraban a ponérsela, una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió.

—Estarás bien —pronuncio el castaño dándole la espalda, Tsukishima no había sido consiente de la expresión en su rostro.

Por primera vez sentía tristeza al presenciar su propio destino.

Lo único que quedó impreso en sus pupilas fue la espalda del castaño alejándose, sintió el ligero pinchazo de una aguja en su cuello, el sedante se coló rápidamente entre la sangre que fluía de su yugular, solo pudo chasquear débilmente la lengua antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	2. Mecanismo de defensa

— Zona en construcción —

Atención ¡este fanfic está siendo reescrito! este capítulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

Lentamente sus parpados empezaron a moverse, un par de débiles rayos de luz se colaban desde una pequeña abertura de forma rectangular cercana al techo con una reja de metal sobre ella, la habitación era para su sorpresa muy alta, era tan estrecha que apenas había lugar para la cama donde estaba acostado, un espacio de unos 40 centímetros entre las paredes acolchonadas y el, puso sus pies sobre el piso acolchonado, sentado sus rodillas tocaban la pared, miró hacia arriba por largo rato, sintiendo algo agradable al ver como esos rayos débiles trataban de penetrar la oscuridad, la posición de sus brazos por la camisa era muy incómoda ya no lograba sentirlos, en su mente le dolía todo pero a la vez no sentía nada más que incomodidad, se sintió aturdido por un momento, desde que esa parafernalia de ciencia ficción había comenzado no se opuso a absolutamente nada de lo que le hicieron e intentaron hacerle, ya estaba etiquetado como enfermo mental, ya no era parte de la humanidad, ya no tenía derechos… no solo perdió todo lo que le quedaba también empezaba a perderse a sí mismo lentamente.

Tsukishima era una hoja destrozada que se dejaba llevar por la corriente de un furioso caudal.

En el pasado, Kei despertó en la cama de un frio hospital un mes después del accidente, él sabía bien lo que había pasado, habían sido arroyados por otro auto, recordaba con detalle como los tres voltearon al escuchar el horroroso ruido de la bocina del conductor del autobús, como se sacudió el cabello rubio de su madre que brilló ante la luz. Esos segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos se reproducían una y otra vez a modo de tortura personal, se sentía culpable, enojado, asustado, pero sobre todo ello el muchacho se sentía frustrado. Junto a él estaba su hermano mayor, dormido sobre la misma cama, apoyado sobre su brazo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya estaba atardeciendo, la luz naranja se colaba por las cortinas, el cuerpo y el corazón se le llenaron de melancolía al ver las lágrimas instantáneas corriendo por el rostro de su hermano cuando por fin se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto.

Mientras Akiteru corrió a avisar a algún médico o enfermera, Tsukishima dirigió su mirada a la ventana por donde se colaban todos esos colores, y entre pestañeos se vio a si mismo muerto junto a sus padres en el mismo auto en el que había quedado atrapado.

Realmente él no estaba triste, entendía perfectamente que no volvería a verlos, pero aun así no lamentaba ese hecho, no de la manera en que se supone debía procesarlo, en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si de alguna manera estaba teniendo algún tipo de bloqueo ante sus sentimientos reales.

Lo correcto habría sido partirse en lágrimas justo como su hermano acababa de hacerlo, pero simplemente eso no sucedió.

El funeral fue celebrado mientras el joven aún estaba inconsciente, le realizaron 7 cirugías a lo largo de ese mes así que Akiteru, su hermano mayor, tuvo que despedir a sus padres en completa soledad, sin dejar de pensar en el riesgo que aun corría la vida de su hermano menor.

Tsukishima de vez en cuando intentaba imaginarse en su posición.

Y para su propia sorpresa él preferiría cambiar de rol con su hermano mayor, al menos así hubiese valorado más la vida que alguna vez tuvo, por la que quizá habría valido la pena llorar desconsoladamente.

Después de ser valorado por el médico, que no dijo le mucho; su hermano entró a la habitación de nuevo, parecía más muerto que él, tenía enormes y oscuras ojeras, los ojos entrecerrados y rojizos de tanto llorar, se notaba más delgado y por su postura se veía encorvado, acongojado por el dolor. Sin decir nada el mayor se acercó a su cama y se abalanzó a sus brazos, empezó a llorar de nuevo y Kei lo notó al sentir la calidez mojando su ropa de hospital.

Akiteru lloró, soltó quejidos desgarradores aferrándose al pecho de su hermano menor, a la única familia que le quedaba.

Luego de todo el protocolo médico y meses de terapia, física y psicológica, pudo irse con su hermano, fueron a vivir en la casa de sus padres, Akiteru había visitado la casa ya varias veces, pero fue la primera vez para Kei desde el accidente, el olor, los colores, las formas y el calor de hogar que le recordaban a sus padres no tuvieron ningún efecto en él, entrar a la casa después de tanto tiempo no fue diferente a llegar de vacaciones cuando estaba en la escuela.

Sin embargo, su mera presencia representaba un enorme alivio para Akiteru que de seguro le fue imposible soportar la soledad. Los recuerdos, los lamentos y la profunda tristeza que ahora vivía entre esas paredes.

En cierto modo Kei se esmeró en hacer tanto bien como podía a su hermano mayor, no se quejaba de dolores y tampoco se negaba a los tratamientos médicos, no sabía decirle "no" a su hermano mayor. El paso a paso de su recuperación le devolvía poco a poco el alma a su hermano y eso era suficiente para combustible para mantener su motor funcionando.

Rápidamente Kei se volvió el centro de su mundo, toda la vida que su hermano mayor había construido hasta el accidente se derrumbó, renunció a sus prácticas en Francia, dejó a su pareja y se alejó de todo por estar cada momento al lado de su hermano menor.

Nadie podía culparlo.

Kei en algunas ocasiones lo veía y se preguntaba cómo podía amar tanto a la persona que le arrebató a sus padres, que borró de la faz de la tierra todo lo que su vida constituía, el joven se preguntaba cómo fue que no escuchó el autobús que venía por la autopista a plena vista de todos.

Esa había sido una de las preguntas que le formularon los del seguro. Y la única que se le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Lo único que tenía claro era que él tuvo la culpa.

De nuevo en la habitación del hospital, su mente lo traía y lo llevaba de sus recuerdos a la realidad a su mero antojo, sintió como su piel empezaba a transpirar y los vellos se le erizaban con rudeza, era inútil, pero intentaba mantener la calma, respirar profundo y no rendirse ante la claustrofobia que le producían ese tipo de lugares.

—Sáquenme… de aquí —se escuchó su débil y ronca voz saliendo de su cuerpo sin permiso, apretó los labios con fuerza y sin darse cuenta se mordió la mejilla por dentro, el sabor a metal empezó a esparcirse por toda su boca, los pulsos de dolor que viajaron rápidamente a su cerebro lograron calmarlo.

Soltó el aire como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo por horas, él sabía perfectamente que tenían cámaras en habitaciones como esas, se maldijo internamente por entretenerles con su momentánea falta de control, heroicamente se enfocó en no pensar en nada más, de afuera no lograba colarse ni el más mínimo sonido, ese era el propósito macabro de esas cuatro paredes, ahogar su conciencia hasta la raíz, luego de unas horas escucho un suave chirrido, evitó ponerse alerta para darle algo de crédito a los sedantes, ya que electo ya no duraba mucho en su cuerpo, su metabolismo empezaba a asimilarlos mucho más rápido que antes.

El rubio alto entró a la habitación, le ayudó a sentarse en la incómoda cama y le colocó sus lentes, agradeció con la cabeza, ya estaba harto de ver todo en baja resolución, en ese momento pudo darle un vistazo a la escarapela en su bata.

Médico Psiquiatra - Ukai Keishin

No pudo esconder la sorpresa que le provoco conocer el apellido del tipo, podría tratarse de un familiar del Doctor Ukai, el jodido anciano que le diagnosticó.

Esta vez no traía la silla de ruedas y solo estaba el, le desabrochó la camisa de fuerza y le insto a pararse, no es que Kei quisiera seguir sus órdenes, pero su cuerpo al saberse libre se movió solo, estiró su longitud arqueándose un poco hacia atrás, cada vertebra le dolía, salieron de la habitación y caminó tras el medico por el pasillo lidiando con el entumecimiento de sus extremidades salieron del pabellón hacia una caseta de enfermería, dentro una joven pelinegra bastante atractiva le entregó un paquete de papeles y un morral blanco al médico, mientras inspeccionaba a Tsukishima de arriba abajo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Tu hermano ya se encuentra aquí, legó temprano esta mañana, así que límpiate y ponte esto —le señaló los baños junto a la caseta mientras le entregaba el morral.

—No te tardes —añadió.

Tsukishima odiaba los baños de los hospitales psiquiátricos.

Se acercó a la puerta con cautela, pero para su sorpresa no detecto el característico olor a mil demonios saliendo del cuarto, empujo la puerta, dentro todo estaba blanco y limpio, se detectaba el olor a cloro pro ese era por mucho más soportable. Entró a una de las duchas quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa encima, se dejó golpear por el chorro helado del agua que su piel agradeció, llevaba un par de semana sin poder darse un baño decente. Sus sentidos se despertaron por completo, ya no había rastro de adormecimiento ni de dolor, salió de la ducha a buscar entre la mochila, encontró una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura, casi por relejo se obligó a mirarse en el espejo, estaba muy delgado, las cicatrices en su costado seguían siendo escandalosas, notó un gran cirulo morado en su la piel de su cuello, donde le habían inyectado la noche anterior. Bajó sus ojos se veían unas profundas ojeras, su piel aún más pálida gracias a la constante medicación, se palpó las cicatrices en su cráneo, afortunadamente se escondían bajo el resto de su cabello.

Regresando su mirada al morral encontró un pantalón gris deportivo, una playera y ropa interior blancas, un par de medias grises y unos tenis blancos, como se esperaba la sudadera le quedó corta pero el resto le sentó bien. Al salir Ukai-san seguía esperándolo, chasqueo la lengua en cuanto lo vio empezando a caminar, Tsukishima lo siguió casi que sin planteárselo, entraron al siguiente pasillo el joven pudo ver a un par de pacientes andando por ahí, llegaron a un gran salón donde parecía que los mantenían entretenidos habían un par de mesas de ping pong un par de televisores y una biblioteca llena de libros desordenados y viejos, al cruzar el lugar había un ascensor subieron en el hasta el 7mo puso cuando salió del aparato este rugió como si se fuera a desplomar frente a ellos había un pasillo muy largo con varias puertas a cada lado.

Al abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones, Akiteru se levantó de golpe de la silla al verlo, se le lanzó encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Los hermanos llevaban dos semanas sin verse así que era comprensible.

— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te sientes bien? —mientras Akiteru revisaba por todos lados el cuerpo de su hermano menos soltaba preguntas angustiosas que nadie iba a contestar.

— Akiteru —fue lo único que dijo Kei, rápidamente su sonrisa pasó a una expresión de tristeza y melancolía que tenían fuertes repercusiones en el menor.

— Tsukishima-san su joven hermano está en buenas manos no tiene de que preocuparse —el castaño sonriente apareció de la nada.

— Olvidamos presentarnos anoche, mi nombre es Takeda Ittetsu, soy el director del hospital, llevo años especializándome en psiquiatría y en casos como este —dijo lleno de confianza mientras les hacia una seña con la mano para que los dos se sentaran.

Fue un poco sorprendente que ese bajito sonriente fuese el director del hospital, no parecía tener mucha autoridad ante los ojos del joven, de todos los psiquiatras que había visto hasta ese momento, Tsukishima sin duda alguna lo catalogaba como el más peculiar.

Akiteru lo miró con desconfianza como preguntándole si podían o no confiar en lo que decía, pero eso no tenía relevancia, Tsukishima Kei estaba ahí porque no tenía otra opción, o era el manicomio o la cárcel.

Luego de una plática entre ellos bastante inútil, se acordó que Akiteru podía visitarlo cada semana, traerle ropa y cosas para comer, se le prohibía tener contacto con el exterior, ya que estaba bajo custodia judicial, la policía intervendría en cualquier momento, por lo que dejaron en claro que no podía escaparse.

Akiteru sabía bien que no él no se escaparía, así que no perdió su tranquilidad, su mayor preocupación era que no lo trataran mal, ignorante de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, en los anteriores 5 psiquiátricos donde lo tuvieron encerrado anteriormente; la charla terminó, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto donde viviría Kei mientras estuviera en el lugar, se les permitió tener un par de horas para ellos, luego sería informado de la rutina del hospital.

El hermano mayor de los Tsukishima era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el menor, y aunque ya tenía 27 años, se veía de unos 40, los últimos años habían hecho estragos con él, Kei sentía que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

Akiteru se sentó en el borde de la cama rechinante, al parecer Kei compartiría celda con otros dos más, ya que había otras dos camas en el dormitorio, agradeció eso internamente, ya que la mayoría de esos hospitales estaban tan atiborrados de gente que ya ni lograban obtener una cama donde dormir decentemente.

—Estarás bien aquí? —la mano de Akiteru se coló entre su cabello acariciándolo dulcemente, Kei no respondió nada solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, esa calidez que emanaba y la única cosa que no había cambiado de él, le agradaba.

Akiteru le habló de su trabajo y de la casa, sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza ocasionalmente, parecía normal, pero kei veía que no estaba del todo bien.

— Te quiero, volveré en 7 días lo prometo —sonrió el mayor, ya había pasado el tiempo que tenían así que era hora de despedirse.

Akiteru se marchó y Kei fue llevado a la sala común donde estaban los juegos y demás, se sentó en un sillón junto a la biblioteca desordenada, tomó un libro cualquiera y fingió leer algo para matar el tiempo, según Takeda-san su rutina consistiría en desayuno antes de las nueve, terapia individual hasta el almuerzo al medio día, y terapia grupal en la tarde, cenarían a las seis, la medicación seria suministrada después de las ocho, hora a la que también debían irse a la cama.

Kei esperaba con ansias poder pasar el día sedado hasta medula, al menos hasta le día en que volviera su hermano a visitarlo.

Aún faltaba una hora para el medio día, Takeda-san le dijo que podía quedarse en la sala común hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la tarde participaría de una sesión grupal.

Trastorno de identidad disociativo, esa era la enfermedad que Tsukishima Kei padecía, según lo que él tenía entendido su cuerpo no era solamente suyo, alguien más tomaba control de él y hacia cosas que él, ni controlaba, ni recordaba, después de volver en sí.

Se decía que tenía múltiples personalidades, pero en realidad nadie había definido hasta el momento cuantas. En sus recuerdos destacaba una ocasión en que una enfermera le dijo que su enfermedad era un mecanismo de defensa, que en su interior había algo que no era capaz de aceptar y que ese algo había decidió separarse de él.

Antes del hospital Matsuzawa, Kei pasó por otros hospitales, algunos psiquiátricos y otros normales, no logró quedarse mucho tiempo en ellos ya que su comportamiento la mayoría del tiempo era tranquilo, no habían logrado demostrar una razón para mantenerlo encerrado, siempre que tenía los episodios con su otra personalidad resultaba estar en casa con su hermano o sin supervisión médica.

Al principio eran ataques de rabia, no eran tan graves pero con el tiempo empezó a infringir la ley, la última vez fue mucho más allá, Tsukishima no recuerda nada pero luego le fue mostrado un video de seguridad, perturbado por el hecho de verse actuar, mover y hacer sin lograr recordar nada aceptó ser llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico poco convencional, debido a sus antecedentes y su trauma aún reciente se le otorgó el beneficio de la duda, y el derecho a tratamiento antes de dejarlo pudrir en una correccional para menores o en la cárcel.

Antes de ser tachado de criminal se le fue otorgado un desorden mental.

Debió la mirada del libro y se fijó en las demás personas, si antes del accidente fue poco expresivo y callado ahora era normalmente mudo, su vida social no existía sin embargo había desarrollado un gusto extraño por analizar su entorno, la vida de los demás, observarlo todo detenidamente, imaginarse cosas y guardar esa información en su cabeza.

Lo primero que vio fue a un par de jóvenes tratando de jugar ping pong, la enfermera de cabello negro que había visto antes estaba con ellos, pero claramente no iba a ayudarlos tampoco, Kei no sabía si ellos ignoraban el objetivo del juego o si simplemente su mente no les daba para ejecutarlo, demás estaba notar el montón de pelotas que habían lanzado al suelo, ninguna de ellas había logrado conectar con la paleta contraria.

En un sillón enorme estaba desparramado un joven, quizá un poco mayor que él, tenía un viejo libro sobre la cara y parecía dormido, solo se veían unos mechones negros desaliñados sobresalir por su cabeza, Tsukishima detalló el movimiento de su pecho al tomar y exhalar el aire, junto a ese sillón en el suelo había alguien más, por su tamaño parecía un niño pequeño, sostenía las manos en el aire como si tuviese un videojuego entre ellas, pero ahí no había nada.

Mas al fondo de la sala, frente al televisor había un hombre de peinado extraño, tenía la apariencia de un ladronzuelo de la calle, parte de su cabello era rubio y el resto estaba rasurado, sus muñecas estaban llenas de cintas de colores y tenía vendado el cuello, veía la pantalla del televisor, chasqueaba la lengua y soltaba una que otra frase ininteligible, como si hubiese algo en su mente que no lograba comprender.

Tsukishima decidió apartar un poco su mente del lugar en el que se encontraba, a causa de la medicación solían temblarle las manos sin su consentimiento, cuando se daba cuenta empezaba a sentirse ansioso por no poder detener el incesante temblor que en ocasiones era demasiado fuerte, se frotó ambas manos una contra la otra con violencia, ya iban más de 6 meses de medicación diaria de sedantes antipsicóticos, analgésicos y antidepresivos, una dosis más fuerte que la anterior y eso a su corta edad eso lo afectaba y mucho.

Debido a sus anteriores actos que lo llevaron ante la justicia, se había determinado que no le era permitido el contacto con la sociedad, por lo que no podía dejar el edificio en ningún momento, ni siquiera a las zonas verdes dentro de las mismas rejas del hospital.

Se levantó del sillón y camino por un pasillo taciturno, encontró una enorme ventana que daba a una cancha de algún deporte que él no reconoció, había jóvenes como el jugando ahí, no podía dejar de preguntarse si los internos en ese lugar eran todos de su misma edad.

Ukai apareció a su lado haciéndole una seña, Kei lo siguió asumiendo que ya era hora de almorzar, pronto llegaron a una cafetería casi vacía, apenas estaban un par de enfermeras, le sirvieron un poco de comida insípida, el joven tenía hambre, así que sin quejarse comió todo sin detenerse a pensar en nada, una vez terminó Ukai lo llevó a otro salón, este estaba cubierto de dibujos y papel de colores, parecía más el aspecto de un kínder, Ukai acomodó cinco sillas en forma de circulo, en cuanto Kei tomó asiento, entraron al lugar cuatro jóvenes seguidos de Takeda.

—Perfecto! Ya estamos completos —sonrió el director del hospital viendo hacia el joven, instó a los demás a tomar asiento y tomando un cojín de colores se sentó frente a ellos.

—El día de hoy haremos una dinámica grupal —aun manteniendo su sonrisa les pasó unas hojas.

Ukai ubicó una caja con muchos colores lápices y borradores junto al grupo, les echó una mirada a los pacientes y se retiró del salón.

—Quiero que escriban o dibujen el momento más feliz de sus vidas, que puedan recordar —la sonrisa no se le borraba al castaño, no era mezquina ni cínica, pero ya estaba hartando a Tsukishima.

Kei se quedó pensando en lo que les acababa de pedir mientras el resto, unos más emocionados que otros, escogían colores y lápices de la caja y empezaban a dibujar cosas, en su gran mayoría sus garabatos no tenían sin sentido.

Meditándolo un poco, el joven se dio cuenta que lo que les había pedido no era una terapia que el reconociera, ¿un recuerdo feliz?, había pasado por muchos tipos de terapia, crueles, sin sentido, actividades para opacar la individualidad, entre otras cosas, pero no recordaba una que se pareciera a esa, ¿había algo que se pudiera ganar con ello? Era lo único que podía preguntarse.

Uno de los jóvenes comenzó a carcajearse repentinamente, el chico tenia vendas por fuera de la bata en el cuello y los brazos, su cabeza estaba rasurado y tenía apariencia de un yankee o cualquier ladrón de un barrio peligroso, a su parecer tenia los signos de un maniaco depresivo, debajo de esas vendas no habría más que señales de intentos de suicidio.

—Muy bien Ryu, la idea de esta actividad es que recuerden esa parte de sus vidas y traigan al presente lo que sintieron —el castaño se levantó y empezó a caminar por detrás de sus pacientes, diciendo eso se detuvo y le frotó la cabeza amablemente al chico de las vendas logrando calmarlo, pero en cuando las caricias terminaron su rostro pasó antinaturalmente a estar acongojado y a sollozar.

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Tsukishima, junto al chico de las vendas, acurrucado en su silla había algo a lo que él podría comparar con una bola de pelos, tenía el cabello enmarañado y largo, apenas se podía notar que apretaba sus rodillas contra su cara, no logró distinguir si era hombre o mujer aunque lo poco que se distinguía de su cuerpo fuera muy delgado, esa persona no se mecía o mostraba alguna conducta extraña, solo estaba ahí, como congelado, sostenía apenas con un par de dedos la hoja y un lápiz mordisqueado, despacio empezó a separar sus rodillas ante la mirada de Tsukishima, el pobre aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, se dio el espacio suficiente para apoyar la hoja en sus muslos, garabatear algo rápido y volver a su posición inicial.

Tsukishima no podía retirar su vista de esa persona, lentamente todo el mundo a su alrededor guardó silencio, mientras los latidos de su corazón empezaban a retumbar en sus oídos, parpadeó un par de veces comprobando que todo ante sus ojos empezaba a distorsionarse, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para intentar deshacerse del malestar que estaba experimentando, por un momento se le vino a la cabeza que su maldad interna estaba a punto de despojarlo del control de su cuerpo, y si así fuese seria la peor manera de cavar su propia tumba.

Logró apretar los ojos y con un magnánimo esfuerzo aparentó tranquilidad, tomó la hoja entre sus manos temblorosas y aunque no distinguiera bien lo que veía escribió su nombre con letras torcidas en la parte superior del papel.

Tsukishima Kei, leyó varias veces su nombre en su mente hasta que poco a poco las imágenes que captaban sus ojos recuperaron la claridad, empezó a tratar de recordar algo bueno que hubiese pasado en su vida que le brindara esa sensación que su psiquiatra le pedía que evocara, dejando de lado y enterrando en el fondo de su cabeza la sensación de extremo cautiverio que acaba de experimentar.

—El día que mi hermano mayor me regaló mi primer dinosaurio, era enorme —Aun con letra un poco torcida eso fue lo único que su mente pudo extraer de sus recuerdos para escribirlo en la hoja de papel entre sus manos.

Todos ya habían terminado, Takeda estaba de pie frente a él esperando por su hoja, en ese momento su ser regreso al asiento entre los demás, entregó la hoja como si nada, pretender que no tenía ningún problema era su especialidad, Takeda le dedicó otra sonrisa y regresó al cojín de colores.

—Bien, ahora vamos a compartir sus recuerdos —Takeda repartió las hojas al azar, la idea según les explico era que cada uno leyera un recuerdo y tratara de imaginarse a si mismo en él.

Tsukishima empezó a sentirse nervioso, se arrepentía de no haberlo pensado un poco más, ya que estaba compartiendo algo valioso de su infancia, podría ser infantil, pero sin duda alguna sería la primera vez que compartía por voluntad algo que en verdad fuera suyo.

El también recibió una hoja, algo arrugada en la esquina, decía en letra pequeña "Caminar bajo la luna", los demás empezaron a leer el recuerdo que les había tocado, unos eran cosas cuentos muy elaborados pero carentes de sentido alguno, y otros muy simples, cuando llegó su turno de leer, la garganta se le seco de golpe.

—Caminar bajo la luna —logró pronunciar después de forzar una voz ronca, la bola de pelos que se escondía en su asiento dio un pequeño respingo, Tsukishima se pudo dar cuenta que ese era su recuerdo, aunque nadie más en el salón lo hubiese notado, inspeccionándolo bien, una parte de su cuello lograba verse entre su cabello y ahora se percibía enrojecida.

Inconscientemente Tsukishima estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, tanto que sentía cierta ansiedad por escucharlo hablar, El último en leer fue el, no se enderezó ni mucho menos dejó ver su cara, solo se apartó un poco de sus rodillas y musitó entre los dientes algo que nadie entendió, Takeda se acercó con suavidad y le pidió que hablara con un poco más de claridad separando su torso suavemente de sus piernas.

—Mi… mi primer dinosaurio era enorme —logró decir tartamudeando con un brazo frente a su cara, aun escondiéndose, su voz era delgada y suave, Tsukishima no captaba aun que ese era su recuerdo, el chico rasurado dio un brinco y abrió los brazos, eufórico.

—¡Increíble! ¡Yo también quiero tener un dinosaurio! —exclamó, recibiendo uno que otro susurro de aprobación mientras los pacientes notablemente se imaginaban al enorme animal dentro del salón caminando entre ellos, la mayoría levantaba la cabeza como si de en verdad pudieran verlo.

Tsukishima cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza, agradecido de no haber escuchado las palabras que había escrito, en especial la palabra "hermano" la existencia de Akiteru en cierta forma se convertía en tabú cuando se encontraba recluido en uno de esos lugares.

Takeda aprovechó el tema de los dinosaurios y terminó la sesión contándoles a sus pacientes datos interesantes sobre las especies más antiguas que algún día poblaron la tierra, mientras tanto y sin su permiso la expresión de Tsukishima cambió, sus cejas dejaron de fruncirse y sus labios esbozaban una suave sonrisa, antes de que Takeda les pidiera que lo siguieran fuera del salón, Tsukishima volteo a ver una vez más a la bola de pelos.

Sin duda alguna había logrado llamar su atención.


	3. Hospital Matsuzawa

— Zona en construcción —

Atención ¡este fanfic está siendo reescrito! este capítulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

El hospital Matsuzawa, era una enorme mancha gris en medio de la civilización, a pesar de las cercas de frondosa vegetación verde que lo rodeaban era un conjunto de edificios que parecían abandonados, en medio de manchas verdes, más bien parecía ser consumido lentamente por la naturaleza.

En una placa de metal puesta en la sala que conducía hacia la puerta principal del edificio decía:

"Hospital de Salud Mental Matsuzawa – Edificio Karasuno"

Tsukishima leyó la inscripción varias veces, soltó un largo suspiro antes de empezar a tener pensamientos molestos, se forzó a concentrarse en cualquier cosa, así que dejó que su mente se alojara en el peculiar nombre del edificio, se preguntó qué nombre tendrían las otras torres, pensó que quizá estaban organizados por edades o por el tipo de enfermedad que padecían los pacientes, del otro lado de la puerta habían dos perros negros, uno rascándose la panza y el otro sentado completamente quieto mirando hacia el camino de piedras que conducía hacia el portón de metal, la ansiada libertad, el joven negó con la cabeza y regresó por el pasillo hacia el salón donde se reunían la mayoría a jugar, era casi hora de la comida así que todos deberían estar en la cafetería, aprovechó ese momento de soledad y se hundió en el mullido y viejo sillón que apestaba a desinfectante.

De estudiante Kei solía perderse de su alrededor, el 90% de su tiempo tenia puestos los audífonos y así lograba quitarle importancia a todo lo demás, ahora que sus fieles distractores estaban ausentes logró obtener un sentido de percepción fuera de lo común, solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y hasta el más mínimo sonido en la lejanía podía pasar a ser lo único que percibiera.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por unos pasos arrastrados, el sonido indicaba que las suelas estaban gastadas y a su dueño le era incomodo caminar, el joven se concentró tanto en ese sonido que pudo darse cuenta que aquella persona caminaba en círculos no muy lejos de ahí, lentamente fue captando más sonidos, el crujir de una la bisagra vieja de una puerta que era forzada a abrirse, la brisa que se colaba por una ventana abierta, el suave murmullo de varias voces teniendo una conversación bastante lejos.

—Hinata, ya basta —una suave voz se coló entre los sonidos que ya tomaban forma en su cabeza, su tono era suave, como el de una madre dando un consejo a su amado hijo.

—Pero, ¡Suga-san! —una voz infantil y chillona reclamó.

El joven se vio forzado a abrir los ojos, si hubiese sentido más curiosidad habría buscado la escena con la mirada, pero francamente le pesaba el cuerpo, quería relajarse tanto como pudiera antes de que la medicación lo hiciera descansar a la fuerza.

Tsukishima hizo el intento de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, ignorando todo aquello, pero inesperadamente percibió una respiración agitada que parecía susurrarle directamente a sus oídos, casi que por reflejo volteó a ver tratando de controlar su sorpresa, la bola de pelos que había estado en su primer sesión grupal estaba acurrucado junto al sillón abrazándose las piernas justo como había estado en la sala, el chico era un desastre, no se le podía ver nada de la cara, su cabello enmarañado era de color castaño algo verdoso, tenía una playera blanca que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones cortos grises, parecía haberse cambiado la bata blanca que tenía puesta en la sesión, estaba descalzo y tenía los dedos de la mano derecha vendados.

El joven no cabía en el asombro, si la bola de pelos se hubiese acercado mientras estaba recostado en el sillón de seguro lo habría notado, pero tampoco podía decir que hubiese estado ahí antes de que él se sentara, Tsukishima lo tomó como una burla hacia sí mismo porque simplemente no podía explicárselo.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una silla que cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo al otro lado de la sala de donde provenían las voces que lo habían despertado, cerca de la mesa de pin pon.

—¡¿Bakageyama que crees que estás haciendo?! —la misma voz chillona de antes salió de un cuerpo bajito, de pelos naranjas alborotados, tenía una bata blanca puesta que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos pantalones negros, debajo unas medias naranjas sobresalían de sus zapatos.

—Ya fue suficiente chicos —la voz maternal adquirió forma, era un chico de cabello gris, le sostenía el brazo al responsable del escándalo, esa persona era alta, no más que Tsukishima pero con un aura imponente, era pelinegro y tenía los ojos azules, sostenía una expresión de enojo puro, tratando de leerlo mientras los observaba el joven dedujo que se trataba de un obsesivo-compulsivo, era la respuesta más obvia, ya que la postura de su cuerpo dejaba ver lo frustrado y perturbado que se sentía por no tener el control, esa era una poderosa sensación. La playera que tenía puesta el chico decía en kanjis: "alma de armador". Tsukishima no entendió lo que significaba completamente.

El pelinegro se soltó del agarre del otro y se dirigió hacia el lado de la sala donde Tsukishima estaba sentado en el sillón mirándolos, sus miradas se encontraron al instante, Tsukishima pudo notar como empezó a rotarse las manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras seguía avanzando, desafiante el rubio le sostuvo la mirada, los conflictos de los demás francamente no le importaran pero seguía conservando ese orgullo que alguna vez lo había caracterizado, pero el pelinegro se desvió hacia la entrada y se perdió por el pasillo.

Tsukishima regresó su mirada a los dos que se habían quedado ahí de pie, el de cabello gris levantó la silla mientras el pelinaranja comenzaba a sollozar tallándose con fuerza los ojos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos se parecía a las primeras personas que había visto en la mañana.

La expresión de tristeza en el rostro del pequeño logró estrujar algo dentro del joven, esa expresión la reconocía del rostro de su hermano mayor, Akiteru era el pobre diablo que tenía que cargar con toda su demencia, pero antes de irse por ese pasillo estrecho y doloroso en su mente se dio cuenta que los dos frente a él no eran enfermos mentales, muy probablemente eran familiares del otro o algo parecido.

Takeda-san le puso una mano en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Tsukishima-kun, aún falta una hora para la cena, ¿te gustaría charlar conmigo un rato? —con la misma sonrisa de siempre le preguntó con amabilidad, ese doctor era demasiado agotador para Tsukishima.

El joven no respondió nada solo se levantó de la silla atrayendo la mirada de los otros dos que estaban en la sala, y entonces recordó a la bola de pelos, miro hacia todos lados, pero ya no estaba, se había desvanecido, Kei temió que hubiese sido una alucinación suya el verlo sentado junto al sillón. No le ocurrían a menudo, pero solía evocar cosas que inconscientemente deseaba, en esos momentos perdía, en teoría, el conocimiento, podrían pasar cosas que para el sí estaban allí pero que en realidad nunca lo estuvieron.

Caminó tras él, subieron al segundo piso en un ascensor demasiado espacioso, que estaba del otro lado del edificio, estaban diseñados así para transportar camillas. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra y el joven se sorprendió de no ver ningún rastro de incomodidad en la expresión de Takeda, el seguía con una sonrisa suave y sincera, ese sujeto le era todo un misterio.

Una vez llegaron al consultorio que tenía su nombre afuera, le indicó al joven que tomara asiento frente al escritorio, cruzó sus dedos y apoyo el mentón en sus manos.

—Dime Tsukishima-kun que tal te parece el lugar? —le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Limpio —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

—Haha, eso es interesante Tsukishima-kun, habías estado en lugares así antes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó soltando una risilla.

—5 —respondió el joven sin titubear, las cejas de su psiquiatra se levantaron notablemente de sorpresa.

—¿Has estado en 5 hospitales psiquiátricos antes? —A Tsukishima no se le pudo hacer más extraña esa pregunta y su reacción, se suponía que él tenía su historial médico, él estaba ahí por una orden judicial, de todas las personas, el debería ser quien supiera más de su situación.

—¿No le dieron mi historial médico? —preguntó.

—Oh sí, sí, pero la verdad es nunca los leo hasta hablar con los pacientes antes, o, dicho de otra manera, quisiera saber tu versión antes que nada Tsukishima-kun —respondió recostándose en la silla de cuero.}, Tsukishima era para el psiquiatra una persona inteligente y audaz por ello disfrutaba de tener esa charla con él.

—He estado en 5 hospitales psiquiátricos diferentes, me han diagnosticado Trastorno de identidad disociativo, debido a mis últimas "acciones", fui juzgado como un criminal y me trajeron aquí bajo una orden judicial, si no se demuestra que estoy loco o que puedo recuperarme iré directo a la cárcel —el joven algo exasperado trató de recapitular todo a grandes rasgos, él quería su versión y sabía perfectamente por su expresión que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

—¿Por qué crees que te hallan enviado aquí? —le sonrió el psiquiatra aún más interesado en escucharlo.

—En los 5 lugares anteriores en los que he estado han determinado que mi salud mental es la de una persona normal… —el joven se detuvo al entender el verdadero motivo de la pregunta, Takeda quería saber si Tsukishima consideraba tener una enfermedad mental.

—Pero eso se debe a que cuando me encuentro interno no han logrado ver nada, a pesar de que me han hecho cosas para hacerme perder el control de mí mismo, no ha funcionado, por otro lado, cuando estoy fuera, algo extraño pasa conmigo —de cierta forma el psiquiatra también tenía algo que el joven quería confirmar así que terminó contestando con la verdad.

—¿Sientes que hay alguien dentro de ti? —preguntó el psiquiatra, muy interesado en su tranquila y evidente sinceridad.

—Si —fue todo lo que el joven dijo. Frio y conciso como lo había sido toda su vida.

El psiquiatra se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia el gran ventanal tras él.

—Tsukishima-kun te habrás podido dar cuenta que en el edificio Karasuno, mis pacientes son como tú, es decir de tu edad —esta vez Takeda ya no lo miraba a los ojos si no veía por la ventana hacia afuera, Kei asintió con la cabeza, aunque el otro no pudo saber su respuesta continuó.

—Eso se debe a que este hospital, no es como los demás, aquí queremos que todos ustedes salgan de aquí con una nueva oportunidad, y que puedan tener una vida normal, por ello mismo no cortamos el contacto con el exterior, ni establecemos una rutina estricta que no pueda romperse —Takeda hablaba con seriedad, a Tsukishima no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba en un lugar diferente, pero en cierta manera tanta bondad no podía dejar de ser un poco sospechosa.

—Aquí también hay personas que no tienen ninguna enfermedad, ¿verdad?

—¡Si! ¿Supongo que ya conociste a Sugawara y Hinata-kun verdad? —la alegría desbarato el anterior tono de voz lleno de seriedad del psiquiatra.

—Los vi en el salón —fue su respuesta, Kei encontraba muy intrigante la manera en la que era escaneado con cada pregunta casi que anticipándose a la respuesta.

—Ellos dos vienen aquí como voluntarios, Sugawara-kun es estudiante de psiquiatría en la universidad donde yo doy algunas clases en la semana, y Hinata-kun tiene un motivo muy fuerte para venir aquí cada día —el psiquiatra agachó la mirada como si guardara un secreto.

—Akiteru-kun también podrá venir a verte todos los días si eso quiere, después de esta primera semana, claro está —añadió, Kei tenía que admitir que ver a su hermano a diario seria reconfortante, pero, por otro lado, si eso pasara probablemente nada cambiaria.

—Veras, Tsukishima-kun los motivos por lo que te enviaron aquí son bastante graves, supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ya que nunca has mostrado resistencia alguna a lo que te han hecho te has ganado el beneficio de la duda, este lugar no funciona como los demás, gracias a esto hemos podido devolver a la sociedad personas de bien, lo que te da una oportunidad de redimirte —Takeda se acercó más al joven recostándose contra el escritorio.

—¿Redimirme? —repitió la pregunta casi que, en susurro, cuestionándose a sí mismo si eso era lo que quería realmente, lo que nadie entendía era que él no se oponía a nada, no porque sintiera que lo merecía, sino porque realmente no le importaba, mientras su hermano tuviera algo de tranquilidad con eso bastaba.

El joven apretó un poco los puños en su postura tratando de disimular la irritación que ya empezaba a afectarle, pero antes de eso la puerta se abrió, Ukai entró de prisa, haciéndole un gesto a Takeda que el joven no entendió, pero que el otro sin dudarlo lo tomó en su cara con una expresión de preocupación.

—No de nuevo —se susurró más a si mismo que a los otros dos.

—Que suce… —el grito desgarrador que irrumpió violentamente en la habitación no le permitió terminar de preguntar, Ukai salió presuroso en cuanto lo escuchó, Takeda salió corriendo tras él, Kei no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero supuso que algún paciente hizo algo que no debió haber hecho.

Sin embargo, un malestar agudo se empezó a instalar en su pecho, los gritos se reanudaban cada vez con menos fuerza, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación de desasosiego y ansiedad, la odiaba, así que salió también de la oficina y camino hasta las escaleras, las subió intuyendo de dónde venían los gritos. Iba caminando a paso normal, las manos le empezaron a temblar y sin motivo alguno sintió la urgencia de correr escaleras arriba, llegó al 7mo piso sin darse cuenta, solo estaba siguiendo los sonidos que ahora ya casi habían cesado pero que aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

El pasillo estaba desolado, sin dudarlo empezó a caminar, dio la vuelta en la primera esquina y vio a los demás reunidos fuera de su habitación, si, esa era la habitación que le habían asignado, aun mas intrigado solo se preguntaba ¿qué estaba pasando?, logró acercarse entre los jóvenes que estaban tapando la entrada gracias a su altura, pudo ver claramente a Takeda sosteniendo

la puerta como si algo estuviera intentando cerrarla desde adentro.

—Ya basta mocoso —se escuchó la voz de Ukai-san que parecía estar forcejeando con alguien.

Se levantó un poco de puntas y en un jaloneo la puerta se abrió un poco más, las manchas de sangre que se esparcían por la vieja alfombra lo alarmaron, coló un brazo entre varios haciéndolos a un lado para que le dejaran pasar, en ese momento escuchó a unas voces que venían por el pasillo, logró ayudarle a Takeda a abrir completamente la puerta, él saco todo su cuerpo de la habitación haciendo que los demás se retiraran un poco de la espantosa escena.

Frente a él, la bola de pelos estaba acurrucado entre la pared y la puerta con manchas de sangre en ambos brazos, Ukai lo tenía agarrado de un hombro y lo halaba, seguramente no quería soltar lo que sea que hubiese usado para hacerse todo eso.

Lo primero que sintió Tsukishima fueron ganas de vomitar, había sangre por todos lados, el hedor a hierro se coló inmediatamente en sus fosas nasales, pero no eran charcos exagerados parecía que el chico había tenido una recia batalla ahí adentro lo que produjo que untara casi todo, la pared en la que se acurrucaba también dejaba ver marcas como si hubiese intentado tumbar la pared con los dedos. Toda la escena le puso los pelos de punta, no tenía idea de porque, no era la primera vez que veía una escena sangrienta, pero su pecho se contraía como si su dolor fuera suyo, ahora ese chico que había logrado llamar mi atención, le provocaba una insoportable sensación de desasosiego.

Ukai logró arrebatarle al chico un pedazo de vidrio enorme lastimándose sus propias manos, ahora era notable que el chico había roto la ventana, los demás fragmentos estaban junto a la pared donde la bola de pelos estaba acurrucado. Un par de enfermeros, pasaron por su lado entrando a la habitación, sin vacilar tomaron al chico de ambos brazos separándolo de sus rodillas sosteniéndolo en el aire como un cuerpo vacío, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico reaccionara.

—¡No! No, ¡suéltenme! ¡déjenme solo! —empezó a gritar y quejarse forcejeando con las pocas fuerzas le quedaban.

—Yamaguchi-kun, ya fue suficiente deja que te lleven, hay que sanar tus heridas —Takeda intervino levantándole el cabello de la cara para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

Tsukishima obtuvo una buena vista de aquello, la expresión en su rostro estaba completamente desencajada, se podía decir que miraba a Takeda-san y a la vez no lo miraba, tenía un corte en la mejilla, y muchas pecas bajo sus ojos, su piel era pálida y sus ojos castaños, antes de que los enfermeros pudieran someterlo y llevárselo, Yamaguchi clavó su mirada en Tsukishima.

Sus ojos castaños no poseían ningún brillo, apretaba los dientes en una mueca de dolor que desaparecía en sus ojos, ahí no se reflejaba nada y su ceño parecía incapaz de fruncirse, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo sintió esa oleada de agonía que venía de él abalanzándose hacia su ser, rasgándose su piel para dañar su alma tan profundo como pudiese.

Tsukishima siguió de pie unos segundos más a un lado de la puerta, completamente paralizado por sus sentimientos chocando unos contra otros en su interior, Yamaguchi entrecerró los ojos dejando ver una profunda tristeza antes de dejarse llevar, no por voluntad propia, simplemente perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Un susurro Aterrador

— Zona en construcción —

Atención ¡este fanfic está siendo reescrito! este capítulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

—Yamaguchi Tadashi —susurró suavemente mientras miraba al techo recostado en su cama, había sido reasignado a otra habitación luego de todo lo sucedido.

Yamaguchi Tadashi era el nombre de su compañero de habitación, el nombre de la bola de pelos, el nombre de la persona que metió la mano en su interior y le dio un buen estrujón a su alma con tan solo mirarlo.

Tratando de evadirle el tema a su propia consciencia fijó sus pensamientos en su nueva y espaciosa habitación, había 3 camas, cada una con un armario, Ukai le contó que el otro estuvo en la otra habitación solo por un mes antes de que él llegara, también mencionó que era difícil asignarle a un compañero ya que el siempre demandaba que lo dejaran solo, y que probablemente esa había sido la razón para el alboroto que había armado.

De momento el chico estaría en el ala médica del hospital, Tsukishima no podía dejar de pensar y revivir el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en él, esa noche ni siquiera la medicación que le habían suministrado logró ayudarlo a dormir.

Entre todo lo que llegaba a su cabeza se empezaba a instalar un sentimiento de intimidación que, aunque lo hubiese negado empezaba a agrietar su orgullo.

El día siguiente transcurrió en completa normalidad, luego del desayuno, como parte de su terapia le invitaron a realizar alguna actividad lúdica, sin dudar decidió tomar un libro y hacer el intento de concentrarse en la lectura mientras otros de sus compañeros hacían otras actividades, al medio día almorzó sin ganas reales de comer, Takeda notó rápidamente que su actitud no era la misma del día anterior y con algo de preocupación lo dejó descansar en la tarde, las horas pasaron aburridoramente lentas para el joven rubio que solo esperaba el momento de su medicamento, por primera vez ansiaba ser despojado de su consciencia.

La ansiedad que le había dejado Yamaguchi en su cuerpo se tornaba intolerable, sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando hacer, pero por más que lo meditaba no llegaba a ninguna conclusión que aliviara su malestar, entregado a sus cavilaciones llegó a la caseta donde les entregaban sus medicinas una hora antes de la estipulada, la enfermera le indicó que aun debía esperar un poco más, así que resignado fue a la sala de estar esperando encontrar libre el sillón mullido donde ahora le gustaba estar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —en el sillón estaba el enano pelinaranja acariciándole la espalda al pelinegro que se hundía entre sus rodillas apretándolas con fuerza, el rubio pudo ver como los músculos de sus brazos se tensionaban.

—Vamos Kageyama… respira —Le insistía con voz suave y temblorosa. Sin darse cuenta, estaba viéndolos fijamente hasta que un toque en su brazo lo distrajo.

—Hola, tú debes ser el chico nuevo —una sonrisa llena de amabilidad se dirigía hacia él, Tsukishima solo asintió con la cabeza, el peligris ladeo la cabeza y sonrió aún más.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sugawara koushi —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Tsukishima —fue lo único que dijo el rubio asombrándose un poco de la formalidad con la que lo estaban tratando.

—Supongo que aún no conoces a los demás, ¿verdad?, Ven conmigo, te los presentare —Sugawara lo haló de la manga de su playera sin esperar una respuesta llevándolo con los dos en el sillón.

—Hinata Shouyou y Kageyama Tobio —los presentó señalándolos a cada uno respectivamente, el pequeño pelinaranja esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a Sugawara y luego al rubio ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Tu eres el nuevo ¿verdad?, lamento lo de esta mañana —habló animadamente.

Tsukishima solo asintió con la cabeza, el definitivamente no era del tipo que gusta de socializar.

—Tanaka, Asahi, vengan —Sugawara llamó a los otros dos que estaban frente al televisor, uno de ellos era el de la cabeza rapada que había visto en la sesión el día anterior, el otro era un grandulón de cabello largo.

—Hey, chico nuevo! —el rapado lo saludó efusivamente levantando la mano, el grandulón solo hizo un breve gesto antes de pararse detrás de Sugawara.

—Él es Tanaka Ryunusuke y este miedoso de aquí es Akashi Azumane — dijo señalándolos respectivamente.

—Él es Tsukishima —le ayudó el peligris en vista de que el rubio no iba a contestar nada.

—Sí que se puso loco, ¿no, Suga-san? Yamaguchi —Tanaka se fue a sentar en el sillón con los otros dos.

—Por favor discúlpalo —se dirigió Sugawara a Kei.

—Ibas a compartir habitación con él, ¿verdad?

—Si —contestó Kei un tanto intrigado por el tema, pero aún más confundido por la peculiar escena en el que era introducido al "grupo", no recordaba haber pasado por algo así en los anteriores hospitales a los que fue llevado.

—Yamaguchi ha tenido una vida muy difícil —añadió el pelinaranja, Kageyama reaccionó al tono de voz triste del otro moviéndose en el sillón apegándose más a su pequeño cuerpo. Por otra parte, el tema le interesaba a Tsukishima así que su expresión no pudo negarlo y Sugawara lo notó fácilmente.

—Yamaguchi padece de esquizofrenia —aclaró Sugawara mirándolo

—En ocasiones nos cuenta que escucha voces que lo obligan a hacer cosas —terminó de explicar.

—Él es quien lleva más tiempo aquí, ¿No es así Suga-san? —el rapado intervino de nuevo.

—Según Takeda-san lo internaron desde los 8 años —la declaración de Sugawara sorprendió al rubio, ¿Acaso ese chico había estado en este hospital desde tan pequeño? Se preguntó.

—Yo llevo apenas 3 meses, pero me gusta este lugar —el rapado empezó a jugar con sus pies.

—No es como los otros —añadió involuntariamente Tsukishima.

—A… aquí no, no nos tratan mal —comentó el grandulón que aún seguía tras Sugawara.

—Así es —el peligris le acarició la cabeza al grandulón.

—¿Has estado en otros hospitales? —le preguntó Sugawara tomando asiento en el suelo con Asahi aferrado a su espalda, lo de aquel castaño grandulón era normal para los demás así que nadie se inmutaba por su comportamiento infantil y asustadizo, al único al que le parecía extraño era a Tsukishima.

—Si —contestó Kei sin nada más que agregar.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? —soltó una risa el pelinaranja con ironía, Tsukishima lo miró con algo de molestia.

—Hinata, no lo molestes —lo reprendió Sugawara-san, pero el pequeño tenía razón, Tsukishima nunca se había descartado por ser muy hablador, tenían suerte que aun siguiera ahí escuchándolos.

Ukai-san apareció en la sala un poco después, y los llevó a todos a recibir su medicación, la hora le paso rápido al rubio mientras escuchaba a los demás, lo cual agradeció ya que al fin pudo distraer un poco su mente y de paso averiguar un poco más de aquel chico de cabellos alborotados, en la caseta la enfermera les entregó un vaso plástico con las pastillas de cada uno según las recetas de Takeda.

—Anda Kageyama es hora de la medicina —el pelinaranja sostenía en su mano una pastilla morada y una capsula blanca en la mano mientras llenaba el vaso con agua del dispensador. Era obvio que el pelinegro no quería tomarse nada de eso, ya que retrocedió un par de pasos mirándolo con rabia, Tsukishima seguía interesado en ellos de forma inconsciente así que no pudo negarse a sí mismo que la reacción del pelinaranja le sorprendió, el chico se agachó un poco como encogiéndose, aunque ya de por si era muy bajito y suprimió una sonrisa apagada mordiéndose sutilmente el labio inferior.

—No lo hagas más difícil, ¡Bakageyama! —le riñó con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, en un segundo él había cambiado de expresión totalmente, en un segundo había pasado de estar afligido a estar alegre y enérgico, Tsukishima dejó de prestar atención, chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la fila que se estaba formando para llenar los vasos con agua, revisó el suyo solo tenía una pastilla amarilla en el fondo.

El pelinegro accedió por fin a tomarse lo que le correspondía de mala gana, pero apenas terminó de tomarla le lanzó el vaso aun con agua a Hinata encima y salió caminando por el pasillo.

—¿Hinata, estas bien? —el peligris se acercó a ayudarlo a secarse la cara, el pelinaranja esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó en completo silencio.

—¿A quién engañas? —esa frase salió de su cuerpo en completa frustración, era notable para él y para cualquiera que el enano estaba sufriendo a horrores, esas sonrisas no eran más que fingidas, eso le sacaba de quicio, no podía entender como Hinata estaba dispuesto a sufrir todo aquello si en unos momentos podía regresar a su casa, y si tanto le dolía que el pelinegro lo tratara así, entonces para que se molestaba en regresar.

Para Tsukishima vivir con el pensamiento de "todo va a estar bien" era patético, el enano pelinaranja era como su hermano Akiteru.

Todo quedó en silencio, Tsukishima huyó de la escena antes que alguien le dijera o le reprochara algo por su comentario, caminó por el pasillo buscando las escaleras, no se atrevió a usar el ascensor, esa cosa sonaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desplomar, llegó sin a aliento al Octavo piso, ahí estaba su nueva habitación. Solo había 2 habitaciones en ese piso, caminó hacia la puerta y entró como si alguien lo viniera persiguiendo, se desplomó con todo su peso sobre la primera cama que vio, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Pasaron las horas y de pronto sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos, no supo qué hora era, quizá era de madrugada, las cortinas no eran tan gruesas, pero todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver ni la palma de su mano frente a su cara, supuso que aún seguía dormido, así que trató de tranquilizarse y dirigió su mirada al techo, sus oídos se aclararon como si hubiese estado sordo hasta ese momento, el bufido de una respiración agitada muy cercana le hizo sentarse de golpe. Podía sentir un aire cálido chocar contra su cuello, pero no podía ver nada, ni moverse mucho, solo podía dejarse invadir por esa calidez que ahora le quemaba su pálida piel.

Se dijo a si mismo que solo era una alucinación, agitó los brazos a su alrededor, pero no logró tocar nada, lo que le convenció aún más de que todo estaba en su imaginación. Pero aún no despertaba de esa visión, todo seguía completamente oscuro, trató de llegar al borde de la cama y se sentó tratando de tocar el piso con los pies, pero no había nada, por más que se estiró no había nada bajo la cama, parecía estar flotando. En ese momento un suave quejido llegó a sus oídos, erizándole con violencia los vellos de la nuca, una voz delgada y cálida, emitía un quejido de dolor junto a él, pero ahí no había nada, por más que se movía tratando de buscar lo que emitía ese sonido, no logró hallar nada.

—No, no puede ser —Tsukishima empezó a entrar en pánico, generalmente cuando su otro "yo" tomaba el mando, el joven no era capaz de ser consciente de ello, es decir creía que veía y hacia cosas que en realidad no hacia cuando era reemplazado, de allí el por qué nunca recordaba nada, Quizá esta vez estaba medio consciente y podría estarle haciendo daño a alguien, por lo que podía escucharlo pero no sentirlo, es decir el creía que se movía pero en realidad podía no estar haciéndolo, o podría estar haciendo algo peor.

—Tsukki —ese leve susurro que chocó contra su nuca lo despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos como si se le quisieran escapar de su lugar, miró a todos lados, ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, se había quedado dormido con la ropa y los lentes puestos, sin arroparse siquiera. Se incorporó en la cama, puso los pies en el piso y sintió que volvía de un plano irreal.

Caminó al baño y se lavó la cara con agua helada, se sintió renovado, su mente quería hundirse en todos esos pensamientos que estaban empezando a despertar por la alucinación, pero Tsukishima no lo permitiría.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por bloquear cualquier pensamiento al respecto, sacó su cepillo de dientes, una playera, unos jeans y un cambio de ropa interior, entrando a la ducha dejó que el agua helada se colara hasta sus ideas, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Salió de ahí ya vestido, se puso unos tennis blancos y salió al pasillo, optó de nuevo por las escaleras así que bajó por ahí, cuando pasó por el sexto piso una voz chillona lo detuvo.

—¡Poste de luz!, ¡Buenos días! —le saludaba muy enérgico el enano pelinaranja.

¿Cómo me llamó?, se preguntó arrugando el ceño, había un reloj en la pared al final del pasillo apenas eran las 7:09 am, aún faltaba mucho para el desayuno.

—¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Chibi-chan —se burló de el con su tono sarcástico.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata-san! ¡Para ti! —le gritó riñéndole.

—¡Eso no te interesa! —agregó el enano al ver que no conseguiría una respuesta, le mostró la lengua con un gesto infantil y desapareció por la puerta que tenía al lado.

—Kageyama-kun buenos días! —escuchó Tsukishima que gritó el pelinaranja con toda la emoción que le cabía en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Memorizó rápidamente que en el sexto piso estaba el obsesivo compulsivo mientras seguía su camino, continúo bajando por las escaleras encontrándose a Takeda-san que subía por las mismas.

—Buenos días Tsukishima-kun —le saludó con una de sus ya clásicas sonrisas.

—Buenos días —respondío secamente el rubio.

—No te gusta mucho usar el ascensor, ¿verdad? —el psiquiatra le preguntó con una mueca divertida dibujada en sus mejillas.

—No mucho —contestó dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—El día de hoy no tendrás terapias, así que, ¿porque no aprovechas para socializar más con tus compañeros?, mientras estés aquí deberías considerarlos tus amigos. —le sonrió deteniéndolo.

—¿No tengo terapias hoy, tampoco? —le preguntó confundido.

—Te dije que no aprobamos una rutina estricta, además hoy tendré que salir del hospital por unos asuntos, así que solo unos cuantos pacientes de este edificio tendrán terapias el día de hoy —aclaró rascándose la cabeza.

—Pero, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Ukai-kun estará disponible, o si quieres puedes hablar conmigo ahora —Tsukishima supuso que para su psiquiatra él era un libro abierto, porque sin que dijera mucho, él ya sabía exactamente como se sentía.

—Estoy bien —respondió, la verdad era que no iba a botar a la basura todo su esfuerzo tratando de no pensar en esa pesadilla hablándola con él. Aunque fuera distinto a los tipos que lo torturaron antes aun había algo que no le permitía confiar completamente en su sonriente psiquiatra.

—Muy bien, entonces espero que tengas un tranquilo día Tsukishima-kun —le sonrió de nuevo dándole una suave palmada en el hombro para continuar su camino escaleras arriba.

Llegó a la sala de estar, aún era muy temprano, estaba casi desolada, un joven chocó con su espalda quejándose, se volteó rápidamente y lo ayudó a levantarse, el joven se tambaleo y siguió caminando perdiéndose por otro pasillo sin siquiera mirarlo, Tsukishima asumió que el pobre diablo era catatónico, sabia un poco del tema y le parecía la peor forma de muerte en vida que se podía padecer.

Al parecer ellos andaban por ahí como almas en pena, el personal se encargaba de sus necesidades básicas y el resto del día eran libres para deambular por ahí, para una persona normal eso tendría que ser muy macabro, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, además este no había sido agresivo, más bien fue muy pacifico.

Entonces mientras se sentía orgulloso de no tener ese tipo de miedos, ese susurro volvió a sus oídos esta vez con menos fuerza, erizándole por completo.

—Tsukki —no sonaba como si lo llamaran, era más bien un susurro temeroso, como si el guardase un secreto que esa suave voz no quería que divulgara, Se volteó agitado buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero no había nadie, estaba solo en la sala.

No era su propia voz, ni una voz degradada de su tono normal, era la voz de alguien más, pero ¿de quién?, se preguntaba. Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él, hundió la mayor parte de su cuerpo queriendo hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer.

—¡Amargashima-kun! —escuchó el grito de esa voz chillona y el peso de más que se alojaba en el sillón a su lado.

—¿No dormiste bien anoche? —le preguntó el peligris sentado a su lado, Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de ignorar al enano que le hacía muecas.

—Deja de ponerme sobrenombres Chibi-chan —le contestó solo para molestarlo.

—Lo mismo digo! —contestó Hinata armando un puchero.

—Hinata —era la primera vez que escuchaba al pelinegro hablar, tomó al pequeño del brazo y este se dejó llevar, se terminaron sentando en unas sillas plásticas junto al estante de libros, al parecer Kageyama quería que el otro le leyera algo.

—Hoy está de mejor humor —comentó Tsukishima mirándolos.

—Parece que tuvo un buen despertar esta mañana

—Ya casi termina la hora de desayuno, ve antes de que te quedes sin nada —añadió el peligris, Tsukishima miró el reloj, ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Se levantó yendo a la cafetería, ya casi no había nada, la enfermera le dio una bandeja con huevo y pan, del estante del lado alcanzó a tomar algo de leche caliente.

Se sentó en una de las bancas vacías, ya casi no había nadie, miró a su alrededor y aspiro el mismo aroma a desinfectante, se relajó en la banca mirando por el enorme ventanal, no era tan mala la vista, afuera había muchos árboles y vegetación, el pasto estaba algo alto, le hacía falta una buena podada, pero los rayos del sol se reflejaban en ese pasto verdoso tan gloriosamente que quizá alguien pensó que era mejor dejarlo así.

Pasaron dos días más, Takeda-san ya había regresado y ya había tenido unas cuantas sesiones más con él, y con los demás.

Subió a su habitación, ese día dejarían que los pacientes salieran a tomar aire fresco, obviamente él no podía así que prefirió subir a mi habitación y relajarme un poco, llevaba en la mano un libro que pensaba leer un rato. Una vez recostado sobre la cama miro hacia el techo, en unos días más su hermano vendría a visitarlo, no estaba muy seguro de si eso sería bueno, aunque en el fondo quería verlo y dejar que lo consintiera como siempre lo hacía.

Tres toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levantó y abrió con prisa, Takeda estaba ahí, y detrás de él la bola de pelos enmarañados todo encorvado. EL joven sintió una punzada que viajo por toda su espalda en cuanto lo vio.

—Tsukishima-kun —sonrió el psiquiatra.

—Te presento a tu compañero de habitación Yamaguchi Tadashi —le puso la mano levemente en la espalda haciéndolo acercarse.

—S… si —tartamudeó, se maldijo internamente, tanto como pudo, aunque la verdad le había tomado por sorpresa, el chico cargaba una mochila con sus pertenencias, que se habían quedado en la otra habitación donde el solía dormir antes de que llegara Tsukishima, aún no habían podido reparar la ventana así que no era habitable por ahora.

—Yamaguchi-kun es uno de nuestros pacientes más especiales, ¿no es así? —dijo Takeda entrando al cuarto seguido del chico que se encorvaba más con cada palabra que salía del director.

—Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en avisarme —Takeda-san le entregó un aparato blanco con un botón gris.

—Oprímelo y estaré aquí tan rápido como pueda —le sonrió.

—Anda saluda a tu nuevo compañero Yamaguchi-kun —le instó el psiquiatra a hablarle mientras le quitaba la mochila de la espalda y la acomodaba en la cama junto a la de Tsukishima. Sin duda ese par le dejaron claro a Kei que tenían una relación muy cercana.

El joven asintió con la cabeza más para sí mismo que para Takeda, pero, sin embargo, lo que dijo y el aparato lo sacaron de sus bases, ¿Que estaba queriendo decir, con el chico en su habitación podría pasarle algo que ameritara un botón de pánico?, se preguntaba.

Bueno, al final después de lo que él mismo se había hecho días antes, y con lo que había dicho Sugawara-san no era de extrañar que necesitara ayuda alguna vez. Mas sin embargo eso significaba que Tsukishima iba a ser su "niñera", lo que para él era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Takeda salió de la habitación, Tsukishima volteó a ver al chico que se sentó en la cama con su mochila, esta daba contra puerta de salida lejos de la ventana, lo que le pareció muy conveniente, se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta que sus manos sudaban, se las limpió contra las sabanas con algo de enojo, últimamente parecía no tener control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo.

El chico tenia vendas en las muñecas y en los brazos, así como una gasa blanca en la mejilla, las heridas que se había hecho no parecían tan graves o de lo contrario hubiese estado más tiempo en observación, o eso pensó Tsukishima.

De pronto lo vio levantarse torpemente buscando el baño, Kei se preguntaba cómo diablos podía ver con todo ese pelo en la cara. En medio de su torpe caminar chocó contra la pared antes de dar con la puerta del baño lo que se le hizo gracioso, ahogo una débil sonrisa y se dispuse a salir del cuarto cuando escuchó un golpe seco que venia del baño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llego hasta la puerta del baño para ver qué había pasado, simplemente su cuerpo había reaccionado por si mismo.

—Oye, Oye, ¿Estas bien? —al parecer se había golpeado con el tubo donde se ponen las toallas, estaba sentado sobre el inodoro y se sobaba la cabeza gimoteando suavemente por el dolor.

En ese mismo instante, mientras el sonido de aquellos gemidos era transportado por sus conductos auditivos hasta su cerebro una alarma se disparó en su cabeza, cada poro de su piel se erizó por completo y todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle bruscamente.

—Tsukki —susurró el chico volteándose hacia Tsukishima.


	5. Esquizofrenia hebefrénica

— Zona en construcción —

Atención ¡este fanfic está siendo reescrito! este capítulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

El retumbar de sus latidos aun le estallaba en los oídos, todo su cuerpo estaba poseído por una sensación de hormigueo que se negaba a desaparecer, Tsukishima estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Era apenas medio día, el ambiente se sentía algo cálido, pero su piel no estaba empapada de sudor por esa razón, él sabía bien que no sería fácil hallarle una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto su cerebro terminó de entender que la voz de ese chico era la misma que le estaba susurrando en sus alucinaciones, azotó la puerta de ese baño y corrió fuera de ahí como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo, realmente Kei quería creer que estaba exagerando. De cierta manera le era increíblemente difícil reconocer que estaba perdiendo el control de sus reacciones corporales de una forma que no había experimentado antes, todo lo que había comenzado a sucederle no se parecía a aquellos momentos en que, según sus doctores, su otra personalidad lo despojaba del control de su cuerpo, no le cabía en la cabeza como podía estar tranquilo y en unos minutos pasar a estar cubierto de sudor, nervioso y temblando sin provocación alguna…

¿Sin provocación?, Se preguntó a si mismo mirándose la mano temblorosa, mientras reproducía en su mente las escenas de sus últimos días desde que había llegado al hospital, desde aquel viaje en la ambulancia y de pronto sus recuerdos se detuvieron en el preciso momento en que vio por primera vez a la bola de pelos, aquel momento en que Yamaguchi leyó lo que él había escrito en aquella terapia grupal.

Era ridículo, o eso era lo que él quería creer, se negaba a aceptar que la cercanía con ese chico era la razón de todo, apretó los dientes y se repitió una y otra vez que era ridículo. Muy ridículo.

Pasó el resto del día recostado en esa pared, había logrado llegar a la azotea del edificio y luego de cerrar la puerta, decidió sentarse ahí hasta que todo en su cuerpo volviera a funcionar con normalidad, poco a poco el sol empezó a teñirse de naranja en el cielo, dando paso a la noche, el paso de las horas fue irreal ante sus ojos, de momento no recordaba si había estado ahí todo ese tiempo o si quizá se había quedado dormido, recordaba y no recordaba porque estaba ahí. En uno de esos momentos de amnesia se palpó el bolsillo casi que como el viejo habito de buscar su celular y quizá poner algo de música en sus audífonos, pero ya no poseía nada de aquello, en su lugar encontró el aparato que le había entregado Takeda.

Tsukishima tomo el aparato entre sus manos mirándolo como si no comprendiera de que se trataba, luego de parpadear un par de veces la realidad volvió a ser parte de su consciencia, aun se preguntaba porque era necesaria tanta precaución.

Esquizofrenia, se suponía que esa era la enfermedad de la bola de pelos, Tsukishima recordó lo que le había contado Sugawara en la sala de estar y trato de traer a su memoria todo lo que sabía sobre ello.

Kei había aprendido mucho sobre los distintos problemas psicológicos que un ser humano podía llegar a sufrir, el tema le era algo interesante y gracias a su curiosidad natural llegó a investigar mucho sobre ello, sin embargo, sabia de la esquizofrenia porque antes que le diagnosticaran con TID, le llegaron a decir que era esquizofrénico, pero la verdad es que hay cierto nivel de diferencia entre los dos trastornos.

Según lo que él sabía, la esquizofrenia no constituía un solo trastorno, es decir existían varios tipos, si lo de las voces que escuchaba era cierto, el chico podía padecer de alucinaciones auditivas y podría ser del tipo hebefrénica, Kei no recordaba muy bien todos los síntomas, y lo poco que había podido ver de esa pobre bola de pelos, era lo descuidado y al parecer inestable que aparentaba ser.

Aun así, no se lo podía imaginar siendo violento, era obvio lo que había hecho con esa pobre ventana, hasta lastimarse a sí mismo, pero en su cabeza no cabía la imagen de esa bola de pelos queriendo golpear a alguien más. Más bien parecía que se rompería a si mismo con el más mínimo movimiento. Pero su tonto intento de entender su enfermedad no le devolvería el control de su ya gastado cuerpo, eso lo entendía bien, pero como siempre su curiosidad era más fuerte en muchas ocasiones que su sentido común.

Apenas se podía ver lo último de luz que le quedaba al día, Tsukishima no sabía qué hora era, pero no quería tener problemas por no llegar a la hora de la medicación, o peor aún hacer que alguien le buscara, así que se levantó, tambaleándose un poco por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición, aun sentía un poco de hormigueo en las piernas y entumecimiento en los músculos.

Bajo por las escaleras huyéndole a su propio piso, bajó rápido hasta el sexto piso, pero las piernas empezaron a temblarle, así que por primera vez decidió usar el ascensor, se acercó al aparato con algo de desconfianza, oprimió el botón que alumbraba con un débil color verdoso, los engranajes crujieron a lo lejos, unos minutos después la puerta frente a él se abrió emitiendo un rugido metálico que le inquieto un poco, dudó por un momento, miró hacia las escaleras, dio un paso atrás acercándose a una de las puertas en el pasillo, esta estaba entreabierta, una luz tenue iluminaba desde adentro, Tsukishima se alejó un poco de la puerta con un mal presentimiento.

—Ba… basta... Ka, Kageyama ¡no! —logró escuchar la voz del pequeño pelinaranja saliendo por la abertura de la puerta, pero su voz sonaba… bueno no había manera de describirlo sin que sonara jodidamente mal.

—¡Para! —Tsukishima se sorprendió al escucharlo, parecía dar una desesperada orden en forma de susurro, obviamente no quería que lo escucharan, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El primer pensamiento de Kei fue darse la vuelta y volver por donde había llegado, pero su curiosidad le obligo a quedarse contra la pared en completo silencio. En el fondo le preocupaba que ese par estuvieran peleándose otra vez.

—¿Porque? —la siguiente voz que escucho era más gruesa y sonó ronca, se dio cuenta que le pertenecía al pelinegro, aunque el apenas había escuchado cuando dijo "Hinata" una sola vez.

—Vamos, ya te lo he dicho, debemos regresar con los otros, empezaran a preguntarse dónde estamos —le respondió el pelinaranja que no paraba de intentar susurrar.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sonido que le hizo arrepentirse profundamente de haberse quedado, el pelinaranja había soltado un gemido para nada disimulado que había logrado erizarle la piel del brazo que sostenía contra la pared. Lo siguieron inútiles intentos de detener al pelinegro de hacer lo que sea que le estaba haciendo al enano.

La voz de Hinata sonaba suave y delgada, soltada en pequeños gemidos que apenas se escuchaban fuera de ahí, Tsukishima supuso que nadie aparte de él iba a encontrarlos, así que sin ánimos de meter sus narices en lo que no le importaba, dio media vuelta y se decidió a usar el infernal ascensor.

Cuando la puerta del aparato se abrió en el primer piso, haciendo un horrible ruido, Takeda apareció frente a él con una mano sobre su cara, parecía apurado.

—Oh, Tsukishima-kun, te estaba buscando —dijo el psiquiatra deteniéndose de golpe al verlo.

—Discúlpeme creo que me quede dormido —le explicó el rubio.

—No comiste algo de almuerzo —agregó, esta vez Takeda no sonrió, solo lo miró seriedad.

—No tuve en cuenta el tiempo —Tsukishima se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia solo para que lo dejara ir, aunque no podía negar que la ausencia de su clásica sonrisa lo inquietó un poco.

—Bien, como al parecer no eres el único que no ha llegado a la comida, yo iré a ver a mis otros dos desaparecidos, vete adelantando —le respondió el psiquiatra dándole una palmadita en la espalda, Tsukishima sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Takeda de seguro iba por Hinata y Kageyama.

—Mierda —masculló muy bajo el chico llamando la atención del psiquiatra que ya había entrado al ascensor, realmente no era su obligación, ni su intención, si quiera detenerse a pensar en el bien de los otros dos, pero una urgencia absurda le imploro que no dejara que Takeda-san subiera en ese ascensor.

—Pasa algo Tsukishima-kun? —le preguntó Takeda volteando a verlo.

—Sería posible, ¿Que… que habláramos un poco?, realmente no tengo mucha hambre —la voz le tembló, Kei nunca había sido bueno para decir mentiras.

—¿Sucedió algo Tsukishima-kun?, no has comido nada en todo el día —se acercó mirándolo hacia arriba, el pobre hombre era por lo menos 20 centímetros más bajito.

—¿Puede ser en su oficina? —Tsukishima se talló la nuca tratando de actuar natural, definitivamente esos dos iban a quedar en deuda de por vida con él. Aunque no era como que les pudiera mencionar que los salvó de ser atrapados mientras hacían cosas sucias a escondidas.

—Claro —sonrió el psiquiatra dejando un espacio para que el joven entrara de nuevo al ascensor.

Una vez el aparato empezó a subir y Tsukishima estaba de espaldas al psiquiatra sus labios temblaron un poco, no podía negarlo, estaba que estallaba de risa, ¿Dónde creían que estaban esos dos?, ¿En la preparatoria?, era un hospital mental, por dios, pensaba el rubio mientras llegaban a su destino. De nuevo Tsukishima se sentó frente al escritorio y Takeda tomó asiento a su lado.

—Cuéntame Tsukishima-kun —Kei no había meditado de que le iba a hablar.

—Bueno —sin darse cuenta ya se estaba tallando las manos.

—Quisiera saber si ya ha dado algún reporte sobre mí —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y un segundo después de decirlo se dio cuenta que era ridículo preguntar eso cuando apenas llevaba ahí un par de días, ni siquiera se había cumplido una semana, seguramente Takeda iba a dar su primer reporte después de la visita de Akiteru.

—Bueno, Tsukishima-kun, creo que aún es pronto para ello —Takeda lo miró con un gran signo de sospecha dibujado en su expresión.

¿Acaso lo habían descubierto?, Temía el rubio.

—Pero supongo que tú ya deberías saber eso —añadió y a Tsukishima se le erizó la piel de la nuca, el pobre no atinó a decir nada más, estaba en blanco revolviéndose en la silla.

—¿Es sobre Yamaguchi-kun? —preguntó Takeda, Kei pensó que esa era una buena salida así que se rascó de nuevo la nuca en señal de aprobación.

—Bien, ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó el psiquiatra dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, Sugawara-san dijo que era esquizofrénico —Kei volvía a tener control sobre su voz, el chico celebró internamente

—Y también mencionó que está internado desde los 8 años —añadió.

—Supongo que quieres saber porque, ¿No es así? —le respondió Takeda relajándose en la silla.

—Lamentablemente Tsukishima-kun los detalles de su infancia es información privada que no me es permitido revelarte, sin el debido permiso, pero aparte de eso, puedo explicarte un poco su situación, es justo, ya que tú vas a ser su compañero de habitación, ¿Te parece bien? —Kei ya suponía que no le iban a contar todo con pelos y señales, pero en cierta manera quería tratar de entender a la bola de pelos, lo poco que le pudiera decir Takeda ayudaría, así que asintió con la cabeza mientras el otro buscaba algo en un cajón de su escritorio.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi, bueno es el menor de 2 hijos, huérfanos a los 8 años de edad, se le diagnosticó con esquizofrenia hebefrénica, o desorganizada —levantó su mirada de la historia clínica que le estaba leyendo.

—Yamaguchi tiene alucinaciones auditivas, su percepción de la realidad es muy inestable, suele tener delirios, no habla mucho, su carácter se define más por parecer débil, y asustadizo —el psiquiatra soltó un suave soplido.

—En este momento se le trata con antipsicóticos y tranquilizantes, pero el cuerpo de Yamaguchi siempre termina acostumbrándose a la medicación por lo que nos cuesta aún más que le haga efecto, por ello el otro día pudo perder fácilmente el control a pesar de llevar ya un mes sin presentar ningún cuadro

—¿Es peligroso? —Tsukishima se atrevió a preguntar, interrumpiéndolo.

—No más que tu —le sonrió el director con una mueca de diversión en el rostro.

Tsukishima también sonrió de lado, le pareció muy astuta la respuesta del psiquiatra, y francamente esas palabras fueron como un balde agua fría que lo había traído a la realidad, supo en ese momento que la bola de pelos no lo intimidaba, sin embargo, su curiosidad aún se quemaba tratando de hallar una respuesta.

—¿Porque me puso con él en la misma habitación? —preguntó el joven.

—Sabes, Tsukishima-kun, ahora entiendo porque los otros hospitales no lograron dar un diagnostico desfavorable en tu contra —le sonrió juntando las manos.

—Eres un joven muy inteligente y bastante perspicaz, te puse con Yamaguchi porque hay algo, que ustedes dos tienen en común, puede que una convivencia juntos les sea de ayuda —sonrió maliciosamente, lo que sorprendió a Kei un poco.

—Quiero ver que resulta de todo esto —Takeda se paró de la silla y Tsukishima lo siguió.

Esta vez su mente empezaba a darle la razón a Takeda, había algo que lo atraía peligrosamente a ese chico y la alucinación en la que su voz intervino, aun cuando apenas lo había visto un par de veces era una prueba más. Sin embargo, aun nada explicaba porque el chico lo llamaba de esa forma. Abreviando su nombre con la confianza de un familiar.

—Tsukishima-kun! ¿A dónde fuiste? —El peligris se acercó a los dos, Takeda fue con el hasta la cafetería.

—Sugawara-san —le respondió Tsukishima en modo de saludo, el chico lo miró algo extrañado.

—¿Sugawara-kun por favor podrías asegurarte que Tsukishima-kun se alimente correctamente? —Takeda-san le pidió al peligris con una sonrisa, a lo que le otro acepto enérgicamente, luego el director se despidió y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Estaban en los bancos comiendo, no era la mejor comida del mundo, pero su estómago estaba resentido por pasar todo el día sin probar bocado.

—Oh Suga-san! —el pelinaranja apareció en la cafetería enérgico como siempre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaban todos.

—Oye Hinata, ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Dónde está Kageyama? —preguntó algo enojado Sugawara.

—Mmmm, bueno es que no se sentía muy bien así que lo dejé en su habitación, bajé a buscarle algo de comida —sonrío, Tsukishima seguía metido en su plato no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada, no más al escucharlo hablar empezaba a recordar esa misma voz gimiéndole al pelinegro, provocándole escalofríos.

—La próxima vez lleva tu celular —le dijo el peligris alcanzándole el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

—¡Si señor! —respondió el enano corriendo a la barra de la cafetería a pedir algo de comida, los demás siguieron comiendo en silencio, el pelinaranja regresó con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Le subiré esto a Kageyama, nos vemos en la caseta! —Tsukishima miro el reloj en la pared, aun faltaba casi una hora para eso, cuando se giró para irse Kei volteo a verlo y sin querer me fijó en una pequeña marca roja en su cuello que apenas sobresalía por encima de su playera, supuso que tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero cuando ató los hechos no pude evitar el leve sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

—¿Debe parecerte extraño no? —el peligris lo leía por completo, Tsukishima odiaba esa sensación, le hacía sentir nervioso.

—Bueno ambos son hombres, supongo que eso te molesta, ¿no? —esta vez el peligris se había equivocado.

—No realmente —respondió el rubio, la verdad es que esa parte de los hechos no había ocupado su cabeza ni por un momento, de hecho, Akiteru, su hermano mayor también tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones así que para él ya era bastante normal.

—Oh, inesperado —sonrío Sugawara apuntándole con su tenedor de plástico.

—Te vez más del tipo conservador —añadió.

—¿El pelinegro, porque está aquí? —preguntó Kei tratando de omitir esa parte de la conversación.

—Mmmm, ¿Kageyama?, bueno, es algo complicado, ambos eran estudiantes en la misma preparatoria a la que yo iba, solo que ellos estaban en primero y yo en tercero —el peligris hizo una ligera pausa mirándolo.

—Cuando lo ves, ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión? —le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Obsesivo - compulsivo —respondió el rubio sin dudarlo.

—Realmente eres bueno leyendo a las personas, ¿no es así? —Sugawara sonrió.

—Así es, Kageyama Padece de TOC o Trastorno Obsesivo – Compulsivo, el pobre se obsesionó tanto con algo que en verdad amaba, hasta que perdió la cabeza, Hinata y el eran compañeros de clase en ese entonces, al parecer su relación no empezó hasta que lo internaron, después de un grave incidente, de ahí en adelante, Hinata dejó la escuela, está trabajando en un bar cerca de aquí por las noches, y así puede venir cada día a verlo —la voz de Sugawara-san se había cargado de melancolía.

Tsukishima repasó un poco todo lo que el peligris le acaba de contar, entendió porque no le quiso dar detalles específicos, supuso que no era algo agradable de contar.

—Oh ¡Yamaguchi-kun! —el peligris lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, Tsukishima giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la bola de pelos parada a unos pasos de el con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —preguntó el peligris haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza agachada y se sentó frente a Kei, donde estaba hace un momento Sugawara.

El silencio que invadió la cafetería parecía de muerte, Yamaguchi comía un pan tajado con ambas manos y obvio no se veía casi nada de su cara con todo el cabello cayéndole por la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el peligris, la bola de pelos apenas se movió un poco hacia el susurrándole algo que kei no alcanzo a escuchar, el pobre no pudo evitar sentirse irritado por el gesto, así que se levantó de la mesa, llevo su bandeja a su lugar y se fue directo al puesto de enfermería donde les entregarían la medicación. Cuando llegó, el pelinegro estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y la mirada perdida, en cuanto escuchó sus pasos, volteó suavemente hasta encajar su mirada con la de Tsukishima.

Kei le hizo un gesto con la mano, el pelinegro parpadeó lentamente mirándolo, a forma de saludo, no se veía enojado, es más tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro que logró intrigarlo tanto como para preguntar.

—¿Dónde dejaste al enano? —Tsukishima se recostó contra la pared a unos metros de él mientras esperaba que apareciera la enfermera.

—Su nombre es Hinata, y está en el baño —respondió tranquilamente, Kei no pudo decir nada más, se sentí abrumado, aunque era la primera vez que se dirigía a él, su voz era gruesa y algo ronca, pero había algo en su tono de voz demasiado inquietante, o tranquilizante, él no podía distinguir cuál de las dos.

En ese momento llegó el pelinaranja dando un salto muy animado.

—¡Que haces con el poste de luz! —sonrió sentándose junto al pelinegro que se dejó ir un poco de lado juntando su hombro con el del más pequeño.

—Chibi-chan —se burló Kei con sarcasmo del enano, mientras escuchaba la risilla del pelinaranja que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Tsukishima podía escucharlos susurrándose cosas, la voz dulce de Hinata no se diferenciaba mucho a la de una chica enamorada, él no los veía ya que seguía recostado contra la pared a unos metros de Kageyama con la mirada perdida en el techo, se tomó ese momento para recordar todos aquellos episodios que presencio de sus padres, aunque en ese tiempo esas cosas solo le provocaban vergüenza, ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía tranquilo, nunca había llegado a sentir amor por alguien, de una forma romántica. Lo único en su vida que podría llegar a parecerse a eso sería la deuda tan enorme que tenía con su hermano mayor, y gracias a el mismo era débil ante esas demostraciones tan abiertas de cariño, escuchar la melosidad de ese par de locos era tan reconfortante como sentir los largos dedos de su hermano acariciándole el cabello.

Recibieron su medicación un poco después, esta vez el pelinegro no renegó ni por un momento, esos cambios de humor tan drásticos marcaban más su enfermedad, y en la consideración de Tsukishima la agravaban, el recibió por alguna razón doble ración esa noche, no entendió, pero no había a quien cuestionar, una píldora amarilla y una capsula verde.

La bola de pelos estaba sentado cerca de las escaleras con Sugawara, al parecer el recibía una medicación aparte de la de los demás, ya que la enfermera lo estaba llamando para que entrara a la caseta, era probable que tuvieran que inyectarlo. Cuando salió, Tanaka, Asahi, y Sugawara lo esperaban, el pelado le lanzó el brazo por encima sonriendo ampliamente.

Tsukishima decidió ir de una vez a dormir, subió las escaleras sin afán, pasó por el sexto piso justo en el momento en que el pelinegro y la bola de pelos salían del ascensor.

—Buenas noches —Kageyama se despidió de ambos entrando a su cuarto que era la primera puerta del pasillo.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, solo siguieron su camino, Tsukishima llegó al cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama de lado hacia la pared, el chico ya había llegado al cuarto un poco antes que él, estaba envuelto entre las cobijas completamente, no se le veían, ni la cabeza, ni los pies. Tsukishima se quedó viéndolo un rato en la penumbra del cuarto, esa noche hacia una esplendorosa luna llena, que alumbraba lo suficiente su cara como para no dejarlo dormir aún, se quitó sus anteojos y los puso en el suelo con sus zapatos, tomó una de las cobijas y se arropó, aunque no hacia frio, pero eran suaves y se sentían bien, repasó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado ese día, y concluyo que estar en ese hospital definitivamente no sería igual a los anteriores, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Aun en sus sueños escuchó un suave murmullo de una respiración tranquila y pausada, a lo lejos, entreabrió los ojos sin poder ver nada aún, los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente en la cara. Tanteo el suelo en busca de sus lentes, se los puso intentando sentarse, pero un peso extra sobre su pecho del que no había sido consiente hasta ese momento se lo impidió alarmado enfocó su vista somnolienta sobre el bulto bajo las cobijas.

Era el. La bola de pelos estaba recostado sobre su pecho bajo las cobijas.

—¡Que! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Se agito Tsukishima bajo su liviano cuerpo sin saber qué hacer, pero el chico ni se inmuto, se enrollo de nuevo en las cobijas como si estuviera en su propia cama.

—¡Oye! Oye, despierta —Kei haló la cobija un poco tratando de hacerlo despertar, sacó una de sus manos vendadas por encima de la cobija moviendo su cabello hacia un lado, y ahí estaban, esos ojos castaños entrecerrados que brillaban con la luz del sol, unas suaves ojeras los adornaban, las pecas de sus mejillas parecían estar acomodadas en perfecta sincronía, su nariz era pequeña, y sus labios rosados y carnosos estaban un poco entreabiertos, lo veía desde su pecho con esa mirada que ya había logrado ponerlo a temblar.

Al parecer el chico tardó un poco en procesarlo, un par de minutos después de mantener su mirada sobre la de kei, un sonrojo explotó de su cara hasta sus orejas, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe de la cama y salir corriendo al baño.


	6. Las lagrimas del dragón

— Zona en construcción —

Atención ¡este fanfic está siendo reescrito! este capítulo ha sido actualizado :)

* * *

Al parecer a Tsukishima se le había vuelto habito el temblor en sus manos y no era precisamente por los estragos que las drogas hacían en su cuerpo.

Aún seguía medio sentado en la cama sosteniéndose apenas con sus temblorosos brazos, la calidez que había dejado su cuerpo sobre el suyo seguía ahí, quemándole cada célula, era extraña para el pero no desagradable. Siguió con la mirada el camino por donde el pequeño había desaparecido, encajó la mirada en la puerta del baño, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, y Tsukishima sentía cada golpe martillándole los oídos.

Ahí iban de nuevo.

Como siempre la curiosidad dominaba sus acciones, o al menos de eso quería converse a sí mismo, que todo era solo curiosidad, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo hacia el baño, cuando acercó la mano al pasador de la puerta

escuchó el leve sonido del seguro trabándola desde adentro. Tsukishima no tuvo más opción que quedarse ahí congelado en esa posición por unos segundos, ¿Acaso cree que voy a hacerle algo?, ¡Él fue el que se metió en mi cama!, pensó enojado, así que regresó de golpe a su cama, tuvo que sacarse la playera, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, aunque aún fuera muy temprano para tener tanto calor. Se revolvió el cabello y se encorvó mirando al piso, ¿¡Qué demonios me está pasando!?, se preguntaba frustrado.

Empezó a respirar agitado, pero aun así no sentía que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, sintió el sudor cayendo por su frente deslizándose por su mejilla y cayendo sobre sus muslos… en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía un notorio bulto que palpitaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!, se gritaba internamente entrando un poco en pánico, maldijo en susurros apretando los dientes, trataba de recordar si había despertado así y no se había percatado, tomó una bocarada de aire temiendo que el chico se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, se palpó un poco con el dedo índice casi que involuntariamente, desatando una onda de calor que se expandió desde la zona donde había posado la yema de su dedo hasta su estómago dejándole una extraña sensación de placer.

Empezó a debatir en su interior si sus síntomas no eran más que un efecto secundario de la medicina, no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había despertado en esas condiciones, y era obvio que si no hacía algo al respecto no le sería posible salir de la habitación.

La presión de la tela empezó a lastimarle, no podía ir al baño y tampoco iba a hacer nada ahí de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después, el chico podría salir en cualquier momento del baño, la presión comenzaba a desesperarlo, las mejillas le quemaban por más que se miraba ah abajo no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, así que sin más tiempo para pensar en algo más brillante, se envolvió entre las cobijas por completo, cuidando que no quedara ni una sola apertura en su improvisado escondite, para su desventura, en ese mismo lugar había estado la bola de pelos sobre él, así que rápidamente la esencia que había quedado impregnada en las cobijas invadió su nariz casi que cegándolo por completo.

La presencia que ahora lo envolvía poseía un olor dulce, algo fresco y suave como un pie de limón, se mordió el labio inferior, se estaba empezando a imaginar cosas que no debía, su mano bajó por su estómago sin esperar órdenes suyas, y liberándose de la presión de su pantalón empezó a acariciarse por encima de la ropa interior. Tsukishima no podía recordar haber hecho eso antes, así que la dureza que sentía entre sus manos no le era normal, su cabeza estaba en blanco, por alguna razón sus pensamientos solo querían correr a las imágenes que tenia de Yamaguchi bien guardadas en su mente.

Sus ojos castaños y brillosos tomaron forma en su cabeza, Yamaguchi entrecerraba sus ojos sobre su echo en su imaginación, su cuerpo se contrajo al sentir sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, trató de tomar toda la extensión en su mano empezando un suave movimiento de arriba abajo que le producía descargas eléctricas extendiéndose por su espalda, pocos minutos después ya estaba temblando, encorvado y moviendo su mano tan rápido como podía, de nuevo en su imaginación aparecieron esos ojos ocupando su visión pero esta vez Kei estaba encima de la bola de pelos.

— Tsukki —se detuvo un momento al escuchar esa voz invadiendo por completo su cabeza, como si estuviese ahí susurrando en su odio justo como antes, pero esta vez sentía oleadas de placer que explotaban en su piel corriendo por todo su cuerpo causadas solo por ese dulce sonido, apretó los pies tratando de contenerse, se mordió los labios con fuerza determinado a no dejar escapar ni un solo sonido. Su visión empezó a hacerse más clara, veía su rostro lleno de pecas sonrojado y apretando los labios emitiendo suaves sonidos contra su cuello, quemándole con su dulce aliento, escuchando como esa peculiar abreviatura de su nombre le arrebataba la cordura. Pronto la sensación de placer en su estómago bajo empezó a ser más intensa, su entrepierna se endureció aún más y su mano se sentía pegajosa por los líquidos que se escapaban de mí.

—Mierda —se quejó mordiéndose el labio hasta sentir un poco de sabor metálico en su boca, mientras entre sus manos ahora escurría un líquido pegajoso. Trató de recuperar el aliento, tomo varias bocaradas de aire que esta vez sí llenaron sus pulmones liberándolo de la sensación de sofocamiento anterior, le dolían las costillas por el esfuerzo y sentía las mejillas cálidas, pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a volver a la normalidad, se acomodó la ropa interior manteniendo la mano tan lejos de las cobijas como fuese posible. Se acomodó los lentes permaneciendo un poco más oculto bajo las sabanas, entrecerró mis ojos y se concentró en recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, pocos minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió, el sonido le tensó los músculos, Yamaguchi había salido del baño y él no iba a atreverse a salir de su nuevo escondite, así que se quedó en silencio hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse lentamente.

Yamaguchi se había ido, con cautela Kei miró por debajo de la cobija confirmándolo así que salió de su escondite con renovada libertad directo a darse una ducha con agua fría.

Era muy difícil para Tsukishima procesar todo lo que estaba pasándole, solo podía maldecir entre dientes apoyado contra la pared fría de la ducha esperando que el agua helada invadiera hasta su última célula.

Luego de vestirse y conseguir suficiente determinación salió de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras sin mucha prisa, sentía que las energías de su cuerpo habían sido drenadas por completo, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a desayunar, aunque no sintiera muchas ganas de comer.

—¿Que estás diciendo?, ¡Eso no es cierto! —la voz chillona del pelinaranja le recibió en la cafetería, él y Kageyama estaban en una de las mesas junto al ventanal, los demás estaban en una mesa más hacia el centro.

El pelinegro no le respondió nada al enano, Tsukishima lo vio azotar la gelatina que tenía en las manos con la cuchara haciendo una masa extraña en el bol.

—¡Retráctate! —Tsukishima sentía cierta simpatía hacia el enano, no podía evitar ponerlo en el lugar de su hermano mayor, cada vez que los encontraba juntos no podía hacer más que quedarse viéndolos, en el fondo no le agradaba el pelinegro porque se veía a el mismo reflejado en él, Hinata se veía cansado y con ojeras, en ese momento los ojos se le pusieron rojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Al parecer la tranquilidad les había durado muy poco, Kei siguió su camino hasta la barra, tomó una bandeja, la lleno con algo de comida y se sentó en la primera mesa junto a la ventana, algo lejos de la de los otros que aun discutían, o al menos solo Hinata lo hacía porque el otro parecía ignorarlo.

—¿Porque no te sientas con nosotros? —le invitó Sugawara-san a la mesa con los demás, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le respondió el rubio tratando de ser lo más educado posible, tenía mucho en que pensar esa mañana, o más bien mucho por lo que estar irritado así que lo último que quería era escuchar otra voz que no fuese la suya.

Pero como el universo lo odiaba, ese día tuvo terapia grupal, luego terapia con Ukai-san, y una muy movida actividad en grupo en uno de los grandes salones que estaban junto a la oficina del director. Terminó el día exhausto, pero para su beneficio había logrado distraer su mente del bochornoso episodio matinal que había sufrido, el sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando la actividad terminó, por fin era libre, así que salió directo a las escaleras, llegó al primer piso y se dispuso a dar un recorrido, encontró un pasillo largo con ventanas enormes, parecían tener algún estilo de arquitectura antigua, esa donde los vidrios son realmente gruesos y están divididos por muchas barras de metal formando figuras. La vista afuera estaba algo obstruida por la cantidad de plantas que se pegaban a las estructuras, pero se podía divisar un patio y una pequeña huerta del otro lado.

Kei decidió posar sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y admirar el paisaje que se teñía de oscuridad, luego de un rato se percató de una presencia acercándose, volteo rápido algo paranoico, el rapado estaba parado sin camisa a unos metros de él mirando también por las ventanas, las vendas que antes le cubrían los brazos y el cuello no estaban, tenía enormes cicatrices en cada brazo y unas más pequeñas en las manos, tenía un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, eran letras en kanji.

—Chikara Ennoshita —leyó Tsukishima, lo meditó por un momento mientras lo observaba, el chico tenía otro tatuaje en su costado izquierdo, parecían las hojas de un árbol que crecía de su pantalón hacia su abdomen y terminaba en su pectoral izquierdo. Tanaka sostenía una mirada seria, al parecer no se daba cuenta de donde estaba parado, se llevó una mano al hombro tapando el tatuaje en kanji y apretando los ojos dejó salir un par de lágrimas.

Tsukishima se llevó una mano a la frente y se concentró en mirar hacia afuera, sintió unas poderosas ganas de llorar también, le ardieron los ojos y tuvo que masajearse un poco alrededor para detener ese impulso que lo estaba empezando a invadir. No tenía idea de porque Tanaka lloraba, pero esa expresión desgarradora llena de dolor, le provoco dolor a él también.

Kei sabía perfectamente que todos los que estaban ahí, habían pasado por situaciones nefastas en el pasado, todos poseían profundos dolores que los mataban lentamente, que no les permitían ser parte de la sociedad, que los asfixiaban sin piedad. Así como los demás, él también tenía su propio expediente de horrores que lo perseguían, en ese momento empezó a recordar a su madre, el sonido que ella hacía en la cocina mientras el aún estaba entre las cobijas, el aroma de su perfume, la calidez en sus manos cuando lo acariciaba, el color ámbar en sus ojos que el también poseía y ese peculiar brillo que los distinguía tanto de los suyos que yacían apagados y sin vida dentro de sus cuencas. Ella irradiaba tanta luz que en ocasiones lograba iluminar su oscuridad, eso era lo que más extrañaba de ella.

El remordimiento ocupaba un enorme vacío en medio de su pecho que ahora crujía abrumando sus pensamientos, sintió esa urgencia de salir corriendo tan rápido como le fuese posible, huir de todo y de todos a un lugar donde pudiera descansar de tantos crueles sentimientos.

Tanaka se fue de rodillas al suelo y aferrándose con sus brazos alzados del marco de la ventana, rompió en llanto, los fuertes sollozos se colaban entre sus pulmones haciéndole difícil respirar, era demasiado para Tsukishima, los sentimientos que estaba absorbiendo del rapado lo aterraban, así que incapaz de segur soportándolo salió corriendo lejos de él, lejos de todo.

Pronto llegó a la sala de estar, no lo había planeado, pero tampoco había intentado evitar llegar a un lugar lleno de gente, la mayoría estaban ahí, sin darse cuenta llevaba la mano hecha puño apretando su pecho, en cuanto los demás lo voltearon a ver este alejó su mano rápidamente y fingió demencia, más de la que ya padecía.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Sugawara quien se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado con el grandulón y una rubia pequeña vestida de enfermera.

—Si —contestó aclarándose un poco la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Oh, quizá no sea el momento, pero mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hitoka Yachi —la pequeña rubia en su uniforme azul se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a Tsukishima.

—Seré enfermera interna por 6 meses en este hospital —agregó, lastimosamente eso no tenía importancia alguna para Kei que apenas respondió levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?, vamos a leer un cuento antes de la hora de la cena —lo invitó la rubia inocente de la realidad.

—¿Puedo quedarme también? —la bola de pelos apareció de la nada acercándose a Sugawara, justo cuando el rubio iba a negarse.

—¡Claro que sí! —anunció el peligris complacido haciéndole espacio en el gran sillón.

Sin decir nada Tsukishima se sentó en el suelo a unos metros de ellos recostándose contra la pared, Yachi dobló sus piernas en el tapete que estaba frente al estante de libro viejos, sacudió un poco el libro y se dispuso a empezar a leer.

—Las lágrimas del dragón —leyó el título, Kei lo reconoció al instante, ese cuento solía leérselo su madre cuando era pequeño.

Empezó a arrepentirse de haberse quedado.

—Lejos, muy lejos, en la profunda caverna de un país extraño, vivía un dragón cuyos ojos centelleaban como tizones ardientes. Las gentes del entorno estaban asustadas y todos esperaban que alguien fuera capaz de matarlo. Las madres temblaban cuando oían hablar de él, y los niños lloraban en silencio por miedo a que el dragón les oyese. Pero había un niño que no tenía miedo.

Yamaguchi lo miraba disimuladamente, Kei no se percató por el cabello que cubría su cara, pero él también estaba muy atento a su presencia.

—La madre de taro le preguntó a quién debía invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, el pequeño le contestó que él quería que invitara al dragón, la mamá inmediatamente pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de su hijo, lo reprendió desolada, y tachó la idea de aquel niño como extraña e imposible.

Pero el día de su Cumpleaños, Taró desapareció de casa. Caminó por los montes, atravesando torrentes y bosques, hasta que llegó a la montaña donde vivía el dragón.

Con un grito vibrante el niño llamó al dragón que salió de su caverna extrañado, y preguntando por quien lo llamaba.

Tsukishima estaba intentando bloquear todo recuerdo que le hiciera perder el control de nuevo, aun sentía el vacío en su pecho lastimándole, quedarse ahí escuchando se estaba volviendo una tortura cruel para él.

—El pequeño le indicó que era su cumpleaños, que su madre le había preparado un montón de dulces, que estaba ahí para invitarlo. El dragón no podía creerse lo que oía y miraba al niño gruñendo con voz cavernosa.

Pero Taró no tenía miedo y continuaba gritándole sus deseos de tenerlo en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando el Dragón entendió que el niño hablaba en serio se conmovió, y empezó a pensar que, aunque todos lo odiaban y le temían ese niño era el primero en invitarlo a una eventualidad como aquella, ¡Qué bueno es este niño!, pensó. Y mientras pensaba esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a descolgarse de sus ojos. Primero unas pocas, después tantas y tantas que se convirtieron en un río que descendía por el valle.

El dragón invitó a taro a montar su espalda para llevarlo hasta su casa. El niño vio salir al dragón de la madriguera. Era un reptil bonito, con sutiles escamas coloradas, sinuoso como una serpiente, pero con patas muy robustas.

Taró montó sobre la espalda del feroz animal y el dragón comenzó a nadar en el río de sus lágrimas. Y mientras nadaba, por una extraña magia, el cuerpo del animal cambio de forma y medida y el niño llegó felizmente a su casa, conduciendo una barca con adornos muy bonitos y forma de dragón —terminó la rubia la lectura mirándolos a todos.

—¿Que les pareció? —sonrió

—Es hermosa —susurró la bola de pelos que jugaba son sus dedos índices escondido tras su cabello.

Todos comenzaron a comentar la lectura, Tsukishima se sintió como el dragón, atrapado en una cueva donde todos le temían o le odiaban.

Era una muy buena metáfora, cada paciente en ese hospital tenia alguien afuera que le temía, desafortunadamente nadie había hecho un esfuerzo por sacarlos de sus cuevas y permitirles ser útiles, ser algo, ser alguien. Kei bajó la mirada aceptando ese pensamiento, él no podía aceptar la ayuda de su hermano mayor por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, así que, ¿Qué era lo que Tsukishima Kei realmente necesitaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que se escuchó no muy lejos de la sala, Sugawara salto del sillón automáticamente saliendo por el pasillo. Los que quedaron en la sala se miraron unos a otros confundidos, la enfermera rubia, inexperta no sabía qué hacer, así que Tsukishima solo se levantó y salió por el pasillo siguiendo al peligris, no tenía reales intenciones, pero era mejor que quedarse en medio de la incertidumbre.

Cuando llegó a la escena, Tanaka estaba frente al enano limpiándose el labio que goteaba sangre.

—Ya basta Kageyama, tu no quieres hacer esto —gruñó Tanaka.

—Basta, por favor, ya para Kageyama —le rogaba el pelinaranja echo un mar de lágrimas.

El pelinegro apretaba los puños con fuerza y respiraba agitado exhalando furia por los poros, se podía sentir esa fuerte aura de rabia que emanaba.

—Hinata es tu preciado compañero, ¡No debes atreverte a golpearlo! —le gritó de nueva cuenta el rapado.

—Lo siento Kageyama-kun —Takeda apareció detrás del pelinegro con una jeringa que insertó con un rápido movimiento en su cuello depositando todo el contenido en su torrente sanguíneo.

El pelinegro se tambaleo, la expresión de furia se le borró en un instante, y poniendo en blanco los ojos, se desvaneció. Ukai apareció con una silla de ruedas donde Sugawara ayudo a montar a Kageyama.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se tapada la cara con ambas manos, para la sorpresa de Tsukishima quien se había arrodillado a su lado era la bola de pelos, le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza al enano sin decir nada.

Takeda ordeno a Ukai que se llevaran a Kageyama aislamiento, a lo que le pelinaranja se opuso, se levantó de golpe a tratar de detenerlos, pero Sugawara lo interceptó.

—Sabes perfectamente que solo podemos continuar visitando el hospital si no nos entrometemos —le habló con voz dura, parecía genuinamente enojado, Tsukishima empezaba a creer que era un hábito de psiquiatras cambiar de humor súbitamente.

—Ya Hinata, no te preocupes, a lo mucho será una sola noche, y ya está bien sedado, no le va a pasar nada —lo intentó tranquilizar Tanaka.

—¿Tu, estas bien? —Sugawara le examinó la herida en el labio y se lo llevó de ahí al puesto de enfermería.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó la rubia que estaba parada junto Kei.

Nadie contesto nada, no se cruzaron palabras durante la comida tampoco, cuando terminaron de comer cada quien tomó su camino, aunque la mayoría regresaron a la sala de estar, Tsukishima prefirió sentarse junto a la caseta de enfermería hasta que le dieran su medicación y pudiera irse a dormir.

—No fue tu culpa, no tienes por qué sentirte así — se escuchó la voz de Sugawara bajando por las escaleras.

—Lo fue, no debí quedarme a hacer horas extras en el trabajo, no conseguí dormir nada, tuve que correr hacia aquí apenas amaneció, era normal que él sospechara— el pelinaranja iba caminando junto a él ya más calmado.

—Deberías contarle ya lo de tu trabajo, si se entera por algún otro medio se va a enojar más, sabes que eso no lo ayuda en nada —lo reprendió el peligris.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Demonios, lo sé! Pero se enojará más si le digo que dejé la escuela, y que estoy trabajando en las noches, me odiara por haber dejado el club – añadió el pelinaranja encogiéndose.

—Él debe suponerlo, pasas aquí la mayor parte del día —el peligris vio a Tsukishima y tomó asiento en el suelo junto a él.

Amargashima-san! Buenas noches —lo saludo en tono de burla el pelinaranja.

Ah, ¿Aun tienes ánimos para otra pelea? —se burló el rubio. Todo se quedó en un silencio un par de minutos para luego escuchar el profundo suspiro del peligris.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad

—Lo haré… pero no ahora —respondió el pequeño afligido.

—Tanaka-san —Tsukishima estaba pensando cuando eso salió de su boca sin su permiso, Sugawara lo miro algo expectante.

—¿Qué pasa con Tanaka? —preguntó, el rubio no sabía cómo contestar.

—¿Quieres saber sobre su historia? —preguntó Hinata.

A Tsukishima no le quedaba de otra, así que asintió ligeramente, no muy convencido de que le agradara el tono confidencial con el que el pelinaranja se dirigía a él, como si fueran amigos, como si él fuese normal.

—Supongo que lograste verlo, ¿no?, su tatuaje —Sugawara se dibujó una línea imaginaria con su índice en el hombro izquierdo, a lo que el rubio asintió de nuevo.

—Tanaka desarrolló un trastorno maniaco-depresivo, por un trauma que sufrió al perder a una persona cercana —empezó a contarle el peligris.

—¡Chikara-san! —intervino el enano.

—Las letras en kanji, ¿Son un nombre? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, Chikara Ennoshita, era su amigo de la infancia, al parecer estaban de viaje y el hotel donde se hospedaban se prendió en llamas

—Yo no estaba ahí, llegué cuando el fuego casi consumía todo el edificio —la voz del mismo Tanaka los sacó de foco a los tres.

—Así que quieres saber de mí, ¿eh? —sonrió el rapado sentándose junto a Tsukishima, el chico miró al techo y estiro su puño hacia arriba con fuerza.

—Yo no estuve ahí, salí a correr esa mañana, Ennoshita insistió en acompañarme, pero yo no quise dejarlo porque él estaba cansado. —el chico agachó la cabeza.

—Entré al edificio a pesar de que los bomberos se me atravesaron, ¡parecían idiotas! ¡No podrían detenerme ni con un tanque! —se burló recuperando su energía.

—Para cuando llegue a nuestra habitación, todo estaba casi completamente destruido y se consumía por las llamas

—No tienes que contarnos con tanto detalle —Sugawara lo interrumpió, aunque el ya conocía toda la historia le partía el alma ver como su amigo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contársela a los otros dos, el pelado apretó los labios sin mirarlo.

—No tiene caso Suga-san, eso fue hace ya 5 años, tengo que poder contarlo sin ponerme loco —sonrió esta vez con melancolía.

—Era un lugar viejo, ya saben hecho a la antigua, pero le habían instalado un segundo piso, cuando entré a la habitación parte del techo se había desprendido y aplastaba casi todo su cuerpo, supe que era el por su cabello, ah… ese cabello negro y lacio —Tanaka soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Aún estaba consiente, el muy tonto me dijo que me fuera, que no tenía caso tratar de ayudarlo

—A pesar de todo lo que sentía por él, nunca le dejé saberlo, no podía soportar la idea de darle asco y que terminara alejándose de mi —el rapado bajó la mirada y empezó a escribir algo en el suelo con el dedo índice

—Claro que no hubiese podido abandonarte ahí, idiota —susurró, como si le hablara a esa preciada persona.

—Intente sacarlo —se frotó los brazos

—Levante tanto como pude, pero fue inútil, los muros de arriba se terminaron viniendo encima, yo perdí el conocimiento, para cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, llevaba un mes en coma, ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral —soltó un suspiro que se transformó en sollozo.

—Aun puedo escucharlo gritarme que me fuera, que me salvara yo

—¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él, Tanaka-san? —Hinata preguntó.

—Claro que sí, se lo grité, una y otra vez mientras intentaba liberarlo, mientras me gritaba que nunca me perdonaría si yo moría ahí con el —Tanaka se talló la mejilla demasiado fuerte dejándose una marca rojiza.

—Estoy seguro que Ennoshita-san descanso feliz de saber lo que sentías por el —Sugawara usó ese tono maternal lleno de amor mientras alargaba un brazo para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Él dijo…

—El… dijo que también… también él me amaba —esta vez no hubo forma de aguantar las lágrimas, el rapado se hundió en sus rodillas llorando casi en silencio, dejando escapar pequeños y débiles sollozos.

Los tres miraron el cielo despejado a través de la ventana, la luna brillaba con intensidad, el único sonido que invadía sus oídos eran sus débiles sollozos, pero para Tsukishima cada uno de ellos lloraba con el corazón roto acompañando el dolor de Tanaka.

Todos fueron a parar a ese lugar porque estaban rotos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete: Instinto Salvaje

Tomamos la medicación, todo se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio, yo regrese a mi habitación por las escaleras como usualmente lo hacía, llegue a mi piso y unos sollozos me detuvieron.

El sonido salía de la habitación del pelinegro, al parecer era el único aparte de mí y de la bola de pelos que dormíamos en ese piso, las otras dos permanecían abiertas pero vacías.

Me asome un poco dejándome llevar por mi curiosidad, el enano estaba sentado en la cama abrazado a una almohada, decidí no entrometerme, en primera la situación de ese par no era muy clara para mí, sin duda el enano estaba demasiado apegado al otro, es decir solo había que mirar al resto de pacientes, en lo que llevaba ahí, no había presenciado la primera visita de un familiar o de un amigo, probablemente allá afuera ya no les quedaba nada.

Solté un suspiro, y seguí mi camino a mi habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, escuche el sonido de la ducha apenas entré, la bola de pelos había regresado antes que yo?, de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto en la entrega de la medicación.

Mi mente quedo en blanco unos momentos, no era posible que el enano se estuviera haciendo algo de nuevo o si?, ese pensamiento logro recorrerme como un impulso eléctrico dejándome la piel erizada al instante, sin pensármela mucho corrí al baño y abrí la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa no había puesto el seguro, pude ver su silueta a través de la puerta corrediza de la ducha que dio un respingo en el momento en que yo abrí.

Un par de segundos después de cerciorarme que no estuviera pasando nada extraño y sin decirle nada, volví a cerrar la puerta esta vez poniéndole el seguro tras de mí.

Me acerque al armario y me deshice de mi playera y los pantalones, saque una pijama que mi hermano me había empacada en la maleta, aun no desempacaba, solo había metido todo como cayo en el armario que había junto a la cama, tome el pantalón, gris de franela suave y lo deslice por mis piernas.

Por un momento repase el hecho de que la pareja de dos de mis locos compañeros de hospital, eran hombres también, sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas, aunque Akiteru también tenía esa inclinación, realmente el solo había tenido una pareja en su vida, y aún seguían juntos, así que para mí no era como que mi hermano fuera gay, simplemente se había enamorado de esa persona, el hecho que fuera hombre, mujer o un extraterrestre supongo que no le importó, eso era el amor, en un sentido romántico, no?, bueno yo tenía una nula experiencia en cuanto al tema.

En la preparatoria había tenido dos novias, a mí me gustaban las chicas no?, me pregunte a mí mismo tratando de traer los recuerdos con esas dos personas pero nada llego a mi cabeza, todo eso había sido antes de que mi vida se fuese a pique, pero si recordaba que ellas habían terminado la relación, no logre recordar si eso fue triste para mí o no.

Alguna vez había estado enamorado?

Un violento flash se apodero de mi mente, esa voz cálida chocando contra mi cuello que había logrado hacerme venir en mis propias manos esa misma mañana, trague saliva ante la reacción de mi piel al recordarlo, a mí no me gustaban las chicas?

Entonces me gustaban los hombres?, me pregunte tomando la playera de encima de la cama, estaba parado junto a la cama mirando a la nada, hundido en mis pensamientos.

Trate de imaginarme teniendo una relación con un hombre, es decir yo ni siquiera tenía idea de que consiste tener una relación con alguien?, si ponía a mis padres de ejemplo, significaría una vida melosa llena de ridiculeces y cosas vergonzosas. De la relación de Akiteru no tenía idea de mucho, había visto al chico un par de veces, era pelinegro, unos 10 centímetros más bajo que mi hermano y no hablaba mucho, mantenía un semblante serio, incluso ante las provocaciones de Akiteru que en ese aspecto era igual a mis padres, suavecito y amoroso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo dar un brinco sacándome de mis pensamientos, seguía de pie sosteniendo mi playera, con el torso desnudo.

La bola de pelos salió del baño con la toalla en los hombros, y unos shorts azules que le llegaban a mitad del muslo, también tenía su torso desnudo pero por la toalla no había mucho que ver, el pelo mojado le caía por los hombros pero se lo había acomodado hacia atrás, esta vez pude ver el explosivo sonrojo que le cubría casi toda la cara. Apenas se fijó en mí un segundo y luego desvió la mirada apretando con ambas manos las puntas de la toalla que le cubría su pálida piel.

Note las heridas en sus brazos que apenas cicatrizaban no se veían tan profundas, pero si escandalosas, como si hubiera puesto demasiado esfuerzo en hacérselas, aún estaban rojizas y algo moradas, quizá por el frio, era ridícula la forma en que mi cuerpo se alteraba cuando el aparecía cerca de mí, ya tenía la respiración agitada, y las manos temblorosas.

Lo vi regresar su mirada temblorosamente hacia mí, me examino completamente, esos ojos castaños me escanearon por completo en medio de parpadeos nerviosos, recordé las cicatrices en mis costados y me sentí incómodo. Volvió a quitar la mirada de mí en un rápido movimiento yendo hacia su cama, para mi sorpresa no era tan bajito como yo creía, quizá porque siempre estaba encorvado o echo bolita, apenas seria unos 8 o 10 centímetros más bajo que yo, pude darme una buena vista de su espalda y sus piernas, sus músculos eran marcados, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para notarlos sobre su piel.

No era excesivamente delgado como había imaginado las anteriores veces, ya que siempre tenía puesta ropa exageradamente grande, sin darme cuenta no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había salido del baño.

\- Po… podrías de... dejar de verme con esa expresión?, - le escuche decir en cuanto se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda.

Trague saliva, que clase de expresión estaba haciendo?, sentí mis labios húmedos, y la respiración aún más agitada. Dios santo que me estaba pasando?, me lleve una mano a la cara, logrando sentarme dándole la espalda también.

El silencio reino en la habitación, él tampoco se había movido de su posición, y yo ya estaba cubierto de sudor, y estaba irritado así que valiéndome de ello tome una toalla y decidí darme un baño.

Seguía solo con el pantalón puesto así que me deshice de él, lo deje sobre la cama y camine en ropa interior hacia el baño, pude notar su mirada clavada en mi espalda, y el hormigueo que ya se había instalado entre mis vertebras aumento, ya no tenía control alguno, antes de llegar a la puerta voltee a verlo y el quito rápidamente su mirada de mí, sus orejas estaba rojas así como sus mejillas, para mi sorpresa vi como su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Él estaba tan alterado como yo?

La curiosidad me pico en cierto lugar de mi cabeza que nunca había dejado actuar, desistí de seguir hacia el baño y me acerque a su cama, pude ver cómo empezó a temblar, subí una rodilla al colchón para acercarme ya que él estaba sentado del otro lado, pude tener una buena bocarada de su cálido aroma, que me inundó los sentidos, estaba a unos centímetros de su nuca, podía verlo estremecerse.

\- Podrías tu dejar de verme con esa expresión? – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, en un tono ronco y grave, acaso yo podía hablar de esa forma?

El estremecimiento en su cuerpo se intensifico más, y mi mente estaba en blanco de otro pensamiento que no fuese tocarlo, mis manos temblaban y parecía que había dejado de respirar por un buen rato, mis mejillas quemaban, quería acabar con esos odiosos centímetros que separaban mi nariz de su nuca, quería tocarlo y tenía que ser ya.

Posee uno de mis dedos en su espalda subiendo por su columna lentamente, Dios mi yema ardía, acaso era su cuerpo el que estaba así de caliente o era yo?, me seguí acercando hasta tocar mi nariz con su nuca, hice a un lado el cabello que caía y lo olfatee por la extensión de su cuello, él soltando un gemido suave y armonioso se inclinó un poco hacia al lado dejándome vía libre.

La poca cordura que me quedaba se fue al caño con ese sonido, para cuando volví en mi tenia mis manos en sus piernas apretando sus muslos tan fuerte como podía, mis dientes encajados en su cuello dándole varios mordiscos una y otra vez, su aroma me nublaba la visión, me sentía adormecido, mi espalda completamente pegada a la suya, sudorosos, el contacto se sentía celestial.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentía tanto placer, no podría ser otra cosa, no?, eso que me estaba quemando era un delirante placer, el chico no dejaba de soltar apasionantes sonidos con cada uno de mis movimientos, su voz me enloquecía, era suave y delgada, sus intentos por retener el sonido mordiéndose los labios me excitaban más.

\- Ah Aaaaah! – eso fue un gemido fuerte y claro, la piel se me erizo completamente, en ese momento note que estaba rozando mi escandalosa erección contra sus glúteos, era firmes y suaves aún bajo la tela de su shorts, fuera de mis cabales aun tome su cintura fuertemente con ambas manos e intensifique el movimiento contra sus glúteos, mis bóxer ya estaban húmedos no solo del sudor si no del pre semen que se escapaba de mi sin mi consideración.

\- De... detente – me rogo entre un suave gemido, en cierto modo eso me permitió volver a tener algo de lucidez, me incorpore en la cama a unos centímetros de él, soltando sus caderas, me fije en las marcas moradas de mis dedos en su piel, debido a la fuerza que había usado, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su agitada respiración, y se sostenía el pecho con una mano como si le doliera, me vi cubierto de sudor, con la boca extremadamente seca, los ojos vidriosos, mis lentes estaban empañados, mi ridícula erección se salía por encima del elástico del bóxer, definitivamente ese tamaño no era familiar para mí, me lleve una mano a la frente, el calor era sofocante, sentía que toda la habitación era un horno.

Mis deseos estaban lejos de dejarme levantar y huir de ahí, la necesidad era demasiado imperiosa, y aun no media la magnitud de ninguno de mis actos, solo quería más.

Rendido ante mi instinto animal, lo tome por los hombros, comencé a dejar un camino de besos y mordidas por su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera bruscamente y estirara su espalda hacia atrás, continúe bajando hasta donde mi flexibilidad me lo permitió, subí de nuevo, y en su hombro justo ahí, encaje mis labios succionando esa pálida piel con todo lo que tenía, podía escuchar lo que ya eran fuertes gemidos que no podía ahogar entre sus labios.

Pude ver la marca rojiza, que se distinguía perfectamente en su pálida piel, mis manos ya estaban de nuevo en sus caderas acariciándolo suavemente, el intentaba recuperar el aliento entre suaves gemidos, lo tome del hombro con una mano lanzándolo bruscamente contra la cama.

Oh si eso era lo que más deseaba, la vista no hubiese podido ser más perfecta, sus ojos castaños estaban vidriosos, sus cejas algo encorvadas por mi repentina acción, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de atrapar tanto aire como les fuera posible, ese sonrojo explosivo que le cubría sus pecosas mejillas hasta las orejas, su cabello aun húmedo desparramado por la almohada, su cuerpo tembloroso debajo del mío, me lance sobre el atrapando de nuevo la piel de su cuello entre mis labios, frotando mi erección contra su muslo, se sentía jodidamente bien, cada roce con su cuerpo me volvía loco.

Sus gemidos fueron más salvajes, agradecí mentalmente que esa noche no hubiese nadie más en ese piso, tratando de acomodarme más sobre él, mi erección que ya se escapaba del bóxer se rozó con algo cálido, dirigí mi mirada rápidamente divisando la montaña que ya crecía entre sus shorts, la provocación final para perder completamente mi débil cordura.

Con un movimiento me deshice de su shorts, y sus bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo, su piel era suave, excepto en las partes donde tenía cicatrices, aun así se sentía demasiado excitante esa piel rugosa, sus gemidos delirantes me trajeron de nuevo a la situación, tenía nuestras erecciones entre mi mano rozándolas tan rápido como podía, sentía que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, no podía parar, clave mi mirada en sus ojos, mientras el me esquivaba la mirada avergonzado, tratando de cubrirse la boca con sus manos, lo siguiente que sentí fue ese líquido ardiente y viscoso corriendo por mi abdomen, acompañado de un dulce sonido raposos que salió del fondo de su garganta, no me importo en lo absoluto, más bien tuvo un efecto aun más tentador para mí.

No sabía cómo , pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin necesidad de mis órdenes, en primera yo no tenía experiencia teniendo sexo, si había tenido relaciones pero nunca había llegado más allá de un beso, y tener ese lado salvaje de mi explotando contra un chico con el que ni siquiera había hablado en la vida me aterraba un poco, pero no era como si pudiera controlarme, mi erección ya estaba golpeando su entrada con fuerza, tratando de abrirme paso, sus expresiones de dolor, solo lograban tentarme más, de algún modo estaba un poco más consciente que al principio pero aun así mi cuerpo no respondía se movía por sí solo.

\- ya basta! detente!- Me grite internamente

\- Tsu… Tsukki – susurro entre gemidos mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Fue como un golpe directo, todo se volvió blanco, para cuando volví en mí, estaba golpeando las partes más profundas de su cálido ser con mi entrepierna, sus gemidos fuertes y raposos hacían temblar mi erección dentro de él, donde me apretaba con fuerza, me estaba mordiendo los labios pero mi propia voz estaba saliéndose de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, gemía descontroladamente, mientras esas paredes carnosas me tragaban placenteramente.

\- Dem… demonios – me mordí los labios con más fuerza sintiendo esa cálida y placentera corriente eléctrica formándose en mi estómago bajo, en mi inútil intento de controlarme él se vino de nuevo explosivamente manchando su pecho y salpicando mi mentón.

Su exquisita expresión, su aroma, sus labios abiertos dejando salir ese delicioso sonido pudo más que mis fuerzas, haciéndome soltar todo en su interior, en un ahogado gruñido, pude sentir perfectamente como esas paredes se llenaban de mi esencia en lo que yo salía suavemente entre sus suaves gemidos entre respiraciones ahogadas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El aliento que yo le había robado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz me molestaba, tenía los lentes puestos, y me dolía la cabeza, mire hacia un lado, ahí estaba mi cama, con mi pantalón extendido sobre ella, en el suelo estaban unas cuantas prendas de ropa, reconocí mis bóxer negros entre ellas.

Sentí algo cálido aferrado a mi costado, me voltee lentamente a causa del dolor de cabeza, solo podía distinguir una mata de pelos por encima de mi pecho, el resto estaba bajo la cobija, moví un poco las piernas aun sin entender muy bien la situación, estaba desnudo.

En ese momento entre en sí y de un brinco me caí de la cama.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el sonido de sus gemidos, el montón de sensaciones nuevas que me había atrevido a disfrutar con un desconocido en un hospital mental, cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, él se removió en la cama al no sentirme más en ella, y entre abrió los ojos suavemente, en cuanto me vio un sonrojo exploto en sus mejillas.

Qué demonios había hecho!?


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando te diagnostican con TID, te imponen un mismo tratamiento casi universal que evoluciona dependiendo de tu "progreso"

En primera evalúan tu entorno, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Con quién? ¿Qué haces diariamente?, ¿En que afectan tus conductas a ese ambiente en el que caminas día a día? Y según el dictamen que te den pueden trasladarte a un centro médico puedes continuar con tu vida normalmente asistiendo a las sesiones que te sean programadas.

Yo viví ambas opciones, al inicio mi hermano se quedó conmigo y me llevaba a sesiones cada 3 días, no era malo según mi primera impresión, pero en una de esas sesiones conocí la terapia EMDR, en la que se intentaba indagar sobre mi otro "yo" cosa de la que yo mismo no tenía conocimiento, en esa sesión en particular estuvo presente mi hermano, Akiteru me sostenía de la mano fuertemente.

Ese día un psiquiatra me pidió que viera un video, fue abrumadora la sorpresa que me causo ver a mi propio cuerpo moverse y hacer cosas que no eran compatibles con mi comportamiento normal o si quiera con lo que yo sabía de mí mismo, habían conseguido el video de una cámara de seguridad de mi última recaída, y la que me condenaría a un recorrido por 6 hospitales psiquiátricos hasta el actual.

Luego de ver el video hasta el final, me pidieron que narrara los hechos mientras movía mis ojos de un lado al otro de la habitación.

\- Entré a la estación caminando con las manos entre los bolsillos de mi sudadera – empecé a narrar tan detalladamente como me fue posible ya que eso me había pedido el psiquiatra, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron el movimiento y se sincronizaron con mi voz, un leve zumbido como el aleteo de una abeja empezó a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

\- Camine por el pasillo y me detuve frente a un grupo de jóvenes sujetándome de la barra sobre mi cabeza – el zumbido se hizo más fuerte conforme el desplazamiento de mi vista me producía un leve mareo.

\- Al parecer converse con ellos pero no recuerdo que dije – en ese momento el zumbido dio un alto chillido que me cayó al instante, me incline hacia adelante apretando los dientes mientras sentía la mano de Akiteru acariciándome gentilmente la espalda.

Levante mis ojos hacia el psiquiatra que me miraba con una expectación digna de un demente, y por un momento me cuestione si yo era el único que tenía algo mal en la cabeza en esa habitación.

\- Vamos continua – el psiquiatra se lamio los labios sin quitarme la mirada de encima, recuerdo esa sensación de asco que me produjo pero aun así intente proseguir.

\- Uno de ellos se levantó de la silla y – mi garganta se cerró de un tirón provocándome arcadas, fue imposible continuar hablando en ese momento.

Desde ese día me enviaron a mi primer "residencia psiquiatra", Akiteru lloro como si fuese el ultimo día que fuera a verme, y por los siguientes 6 meses desde ese momento no estuvo tan equivocado, no se me permitía verlo muy seguido, aunque el fuese a visitarme y a llevarme cosas no me dejaban verlo, apenas cada 20 o 25 días lograba tener unos minutos con él.

En mi primer centro empezaron a realizar más seguido esa misma terapia pero no funcionaba, no lograban que narrara completamente los hechos del video, se añadió a mi historia clínica que mi "alter" como ellos lo llamaban ósea mi otro "yo" era violento y muy inestable, en mi concepto era un obsesivo compulsivo, para mí eso que me mostraba el video y lo que todos decían era una persona aparte que yo no conocía, por lo que la línea entre mi personalidad y la suya se marcó notablemente, y esa no era la idea, y que según las terapias yo tenía 2 metas.

La primera era procesar el estado de pánico en el que entraba cuando intentaba recordar, y esa llevaría a la segunda que era derrumbar mis barreras amnésicas, y ese solo era el primer pequeño paso.

Para controlar mis arrebatos psicológicos, me empezaron a rellenar de antipsicóticos y antidepresivos, sin embargo las medicinas funcionaron y a la vez no, llegue al punto en que podía narrar todo con tranquilidad pero aún estaba lejos de aceptar esas acciones como propias, incluso más que al principio.

Ya que el incidente no había llegado a mayores y los médicos no lograron encontrar nada malo en mí, me dieron un permiso, que consistía en volver a vivir con mi hermano temporalmente pero asistiendo a las terapias que en esos días resultaba un completo éxito.

Akiteru estaba feliz, recuerdo como redecoro mi cuarto para mi regreso, y me preparo una tarta de fresas que me supo a gloria, ya que mi boca no sentía nada más que el asqueroso sabor de las medicinas, pero esas mismas no eran mágicas, adormecer mi cerebro y mis ideas con fármacos no era algo que el resto de mi cuerpo pasara desapercibido, sufría de jaquecas extenuantes, dolores de estómago, calambres y mareos constantes, por lo que debía tomar más medicación que contrarrestara los efectos secundarios.

Luego llegó el segundo incidente en las vacaciones de verano una tarde en que Akiteru me dejo solo en casa mientras iba a recoger a su pareja al aeropuerto, de ahí en adelante me empezaron a llenar de neurolépticos y risperidona además de probar suerte en 3 "residencias psiquiátricas" mas.

Ya no tenían duda alguna de la existencia de mi "alter" por lo que se le intentaba adormecer mientras me obligaban a tratar de entrar en mi subconsciente y romper la barrera que nos hacía dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo. La risperidona me provocaba sueño al principio, luego empecé a notar lo inhibido que me volvía, era un antipsicótico fuerte que podría generarme adicción si no se controlaba con los neurolépticos adecuados, el punto era que esa medicina me permitía apoderarme de mi cuerpo sin la odiosa intromisión de mi "alter" sin embargo lo que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo resultaba ser mi instinto más primitivo.

Bajos sus efectos yo comía, caminaba, dormía, leía, hablaba, lloraba, o iba al baño por inercia sin que mis pensamientos o mi mando central emitieran ninguna orden, y esa noche había descubierto que también podía desactivar mi moral y liberar mi libido más salvaje.

Seguía ahí tirado en el piso como mi madre me trajo al mundo, con un vergonzoso problema en medio de mis muslos que al parecer no había tenido suficiente esa noche.

Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos de par en par, su sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas, mientras apretaba sus labios igual de desubicado que yo.

La voz de Takeda-san aproximándose por el pasillo me erizo hasta el último vello que cubría mi piel, de un salto me perdí tras la puerta del baño en un segundo.

\- Buenos días – esa era el tono alegre del director del hospital que ya irrumpía en la habitación, mientras yo me pegaba a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían, pero el pecoso no respondió nada, no que yo pudiera escuchar, ¿Que hacia Takeda-san a esa hora en nuestro cuarto? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, además de la obvia desnudez del pecoso afuera que yo rogaba por que pasara desapercibida.

\- Y Kei? – esa voz me produjo una cálida sensación en medio de mis costillas, era Akiteru, estaba ahí afuera, repentinamente un impulso de saltarle encima y abrazarlo se apodero de mí, pero tuve que retenerme a mí mismo ya que mi situación podría, no realmente seria mal interpretaba o quizá no tanto.

\- Está en el baño Yamaguchi-kun? – pregunto Takeda-san, no se escuchó ninguna respuesta por lo que supuse que el pecoso había asentido, ya que luego Takeda le pidió a Akiteru que lo acompañara en un recorrido mientras yo estaba listo.

La habitación queda en completo silencio, yo me di una ducha rápida y salí sin pensármelo mucho a buscar ropa que ponerme, pero para mi sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía. No podía negarme lo inquieto que me dejo no encontrar al pecoso.

Baje rápidamente al comedor donde pensé que los iba a encontrar, la mayoría ya estaba allí pero no había rastros de Takeda-san ni de Akiteru mucho menos del pecoso.

Tanaka-san iba con su bandeja llena de huevo de gelatinas hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados, el verme me hizo señas ya que llevaba la boca llena de pan para que me sentara con ellos. Sugawara-san estaba sentado frente a Asahi-san mientras le ayudaba a destapar el envase de la gelatina, a su lado contra la ventana estaba Kageyama, al parecer ya había salido de aislamiento, tenía su mirada perdida en el paisaje fuera del edificio, y no había tocado la comida que se enfriaba en su bandeja, me sorprendió no ver al enano de cabello naranja.

Tome una bandeja le puse lo primero que vi sin prestarle mucha atención y fui a la mesa tratando de fingir tranquilidad, la misma frívola tranquilidad que exteriorizaba siempre, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo en frustración e incertidumbre.

\- Tienes visitas hoy verdad? – Sugawara-san me sonreía como lo hacía usualmente, asentí con la cabeza en afirmación.

\- Ooh! Eso es cierto?, el joven rubio que estaba aquí hace un rato? Es tu hermano menor? – pregunto Tanaka aun con el pan destrozándose entre sus molares.

\- Es tu hermano mayor, verdad? – añadió el peligris, para mí fue obvio que Akiteru le debió haber hablado de un montón de cosas si tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar, él siempre fue un libro abierto dispuesto a compartirse a quien fuese.

\- Es mayor que tú? Pero es más bajito! – Casi gritó Tanaka-san

\- Mi hermana menor también es más alta que yo – la voz cantarina del pelinaranja nos llegó por la espalda.

Sentí el fuerte tirón que dio la mesa en lo que el pelinegro de un salto se lanzó a los brazos del enano apretándolo con fuerza. Sugawara soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras los demás solo sonreían ante la escena.

Hinata al parecer no podía emitir palabra de lo apretado que estaba contra el pecho del pelinegro, lo vi acariciarle la espalda torpemente mientras subía y hundía sus delgados dedos en el cabello del mayor.

El comedor se llenó de una extraña tranquilidad, ambos tomaron asiento mientras Hinata se tallaba las lágrimas que al parecer se le habían escapado, el pelinegro no le quitaba la mirada de encima, con la intensidad que solo ese pobre loco sabia poner sobre el pequeño, que nervioso le regaño suavemente por no haber desayunado aun.

\- Kei! – unos brazos gruesos y cálidos se colaron hacia mi pecho mientras me apretujaban, sentí la suave caricia que Akiteru me daba en la cabeza con su mejilla, muchas veces mi hermano mayor parecía más un animalito indefenso y necesitado de mucho amor. Sentí mis mejillas arder al verme blanco de la mirada de todos, en el comedor, incluso los dos catatónicos a los que la enfermera rubia les intentaba dar de comer se quedaron viéndome.

\- Akiteru – pronuncie alejándolo de mi suavemente, él era la única persona con el que sentía que no podía ser grosero o indiferente.

\- Buenos días a todos – Takeda-san tomo asiento junto a Kageyama y Hinata mientras mi hermano salto prácticamente al asiento a mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué tal es la comida? ¿Si te gusta? ¿Te has abrigado bien en las noches? ¿Cómo te han tratado? Te traje tarta de fresas! Takeda-san dijo que estas socializando? ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Ellos son tus amigos? – Akiteru hablaba como si fuese una especie extraterrestre que no necesitara del oxígeno para sobrevivir.

\- Tranquilo – lo detuve poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Estoy bien, he dormido bien, la comida no está mal, si me he abrigado bien, me han tratado bien, gracias por la tarta, te lo agradezco, y creo que ya los conoces a todos – Todos abrieron sus ojos de golpe, y pude sentir como sus mandíbulas se desencajaban de su lugar, Akiteru sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa puedes hablar! – grito Hinata levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Mientras el resto asentía confundidos.

\- Qué? – en ese momento me di cuenta que no había cruzado más de un par de palabras con ninguno desde que llegue, pero realmente yo soy alguien de muy pocas palabras, el único ser extraterrestre que lograba hacerme conversación era Akiteru y también el único por el que sentía la cantidad suficiente de respeto o quizá culpa que me impedía dejarlo hablando solo o no responderle.

El desayuno termino entre una animada conversación en la que obviamente no participe, Akiteru sonreía alegre, y hablaba con los demás como si no estuviese entre un montón de locos desquiciados.

Finalmente Takeda-san se disculpó y se fue, ya era hora de empezar un día más en el hospital, Sugawara-san fue con Tanaka y Asahi a su terapia, Kageyama y Hinata salieron al patio con Ukai-san, Akiteru y yo nos quedamos en la sala de estar, mi primer terapia del día no sería hasta las 11:00 así que teníamos tiempo para estar juntos un rato, aunque eso solo significara escuchar todo lo que se había aguantado Akiteru en esta semana que no nos habíamos visto.

\- Takeda-san dijo que puedo venir cuando yo quiera! No es genial eso? Kyoji (Chiisai no kyojin) quiere venir a verte también! Sabes! Sabes!? Me propuso que viviéramos juntos! – de pronto Akiteru se quedó callado y helado como una piedra, seguro eso se le había salido sin su permiso.

\- Em bueno eso… etto no... bueno yo – empezó a tocarse los dedos mientras se iluminaba como un semáforo.

\- Deberías vender la casa, no es necesario que vivas tu solo ahí – Akiteru estaba preocupado por mi opinión con respecto a la casa de nuestro padres, que obviamente era casi imposible para el solo mantenerla, y que aun así lo había hecho cada día sin falta.

\- No era eso a lo que me refería, no pienso vender la casa – la voz de Akiteru rara vez sonaba tan fría y enojada, yo apenas podía apretar los puños y maldecirme internamente por hacerlo enojar, nunca había tenido el valor para verlo a los ojos cuando eso pasaba.

\- Solo quería saber si, bueno, si te molestaba que el viviera con nosotros ahora, ya sabes cuándo regreses a casa tenernos ahí juntos te molestaría? – su tono suave y dulce había vuelto a su voz, ese optimismo de mi hermano a veces me sacaba de mis casillas, pero si él quería creer que yo aún tenía alguna oportunidad de volver a la casa que alguna vez compartimos con nuestros padres y tener una vida normal yo no sería quien le arruinara sus ingenuas esperanzas.

\- Por mi está bien, Chizaru-san (Chiisai no kyojin) te hace feliz no? – sus ojos brillaron mientras apretaba sus labios mirando al suelo.

\- Si, él es una gran persona, aunque a veces sea un gruñón tsundere como tú – en sus labios se dibujó una suave sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y un par de lágrimas se atoraron en sus pestañas. Hubo un silencio que no fue para nada incomodo, era algo que compartíamos como hermanos incluso antes de que nuestros padres murieran, Akiteru entraba a mi cuarto mientras yo hacía mis tareas, se ponía sus audífonos y se quedaba junto a mi sin necesidad de decir nada.

Y mientras mi hermano se recostaba en mi hombro jugando con mis dedos, recordé la calidez que el cuerpo del pecoso despertó en mi la noche anterior, ¿donde estaría? Me permití preguntarme, no lo había visto en el desayuno y tampoco se había parecido por la sala de estar, apenas habían un trio de catatónicos y un par más viendo televisión.

\- Oh que bueno que los encuentro – Takeda-san apareció por el pasillo acercándose a nosotros.

Akiteru se levantó enseguida del sillón, Takeda-san nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a su oficina, una vez ahí empezó a hablar sobre mis supuestos logros, también le reitero a Akiteru que las puertas del hospital estaban abiertas para cuando él quisiera ir a verme y que estaría complacido de que el fuese parte de mi tratamiento.

Takeda-san me dio el resto de la tarde libre para compartirla con mi hermano pero mi cabeza parecía dar saltos de la habitación a mi creciente preocupación por el pecoso, quería preguntar pero no me atrevía.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, Akiteru quería que probara la tarta que me había traído.

En cierta manera yo también quería regresar al cuarto, con la esperanza intermitente de verlo ahí, gire el pomo de la puerta con cierta ansiedad, Akiteru lo noto, no había nada sobre mí que se le escapara, pero antes de poder preguntarme que me pasaba el ruido de unos libros cayéndose sobre el piso de madera llamo nuestra atención.

Ahí estaba el pecoso, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás sujetado en una coleta, unos cuantos mechones rebeldes le caían sobre la frente, tenía puesta una playera negra manga larga y unos jeans rotos, estaba descalzo y ruborizado intentando levantar los libros que había dejado caer.

\- Oh tú debes ser el compañero de cuarto de mi hermano, mucho gusto mi nombre es Akiteru Tsukishima – Akiteru paso por mi lado yendo hasta el pecoso que se contrajo y retrocedió un paso.

\- Cómo te llamas? – pregunto ayudándole a levantar los 4 libros que habían caído al suelo.

\- Ya… Yamaguchi Tada... Tadashi – le escuche decir con voz temblorosa.

\- Oh estabas leyendo esto?, whoaaa hace mucho no veía un libro de estos – El pecoso le contesto con un leve asentimiento, mientras Akiteru sostenía un libro de cuentos infantiles en su mano revisando algunas hojas.

\- Vaya mira Kei, está la historia que nos contaba mamá de pequeños! – Akiteru emocionado tomo asiento en el piso abriendo el libro sobre sus piernas, para mi sorpresa el pecoso lo imito sentándose junto a él, y yo seguía como un idiota sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta parado en toda la entrada como si estuviese congelado.

Saliendo de mi repentino trance tome asiento junto a Akiteru, mi corazón ya de por si estaba a mil como para forzarlo aún más sentándome junto al pecoso, ya sabía muy bien lo que podría pasar.

Akiteru empezó a leer un cuento sobre un par de hermanos lobos blancos, que habían perdido a su madre en una avalancha, yo intentaba ponerle atención pero mi mirada se escurría fácilmente hacia el pecoso llevando mis pensamientos con ella.

Los mechones que le caían sobre la frente se movían suavemente ante cualquier movimiento que el pecoso hiciera, las manchitas sobre sus mejillas eran suaves y contrastaban perfecto con el color de su piel, sus largas pestañas adornaban sus parpados relajados que mantenían su mirada baja concentrado en el libro que Akiteru leía, en momentos pasaba sutilmente su lengua por los labios para humedecerlos un poco, y yo era víctima de cada movimiento, sonido, postura o gesto que el pecoso hiciera.

Sin mucho esfuerzo los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí, eran flashes de cada recuerdo lo que atacaban mi memoria, y atrapaban mi completa atención, podía ver como su sonrojo había logrado expandirse hasta su cuello, la calidez de su piel que se rozaba con la mía quemándome gentilmente, sus ojos entrecerrados que me miraban brillosos, esos labios entreabiertos que dejaron escapar los más dulces e insinuantes gemidos.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, ni de cuando Akiteru ya estaba encima de mí tocando mi frente con una mano.

\- Que sucede?, no pareces tener fiebre pero estas rojo como un tomate! – Akiteru soltó una risa mirándome divertido, yo voltee la mirada avergonzado acomodándome las gafas, no podía estarme pasando por poco y hubiese tenido que explicar también cierto problema entre mis pantalones.

\- Ten – su suave tono de voz me hizo mirarlo de golpe, el pecoso me extendía un pañito húmedo con la mano temblorosa, pude sentir como Akiteru nos escaneo con la mirada y antes que empezara con sus cosas trate de fingir lo mejor que pude.

\- No es necesario – le conteste parándome de mi lugar, le dije a mi hermano que lo vería en un rato y hui de la habitación.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en las escaleras del primer piso, camine por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, los grandes ventanales de los pasillos siempre captaban mi atención, afuera estaba sentado sobre una manta azul Kageyama, mientras una mata pelinaranja asomaba por su regazo, el enano estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre los muslos del mayor que solo miraba a lo lejos y le acariciaba los cabellos gentilmente.

Esos dos empezaban a irritarme, el día anterior estaban que se mataban y ahora parecían una pareja dulce y enamorada, entonces pensé en mi hermano, aunque todo estuviese yendo bien, eso no duraría mucho, volvería a lastimarlo, la sonrisa de Akiteru desaparecería de nuevo por mi culpa, y eso yo lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de poder evitarlo.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro, me frote la sien cansado, en que se había convertido mi vida? Vivía del remordimiento, de la culpa y me alimentaba del dolor que le acusaba a Akiteru, en que momento encajaba en ello tener deseos sexuales alocados por un desconocido?, o sentir empatía por un par de locos que se autodestruían el uno al otro.

En donde en mi cabeza cabía la calidez de otro cuerpo y esa tranquilidad proveniente de otras relaciones.

Sugawara-san estaba cruzado de brazos viéndome desde el final de pasillo, se acercó a mi sacándome de mis ideas y mirándome con cierta seriedad que me intrigo.

\- Tsukishima-kun – me llamo haciéndome voltear hacia él.

\- Sabes hay muchas cosas que nuestras mentes no son capaces de procesar – empezó a hablar mirando hacia afuera la escena del par de irritantes raritos.

\- A pesar de tener la habilidad más desarrollada entre las demás especies hay cosas que simplemente no entendemos, no podemos predecir o no podemos evitar – seguía hablando con su voz suave mientras yo lo mirada fijamente.

\- Yamaguchi es un chico especial, el no percibe las cosas como lo hacemos la mayoría, sufrió mucho desde pequeño y sus cimientos sociales están más distorsionados de lo que el pobre diagnostico que dan los médicos sobre el deja ver – definitivamente el peligris ya tenía toda mi atención.

\- Takeda-san definitivamente tiene una buena razón para ponerlo en una habitación con alguien más, tu eres la primera persona con la que comparte cuarto desde que llego aquí, yo lo conocí apenas el año pasado, pero para el son ya 10 años de vivir en este lugar – algo dentro de mi cayo hasta el suelo al escuchar las palabras de Sugawara-san, quien me volteo a ver como examinándome.

\- Hoy estuve con él un rato, luego de dejar a Tanaka y a Asahi en su terapia, me dijo que no quería salir de la cama en todo el día, parecía adolorido pero no quiso decirme ni comer nada – su tono de voz se había inundado de una sincera preocupación.

\- Algo paso? – pregunto sin dar más rodeos, mi sangre se helo al instante, aunque Sugawara-san fuese alguien que confianza simplemente no podía llegar y soltarle que había tenido sexo con el pecoso la noche anterior, que prácticamente yo lo termine obligando, que aunque no habíamos cruzado si no apenas una frase yo me había aprovechado de él.

\- Se muy poco sobre él – fue lo único que atine a decir.

\- Sé que no debería pero supongo que está bien – hizo una pequeña pausa tomando aire, yo estaba seguro que Sugawara-san no confiaba mucho en mí, y bueno tenía motivos por los cuales no hacerlo.

\- Veras Yamaguchi nació en hokkaido, como ya te habíamos contado tiene esquizofrenia pero el tipo que el padece le hace escuchar voces que lo obligan a hacer cosas, cosas que él no quiere hacer, también suele tener alucinaciones, pero en el fondo es un chico amable y bondadoso pero eso lo hace débil también, influenciable y fácil de romper, desde niño su padre y sus compañeros de escuela se aprovecharon de eso para hacerle cosas crueles – la voz del peligris se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

\- Su madre los abandono cuando el cumplió apenas cuatro años, ya que Yamaguchi ya tenía un severo cuadro clínico, tenía amigos imaginarios y parecía vivir en un mundo paralelo a este, veía cosas, tenía terrores nocturnos y en ocasiones entraba en estado vegetativo voluntario, se encerraba en sí mismo y podía no hablar ni moverse por prolongados espacios de tiempo, todo eso fue quebrándolo poco a poco, a los 8 años Yamaguchi asesino a su propio padre con un cuchillo, y huyo de su casa – la pausa que realizo el peligris para dejarme procesar lo que me acaba de decir no fue suficiente, mi mente se perdió del resto de cosas que dijo, mientras el eco de su voz se repetía en esa última frase.

En medio de mi evidente e inmadura ceguera, siempre creía que mis problemas eran demasiado para mi e incluso en ocasiones me preguntaba que había hecho mal para merecer todo ello, y aun así tenía el descaro de mantenerme indiferente, pero ahí la vida llegaba con una amable bofetada a indicarme que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, que yo era un cobarde, pero eso yo ya lo sabía, desde aquellas veces en la escuela donde prefería correr tras la falda de mi madre en vez de jugar con los demás niños, o cuando prefería ponerme los audífonos e ignorar al resto de mis compañeros solo para no crear un lazo del cual pudiese salir herido.

Me mire las manos temblorosas, eso ya era costumbre pero en ese momento sentí que no temblaban por los efectos nefastos de la medicación, temblaban de miedo. De lo desconocido que podía abalanzárseme encima y terminar conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y Sugawara se detuvo, supuse que se había quedado viéndome, entonces sentí esa palma cálida acariciar mi espalda, justo como solía hacerlo Akiteru, y me sentí mejor, y peor a la vez. Era un cobarde de primera.

\- Tus padres murieron en un accidente verdad?, quizá esa sea la razón por la que Takeda-san te puso con Yamaguchi, ustedes dos han pasado por momentos difíciles de una índole parecida, quizá puedan terminar ayudándose más de lo que piensan – el peligris sonrió dejándome solo en el pasillo.

\- Kei! – Akiteru apareció detrás mío con un plato de tarta en las manos

\- Vamos a comer! – fuimos al comedor y disfrutamos de la tarta juntos, nunca había agradecido tanto tener a mi hermano cerca.

Pronto anocheció y yo me había quedado dormido en el hombro de Akiteru, cuando desperté ya era la hora de la cena, Akiteru se empezó a despedir de todos ya que el viaje de regreso a casa era largo y según me contó Chizaru-san llegaría en la madrugada así que tenía que recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

\- Cuídate mucho, abrígate bien, come bien, cuídate mucho – repetía Akiteru en la entrada del edificio mientras me sostenía de los hombros.

\- Te deje más tarta para que comas mañana, vendremos en dos días con Kyoji, lo prometo! Desempaque por ti, así que por favor mantén todo organizado y limpio, te voy a extrañar te quiero mucho, lo sabes verdad? – Akiteru me apretaba ambas mejillas mientras hablaba, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Luego de unas cuantas recomendaciones más sobre mi ropa y el baño se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo y se marchó, regrese al comedor encontrándome con el pecoso sentado solo contra la ventana, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje nocturno que se veía al otro lado del ventanal.

\- N no… no puedo... – lo escuche susurrando suavemente apenas audible.

\- No lo hare no puedo – articulo un poco más fuerte mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablarme, bueno no me hablaba a mí pero éramos los únicos en el comedor, decidí sentarme a su lado haciéndolo dar un brinco por la sorpresa, pero aunque hubiese querido no pude decir nada, solo nos quedamos ahí sentados uno al lado del otro hasta que los demás llegaron y fuimos por la medicación.

Por primera vez quise rehusarme a tomarla, sabía que esa capsula blanca no era otra cosa más que risperidona, no quería que lo de la noche anterior se repitiera.

Al pecoso lo inyectaron esa noche, pude escuchar que el mismo lo pidió, subió a la habitación unos 20 minutos antes que el resto.

Takeda-san anuncio que al siguiente día habría actividades en el patio, cosa en la que yo no podría participar, por lo que significaba un día más encerrado en ese edificio.

Todos subieron a sus cuartos como lo hacían usualmente, cuando llegue a la mía me encontré con el pecoso ya dormido plácidamente en su propia cama abrazando una almohada y sin arroparse.

Me sentí culpable, y estúpido, me senté frente a él en el suelo, descanse mis codos en el borde del colchón y sin quitarle la mirada de encima me quede dormido.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Capitulo 9: Una joven mente perturbada - Parte 1

\- No lo hagas –

\- Vamos, vamos Hazlo! Hazlo! ve Hazlo! –

\- Por una vez en tu vida has algo al respecto –

\- Eres un miedoso –

\- No! Detente! Huye! –

\- Yamaguchi-kun? – la voz suave de Suga-san me hizo dar un brinco y me puso tembloroso, lo vi entrar al cuarto, luego se sentó junto a mí.

\- ¿Todo bien? - me pregunto, subió una mano que me asustó, me encogí en mi posición, una de sus suaves manos paso por mi largo cabello que caía sobre mi cara.

\- Deberías dejarme cortártelo un poco– se sentó detrás de mí pasando sus manos por mi frente levantando mi cabello hacia atrás, quería quejarme, no me sentía cómodo con el contacto físico con los demás pero no fui capaz de articular una sola palabra.

Al poco rato suga-san me sujeto todo el cabello hacia atrás en una coleta, aunque algunos mechones demasiado cortos me caían en la frente.

\- Paso algo? - preguntó, luego empezó a sacarme los vendajes de la mano para cambiarlos por unos limpios.

\- Na… nada – le respondí y mi voz tembló, por más que fuese Suga-san no podía contarle algo así.

\- ¿Seguro?, o no estás seguro de poder contarme? – desde que Takeda me lo presento como uno de sus estudiantes pude darme cuenta de lo dulce y suave que era al tratar a los demás, al principio se ponía nervioso sobre todo cuando habían peleas o cosas así, antes el hospital no era tan pacífico y los otros edificios definitivamente no eran nada parecidos a este, quizá más de un año había pasado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero ahora era confiado y amable con todos, mostraba siempre interés por tener contacto con lo nosotros, y eso no era porque fuese estudiante de psicología, el en verdad disfrutaba ayudando a los demás, pero no le pude contestar nada, y me levante cuidadosamente, ya que mi cadera y espalda aún estaban bastante resentidas, fui al baño y eche a la basura todo el vendaje sucio.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – me pregunto sentado en mi cama mirando hacia el techo relajadamente.

\- No gracias – me senté a su lado, y disfrute del silencio, sin voces ni nada interrumpiendo.

Suga-san termino rindiéndose y se fue con los demás dejándome en la habitación, busque bajo la cama unos cuantos libros que había guardado abrí cualquiera y me puse a leer, no sé cuántas horas pasaron, escuche que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, me puse nervioso tomé los 4 libros que tenía regados en el suelo y me puse de pie de golpe, en cuanto se abrió la puerta se me cayeron al piso.

El rostro del rubio apareció, se me pusieron los pelos de punta, todo mi cuerpo se erizó y empecé a temblar, estaba por empezar a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Los susurros inentendibles se convirtieron en zumbidos débiles, pero pensé en ese momento que eran mis temblores los que no me dejaban entender nada de lo que decían, apreté los labios y el calor subió a mi cara instantáneamente.

Un rubio un poco más bajo que él se presentó amablemente como su hermano mayor, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue sentarme junto a él mientras tomaba uno de mis libros y empezaba a leer, sentía su mirada clavada en mí, me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, y sin darme cuenta mis voces habían dejado un completo silencio en mi cabeza.

Los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente a mí aprovechando la temporal vía libre.

\- _Po… podrías de... dejar de verme con esa expresión?, - mis pensamientos temblorosos se escaparon de mí._

 _Podía sentir esa mirada intensa quemarme la piel expuesta, tuve que salir medio desnudo del baño por haber olvidado llevar una playera cuando entre a ducharme._

 _Sentí sus pasos fuertes sobre el suelo, la curiosidad era más de lo que yo podía anticipar._

\- _El miedosito quiere algo de diversión, eh?_ _–_

\- _Oya?, apuesto a que te estas muriendo de ganas por que te rellene con su leche!_ _–_

\- _No lo hagas, Tadashi huye de ahí_ _–_

\- _Tadashi, Tadashi_ _–_

\- _No quieres enterrar las uñas en esa marcada espalda?_ _–_

\- _Terminaras gimiendo su nombre como una puta más_ _-_

 _Sentía mi cuerpo absurdamente caliente, a pesar de todas sus palabras soeces que chocaban unas con otras en mi cabeza, ver al rubio caminar en ropa interior me estaba afectando. Apenas podía obtener algo de aire en mis pulmones, era alto, muy alto, sus piernas largas y marcadas, su espalda ancha y bien formada por todos sus trabajados músculos que se diferenciaban perfectamente el uno del otro, sus brazos también eran largos y sus manos delgadas._

 _Sentí como se acercaba, era como si a nuestro alrededor el aire sofocante se perturbara con nuestros movimientos, empecé a temblar, el peso extra en el colchón de mi cama me hizo dar un pequeño brinco, los espasmos que me provocaba su aliento en mi nuca eran incontrolables._

\- _Podrías tú, dejar de verme con esa expresión? – esas suaves y roncas palabras lograron acallar las burlas de mi voces internas, y por esa noche no logré escucharlas más._

 _El deseo de sentir sus manos sobre mi alterada piel crecía desde la parte baja de mi estómago, sentí uno de sus dedos en mi espalda subiendo por mi columna lentamente, me quemaba, sentía que me quemaba, su nariz rozo mi nuca, me olfateaba suavemente, mis sentidos estaban segados no había nada que fuese a hacer para detenerlo, simplemente mi cuerpo sucumbió ante su cercanía, después de un rato mi voz se escapaba en extraños sonidos que me erizaban la piel, y el bulto en mis pantalones ya era imposible de ocultar por más que apretara mis muslos._

 _Empezó a morderme el cuello, sentía esos suaves y fuertes dientes clavándose en la piel de mi clavícula y sobre mi yugular sacándome más sonidos, que inútilmente trate de contener varias veces, sus dedos se clavaban en mis muslos demasiado fuerte pero no me dolía, su sudor provocaba lascivos sonidos mientras su pecho se frotaba con mi espalda._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida sentía placer, no era la primera vez que había tenido sexo con alguien, o debería decir, que alguien había abusado de mí, pero el roce, el más simple contra la llena de sus dedos y la textura de su piel me hacían enloquecer, era delirante._

\- _Ah Aaaaah! – eso fue un gemido fuerte y claro, mi voz era delgada como el de una jovencita, igual que mis facciones y mi cuerpo débil y delgado, odiaba cada parte de mi cuerpo demasiado femenino para encajar, pero ya no podía hallar algo de razón en mi cabeza, solo el exagerado deseo que imploraba por mas fricción y contacto me dominaba. Sentí su erección contra mis glúteos, Dios la tenía demasiado grande y dura, no tardó mucho en sujetar mi cintura fuertemente con ambas manos e intensificar el ritmo._

\- _De... detente – sentir su longitud contra mí, me asustó un poco, articule entre gemidos una súplica que era más un hábito que una petición real._

 _Se incorporó en la cama a unos centímetros de mí, soltando mis caderas, me sostuve el pecho con una mano intentando recuperar algo de aire pero mis costillas ardían por el esfuerzo, su enorme erección se salía por encima del elástico del bóxer, una parte de mi me maldijo internamente por hacer que se detuviera._

 _Me tomó por los hombros y siguió acariciándome, me sorprendió pero lo agradecí internamente, hasta que encajó sus labios succionándome con todo lo que tenía, mis fuertes gemidos inundaban el cuarto pero ya no los podía ahogar, me lanzó bruscamente contra la cama, y sus ojos ámbar entrecerrados y vidriosos me escanearon detrás de sus lentes, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y secos, respiraba agitado y gotas pequeñas de sudor corrían por su sien cayendo en mi abdomen._

 _Sin darme cuenta ya estaba desnudo. Mi erección estaba apresada entre sus suaves y grandes manos mientras la frotaba nuestras entrepiernas una contra la otra, la diferencia de tamaños era notable, avergonzado intente evadir su penetrante mirada, era demasiado para mí, el cosquilleo en mi estómago bajo aumentó, ya sentía esas corrientes eléctricas corriendo por mi espalda intensificándose con cada movimiento y sin poder aguantarlo más tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca para evitar el grito que se ahogaba en mi garganta lastimándome._

 _Me había venido en sus manos._

 _La punta de su erección comenzó a rozarse contra mi entrada, ya sabía lo que vendría y lo mucho que dolería, pero de alguna manera toda mi habitual cobardía había abandonado mi cuerpo._

\- _Tsu… Tsukki – susurre entre mis ruidosos gemidos mirándole directamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos, esos de los que había quedado encantado desde la primera vez que los vi, su aura de superioridad, recuerdo haber creído que en verdad era alguien muy cool._

 _Todo paso tan rápido como el flash de un cámara tomando una buena fotografía, su erección se abrió paso dentro de mí de una estocada llegando hasta lo más profundo, mi voz fluía libremente en forma de gemidos escandalosos sin ningún control rebotando en las paredes de la habitación, me dolió, sentía que se me desgarraba por dentro, pero por primera vez yo lo estaba deseando._

\- _Dem… demonios – escuché su voz entre roncos gemidos mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza sintiendo esa cálida y placentera corriente eléctrica volver a formarse en mi estómago bajo, recorrer mi espalda e intensificarse con cada penetración, con cada roce de su erección contra mis puntos más débiles, fue inútil contenerme y no tenía intención de hacerlo, termine viniéndome de nuevo manchando su pecho y salpicando su mentón, segundos después el ardiente líquido que lleno mis profundidades me hizo sentir en el mismo cielo. No era mi primera vez teniendo sexo pero realmente eso no se sintió como nada que me hubiesen hecho antes._

Volviendo a la realidad con mis mejillas ardiendo mientras mis oídos retomaban sus funciones normales, pude escuchar lo que decía el hermano del rubio.

\- Que sucede?, no pareces tener fiebre pero estas rojo como un tomate! – el rubio volteo la mirada, estaba avergonzado? Se acomodó las gafas, reconozco que no lo pensé, pero ya estaba ofreciéndole uno de los pañitos húmedos que siempre llevaba en mis bolsillos para limpiarme las heridas.

\- Ten – mi voz salió en un tono suave que hasta a mí me sorprendió, lo que me hizo empezar a temblar, eso y los recuerdos que ya me tenían temblando desde hace un buen rato.

\- No es necesario – respondió para luego pararse de su lugar, le dijo algo a su hermano y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

\- Me pregunto qué le pasa? – murmuro el rubio mayor rascándose el mentón, yo obviamente no conteste nada, ¿anoche tu hermano menor y yo tuvimos sexo en esta misma habitación?, no, era obvio que no podía decir nada.

\- Quieres que te siga leyendo? – me pregunto, yo me di cuenta que tenía la mirada clavada en el libro abierto sobre sus piernas, así que aprovechándome de mi demencia asentí con la cabeza.

Él era amable, y su tono de voz era suave, el ámbar de sus ojos era igual al suyo, pero tenía una calidez diferente, para mi Tsukishima tenía ojos fríos y solitarios, su mirada era de esas que no se pueden leer fácilmente, no puedes saber que está pensando solo con mirarlo.

\- Discúlpalo, si alguna vez ha sido grosero, mi hermano no es muy bueno relacionándose con otras personas – añadió acariciando el lomo del libro.

\- Yo, bueno yo... tampoco… - le respondí

\- Cuanto llevas aquí Yamaguchi-kun? – pregunto tomando una posición más relajada.

\- Mucho tiempo – le conteste jugando con las manos, me empezaba a poner nervioso.

\- Eres de respuestas cortas igual que Kei – se rio rascándose la nuca.

\- No… no realmente, pero me pon... me pongo nervioso e incómodo frente a otras personas – mi tono de voz volvió a ser tembloroso.

\- No te preocupes, puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, además estaré por aquí seguido visitando a Kei así que puedo ser tu amigo también si te acostumbras a mí – no parecía tener ninguna segunda intención tras lo que decía, pero el tener siempre miedo te hace desconfiado, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Cuéntame, como han sido estos días con Kei? – pregunto animadamente ante mi afirmativa respuesta.

\- Bueno… el no… no habla mucho… además –

\- Calle te no le digas más! –

\- Tienes que escondernos Tadashi! -

\- Además no estuve aquí hasta a… ayer - Trate de ignorarlas y terminar de hablar pero fuese lo que sea no tenía mucho que decir.

\- Él dijo! – en ese momento algo se vino de golpe a mi cabeza, Akiteru-san me miro con suma curiosidad.

\- El día en que mi hermano mayor me dio mi primer dinosaurio, era enorme! – solté de golpe aguantando la respiración por lo que sonó más como si se lo hubiese gritado.

\- Oh en serio dijo eso? – los ojos del rubio brillaron llenos de felicidad.

\- Si – respondí felicitándome un poco por mi buena acción.

\- Fue en alguna sesión? – preguntó yo asentí con la cabeza

\- Vaya, nunca le gustaron mucho sabes? –

\- A… a mí tampoco – le respondí, hubo un corto silencio que le mismo interrumpió, ofreciéndome terminar de leer la historia de dos hermanos lobo que perdieron a su madre, según me conto era una historia que su madre les contaba cuando eran pequeños. Luego menciono que los extrañaba con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

\- Que, que… les sucedió? – realmente quería preguntar más por su opinión, ya Takeda me había dicho que el rubio sufrió un accidente donde sus padres murieron y después de eso le habían diagnosticado TID.

\- Bueno, el día de su graduación, nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron, él iba en el mismo auto así que, supongo que eso fue demasiado para el – respondió con la más inocente tristeza humedeciéndole los ojos.

\- Que hizo? –

\- Bueno, el suele ser tranquilo y bastante callado, supongo que ya lo notaste, pero un día empezó a hacer cosas que no eran propias de él, no es que se volviera más espontaneo o hablador, más bien se portaba agresivo y se juntaba con gente peligrosa que ni siquiera conocía, nunca pasó mientras estuviese en un hospital, siempre fue cuando estaba viviendo conmigo, ni siquiera lograba reconocerme cuando entraba en ese tipo de trance – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero no era felicidad, ni alegría lo que yo podía ver, el en verdad tenía una herida muy profunda y palpitante en su corazón, era demasiado evidente.

\- Al principio no eran cosas muy malas pero un día, la policía llamó a la casa, lo habían detenido por… - Akiteru-san se mordió los labios con fuerza.

\- Kei hirió gravemente a un joven en una estación del tren, solo con sus puños, el chico resulto muy herido, fui a verlo hace un par de días antes de venir aquí, su cara quedo completamente desfigurada, no puede hablar tiene muy lastimadas las cuerdas vocales por estrangulamiento, tiene fracturas en un brazo y en la cadera, varias heridas y fisuras en su cráneo, todos los dedos de la mano derecha, Kei se los fracturó – su voz se fue apagando, su mirada no enfocaba nada, parecía lleno de rabia pero a la vez de una profunda confusión.

\- Ese no era Kei, ese no era mi hermano menor – susurro más para sí mismo que para mí.

Me talle un poco los ojos, me ardían, sentí como mi visión se nublaba, saltaba de la habitación frente al rubio mayor a una oscura donde mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

\- No confíes en el – agradecí la aparición de mis voces que me trajeron de nuevo al plano donde seguía frente al hermano mayor de Tsukishima.

\- Que acaso no ve que está hablando con alguien demente? -

\- Hey tienes un nuevo amigo Yamaguchi! –

\- _Ten cuidado Tadashi_ _–_

\- _Ya confía en ti, aprovecha_ _-_

\- _Cuéntale lo que hiciste con su hermanito menor_ _! –_

\- _Él también nos lastimará_ _–_

\- _Ya basta no sigas hablando con el_ _–_

\- _Es peligroso, es peligroso Tadashi es peligroso_ _–_

\- Yo he hecho cosas peores - mi propia voz encontró un lugar entre el veneno y el pánico que esparcían mis odiosas acompañantes.

Tuve que irme por el alboroto que armaban de nuevo mis voces en mi interior, un dolor de cabeza insoportable me empezó a atacar, baje como pude las escaleras y fui directo a la caseta de medicación.

Kiyoko me examino y me pidió que comiera algo, le hice caso sin ánimos de debatir nada, comí un poco de espagueti del almuerzo, cuando termine me quede viendo la ventana esperando que llegara la hora de la medicina, lo único que quería era irme a la cama.

\- Vamos Tadashi! –

\- Demonios que no nos escuchas hazlo ya! –

\- No Tadashi, no Tadashi, tranquilo –

\- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que te hagan lo mismo de nuevo? –

\- Quizá le quedo gustando, tu padre te hacia lo mismo no?, él quería una niña –

\- Eres un saco de basura! -

\- Lastimosamente le salió una niña con pene –

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamOS! VAMOS! VAMOS! VAMOS! -

\- N no… no puedo... – mi voz apenas fue un susurro entre tanto griterío.

\- No lo hare, no puedo – intente darme algo de coraje para acallarlas aunque ya sabía que eso era inútil.

Sentí la presencia extra que me sacó de golpe de la habitación donde se quedaron encerradas todas mis voces, hubo un reconfortante silencio, el rubio se había sentado junto a mí, no dijimos nada, no habíamos hablado antes y ahora tampoco, solo nos quedamos ahí sentados uno al lado del otro hasta que los demás llegaron y fuimos por la medicación.

\- Ta… Takeda por favor – lo último que quería esa noche era una negativa, quería mis 5 ml de antidepresivos que me mandaran directo a dormir al menos 10 horas completas.

\- Yamaguchi-kun algo paso?, porque quieres que te inyecte? – su expresión se veía algo preocupada pero realmente eso no podía importarme menos, si era cierto que no había tenido ningún episodio, pero simplemente no podía explicar nada, ni a mí mismo.

\- Porque no le pides una dosis de LD (Dosis Letal)? –

\- Eso solucionaría muchas cosas –

Me mordí los labios, pocas veces me sentía exhausto de escucharlas, a veces cuidaban de mí y otras veces me obligaban a ser cosas, pero cuando me atacaban y me dejaban decidir por mí mismo era horrible, no podía soportarlo, solo quería fundirme con la medicación.

\- Está bien, pero mañana asistirás temprano a sesión conmigo está bien? – Takeda por fin acepto, asentí con la cabeza sin siquiera aprestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo.

Sentí el pinchazo de la aguja, que relajo mis músculos, subí a mi habitación en cuanto Kiyoko termino de vendarme de nuevo los brazos.

Llegue a la cama, me hundí boca abajo en la almohada, si prestaba suficiente atención aun podía percibir el olor a sudor, jabón y calor que había quedado impregnado en las sabanas, me revolví un poco en ellas soltando la coleta que me sujetaba mi largo cabello dejándolo caer sobre la almohada, donde había recostado mi nuca unas horas atrás mientras Tsukishima se empujaba más y dentro de mí.

\- Tsukki – susurre, no me permití pensar en nada mas, cerré los ojos y deje que las medicinas hicieran efecto.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Capitulo 9: Una joven mente perturbada - Parte 2

Aun no quería abrir los ojos, no me quería despertar aun, algunos sonidos alcanzaban a llegar a la habitación, un par de pájaros en algún árbol cercano, las llantas de algún auto que pasaba junto al hospital, la respiración tranquila de alguien muy cerca de mí.

Alguien muy cerca de mí?! Abrí los ojos de golpe, no fui capaz de mover ni un solo musculo, el rostro del rubio estaba recostado sobre su brazo, dormido a unos 20 centímetros de mi cara, no llevaba puestos sus lentes, tenía la expresión tranquila y relajada.

Terminé conteniendo la respiración unos largos segundos, tome una bocarada de aire que entró gloriosamente a mis pulmones, mi cuerpo no respondía así que decidí quedarme detallando su rostro, sus largas pestañas de un color castaño muy claro, sus labios pálidos y gruesos, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, la pequeña marca en el puente de su nariz muy recta y bien formada delataba la posición habitual de sus lentes, los rebeldes mechones que le caían por la frente algunos más largos que otros, y unos cuantos más que se iban hacia atrás dejando ver las raíces de su cuero cabelludo, sus mejillas, su frente su mentón, la piel de su brazo pintadas de un tono quizá muy pálido.

El chico de pocas palabras, frio y que siempre fruncía el ceño, ahora parecía un niño tranquilo descansando en algún mundo de sueños que no compartía con nadie.

No era la primera vez que lo veía dormido, pero si la primera donde se veía tranquilo.

Mi corazón se estrujo un poco, y mi cuerpo recupero la movilidad cuando lo vi fruncir suavemente sus labios tratando de abrir los ojos, sus movimientos fueron lentos, sus parpados dejaron a la vista sus hermosos ojos ámbar que no enfocaban bien lo que tenía enfrente, lo que empeoraba porque no llevaba puesto los lentes, se alejó suavemente del borde del colchón, tomó los lentes que supuse recordó que los había dejado junto a sus piernas en el suelo, y se los acomodó con pereza.

Parpadeo un par de veces, cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz, su perezosa expresión se convirtió en una de sorpresa, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar el ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas mientras apretaba los labios.

Yo no sabía si Tsukishima me recordaba o no, pero el que se hubiese quedado dormido en el borde de mi propia cama mirándome tan de cerca no fue una casualidad, no había manera alguna de que lo fuera, traté de controlar mi tembloroso cuerpo moviendo los brazos frente a mi cuerpo tratando de articular palabra.

\- Bue… Buenos di… días – apenas logré que las palabras asomaran por mis labios, baje inmediatamente la mirada, ya se había terminado el cupo de mi débil valentía.

\- Buenos días – lo escuche responderme, luego escuche sus paso alejándose, luego el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Me levanté de un brinco de la cama, fui por algo de ropa a mi desbaratado armario, y me senté de nuevo en la cama esperando mi turno de entrar al baño, no podía mentirme estaba nervioso.

Escuché el sonido de la ducha, tardo unos cuantos minutos y luego volvió a quedar todo en silencio, cuando el click del pomo de la puerta hizo el mínimo sonido toda la piel se me erizo violentamente.

Ni siquiera lo vi, entre como rayó con mi ropa entre mis brazos encerrándome en el cuarto, estaba helando ahí dentro, supuse que era por el agua fría con la que se había bañado el rubio, no me pareció extraño yo también disfruto de los baño helados y vigorizantes en su mayoría lograban calmarme.

Me di un duchazo rápido, me ajusté un jersey rojo oscuro con un polo blanco debajo y unos jeans desgastados, no es que hiciera frio afuera pero no acostumbraba a dejar mucha piel expuesta por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía, generalmente usaba la ropa del hospital, en su mayoría colores entre el negro y el blanco pero ese día tome el suéter que me había regalado suga-san sin pensármelo mucho, aunque no era un rojo vivo ni brillante más bien era el de una hoja al finales del otoño o un charco de sangre seco.

Salí con el cabello aun húmedo intentando secármelo, por lo que use la toalla para limitar mi visión de la habitación, camine a mi cama sentándome en ella, no logre escuchar ningún sonido alrededor, empezaba a suponer que el rubio ya se había ido.

\- ¿Tu, tu cuerpo está bien? – me temblaron los mismísimos huesos, lo que había escuchado era un tono de preocupación?, asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto con un tono de voz que yo no pude interpretar, era uno enojado o ¿confundido? ¿A la defensiva quizá?, mi garganta se secó de golpe, aun con la cabeza agachada negué con la cabeza un par de veces sin mucha energía.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – realmente no fue premeditado, yo simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar,

\- ¿Porque no me tienes miedo?, soy un completo desconocido, y además… te hice algo – su voz se fue apagando conforme termino la frase pero yo lo escuche fuerte y claro, y en mi mente hubo lo que menos creí alguna vez tener, completo y crudo silencio, ni yo mismo sabía que pensar en algo o que si quiera pudiese responderle, era obvio que él no sabía nada de mí, yo solo era su muy perturbado compañero de habitación en este maldito hospital psiquiátrico, cuando logré reactivar mis desgastadas neuronas, decidí hacerle un favor al pobre y fingir "demencia".

\- No se dé qué hablas – susurre tratando de sonar tan poco perturbado como mi cuerpo me lo permitía.

\- Ah?! – esta vez sonó perfectamente la confusión y frustración en su voz, ese era un reclamo bastante obvio, pero mi ya natural cobardía me hizo encogerme de golpe y temblar intimidado por su reacción.

\- Perdón Tsukki – susurre entre dientes temblorosamente, levante un poco la mirada y lo vi abrir la boca en un intento de reclamarme algo más.

\- Buenos días! – suga-san apareció abriendo la puerta salvándome de la conversación y dejando al rubio con la mirada perdida y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

\- Yamaguchi! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? oh pero que lindo jersey! – me pregunto con su tono animado yendo hacia mi sentándose en mi cama, a unos centímetros, vimos como el rubio chasqueo la lengua y salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

\- Que sucede suga-san? – le pregunte, era extraño que me buscara tan temprano.

\- Eh? Tsukishima-kun tuvo se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama? – preguntó mirando hacia la puerta por donde había huido el rubio – bueno ayer me quede bastante preocupado por ti – añadió regresando su mirada a mí, no le conteste nada, solo me puse un par de calcetines y el sobreentendió que también quería irme de ahí así que salimos juntos de la habitación.

\- Yamaguchi! – la voz cantarina y enérgica del naranja nos encontró apenas se abrió el ascensor, salió de un brinco y se plantó frente a nosotros, Hinata era quizá mi único amigo en el edificio, si es que podía llamarle así, no era que no hablara con el resto, pero él había encontrado algún tipo de confidente en mí, y me contaba todo, aun lo que le escondía a suga-san y al mismo Kageyama, quizá era porque teníamos la misma edad, y pues así mismo yo también me di el lujo de contarle algunas cosas, además de la rara aceptación que obtuvo de mis voces, en ese momento me di cuenta que no habían mostrado señales de vida en lo que llevaba despierto, y esa noche tampoco tuve pesadillas, pero supuse que fue por la medicina que aún no expulsaba completamente de mi cuerpo, quizá esta vez sí funcionó como debería.

\- Buenos días suga-san! – saludo con su energía habitual.

\- Hola Hinata, pareces de muy buen humor hoy – comento suga-san acariciándole el cabello.

\- Hinata – escuchamos la voz de Kageyama que ya lo había escuchado y lo estaba llamando desde su habitación.

\- Bueno el deber me llama! – mi pequeño y alborotado amigo nos hizo una pose de militar llevándose una mano a la frente para salir corriendo hacia la puerta de su novio y entrar saludando animadamente.

Nos enfrascamos en la lata de sardinas descompuesta que era el ascensor, odiaba esa cosa, pero no tenía ganas de usar las escaleras.

\- "No seas tan débil Tadashi" –

\- "No es bueno que te dejes usar así! –

\- "No digas nada, lo usarán en tu contra" -

\- "Tienes que comer algo" – ahí estaban de nuevo mis fieles compañeras, y si a veces lo que decían parecía no tener contexto pero con el tiempo, descubrí que eso no era cierto, tendrías sentido cuando llegara el momento, entramos al comedor con suga-san, Tanaka ya estaba en la fila llenando su bandeja de comida, Asahi esperaba que suga-san regresara para comer con él aunque se le enfriara su desayuno ya servido frente a él.

\- Buenos días – en cierto modo note la hostilidad en mi débil voz, pero lo que había hecho un momento atrás me había sacado de mis lugares, hasta una gritería de mis voces no me harían irritar más en ese momento.

\- Yamaguchi! Qué bueno que hoy si decidas socializar! – Tanaka llegaba a la mesa con su bandeja rebosante de pan con jalea y mantequilla.

No respondí nada pero no era extraño, a veces decidía hablar, a veces solo me temblaba la voz, a veces solo había silencio, comí como pude unos huevos y un par de tajadas de pan, ese día nos acompañaron nuestros catatónicos favoritos, Narita y Kinoshita, ese par no vivían en el mismo plano real que nosotros, realmente ningún plano real era similar, cada uno tenía una galaxia de ansiedades y dolores que nos negábamos a compartir, pero ese par en si eran muy tranquilos, no hablaban apenas hacían unos ruidos con su garganta, que no significaban nada, solían sentarse con nosotros cuando suga-san decidía leernos, parecían ponerle atención pero según Takeda no era muy probable que entendieran algo de lo que su pupilo leía, Yachi les ayudaba a comer su desayuno, esa rubia aunque era nueva se había logrado incorporar al ambiente muy fácilmente, aunque nerviosa era de esas personas como Suga-san, su vida se debía a ayudar a los demás.

Me levante de la mesa y me disculpe con ellos, era día de estar en el patio y yo no tenía permitido salir, bueno eso nunca había sido un impedimento pero ese día decidí subir directo a la oficina de Takeda.

\- Puntual como siempre – me sonrió Takeda en cuanto me vio entrar.

\- Querías una sesión temprano, aquí estoy – le sonreí falsamente, mi enfermedad no tenía una cura amable, y las sesiones no ayudarían en nada, mi esquizofrenia Hebefrenica solo se podía adormecer con fármacos, clorpromazina, el haloperidol o algunos neurolépticos, como la risperidona, el castaño me frunció el ceño ligeramente sin borrar su sonrisa. Yo era uno de los pacientes más antiguos ahí, excepto por uno en el edificio Aoba que llevaba un par de años más que yo, Takeda apenas llevaba unos meses de practicante cuando yo llegue, a pesar de su apariencia ya ronda los 40, al principio no era más que un psiquiatra más como Ukai, pero después de unos 4 años ya había metido sus manos en todo el sistema y había realizado algunos cambios, el antiguo director que ya lo obligaban a retirarse, le dejo su puesto de mala gana ya que las doctrinas que ejercían eran demasiado diferentes. Ese maldito anciano me había hecho mantenido prácticamente dopado casi 4 años.

\- Bien, que te parece si empezamos con algunas preguntas? – me miro recuperando el espacio natural entre sus cejas, asentí con la cabeza.

\- Como se llama tu compañero de habitación –

\- Tsukishima Kei –

\- ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? –

\- Tiene mi edad, 18 –

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – apreté los labios maldiciendo internamente, no solía mantenerme al tanto de la fecha, simplemente ya no le veía sentido a eso.

\- ¿Junio? –

\- 21 de junio para ser exactos – una suave revelación vino a mi cabeza.

\- 21? – pregunte, si eso era cierto ese día era el cumpleaños de Hinata.

\- Sí, eso te da alguna idea? –

\- El cumpleaños de Hinata –

\- Cuantos años cumple? –

\- 19 no, 18 – respondí

\- Muy bien Yamaguchi, ese es un buen avance, has permitido que Hinata sea ahora tu amigo no es así? -

\- Eso creo –

\- Muy bien, porque no te unes a Sugawara-kun y le preparan la fiesta a nuestro pequeño Shouyou? – me sonrió, asentí con la cabeza parándome de la silla.

\- Tsukishima-kun tampoco tiene permitido salir, así que asegúrate de incluirlo en los preparativos – añadió esta vez su sonrisa estaba cargada de malicia, Takeda era un hombre perceptivo, en un nivel inhumano, uno de los cambios que el realizo fue el de quitar las cámaras de seguridad en los dormitorios, los pasillos, y los consultorios de los psiquiatras, el resto los pabellones médicos, las salas de recepción y los ascensores si tenían una, así que no podían mantenerse al tanto de cada cosa que hacíamos, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era innecesario, el había predispuesto todo de esa manera porque podía percibir nuestros pensamientos y conductas sin tener un ojo encima de cada uno todo el tiempo, con sus simples preguntas y observaciones ya había deducido que tenía un interés especial por Tsukishima, que Hinata se había vuelto más cercano a mí, y sabrá dios si ya sospechara sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior, quizá también le pregunto algo a Tsukishima.

Salí de la oficina sin darle una respuesta real, aun no quería tener que enfrentar al rubio, así que lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ir directo a la azotea, descansar un rato y luego con algo más de fuerzas unirme al festejo.

Salí por la puerta de emergencia que siempre solía estar cerrada, al menos para el resto, subí con calma, arriba me recibió una brisa fría bastante agradable. Junto a nuestro edificio, estaba el Aoba y el Nekoma, detrás de ese el Fukurodani, el nuestro era el más alto, por un par de pisos así que las azoteas de las demás estaban a plena vista desde la nuestra, el mismo diseño, la misma posición del tanque de agua y del portón de las escaleras, la única diferencia era la altura, de resto todo era la de la misma forma, incluso por dentro en los otros edificios había una habitación en el 8 piso igual a la que compartía con el rubio, pero con otros ocupantes, quizá más locos, quizá más cuerdos.

Me pare al borde y vi como Hinata halaba a Kageyama de ambas manos, haciéndolo tropezar varias veces, Tanaka ya se había adueñado de la cancha de voleyball y estaba alzando sobre su cabeza un balón viejo y desgastado. Yachi estaba recogiendo flores con Kinoshita y Narita, Asahi tembloroso se acercó al pelón, un rato después ya estaban pasándose el balón, a lo que Kageyama y Hinata también se habían unido, me sorprendía siempre que Kageyama ya fuese capaz de tocar un balón sin perder la cabeza.

Del edificio Aoba también salieron algunos pacientes, un castaño y un pelinegro estaban recostados en el pasto, un rubio estaba arrancando la mala hierba de un pequeño arado de flores con fiereza mientras otro de cabello café claro a su lado intentaba pedirle que lo hiciera con más delicadeza pero sin detenerlo, Un par de pelinegros más, estaban sentados junto a la entrada con las piernas cruzadas disfrutando del sol mañanero.

Estire las piernas recostándome en el frio concreto mirando hacia el cielo, se veía muy azul, ni una nube por ahí.

\- Que haces aquí? – la voz del rubio me hizo dar un brinco quedando sentado del susto.

\- Ehh? Que... que ha… haces tú aquí? – me puse nervioso de golpe, pero no logre captarlo en mi campo de visión, acaso había sido mi imaginación?.

\- Llegue antes que tú, responde tu primero – no, no fue mi imaginación

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué? – el rubio estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, recostado en el tanque el agua, del otro lado de la azotea, desde donde yo estaba apenas podía verle las piernas y el brazo izquierdo.

\- No… no deberías subir a este lugar, no es para los pacientes – añadí, las manos ya me estaban sudando.

\- ¿Y que eres tú? – me respondió con tono altanero.

\- Hoy… hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata, Takeda me… me pidió que le ayudáramos a suga-san a pre… preparar algo… – mi voz temblorosa se fue apagando hasta que ya no dije más, intente cambiarle el tema, realmente no quería tocar nada que tuviese que ver ni con nuestras situaciones o con lo que había pasado la otra noche, que para el rubio debía quedar como si yo no recordara nada.

Asomó la cabeza pero no me miro, se levantó y se dirigió el portón y yo lo seguí, conservando una prudencial distancia de al menos 2 metros.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, fuimos directo al comedor, donde suga-san tenía una enorme bolsa negra llena de cosas.

\- Oh que bueno que están aquí, me ayudarían a inflar algunos globos? – nos sonrió pero en definitiva había algo que estaba molestándolo y era muy evidente al menos para mí.

Ambos asentimos sin decir nada, Tsukishima tomo la bomba y empezó a inflar algunos, yo fui con suga-san que me pidió colgar algunas serpentinas de papel muy coloridas y un enorme letrero que decía "Otanjobi Omedeto", al rato llego Ukai con una caja de color naranja, le indico a suga-san que había llegado a la recepción a su nombre, el peligris al tomo. Corto los bordes en cinta y la destapo, dentro había un pastel que decía feliz cumpleaños en inglés, estaba decorado con crema blanca y naranja, se veía delicioso.

Suga-san aprovecho la altura de Tsukishima para pegar los globos en el techo, lleno todo el techo del comedor, por lo que el rubio ya se quejaba de dolor en los brazos, yo me aleje un poco hacia la entrada, todo se veía demasiado diferente a como lo era usualmente, hasta las mesas se habían acomodado en una sola formando una gran mesa con el pastel, platos y vasos de colores y un par de bolsas de regalo.

\- Muy bien, terminamos! – celebró Suga-san sacando un pequeño paquete más de su mochila, era gris con rayitas negras, lo dejo en la mesa y se unió a nosotros que ya estábamos sentados en el suelo contra la pared cansados, no había cruzado palabra con el rubio y tampoco me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, pero en cierto modo no nos mantuvimos alejados ni un momento.

\- Le va a gustar mucho – comente mientras Suga-san se sentaba junto a mi

\- Si estoy seguro! Ya quiero ver su enorme sonrisa! – unió sus manos con una expresión de esperanza y alegría en su rostro.

\- Whoaaaaa Muy buen trabajo chicos! – esa era la voz emocionada de Takeda, entro al comedor con Ukai sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ya eran las 11:00 los chicos volverían a entrar a la hora del almuerzo, así que teníamos una hora para descansar un rato, Suga-san y Takeda salieron del comedor, Ukai fue a la caseta medica con la Yachi que también se había sorprendido cuando vio las decoraciones, otra vez nos quedamos solos y los nervios regresaron de golpe haciéndome sudar.

Quería ir a darme una ducha, me sentía cansado, parecía que en verdad el rubio estaba irritado, tenía el ceño claramente fruncido y apretaba las manos de vez en cuando, duramos así por lo menos 20 minutos en completo silencio, aún tenía algo de tiempo así que decidí subir a darme otro baño, me fui sin decir nada, llegue al cuarto y me encerré en el baño, el agua helada fue tranquilizante.

\- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que es todo esto? – la voz de Hinata rompió el silencio en el comedor, Suga-san, Kiyoko-san, Yachi, Takeda, Ukai y yo ya estábamos sentados esperándolo a que llegara, Tsukishima no estaba por ningún lado pero no habíamos pensado en buscarlo o al menos nadie dijo nada sobre su ausencia, Kageyama iba detrás de él sujetando de la playera del menor con una mano.

\- Feliz cumpleaños! – dijimos todos a coro, la emoción en la expresión de mi pelinaranja amigo era indescriptible.

\- Es para mí? – grito emocionado llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Para quien más iba a ser idiota?! – le grito Kageyama, pero esta vez no parecía enojado.

\- De hecho, fue idea de Kageyama-kun – sonrió suga-san provocando un ligero sonrojo en el pelinegro que chasqueo la lengua, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Eh? Eso es cierto Kageyama-kun?! – pregunto Hinata con su tono divertido, Kageyama no respondió, solo le dio un pequeño empujoncito haciéndolo avanzar sin soltarle el pedazo de playera que seguía atrapado en su mano.

Le cantamos alrededor del pastel, apagó las 19 velitas que Suga-san le había puesto cuidadosamente, comimos y hablamos, todos estaban alegres, hasta Kinoshita y Narita parecían estarlo disfrutar el momento, luego de un rato Takeda y Ukai se retiraron, Yachi y Kiyoko se quedaron y Tanaka empezaba a pedir que jugáramos algo entre todos para aprovechar la ocasión.

Kageyama no se había despegado ni un instante de Hinata, para mi sorpresa y yo creo que para la de todos, estuvo muy tranquilo, e incluso esbozo un par de sonrisas, un chico con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo disfrutando de una fiesta de cumpleaños que no era suya, era un gran avance a mi manera de verlo.

El pelinegro y Hinata se conocían desde la primaria, ambos eran un par de locos por el deporte, no pensaban en nada más que en voleyball, al principio eran muy unidos, los mejores amigos, su equipo se había convertido en uno de los más fuertes en Miyagi, llegaron a las nacionales a finales de su primer año de secundaria e inclusive llegaron a las finales a nivel nacional, hasta que se encontraron con rivales americanos que no pudieron derrotar, Kageyama estaba ya demasiado obsesionado con el hecho de ganar y ganar a toda costa, unos partidos antes de que en realidad perdieran comenzó a mostrar comportamientos extraños, Hinata me contó que había empezado a gritarlos, y se mostraba muy agresivo, inclusive con sus senpáis, parecía otra persona y realmente empezó a preocupar a todos, Hinata ya había visto esa faceta suya tiempo atrás, pero solía ser en partidos donde iban perdiendo o tenían un score muy reñido, pero nunca cuando iban ganando o después de ganar, un par de semanas y 3 partidos más que quebraron a Kageyama, lo habían sacado dos veces, pero el armador suplente no daba la talla del pelinegro por lo que el entrenador se había resignado a incluirlo de nuevo en cada partido, para cuando llegaron al último que jugarían en ese torneo, el entrenador decidió no incluirlo en el primer set, donde el equipo de Brasil obtuvo una abrumadora victoria aplastándolos 25 – 16, Kageyama demando entrar al partido con su actitud agresiva y explosiva, Hinata lo intento detener llevándolo afuera del gimnasio pero este lo mando de un golpe contra uno de los bebederos de agua, recuerdo como lloró Hinata contándome como le dolió ese golpe, a pesar de que eran de ese tipo de amigos rudos y que no era la primera vez que sentía la mano de su amigo contra su cuerpo, ese golpe en especial le rompió algo más que el labio inferior, cuando volvió a la cancha había logrado disimular su pequeña herida, el set ya iba a empezar y Kageyama estaba en medio de la cancha con esa mirada fiera y ansiosa que solía poner antes de comenzar a jugar, pero tenía algo diferente, y eso lo aterrorizó.

Para cuando el partido terminó, forzosamente, su equipo había sido descalificado, y Kageyama termino con su frente rota y sangrando por el golpe que le asestó a su capitán en pleno partido, varios miembros de su equipo intentaron calmarlo pero fue inútil, Kageyama parecía un animal endemoniado y ferozmente salvaje, era la final del torneo nacional, estaba lleno de equipos de todo el mundo, porristas, personas que iban de espectadores, entrenadores, también reclutadores, habían miles de personas ahí ese día, pero todo permanecía en silencio, lo único que retumbaba en el enorme gimnasio eran los gruñidos y gritos de sus compañeros intentando detenerlo, a la final la vigilancia del lugar intervino y se lo llevaron, tuvieron que sedarlo y unos meses después, lo diagnosticaron, Hinata había prometido no alejarse de él, porque se sentía profundamente culpable, Hinata sabía que Kageyama se comportaba así algunas veces, pero había creído infantilmente que era parte de su espíritu competitivo por lo que nunca dijo nada y soporto las actitudes del pelinegro, pero no era porque no le importara, simplemente estaba muy enamorado de su mejor amigo como para pensar algo malo sobre él; Hinata me había contado todo su historia con el pelinegro una noche en que tuvo uno de sus ataques rabiosos y fue llevado a aislamiento, el pelinaranja no pudo soltar la almohada del pelinegro y humedecerla con sus lágrimas hasta que amaneció.

Mordí el pedazo de pastel que llevaba varios minutos en mi boca, sin quitarles la mirada, los dos parecían muy buenos amigos en ese momento para mí, y cualquiera que los viera así no creería que habían pasado por cosas como esas antes.

\- "Tsukishima" – sentí que esa había sido una de mis voces, pero en cierto modo mi tono de voz no diferenciaba mucho de la que pronuncio ese nombre en mi cabeza.

Kiyoko pidió que Hinata abriera sus regalos, todos se emocionaron un poco pero el pelinegro se sonrojo de golpe.

Hinata al parecer no se dio cuenta y tomó una de los 4 paquetes de regalo que había sobre la mesa, el primero fue el de Suga-san, un jersey negro con estrellas naranjas bordadas, el pequeño salto de alegría agradeciéndole, luego siguió el de Yachi, un pequeño libro que al parecer Hinata quería leer desde un tiempo atrás, Kiyoko le dio unos audífonos negros, luego llego el momento del pequeño paquete que suga-san había dejado de ultimo sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos a ver, este no tiene nombre? – se preguntó examinando el paquete por todos lados.

\- Bien vamos a ver que es! – Suga-san sonrió con picardía mirando al pelinegro.

\- Esto… - Hinata quedo mudo mirando el contenido del paquete sin moverse un ápice, parecía que también había dejado de respirar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sorprendidos por la reacción del pelinaranja, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas inevitablemente, tenía la boca medio abierta y una expresión de sorpresa congelada en los músculos de su rostro.

\- Di… di algo – Kageyama escondió sus ojos bajo el cabello que le caía en la frente agachándose un poco sobre la mesa.

\- To… tobio – todos nos sorprendimos aún más, Hinata nunca llamaba al pelinegro por su nombre y este también dio un pequeño brinco al escucharlo.

\- Gracias – una profunda y suave palabra salió de la garganta de Hinata raspándola un poco, despacio se coló entre los brazos del pelinegro, escondiéndose en su pecho.

En el paquete había, dos rodilleras negras desgastadas marcadas con el nombre del pelinaranja, ese había sido un regalo de Kageyama por ganar la Spring High que los clasificó a las nacionales, estaban hechas a la medida y Hinata me había contado que se le habían perdido el día de las finales. Los sollozos de Hinata se mezclaron con las risas de Tanaka y Suga –san que parecían muy entretenidos con la reacción de Hinata.

\- Hasta que algo lo logra callar! – se burlaba el pelón, el lugar se volvió cálido y acogedor e incluso yo estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa también.

\- Bien hecho Kageyama! – agrego Suga-san con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Kageyama solo le acariciaba el cabello a Hinata apretándolo contra sí mismo, la expresión que mantenía el pelinegro en su rostro era realmente pacífica.

\- Muy bien ahora que estos cursis ya terminaron vamos a jugar! – Tanaka se levantó de la silla emocionado

Paso un rato en el que Tanaka obligo a Suga-san a cantar a dúo con Yachi una canción a capela mientras el resto se reía, luego hubo un juego de adivinanzas, y uno de retos donde Asahi termino con la cara cubierta de crema de pastel.

Tanaka logró convencer a todos de jugar algo sobre adivinar nombres, yo apenas le puse atención, Kageyama se levantó de la mesa con Hinata de la mano que aún se tallaba los ojos por las lágrimas que aunque se divirtió también en los juegos no dejaban de salir sin su permiso, se disculpó y lo llevo al baño para que se lavara la cara y se calmara un poco.

El juego consistía en escribir nuestros nombres al azar en papeles, luego los repartiríamos secretamente y los pegaríamos en nuestras frentes mientras tratábamos de adivinar el nombre de quien nos había tocado haciéndonos preguntas.

Yo tome uno y lo pegue en mi frente, tuve que recogerme de nuevo el cabello en una coleta para participar en el juego, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención, al rato en su turno Tanaka logró adivinar el suyo dando un brinco que logro mover mesa, algunos vasos que aún tenían nuestras bebidas se fueron al suelo.

Yachi se levantó para limpiar pero yo me ofrecía en ir por el limpiador, así que salí del comedor directo al almacén por el pasillo que guardaba ese tipo de cosas, no encontré nada, el pequeño cuarto estaba vacío quizá lo habían limpiado hace poco, así que fui al salón grande donde guardaban los nuevos que redistribuían cuando los otros ya estaban muy gastados, era una habitación grande que tenía puerta al patio también, pero esta estaba más que sellada, por fuera, apenas tenía una pequeña rendija por donde entraba algo de luz natural, el sitio era espacioso y tenía un aroma a cosas nuevas, habían una pila de colchones blancos en una esquina que aun conservaban su forro de plástico, unas camas desarmadas en una esquina, unos estantes grises con cosas de limpieza, utensilios de cocina, sabanas, cajas de pañales para adulto, ropa, y otras cosas empacadas en bolsas y listas para estrenar, el hospital solía estar bien dotado.

Los estantes hacían un laberinto por el que me entre buscando un limpiador, para mi enorme sorpresa unos pies colgaban por el borde de la pila de colchones nuevos, di un brinco atrás asustándome.

\- Qui… Quién?! –

El rubio se incorporó mirándome desde arriba, alzo una ceja y se volvió a recostar.

¿Me estaba ignorando?, no dije nada hasta que empezó a bajarse de un salto cayo frente a mí con su ridícula estatura aun me miraba desde arriba.

\- Que haces aquí?, me estas siguie - se calló de golpe, alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, sin decir nada y en un segundo me halo del brazo, ahí adentro también había un pequeño cuarto más que parecía un armario, donde oh sorpresa estaban los limpiadores nuevos.

\- Ka… Kageyama que… que estás haciendo? – la voz agitada Hinata nos llegó clara y sonora, aunque el parecía estar susurrando.

\- Lo, lo siento, ya… no puedo… aguantar más – la voz del pelinegro también agitada sonó ronca y entrecortada.

\- Perdón, perdóname – no me podía creer que esa fuera la voz de Kageyama, sonaba suplicante y suave.

\- Idiota, no… no tengo que per… perdonarte nadaaahmmm! – ahí, si ese fue un claro gemido de mi pequeño amigo.

Ese sonido me hizo consciente de mi situación, estaba encerrado contra el cuerpo del rubio en ese pequeño cuarto, apenas nos separaban un par de centímetros y sus piernas se rozaban con las mías en una incómoda posición, ya que el techo estaba más bajo por unas bolsas que estaban colgadas de arriba Tsukishima tenía que encorvarse hacia mí.

\- Qué demonios están haciendo esos dos? – susurro muy bajito y muy irritado, su cálido aliento choco contra mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello, en un segundo sentí el calor sofocando cada poro en mi piel, escuchamos afuera el sonido de un plástico arrastrándose y la puerta trabándose con seguro.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3

Capitulo 9 - Una joven mente perturbada - Parte 3

\- Perdón –

\- Ya… ya basta kage… Kageyama no… no te disculpes más – afuera Hinata soltó un sollozo.

\- No! no llores... por favor – la voz de Hinata ahora sonaba angustiada, los sollozos roncos del pelinegro eran cada vez más audibles, igual que los latidos que retumbaban en mi pecho, hubo un rato más de los mismo sonidos, mientras Kageyama se calmaba.

\- Vamos, mejor regresemos al comedor si?, te prometo que esta noche me quedare hasta que te quedes dormido, si? – sentí un pequeño alivio y a la vez una gran decepción de terminar con la bochornosa situación.

\- No, no, no me sueltes!, no me dejes solo... Hinata – el pelinegro sonaba aún más desesperado que antes.

\- Ka… Kageyama para… ahh!... no, no me muerdasss mmmm! –

\- De… detenmnte… alguien nos puede encontrar aaah! Nommmm no me de... dejes marcas! – la voz de Hinata hizo eco en mi cabeza, por más que el intentaba susurrar suaves gritos se le escapan en cada gemido, enfoque por un micro segundo mi mirada en el rubio frente a mí, que conservaba sus ojos clavados en la mano que mantenía en la puerta, la otra pasaba cerca de mi mejilla sosteniéndose de la pared tras de mí, mi corazón dio un salvaje brinco al ver el sonrojo que le cubría hasta las orejas.

No era fácil pensar algo sobre ello, es decir, estaba avergonzado? Ó La voz de Hinata le gustaba? O acaso era, nuestra estrecha situación?, lo vi morderse los labios y ya no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, había comenzado a sudar un poco, una tenue gotita le caía por su sien.

\- Kageyama… no, ah! ahí no, estuvimos jugando afuera no… no me he bañado, es… estoy sudoroooahhhh! – los gemidos de Hinata no paraban allá afuera, pero mi mente ya no podía captar otra cosa más que la reacción del rubio.

Su respiración se hizo pesada, lo vi entreabrir sus labios suavemente tratando de atrapar más aire, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor en ese pequeño cuarto que nos aprisionaba se hacía cada vez más cálido, sin embargo su mirada seguía clavada en su mano como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Perdiendo un poco el control de mis pensamientos roce su antebrazo que pasaba junto a mi mejilla, me frote contra esa pálida piel el suavemente, volteo a verme de golpe, tenía sus ojos ámbar muy abiertos y su respiración se agito aún más.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en la caricia, suave y lenta, casi inmediatamente sentí como el mismo acortaba aún más la distancia entre los dos, su pecho ahora estaba pegado al mío, una de sus piernas paso entre las mías rozando mis muslos internos, la sensación de calor se alboroto aún más entre los dos, paso su mano con la que se sostenía de la pared detrás de mí y la poso en mi nuca acercándome a él, temblé, temblé hasta la punta de mis pestañas, yo no había buscado que eso volviera a pasar pero no podía simplemente resistirme, era una necesidad absurda que me hacía arder la piel.

Había logrado probar a Tsukki una vez y quería muchas más.

\- Ah ahh! Ka! Kageyama, no, no tu tu lengua no nooo, a ahí nommmm! – el suave grito que Hinata intento callar allá afuera fue el pitazo de partida, los labios del rubio estaban sobre los míos haciendo una fuerte presión, solo eso, el seco contacto de nuestras bocas, sentí su lengua que acaricio suavemente mis labios humedeciéndolos, abrí un poco los ojos, me deleite del ámbar vidrioso de los suyos entre sus parpados entrecerrados, el sonrojo explosivo que seguía cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, el movimiento de todo su cuerpo al compás de su agitada respiración, y por supuesto su enorme erección rozando mi muslo, casi quemándome.

\- Gi… gime más – el tono ronco del pelinegro dándole órdenes a Hinata nos hizo estremecer.

\- Baka… bakageyama … mmmm! – Hinata intentaba reprimir su voz inútilmente.

Al parecer ya no pudo contenerse más, su mano pasó de la puerta a mi trasero en un instante, me apretó fuerte haciéndome dar un pequeño brinquito hacia él, sus labios se apoderaron de la piel de mi cuello donde aún habían marcas frescas de la anterior noche, pero él iba dispuesto a dejar más, la piel me ardió, pero no me disgusto, me encontré a mí mismo rozándome contra su pelvis, su muslo ya estaba entre mis piernas moviéndose hacia arriba rozándome los testículos, las sensaciones cálidas aumentaban con cada roce por toda mi piel, pronto iba a estar ahogándome.

\- No no! no! No! No! espera Kageyama! Nommm hyaaah! Tu… tu de! do! –

\- Mmm? no te gushta? Eshta muy húmedoh aquí – contesto el pelinegro con algo entre la boca que no lo dejaba hablar bien, sus manos ya estaban bajo mi jersey sacándomelo por encima de la cabeza, levanto mi playera blanca y apretujó sus dedos contra la piel de mi espalda pegándome completamente a él, nuestras miradas no se habían despegado ni un solo momento, ese ámbar me tenía idiotizado en una forma literal y salvaje, mis manos se mantenían en sus hombros apretando con fuerza por cada sensación que me hacía erizar violentamente, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos se rozaban casualmente con los míos con cada movimiento, mientras el empezaba a simular embestidas con su muslo entre los míos, contener mi propia voz nunca había sido difícil, pero en ese momento mi garganta escocia por soltar un grito sonoro y escandaloso.

\- To… tobio m me ven ve! vengo! pa pa para qui qui quita tu bo boca! – Hinata suplicaba temblorosamente afuera y adentro yo suplicaba por poder dejar salir mi voz.

Me mordí los labios temiendo no poderme contener más, cuando sentí sus dedos colarse entre mi pantalón bajándolo de un tirón, él ya tenía los suyos a la altura de sus rodillas y su erección se rozaba con la mía por encima del bóxer blanco que aun tenia puesto, lo vi morderse los labios y esbozar una suave sonrisa al ver mi pobre interior todo mojado, el color blanco no ayudaba mucho a disimular nada.

Desvié un poco la mirada avergonzado, aunque eso me había ayudado a mantener un poco más la voz atorada en la parte rasera de mi garganta, aunque no por mucho, sus dedos ya estaban rozando mi entrada suavemente.

\- Aaammmmmmmmm! – Hinata afuera había perdido la batalla contra el pelinegro.

Su dedo entro gentilmente en mí, lo que me sorprendió, no me dolió para nada.

\- No para acabo de venirme! – Se escuchó el sonido del plástico y las quejas susurradas de mi amigo afuera.

\- No estamos ni cerca de terminar mmmm!, después de todo es tu cumm! cumpleaños – el tono de Kageyama seguía siendo ronco y demandante, pero empezaba a entrecortarse y a dejar salir suaves gemidos.

Me lamio suavemente una mejilla atrayendo mi atención de nuevo, pero en el instante en que voltee hacia él, mis labios fueron capturados por un beso hambriento, su lengua ya estaba rozándose con mi paladar buscando entrelazarse a la mía.

Me concentre tanto en ese beso, la rugosidad de su lengua que corría por mi paladar y bajo mi lengua, sus suaves choques contra mis dientes, el cálido juego que emprendió con la mía, cuando volví en mi tenía tres de sus dedos saliendo y entrando de mi suavemente.

Su erección empezó a temblar contra mi abdomen, y tuve que aceptar que eso me emociono un poco, palpitaba moviéndose agresivamente golpeando suavemente mi piel, lo mire a los ojos y lo vi avergonzado llevarse una mano para tapar sus ojos.

\- No no taahnn! ah! fuerte! –

\- Tran... tranquilo mmm! no te hare daño – el tono de Kageyama entre gemidos se hizo suave y cariñoso, lo que aumento los de Hinata que difícilmente lograba soltarlos a modo de susurros.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, sus dedos habían salido de mí y el parecía avergonzado.

\- Tsu… Tsukki – mi voz salió algo ronca y desesperada pero con suerte lo suficientemente inaudible para los otros dos afuera.

Bajo su mano, y me miro con toda la lujuria que podía poner en su mirada, estremeciéndome por completo, con fuerza me tomo por los glúteos y puso su erección entre mis muslos irguiéndose un poco más sobre mí, me apoyo contra la pared y su punta húmeda empezó a rozar mi entrada, se sentía endemoniadamente caliente.

\- Sho! Shouyou mí, mi ahhmm m mi nombre di di mi nombre – afuera ya se escuchaban los gemidos de Hinata al compás de las estocadas del pelinegro.

\- To! To tobio to tobio to tobimm tobio! Mm! más mas fuerte! -

Su erección entro en mi suavemente, y pensándolo bien hubiese preferido el tirón, sentir como esa dura intromisión se abría paso lentamente me estaba matando, quería gritar y no podía, sentía como mi voz atorada en la garganta me ahogaba, Tsukki estaba siendo tan delicado conmigo que las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a salir, me sentía en el cielo, difícilmente podía creer que alguna vez hacer eso me había dolido infiernos.

Sentí sus suaves labios en mis mejillas, bajo mis ojos y sobre ellos, repartiendo suaves besos, una mano me separaba los glúteos y la otra me acariciaba la espalda manteniendo nuestros pechos unidos completamente. Comenzó a moverse despacio aun no había entrado todo, y la tortura estaba por terminar conmigo.

\- H Hinata Hi Hinata y ya n no.. nmmmmmmm! Nom! no me aprietes tanto! – las peticiones de Kageyama afuera me estremecieron, vi su ceño fruncirse a lo que de un solo impulso entro completamente, mis entrañas habían decidido contraerse aún más apretando la entrepierna de Tsukki con las peticiones de Kageyama.

\- Ya... Yamaguchi – mi nombre salió entre sus labios apretados como una queja, su ceño se frunció aún más, sus ojos vidriosos dejaron escapar una lagrima que rodo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas que era aún más notable, y sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir un mudo gemido. Yo estaba perplejo, sentía que los ojos se me iban a salir del rostro, escuchar mi nombre con su voz después de tanto tiempo me saco de mi cuerpo de un golpe, sin darme cuenta había apretado tanto a Tsukki dentro de mí que lo había obligado a venirse dentro sin posibilidad de contenerse.

\- Sho Shouyou mmm! –

\- M me vengooommm! – afuera los gemidos roncos y delgados de ambos se mezclaron, un par de segundos después mi propio semen había manchado toda el frente de la playera de Tsukki.

\- Tobio... te… te amo – escuche la voz delgada de Hinata que ya recuperaba mas normalidad.

\- Y yo a ti Shouyou, te amo demasiado – ese susurro ronco fue cálido y dulce.

Tsukki se sacó la playera toda manchada, me sostuvo con ambas manos de mi trasero dejándome reposar en su pecho, aún estaba agitado su corazón latía muy rápido y yo podía sentirlo contra mi mejilla, cerré los ojos exhausto también, dejándome llenar por la calidez de su cuerpo.

Afuera mis amigos se quedaron en completo silencio, pasaron quizá unos 10 minutos cuando escuchamos de nuevo el plástico arrastrándose y la puerta abriéndose, deje escapar un largo suspiro, mi garganta se destrabo, pero aun así me dolía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto con voz ronca, supuse que él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo por haberse contenido, no fui capaz de emitir ni un sonido, así que solo asentí con la cabeza sin despegarme aun de su pecho, sentí que sus piernas temblaron, poco a poco se fue acurrucando hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo conmigo sobre él, no me alejo de su pecho, y yo di gracias internamente por ello, lo último que quería era tener que enfrentarlo, o explicarle lo que había pasado en la mañana.

\- Lo hice de nuevo – susurro dándose un suave golpe con una mano en la frente.

\- ¿Qué demonios pensaban esos dos? – parecía irritado pero no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento para alejarme. Ciertamente Kageyama y Hinata solían hacer ese tipo de cosas seguido, quizá hasta Takeda ya lo sabía, pero no había escuchado a nadie hablar sobre el tema ni una sola vez, pero Tsukki era nuevo así que no podía culparlo.

\- Estas molesto? – pregunté sin despegarme aun y empezando a temblar, tuve miedo, quizá para Tsukki no había sido más que algo inevitable por la situación en la que habíamos caído, y no tenía con quien más desahogarse, pero aun así, porque me había tratado tan dulcemente?, aunque la primera vez con el me dolió, ese dolor no fue algo que yo conociera, no me sentí asqueado ni repulsivo, el exagerado calor era lo único que podía sentir, mas esta vez me había tratado tan bien, me estaba tratando tan bien.

\- Si – mis ojos se aguaron al instante – pero no es tu culpa – sentí su cálida mano acariciarme suavemente la cabeza, con todo el ajetreo de la mañana habia tenido que recogerme de nuevo el cabello en una coleta, pero ahora estaba suelto sobre mi espalda, y él me lo acariciaba gentilmente.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿Tsukki porque eres tan amable conmigo?, ¿Tsukki aún sigo siendo tu mejor amigo?, ¿Tsukki porque me tocaste de esa manera?, ¿Tsukki que te paso?, ¿Tsukki estas triste?, ¿Tsukki te sientes solo?, ¿Tsukki porque terminaste en un lugar como este?, ¿Tsukki te sientes como yo?... ¿Tsukki ya no me recuerdas?...

Las lágrimas ya no paraban de salir, mi pecho se contraía, inútilmente trataba de contener los espasmos de dolor, quería gritar, partirme en llanto, pero no quería que él me viera así, no, no él.

La mano que me consentía amablemente empezó a temblar, se coló entre mi cabello aferrándose a mi espalda mientras su otra mano paso bajo mi brazo aprisionándome en un cálido abrazo. Sentí su mentón hundido en mi hombro, la ancha espalda y los largos brazos de Tsukki me cubrían casi por completo.

No fue necesario decir ni hacer nada más, en ese pequeño y oscuro cuarto, en ese hospital para locos, en esa enorme ciudad, en ese inmenso universo solo existíamos los dos, por lo que durara ese simple momento.


	12. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Un nuevo paciente

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que pude preguntar, la garganta me escocia y estaba algo mareado, sentí el suave movimiento de su cabeza asintiendo, podía sentirlo todo pegado a mí, me tuve que quitar la playera por "ciertas razones" así que lograba sentir hasta el movimiento de sus pestañas rozando mi sensible piel.

Me temblaron las piernas, hacerlo de esa forma me dejó completamente exhausto, teniendo en cuenta que me había venido demasiado rápido, apenas había entrado y el había logrado drenarme por completo, y en ese momento lo último que quería hacer era procesar el impacto psicológico que todo eso generó en mi inestable mente.

Ya no podía resistir más de pie y menos sosteniéndolo, me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar sentado con él sobre mi cintura, me esforcé por no moverlo mucho, aunque había intentado ser tan delicado como mi lujurioso cuerpo me lo permitía, sentí pánico, esta vez no podía sacarme de la cabeza todas mis alarmas internas que me gritaban que lo estaba lastimando que debía detenerme, para mí ya era seguro, lo había lastimado.

\- Lo hice de nuevo – solté en un suspiro más para mí mismo golpeándome la frente, la culpa fácilmente empezó a invadir mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué demonios pensaban esos dos? – me sentía muy irritado, a pesar de haberme prometido que no le iba a hacer nada de nuevo, vienen esos dos y pasa esto! Demonios! Me sentía muy impotente, ya no era capaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo.

\- Estas molesto? – preguntó con su voz algo ronca, no voy a negar que sentí preocupación y una ligera ansiedad.

\- Si – tomé aire nervioso – pero no es tu culpa – subí una mano temblando y sin pensármelo mucho, todo era ridículo, nada tenía sentido, pero al menos tenía que dejarme claro, muy en claro que él no tenía la culpa de nada, para mí era un chico desconocido con quien sabe que cantidad de traumas y dolores que yo no conocía, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, o le escuchaba llamarme de esa forma acortando mi nombre, con su delicada voz, yo simplemente no podía controlar mi lunático cuerpo, le acaricie la cabeza, su cabello se sentía suave y sedoso al tacto, era tan largo que le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura.

Sentí las cálidas lágrimas rodando por mi pecho, aguante la respiración, mi corazón dio un tirón haciéndome sentir un vacío muy incómodo en medio del pecho que empezó a expandirse para luego latir muy rápido, el pánico se apodero de mí, su cuerpo empezó a temblar erráticamente, como si estuviera teniendo dolorosos espasmos, todo el cuerpo me tembló, me aferre a su espalda buscando algo de estabilidad, algo de calma, no quería verlo así, yo no quería dañarlo, ni a él, ni a nadie.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí desde lo más profundo que en verdad no quería ser yo quien causara sufrimiento a las personas que me rodeaban.

Dejé que pasaran los minutos hasta que los espasmos se detuvieron, aun escuchaba los tenues sonidos de su nariz aspirando con algo de fuerza, no dejé de acariciarlo ni un momento, inconscientemente por supuesto, me sentía cálido, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mio en esa posición, no quería dejarlo alejarse, no quería ver sus ojos llorosos y confirmar que yo era lo peor que existía, pero si dejaba pasar más tiempo podrían salir a buscarnos, además de estar semidesnudos, él podría llegar a enfermarse por estar así en un lugar como ese en el que estábamos, me di cuenta de que lo único que ocupaba mi mente era su bienestar y me regañe a mí mismo por no sentirme yo mismo por sentir aquello.

Yo le había hecho todo eso, yo debía hacerme responsable, ya no iba a llegar Akiteru o mis padres a disculparse por mí con los demás, ni un medico con una jeringa con calmantes como siempre.

Lo tomé suavemente de sus piernas levantándolo con cuidado, le puse su ropa interior que seguía enredada en uno de sus pies, no hizo ni un movimiento ni para negarse ni para ayudarse, me preocupe mas pero no podía decir nada.

Lo terminé de vestir, evitando mirarlo a la cara, tomé el jersey rojo que le había quitado pero me detuvo, puso sus dedos en mi mano empujando un poco el jersey hacia mí, y yo estaba tan nervioso que no entendí que quería.

\- Úsalo tú – habló temblorosamente empujando de nuevo un poco mi mano solo con la presión de sus yemas, recordé mi playera y por fin mis neuronas captaron a lo que se refería, me pase el jersey por los brazos, no me quedo tan pequeño como creía, aunque un poco corto de las mangas, pero no me podía importar menos.

\- Gracias – la palabra salió de mí sin siquiera pensarlo mientras hacia una bola con mi playera sucia, que probablemente tendría que tirar a la basura después, me seguí negando a mirarlo a la cara pero esta vez fue por la vergüenza que aumentaba el calor en mis mejillas.

Abrí la puerta y lo tomé del brazo sacándolo de allí, me sacudí los pantalones y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, el me siguió, no dijimos nada, y tampoco cruzamos miradas, por suerte no había nadie por el camino, subimos por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación, ya eran las casi las 7, y el estómago me rugía, no había comido nada en todo el día, no tendría problemas si no hubiese gastado mis calorías en vergonzosos ejercicios, pero primero lo primero, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Termine de darme una ducha rápida, cuando regrese a la habitación, el ya no estaba por ningún lado, en cierta manera me sentí irritado, bloquee todos mis pensamientos y baje buscando algo de comer antes de mi medicación, para con algo de suerte no pensar más en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegué al comedor, el pecoso estaba sentado en una mesa con Tanaka-san, estaba comiendo un buen trozo de pastel, y me irrito el sonido vergonzoso que emitio mi estómago.

\- Oh! Miren quien decide aparecer! Hombre te perdiste toda la fiesta! – Tanaka-san parecía lleno de ánimos, me sonrió con todos los dientes.

\- Tienes un buen compañero, mira! Te guardo algo de pastel – mire el pedazo de pastel en un plato plástico y luego mire su cara, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo, sus ojos castaños brillaron un segundo para luego desaparecer entre sus parpados mientras clavaba su mirada nerviosa en el piso, sus pecosas mejillas se pusieron rojas, muy rojas, en cierta forma, mi cuerpo se sintió más liviano, tomé asiento frente a los dos.

\- Gracias por la comida – y Dios sí que disfruté esa rebanada de pastel.

Tanaka-san sonreía de oreja a oreja sin decir nada viéndonos comer, pero no me disgusto, yo estaba concentrado en la sensación de la crema deshaciéndose en mi boca.

Sugawara-san llegó con Ukai-san al comedor, ya era hora de la medicina, mire el vasito de plástico que me entregó Yachi-san la enfermera rubia, vi la capsula blanca en el fondo, no me sentía con muchas ganas de tomarla, pero tampoco de negarme, busque al pecoso con la mirada, estaba aún haciendo fila para recibir su medicación, Tanaka-san y Asahi-san parecían estar hablando con el pero yo no lograba escuchar nada, llene el vaso de agua y la tome, me dirigí a las escaleras queriendo regresar a mi habitación.

\- Entonces es como Tsukishima? – esa era la voz de Sugawara-san desde las escaleras, me hice un lado del pasillo con curiosidad, yo no era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero me menciono, así que no era tan ajena.

\- Se podría decir que si, estuve revisando el informe de la policía, pero tengo mis dudas honestamente – Takeda suspiro, parecía que estaban junto al ascensor en el segundo piso, yo seguía en el primero

\- Bueno, espero que no sea peligroso traerlo aquí, es decir no suena como un enfermo mental como los chicos –

\- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con esto Suga-kun –

\- Si, está bien –

Terminaron la conversación y yo quede con la duda, de quien o de que estaban hablando? Y porque lo comparaban conmigo?, solté un suspiro tratando de ignorar todo ello, volví a la habitación, las luces seguían apagadas pero era noche de luna llena, la luz azulada se colaba entre las cortinas, me acerque abriéndolas de par en par, las ventanas tenían barras de metal afuera formando figuras geométricas que se reflejaron en el suelo, la luz se hizo más fuerte, llegando a la mayoría de la habitación, mi cama quedaba junto a la ventana así que me recosté con el brazo bajo mi cabeza, y sentí una extraña tranquilidad mientras el cansancio me vencía poco a poco

Sentí una suave presión en mi codo, era un toque suave, hacia presión un par de veces, se detenía y luego presionaba de nuevo, no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía muy cansado, pero los ligeros toques no se detuvieron.

Un ligero miedo se produjo en mi pecho, no quería volver a caer en alguna alucinación, abrí los ojos, aun tenia los lentes puestos, la luz de esa hermosa luna que se veía a lo lejos me daba en la cara, parpadee un par de veces, me gire de costado viendo hacia el borde de mi cama, ahí estaba el pecoso acurrucado tocando mi codo con su dedo índice. Se puso rojo de golpe desviando la mirada y recogiendo su mano alejándola de mí, algunos cabellos le caían por la frente pero el resto lo tenía bien peinado hacia atrás.

La luz de la luna sobre su cara sonrojada y las manchitas en su piel me atraparon, me quede viéndolo por un rato sin decir nada y él se ponía cada vez más rojo, alargue el otro brazo y le roce la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, lo vi estremecerse y apretar los ojos con fuerza, un cosquilleo viajó desde el contacto con su piel por mi brazo hasta mi pecho dejándome una sensación cálida.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándome sorprendido mientras mi mano seguía en su mejilla frotándola suavemente, entrecerró un poco los ojos clavando su mirada en la mía, ladeo un poco su cabeza hacia mi mano frotándose el mismo contra mi piel.

No quería pensar en nada más, solo en la mirada vidriosa que me miraba como si estuviera a punto de empezar a llorar, detuve el contacto, me reincorpore en la cama y su mirada parecía nerviosa.

\- Está haciendo frio, ven aquí - le susurré, golpee levemente el colchón a mi lado, quería hablar con el de muchas cosas, y preguntarle muchas más. Asintió enrojeciéndose aún más, yo tenía el cuerpo adormecido aun por la medicina, pero estaba lucido.

Se subió a la cama temblando, tenía puesto un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera gris muy grande, estaba descalzo, se sentó a unos centímetros de mí doblo sus piernas contra su pecho rodeándoselas con los brazos, nuestros cuerpos no se rozaban pero el calor que emitía me invadía cada célula, en el fondo quería largar un brazo y pegarlo a mí pero no podía forzarlo, no podía seguir haciéndole cosas sin al menos hablar con el primero, y entender las cosas que pasaban en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Sigues molesto? – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de golpe, no me esperaba que fuera a hablar primero, no me esperaba que fuese a hablarme!

\- No – la respuesta fue automática – tú lo estás? – sentí como se arrugo mi frente, el tono nervioso de mi voz era demasiado obvio.

\- Eh?, bueno yo… no! no lo estoy – su voz tembló, y distorsionada.

Cerré los ojos, se me salió un largo suspiro, debía preguntarle porque?, yo era un desconocido, en un hospital para locos, es decir yo era un demente más, y ambos éramos hombres, llegue una noche le hice cosas en contra de su voluntad y eso no lo hace enojar? Acaso su esquizofrenia le hacía pensar que todo eso era normal?.

\- Entiendes que deberías estarlo? - Me tallé el puente de la nariz acomodándome los lentes.

\- Eh?, no, yo… no lo sé – esta vez su tono tembloroso se apagó lentamente.

\- Un desconocido prácticamente a… abuso de ti… eso no te molesta? – mi voz se quebró, obviamente tenía que darle un nombre a lo que había hecho, pero decirlo en voz alta me irritó bastante.

\- Eso no… - lo sentí apretarse más en su posición, lo vi de reojo, parecía enojado y clavaba las yemas de los dedos en sus rodillas.

\- Lo lamento – mi voz salió de mi ronca y aun nerviosa.

\- Eh?! No no! Tsukki tu no! tienes que disculparte! En… todo caso es mi! Mi… culpa – se paró de golpe apoyando las manos en el colchón hablando entre nervios y gritos.

Alcé una ceja mirándolo, en primera porque no entendí bien la mitad de lo que dijo, y en segunda porque me había llamado de nuevo de esa forma.

\- Porque me llamas así? – la repentina furia que se había apoderado de sus facciones desapareció en un segundo, sus ojos se apagaron, y su labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

\- No hiciste nada malo, no es tu culpa – su expresión me hirió, aun no podía explicarme las razones pero el movía cosas en mí que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía.

\- Es mía, te prometo que no volveré a tocarte – esta vez fue mi voz la que se apagó lentamente, decir eso me había dolido, me irritaba, me ponía ansioso, no estaba muy seguro de lograr controlar mi cuerpo si llegábamos a estar en alguna situación comprometedora, incluso en ese momento sentados uno al lado del otro, mi instinto me rogaba que le saltara encima.

Todo se quedó en silencio, ya no sabía que más decir, y él tampoco dijo nada, se había sentido aliviado?, bueno esa era la respuesta lógica, no?, por más que yo quisiera que fuera lo contrario. Mi garganta se cerró de golpe ante el pensamiento, yo quería lo contrario?, sentí como se me erizo la piel violentamente, conseguí mantenerme quieto, pero las afirmaciones que estaban haciendo mis pensamientos me estaban perturbando, yo quería hacerlo?, no solo era mi cuerpo adolescente y los instintos que se apoderaban por la influencia de la medicina?, si ya no podía tocarlo me sentiría triste?, pero porque? No sabía nada de él, que era lo que ese chico estaba haciéndome?

\- Deberías odiarme… - pensé en un susurro sin darme cuenta.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí – el suave tacto de su mano cálida en mi brazo me hizo voltear de golpe.

\- Puedes tocarme, está bien – susurró acercándose lentamente a mis labios, sentí ese aire caliente chocar con mi piel, estaba arrodillado, se sostenía de mi brazo mirándome con esos ojos castaños vidriosos, me dolió el tirón en mi pecho de mi acelerado corazón. Me resistí lo mejor que pude de hacer desaparecer los centímetros que nos separaban.

\- Porque yo? –

\- Está bien, porque eres tu – me sorprendió como su voz ya no temblaba, hablaba decidido aunque sus ojos estuvieran por estallar en lágrimas. Gire todo mi cuerpo hacia él, lo tomé por los hombros acercándolo a mí, deje que se sentara sobre mi regazo y apoyara su cabeza contra mi pecho.

\- No logro entenderte, ni un poco – le acaricie la espalda y el cabello que le caía hasta la cintura, su aroma estaba teñido del cítrico del jabón, aspire con ganas dejando mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

\- Perdón Tsukki – susurró contra mi cuello, busque su mentón con mis dedos lo recorrí con la yema de mi dedo índice levantándolo suavemente, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas y la luz de la luna que nos daba de frente, todas las células de mi cuerpo recibieron una cálida corriente eléctrica.

\- Silencio Yamaguchi – le susurré soltando mi aliento contra sus labios besándolo suavemente, sentí como se estremeció, mi mano seguía en su mentón, le acaricie suavemente, mientras profundizaba el beso, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior para que abriera la boca, mi lengua ya no lo soportaba, ni mis manos, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no deleitarme de su dulce sabor y su tentadora calidez.

Le apegue más a mi aplastando mi mano contra su espalda, con la otra levanté más su mentón dejándolo a mi disposición, me separe un poco, lo deje tomar algo de aire, grabe su expresión agitada y sonrojada en mi cabeza para volver a lanzarme sobre su boca con un beso hambriento que ya no podía contener, lamí y entrelace su lengua con la mía sin importarme el hilo de saliva que ya estaba corriendo por su mentón, probé hasta el último rincón de esa cálida cavidad con mi lengua mientras él se derretía en mis brazos.

Su delgada voz empezó a escaparse de su cuerpo, puse toda la concentración a la que podía acceder en ese momento por grabar cada cosa en mi cabeza, hasta el más mínimo detalle, no quería que fuera como la primera noche donde tenía recuerdos a pedazos.

Me aleje de nuevo un poco, aunque me moría por devorarlo completo, quería en cierta manera redimirme por lo que ya había hecho, sentía como si él me hubiese elegido, pero no dejaba de ser extraño, repentino e inmanejable para mi apática personalidad.

Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y contraer su expresión, lo tomé con ambas manos por sus costados, su cuerpo se sentía rígido, se tambaleo un poco como si se fuese a desmayar.

\- Oye, estas bien? – le pregunté tratando de mantenerlo derecho pero parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

\- Tranquilo, respira – le pase una mano por la espalda inclinándolo un poco hacia atrás para que el aire tuviera más acceso a sus pulmones.

\- Per… perdón... la… la medicina… - se quejó entre dientes, su cuerpo se desvanecía entre mis brazos, lo recosté en la cama, acomodándole la almohada bajo la cabeza.

\- Está bien, duerme – le susurre abrazándolo contra mí, se acurruco contra mi pecho perdiendo la batalla contra los somníferos del antidepresivo.

Me quité los lentes, nos cubrí con la sabana, le acomode el cabello y mientras se lo acariciaba también me quede dormido.

Desperté con los rayos del sol, había dejado las cortinas abiertas y la luz me irritaba los ojos, estire la mano alcance los lentes, Yamaguchi seguía acomodado contra mi pecho con su brazo sobre mi cintura abrazándome, le levante los cabellos del rostro, su expresión era tranquila y parecía estar esbozando la mitad de una sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonriendo también, lo acomode abrazando la almohada mientras me levantaba a darme un buen baño. Me sentía inesperadamente bien y con energías recargadas esa mañana.

Aun seguía dormido abrazando la almohada cuando salí, no sentí necesidad de cambiarme en el baño así que me deje la toalla amarrada a la cintura mientras buscaba algo que ponerme, me puse unos bóxer negros, mi hermano me había acomodado todo por colores en el armario, me quede un momento pensando lo patético que era que mi hermano aun hiciera ese tipo de cosas por mí.

Sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda, y las mejillas calientes, lo mire de reojo, y él estaba igual de sonrojado mirándome escondiéndose un poco con la almohada.

\- Bue... Buenos di... días – habló pegado a la almohada.

\- Buenos días – apreté los labios, y me volví buscando que ponerme en los cajones, agarre unos jeans y una playera morada manga larga, me vestí con su mirada encima, podía sentirla en todo mi cuerpo, no podía evitar ponerme muy nervioso.

Parecía adormecido aun, escuche un bostezo, y su respiración profunda contra la almohada.

\- Aún es temprano, puedes dormir un poco más – le acaricie suavemente el cabello despeinándolo un poco sentándome en la cama.

\- Ya... ya estoy des! Despierto –

\- Tienes el cabello muy largo, no te incomoda? – le pregunte quitándole los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

\- No... no me siento… muy co… cómodo cuando me miran… así... que –

\- Te escondes con tu cabello? – complete la frase por él que asintió con la cabeza sonriendo nervioso.

\- Deberías cortarlo aunque sea un poco, no tienes que tenerlo tan largo - se removió entre las sabanas hasta llegar a mí, recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas soltando un suspiro. No me queje, pero me tensé, estaba en una zona peligrosa pero parecía medio dormido aun, me resigne y lo deje estar, le acaricie la espalda un poco mientras se enroscaba como un animalito en mi regazo.

\- Tampoco… me gusta que me… me to… toquen –

\- Yo lo estoy haciendo –

\- Si es Tsukki está bien –

\- No sé cómo hacerlo – generalmente quien me cortaba el cabello era Akiteru, así que no lo había considerado realmente.

Lo deje dormir un poco más, me felicite internamente por pasar tiempo a su lado y poder tocarlo sin saltarle encima y abusar de él. Eso era un avance no?, que avance ni que nada, yo no entendía nada aun pero un poderoso instinto me impedía la necesidad de darme explicaciones.

Bajamos al desayuno juntos, ese día tuvimos terapia grupal, Takeda-san nos puso a dibujar cosas sobre lo que leyeron del periódico del día, todo iba normal, la única diferencia era que Sugawara-san no había aparecido por ningún lado.

Kageyama le reñía por los dibujos mediocres que hacia el pelinaranja, el pelinegro lo había obligado a participar con él y le criticaba porque estaba dibujando como niño de primaria mientras que él tenía algún tipo de talento excepcional para el dibujo.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado a mi lado, dibujaba un edificio con niños afuera, cuando le puso colores me di cuenta que estaba dibujando una escuela, era un buen dibujo, yo no tenía ni una sola vena artística, así que mi dibujo de un puente iba peor que el zoológico de Hinata.

Salimos al almuerzo, la dinámica grupal había dejado un ambiente agradable y todos hablaban de una u otra cosa, yo me mantenía unos pasos atrás, Yamaguchi iba escuchando a Hinata que le contaba sobre los regalos que le habían dado en su fiesta.

Íbamos por el pasillo al comedor cuando Sugawara-san apareció hablando con un policía, otro uniformado mantenía a un chico de cabello negro bastante corto en una silla de ruedas, Era fornido, de brazos gruesos, y piel algo morena, tenía unas esposas puestas, y los ojos castaños secos y fríos, Takeda y Ukai salieron del ascensor yendo con el uniformado, hablaron con él, Ukai tomo la silla y se llevó al joven por el pasillo hacia el fondo, al área de asilamiento. La escena me pareció conocida, la sangre se me heló de recordar la sensación de la camisa de fuerza y la claustrofobia que me produjo ese encerrado lugar, sentí una cálida mano rozar la palma de mi mano, voltee a ver al pecoso parado junto a mi sonriendo. Los demás habían seguido hacia la sala de estar y yo me había quedado ahí parado en medio del pasillo sin darme cuenta.

\- Suga-san! – Yamaguchi saludó al peligris que ya había dejado a los uniformados mientras estos dejaban las instalaciones.

\- Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukishima-kun – buenos días! – saludo con su habitual sonrisa acercándose.

\- Quién era? - me causo cierta intriga, yo también había llegado así, eso quería decir que ese pelinegro había cometido algún crimen, y lo traían porque algún jurado declaro que estaba loco, recordé la conversación que había escuchado en las escaleras, si él era como yo, entonces podía llegar a ser peligroso, una tenue alarma se empezó a disparar dentro de mi.

\- Ah, bueno, el es un nuevo paciente – el peligris se rasco la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey! Que tal quedo? muy empalagoso? como no esta narrando yamaguchi, si no nuestro rubio sexy, les aclaro que Yams prefirio no mencionar nada sobre el asuntico aquello, de que ellos se conocen de antes, ya saben el pobre es un tantico miedoso y no quiere hacer que Tsukki lo odie.

Que les parece un DaiSuga hardcore? o prefieren uno dulce?

Dejen sus reviews! hasta una proxima actualizacion Matta nee!


	13. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11- Una desagradable Sesión individual

El comedor estaba más callado de lo normal, Yamaguchi se sentó a mi lado, y Sugawara-san nos miró con una sonrisa que logró disgustarme un poco.

\- Ah, Kageyama, quieres más? – el pelinaranja no termino de hablar cuando el otro ya le estaba sacando del plato, todo parecía en paz con la realeza, y yo estaba tratando de evitarlos para no darles una golpiza por lo del otro día.

\- Vamos Asahi, tienes que ser más valiente – la voz suave del peligris regañaba al castaño que se disculpaba casi llorando por haber derramado la sal sobre la mesa.

\- No tienes hambre? – me preguntó el pecoso en un susurro, salí de mis pensamientos y mire el plato, seguía con todo lo que me había servido, no me había dado cuenta y ya todos iban terminando.

\- Quieres? – me aventuré a pasarle el huevo de mi plato al suyo sin esperar una respuesta, se sonrojo, no dijo nada más, y continuo comiendo con una sonrisa apretada en los labios.

El día aparentaba ser tranquilo y lento como el resto, en la mañana Kageyama tuvo una sesión individual con Ukai-san, por lo que Hinata estuvo molestándonos, tuvimos la mañana "libre" por así decirlo, así que nos quedamos en la sala común, yo leí uno de los viejos libros, Hinata acaparó al pecoso jugando ajedrez, mientras le hablaba de un montón de tonterías, luego de un rato Yamaguchi se quedó dormido en el sillón, los días empezaban a ser calurosos, el verano ya estaba haciéndose presente, mi mente estaba en blanco, tanta combustión mental me había dejado sin posibilidades de razonar nada, así que me convencí de disfrutar un poco esa efímera tranquilidad.

Kageyama regresó un par de horas después, no se veía de muy buen humor, por un momento pensé que iba a iniciar una nueva pelea, pero se sentó en el suelo junto a Hinata posando su cabeza sobre los muslos del pelinaranja que seguía sentado en la silla frente a la mesa de ajedrez, el pequeño le susurro algo acariciándole la cabeza y todo continuo en calma.

Yamaguchi seguía dormido hecho bolita en el sillón con el cabello tapándole la cara, Asahi-san y Tanaka-san estaban en sesión grupal y Sugawara-san se había desaparecido toda la mañana.

Pero la calma nunca había presagiado nada bueno, un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo regresó Sugawara-san con el chico que habíamos visto llegar el día anterior escoltado por policías.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó con una mano tras la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, Hinata lo saludo animado sin poderse levantar aun por el peso muerto de Kageyama que no se movió ni un poco, Yamaguchi apenas hizo un gesto apenas despertando, y yo, bueno solo asentí con la cabeza examinándolo, en muchas maneras mis alarmas internas empezaban a hormiguear.

\- Bien, este va a ser tu edificio, así que ellos serán tus compañeros – Sugawara-san no parecía el mismo de siempre, la manera en que habló fue fría y cortante.

\- Mucho gus –

\- Su nombre es Daichi Sawamura –el peligris lo interrumpió mirándolo desde arriba aunque eran casi de la misma estatura, el pelinegro era un poco más alto que él.

\- ¿Que eres?, ¿la mamá del grupo? – el tono del pelinegro fue entre burlón y tímido, aunque su expresión estaba lejos de ser divertida.

Sugawara-san se sentó en el sillón junto a Yamaguchi, sin dejar de ver hostilmente al otro.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala, el pelinegro le sostenía la mirada a Sugawara-san, y lo mismo el peligris.

\- Vamos chicos no es necesario que se peleen, verdad? – Hinata se levantó de la silla acercándose moviendo nervioso las manos.

Sugawara-san chasqueo la lengua, y el sonido que provoco fue increíble.

\- Entonces eres Daichi-san no? Cuántos años tienes? – el pelinaranja intento armar conversación pero Kageyama desde atrás le dirigía una mirada asesina.

\- Bueno tengo 23 y tú? –

\- Recién cumplí 18! Me llamo Hinata Shouyou, él es Kageyama Tobio tiene 17! – le sonrió con su actitud alegre de siempre señalando al pelinegro que ya empezaba a emanar un aura oscura.

\- Vaya, son muy jóvenes – fue la respuesta de Daichi-san

Hinata se rasco la nuca avergonzado, el pelinegro ya no aguanto más y de un tirón se levantó y lo halo con él a la silla de nuevo.

\- Y ustedes dos? – se dirigió a nosotros, Yamaguchi se encogió en el sillón, y Sugawara-san lo miro de reojo.

\- No intentes incomodar a nadie, ellos no necesitan saber mucho sobre ti, ni tu sobre ellos –

\- Yamaguchi, Tsukishima – le hable señalándonos respectivamente, no fue un impulso, simplemente no quise que en realidad el pecoso se llegase a alterar.

\- Mucho gusto – se inclinó un poco cambiando la expresión a una un poco más seria, de cualquier forma yo tampoco use ningún tono amigable, más bien quería que no preguntara nada mas sobre nosotros.

\- Puedo sentarme? – pregunto señalando la silla al otro lado de la pequeña biblioteca, nadie respondió nada así que se sentó.

\- Tu no deberías estar aquí, ni trates de relacionarte con ellos – Sugawara-san se levantó del sillón luego de un silencio incomodo que duro por lo menos unos 20 minutos.

\- Hora de almorzar – el pecoso ya estaba temblando, y no podía culparlo, hasta yo sentí un ligero ataque de ansiedad, pero podía aparentar estar tranquilo, el no, así que tomándolo del brazo me lo lleve al comedor.

No lo solté, pero tampoco pude decirle nada, lo senté en una de las mesas, fui por nuestras bandejas las llene de comida y me senté a su lado dejándolo en el asiento contra la pared.

\- Gracias Tsukki – susurro antes de empezar a comer, yo no pude responderle aun no me acostumbraba a la forma en que me llamaba sin que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Al poco rato, Hinata y Kageyama se sentaron con nosotros, luego llegaron el par de catatónicos con la enfermera rubia.

\- Eso fue demasiado extraño, nunca había visto a Suga-san actuar así – se quejó el pelinaranja rascándose la cabeza.

\- Dijo eso como si esa persona no tuviera una enfermedad como nosotros – Kageyama jugaba con un pedazo de zanahoria en el plato y su tenedor.

\- Si lo escoltaron policías, quiere decir que está aquí por orden judicial – las palabras se salieron de mi boca, no era necesario decirlo, me dejaba en evidencia.

\- Cómo tú? – la piel se me erizo, Kageyama me miraba como si viera través de mis pensamientos, y eso me hizo sentir irritado.

\- Ehh? Tus estas aquí por orden judicial Tsukishima? –

\- Ese no es su proble.. –

\- Yo también – Yamaguchi me interrumpió de golpe, Kageyama lo miro de mal modo chasqueando la lengua.

\- Tenías 8 años, no es lo mismo – le refutó el pelinegro.

\- Vamos Kageyama-kun esa no es manera de hablarle a tus amigos – le reprendió Hinata con tono suave dándole leves golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- Sea cual sea la razón por la que estamos aquí, ya nos conocemos, la cosa ahora es hablar con Suga-san para saber a qué se refería, o que sabe que nosotros no – término de hablar y Kageyama ya parecía domado de nuevo, se frotaba suavemente contra la caricia de su pelinaranja.

El pelinegro se llevó a Hinata una vez terminaron de comer, Yamaguchi se acomodó en la silla poniendo todo su cuerpo contra mi costado. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Cuando Kageyama llegó a aquí estuvo en otro edificio por unas semanas – puso los codos sobre la mesa y empezó a hablarme sin su voz temblorosa, mirando hacia la puerta del comedor.

\- Allí había un chico que se obsesiono con él, solía acosarlo y tratarlo mal, cuando empezó a notar la presencia constante de Hinata alrededor de Kageyama intento lastimarlo, es por eso que Kageyama siempre se mantiene a la defensiva, lo sobreprotege mucho, o al menos eso intenta, además ya lleva más de un año aquí, ya sabe cómo funcionan las cosas – terminó de hablar bajando la mirada a la mesa, quizá era una de las pocas veces en que lo escucharía hablar tanto y no podía negarme que me gustaba mucho como sonaba su voz.

\- Estamos en un lugar donde las personas hacen cosas malas inconscientemente, no es raro que llegue alguien que las haga por voluntad propia – añadió entrelazando los dedos índices jugando con ellos.

Las palabras de Yamaguchi me mantuvieron pensativo toda la tarde, tuvimos una pequeña sesión grupal y Takeda-san me había anunciado una individual para antes de la cena, la tranquilidad que había disfrutado en la mañana ya no existía, muchas cosas giraban por mi cabeza, todos teníamos una idea diferente de lo que era estar en ese lugar, quizá para unos era un prisión, para otros una escape, y para mí era mi única opción favorable, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser estable.

Me mantuve inquieto toda la tarde, ahora tenía una inseparable compañía, que para mi sorpresa no me incomodaba en absoluto, podía decir que sentía alivio de sentirlo parado o sentado junto a mi todo el tiempo, pero no pude armar una conversación con él, aun así parecía no necesitar más, a ratos lo veía esconder una inocente sonrisa o un travieso sonrojo, llegó la hora de la sesión individual, deje a Yamaguchi con Hinata y Kageyama en la sala de estar y subí al segundo piso.

Un par de policías salían de la oficina, me miraron de arriba a abajo como si les fuese a contagiar algo, yo apenas me detuve con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que desaparecieron en el ascensor.

\- Oh Tsukishima-kun, muy puntual – el castaño me saludó con su buen humor habitual en cuanto me vio aparecer por la puerta.

\- Antes de la sesión, quería preguntarle algo – Me examinó por un par de segundos y soltó un suspiro.

\- Quieres saber si he enviado algún reporte sobre ti? – ya no me sorprendía que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente, así que tome asiento y asentí con la cabeza.

\- Bien, por ahora lo único que se ha enviado es la novedad sobre la visita de tu hermano, y el de tu llegada, que debo decir fue bastante pacifico, lo cual desafortunadamente no es bueno para ti – por supuesto que eso no era bueno.

\- En un mes tendrás una audiencia, no te preocupes me aseguraré de darte todos los detalles de mi diagnostico antes de que eso pase – añadió.

\- No puede adormecer mi trastorno con antipsicóticos, este hospital no funciona como los demás, como se supone que esto puede ayudarme? – no me iba a ir con rodeos, todo lo que estaba pasando, lo entendiera o no, era peligroso, yo no era como los demás, no estaba ahí solo para curarme y poder tener la posibilidad de una redención en la sociedad, yo estaba ahí para probar que necesitaba estarlo, que no era un delincuente más.

\- Tsukishima, la diferencia entre este lugar y los anteriores es simple, y supongo que lo entiendes, si llegamos a diagnosticar que no tienes ninguna enfermedad y que puedes vivir como cualquier otra persona, te enviarán a la cárcel por asesinato -

La habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio, si hubiese podido decir algo en contra de eso mi cerebro no me hubiese dejado decirlo.

\- Lamento ser tan directo, no me parece que seas una mala persona, no digo que tu personalidad pacifica sea algo malo, es solo que ante los ojos del juez no va a ser una buena señal, fácilmente podrían llegar a la conclusión que menos queremos, porque tu no actuaste por voluntad propia, es por eso que este es el único lugar donde podemos hacer algo al respecto – negué lentamente con la cabeza, en cierta manera que afirmara de esa forma mis acciones me dio algo de confianza y a la vez me lleno de miedo.

\- Sin embargo, si te mantienes aquí siendo una persona normal, comportándote como una, no habrá nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte, se lo comenté a Akiteru-san cuando estuvo aquí, voy a suspender tu medicación –

\- Qué?, no, no, no puede hacer eso – mi cuerpo se tensó completamente, por más que quisiera negármelo, las alucinaciones y los repentinos ataques musculares en mi cuerpo habían cesado desde que empezaron a medicarme, así fuera un simple analgésico, de cierta manera me había vuelto dependiente a ello, pero no era solo eso, y no era la primera vez que querían intentar sacar mi alter a la fuerza, no me había importado antes y realmente nunca me había opuesto aunque fuese con dolorosas torturas, pero ahora, en ese justo momento la posibilidad de intercambiar mandos con mi alter significaba claramente dañar a alguien.

Había un hecho que no me atreví nunca decirle a alguien, pero las 3 ocasiones en que había recaído fueron periodos en que me había reservado de tomar algún medicamento.

\- Quizá, halla algo que quieres contarme Tsukishima-kun? – maldición ese no era el momento ni la persona, demore un rato meditándome que hacer, o al menos tratando de no ser tan obvio con mis expresiones.

\- No… -

\- Muy bien, Akiteru-san llamó esta tarde para avisar que vendría mañana temprano, le comunicare mi decisión y desde mañana ya no se te administrara más medicina, está bien? – me hablaba con un tono un tanto suave y un tanto afligido, no tenía idea de cuál era mi expresión o que leía en mí en esos momentos, pero lo único que yo sentía corriéndome por el cuerpo era el mal presentimiento que se presenta poco antes del caos.

\- Apropósito, como esta Yamaguchi-kun? – levante la mirada que llevaba un buen rato clavada en mis temblorosas manos, tenía dibujada la misma sonrisa que en la mañana.

\- Bien supongo, se quedó con Hinata y Kageyama – le respondí, había pasado de sentirme tenso por mis malos presentimientos a nervioso porque descubriera algo de lo que le había hecho al pecoso.

\- Me sorprende que se estén llevando bien – se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

\- Yamaguchi-kun parece no tenerte miedo – añadió.

\- Miedo? – curve una ceja, pero en el fondo no quería alargar más esa conversación.

\- Bueno, eres su primer compañero de habitación, cuando llegó apenas tenía 8 años y se perdía por días, cuando lográbamos encontrarlo, se escondía de cualquier contacto con las personas, pasados los años empezó a entablar cortas conversaciones, sin embargo en la sesiones aun me dice que le da miedo la gente a su alrededor, veras, su esquizofrenia se puede mantener a raya con medicamentos pero su capacidad para vivir en sociedad está demasiado perturbada, aún no hemos podido hacer grandes avances con ello – quizá se le había olvidado que yo estaba ahí, pero tuve la impresión de que estuviese hablando consigo mismo, la curiosidad me permitió guardar más información del pecoso en mi cabeza, pero aún me giraba en el estómago el mal presentimiento.

\- No he hablado mucho con él, pero si le hice esa pregunta – hice una pausa, sorprendido de mi repentino arranque charlatán.

\- Pero dijo que no me tenía miedo – añadí, Takeda-san ensancho una sonrisa tomándome de las manos con entusiasmo.

\- Bien hecho Tsukishima-kun! –

Luego de eso, me hizo unas cuantas preguntas como parte de la sesión, salí de ahí, más escapando que otra cosa, aun me inquietaba el asunto de la medicación, pero no me atreví a oponerme más seriamente, subí por las escaleras como era costumbre cuando escuché unas voces discutiendo cuando iba llegando el sexto piso.

\- No sé con qué intenciones vengas aquí, o que tipo de influencia te compró un pase de demencia gratis para evitar la cárcel, pero en el momento en que intentes hacer algo fuera de lo normal, que llegue a afectar en lo más mínimo a alguno de los demás pacientes te va a ir mal, muy mal – esa voz llena de hostilidad no parecía ser natural saliendo del cuerpo del peligris.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención como esa, y nadie me ha comprado nada – el pelinegro parecía más indefenso siendo atacado, no era un grandulón de cuerpo súper fornido con cara de pocos amigos, pero el chico emanaba un aura de peligro que ni yo podía evitar.

\- Más te vale - le gruño el peligris - igual voy a mantener un ojo sobre ti todo el tiempo –

Aún no habían terminado de hablar pero era mejor seguir subiendo, llegue al piso rápidamente, pase por el cuarto de Kageyama, Hinata le estaba leyendo un libro, cuando llegue a nuestra habitación, encontré al pecoso agarrándose con fuerza los brazos arrinconado contra la pared.

-Hey? Estas bien? – me acerque tan rápido como pude pasándole ambas manos sobre las suyas que ya se enterraban las uñas en la piel de sus antebrazos.

\- oye, tranquilo, no pasa nada – estaba llorando, tenía la cara sucia y los labios morados de tanto mordérselos.

Relajó los músculos en cuanto sintió mi tacto, estaba helado de los pies a la cabeza, lo atraje hacia mi pecho acomodándole la maraña de cabello, quizá se lo había estado agitando con las manos porque lo tenía hecho un desastre lleno de nudos.

\- Tsu… Tsukki – susurro con la voz entrecortada.

\- Tranquilo, aquí estoy – le levanté el rostro dejando un suave contacto con mis labios en su frente, lo vi sonrojarse y esconderse en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba, estaba asustado, no podía negármelo, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y sentía las manos heladas, estaba ahí entre mis brazos, aferrándose a mí, pero yo sentía que se me escapaba, que se me escurría entre los dedos sin poder evitarlo.

El calor de la habitación empezaba a ser sofocante, mas con su cuerpo sobre el mío, se quedó dormido y mis piernas ya hormigueaban adormecidas por la falta de movimiento y la presión de su peso contra mí, lo único que se sentía bien era el frio piso bajo nosotros.

Le acaricie un poco la cabeza, pero mis dedos no pudieron hundirse entre tanto cabello enmarañado, mire al reloj de la pared nos quedaban unos 20 minutos antes de la cena, lo levanté con cuidado dejándolo recostado en mi cama, fui al cuarto del pelinegro, le pregunté al enano si había una manera de conseguir un par de tijeras, después de pedirle permiso a Shimizu-san una de las enfermeras nos permitió usar unas no sin antes obligarme a explicar mis motivos.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, Yamaguchi estaba hecho bolita abrazando mi almohada y mi cobija.

Parecía dormir tan cómodo que no quise despertarlo así que lo senté entre mis piernas al borde la cama sosteniéndolo con cuidado, tome un cepillo para el cabello que Akiteru me había empacado y que realmente nunca llegue a usar, empecé a desenredarle un poco, luego de un buen rato ya me permitía dividirlo en partes, yo no tenía idea de cómo se debía cortarle el cabello a alguien, pero Akiteru siempre lo hacía por mí, y no me parecía muy difícil aunque nunca le hubiese puesto mucha atención, fui cortándole mechones cortos en la frente y los fui alargando hacia la nuca, el largo le quedo por el cuello, en un momento le tenía un mechón que salía de su coronilla, él se removió entre mis piernas despertándose lo que me hizo dejarle un pequeño mechón que se alzó hacia arriba en medio de su cabeza en una graciosa forma.

\- Q… que sucede? - preguntó tallándose los ojos, yo deposite el ultimo mechón cortado en la pequeña bolsa que había ubicado sobre la cama, y le tome de las manos dejando las tijeras también en la bolsa.

\- No soy experto, pe… pero creo que no quedo tan mal – había tartamudeado nervioso por saber cuál sería su reacción, dio un salto y corrió al baño.

Me acerque con mis irritantes nervios a flor de piel, me asomé por la puerta y el pecoso estaba frente al espejo tapándose la cara rojo hasta las orejas, sus inocentes reacciones a todo lo que yo le hacía me mantenían atraído a permanecer a su lado.

\- Yamaguchi – escuche mi voz ronca ahogarse en la piel de su cuello mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos pegando mi espalda contra su pecho, pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se derritió temblando con fuerza, encaje mis labios sobre su piel moviendo un poco la tela de su playera succionando ese tono pálido dejándolo rojizo, su delgada voz empezó a escaparse, sus suaves gemidos entrecortados entre sus débiles intentos de contenerse eran música para mi oídos, volví a encajar mis labios succionando más fuerte, se encogió, arqueo la espalda, tensó el cuello y se desarmó en mis brazos respirando agitado.

Me aleje tomándolo de los costados abrazándolo contra mí, lo lleve fuera del baño dejándolo sentado en la cama, si bien no era tan liviano, me sentía muy a gusto cargándolo.

\- Vamos a comer algo – le susurre, amarré la bolsa con el cabello y las tijeras, salí del cuarto con él tras de mi halando suavemente mi playera con su mano, aun tenia las orejas rojas y parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría de armar un puchero entre los labios.

El comedor parecía el salón de una funeraria, todo estaban en silencio, la mesa estaba llena, el pelinegro nuevo estaba sentado junto a Sugawara-san que estaba cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yamaguchi tu cabello! – gracias a Hinata el silencio no duro mucho.

Yamaguchi se encogió a un lado mío rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

\- Eh?! Y a mí no me dejaste cortarlo – Sugawara-san hacia un puchero, yo trate de ignorarlos y fui directo a la caseta de Shimizu a devolver las tijeras y desechar los restos de la cabellera del pecoso.

\- No eres muy bueno cortando el cabello verdad Tsukishima? – Tanaka-san jugaba con el mechón corto que se mantenía elevado en el centro de la cabeza del pecoso

Irritado solo desvié la mirada chasqueando la lengua, se le notaba lo incomodo que se ponía siendo el centro de atención, pero la verdad era que se veía mejor, me quede viéndolo inconscientemente, grabando en mi cabeza cada cosa, detalle por detalle, su sonrisa nerviosa, el temblor en sus labios por momentos, las pecas que se perdían en tramos de piel enrojecida por la vergüenza, todo era más apreciable ahora, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus orejas enrojecidas, sus ojos, sus pestañas largas y castañas, esos labios pálidos como el tono de su piel.

Y de nuevo mi mente se desvió de todo lo demás para llenarla solamente del pecoso.


	14. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12- Una molestia para Sugawara-san

"Este cap lo estara narrando Sugawara-san disfrutenlo :3"

\- Ay, por favor! – era demasiado molesto estar irritado todo el tiempo, no era natural en mí, ya tenía cansados todos los músculos de la cara.

\- Que? No puedes dejar de seguirme?, lo que ocurra conmigo no es asunto tuyo – su tono de voz ronco y grave me irritaba aún más, quien demonios se creía?

Daichi Sawamura ingreso al hospital Matsuzawa por orden judicial, cuando Takeda-san me hablo sobre ello no me pareció tan extraño, después de todo muchos llegaban ahí de esa manera, pero el mismo estaba preocupado por la situación del nuevo paciente.

Un año atrás trabajaba como auxiliar en el pabellón de pediatría de un hospital local, estaba estudiando Medicina, pero no logró terminar la universidad, un día el director del pabellón apareció con el cuello roto en su consultorio tendido en el suelo.

Sawamura confeso que había sido el culpable, fue llevado por la policía y encarcelado, duro un par de meses pero la investigación en su contra empezó a desviarse por los testigos del hospital que aseguraban que el chico era una buena persona, amable tranquilo y muy diligente con los niños, en la universidad, sus compañeros y profesores también atestiguaron a su favor incluso cuando el no pidió ninguna ayuda, por lo que el jurado que lo enjuicio termino exigiendo exámenes psicológicos, en los cuales diagnosticaron al chico con trastornos de personalidad.

"Supuestos trastornos de personalidad" eso mismo me dijo Takeda-san, que había asistido a la cárcel a examinarlo, y también me dijo que los mandos altos del hospital habían sugerido que se le tratara como a una persona discapacitada psicológicamente.

Me dejo acceder a todos los detalles de su caso con la condición de estar al pendiente de él todo el tiempo, lo que era una molestia, una verdadera molestia, sin embargo beneficiaba mis estudios y si con eso podía mantener a todos alejados de cualquier peligro potencial entonces estaba bien para mí.

Pero estaba siendo realmente difícil de manejar.

\- Pues no me importa lo que creas que es mi asunto o no – tome asiento en la cama de enfrente cruzando los brazos.

\- Ya basta ojos castaños, no voy a hacer nada, en primera ni siquiera pedir estar aquí - se sentó en la otra cama soltando un suspiro.

\- y tú qué?, no eres un paciente y eres muy joven para ser uno de los doctores, igual que el pequeño de cabello naranja que hacen aquí? –

\- Eso no te incumbe –

\- Bueno tú al parecer tienes pleno conocimiento de todo sobre mi, lo justo sería que tú también me contaras algo no? –

\- Eso no te importa – ya había llenado mi cuota por un día, era tarde, ya había recibido su medicina, podía irme tranquilo de ahí. Subí por Hinata al 8 piso que ya estaba dormido entre los brazos de su pelinegro y nos fuimos del hospital.

Al otro día me levante temprano como siempre, fui a la universidad a entregar unos trabajos y me encaminé y regresé al hospital, iba saliendo de la estación cuando reconocí al hermano mayor de Tsukishima.

\- Oh! Sugawara-kun! – me saludo animadamente halando a un chico pelinegro del brazo.

\- Muy buenos días Tsukishima-san – me agradaba verlo, eso significaba que iba a visitar a su hermano y eso siempre era bueno, la presencia familiar les da un gran apoyo moral.

\- Puedes llamarme Akiteru! Ah te presento a mi pareja, Chizaru Kyoji –

\- Mucho gusto – el pelinegro no parecía muy animado como el, tenía unos lentes oscuros y una gorra.

\- Van al hospital? – les pregunte acomodándome la mochila en la espalda, Akiteru-san sonrió y empezó a hablarme de su hermano todo el camino.

Al llegar, los dos se dirigieron a la oficina de Takeda-san, fui a mi casillero deje mi mochila y subí a buscar a mi nueva molestia.

\- Eh?, también en la mañana? – estaba cepillándose los dientes con apenas una tolla amarrada a la cintura, su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado, sus brazos eran gruesos, pero discretos, su piel era algo bronceada pero no demasiado, algunas gotas de agua que se escurrían de su cabello le caían por el pecho.

Y como el tonto que soy me quede callado con las mejillas ardiendo.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida, desvió la mirada y cerró la puerta del baño. Demonios, él también se había sonrojado! me lleve las manos a la cara tratando de calmarme, Salí de la habitación y lo espere en el pasillo, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima bajaron por las escaleras saludándome, esos dos iban muy bien, me permití sentirme orgulloso de los avances del pequeño Yamaguchi.

Salió y ni me volteo a ver, solo empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor sin decir nada, lo seguí manteniendo mi distancia, yo tampoco tenía ninguna intención de decir nada, yo había sido el tonto que se le quedo viendo semidesnudo por un buen rato. Demonios!

Llegamos al comedor, Akiteru-san ya estaba sobre su hermano hablando de muchas cosas sobre un viaje, el pelinegro que lo acompañaba estaba sentado junto a ellos sin decir mucho y Yamaguchi estaba sentado frente al rubio sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Anda Kageyama no andes de amargado, Hinata vendrá en la tarde no hagas drama! – Tanaka empujaba al pelinegro hasta la mesa, Como siempre Kageyama hacia sus famosas escenas cuando Hinata no podía llegar temprano, aunque eso no solía pasar mucho, en esta ocasión su tardanza se debía a una visita de su madre y su hermana, no había nada que hacer.

\- Tranquilo Kageyama, Hinata me dijo que saldría para acá en cuanto terminará – le sonreí tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, soltó los hombros con un suspiro dejándose caer en una de las mesas.

\- Oh tú eres nuevo! – Akiteru-san notó la presencia del molesto pelinegro.

\- Ah, sí, Daichi Sawamura, es un gusto – saludo con una sonrisa cordial dibujada en el rostro.

\- Te ves bastante mayor, cuántos años tienes? –

\- Eh? En serio, bueno tengo 23 –

\- Akiteru deja de incomodar a las personas – Chizaru-san le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro haciéndolo sonrojarse y disculparse nerviosamente.

El desayuno terminó bien, los chicos fueron a una sesión grupal en la que también participarían los familiares de Tsukishima, Daichi quedo exento así que nos quedamos en la sala de estar sin decir nada, el parecía leer un libro de la vieja biblioteca muy concentrado.

No podía ser más incómodo, hubiese ido con el resto pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima aun no confiaba nada en él.

Pasaron un par de horas, yo seguía tendido en el sillón tratando de no quedarme dormido, ese día había madrugado mucho para llegar a la universidad antes, el pelinegro hizo un sonido con su garganta llamando mi atención, tenía aun el libro en las manos me miro un momento y desvió la mirada.

\- Por lo de esta mañana, lo siento seré más cuidadoso, hace mucho no me daba un buen baño – trago saliva, y un tono rojizo se empezó a formar bajo sus ojos.

\- Discúlpame – añadió rascándose de nuevo la nuca esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

\- Esta bien – me tenía sorprendido la forma en la que me había hablado, su tono grave de pronto se volvió suave y en verdad parecía avergonzado.

Seguimos en silencio, la sesión termino y todos fueron al comedor, ya era hora del almuerzo, la habíamos pasado ahí toda la mañana sin darnos cuenta, al menos para mí el tiempo había pasado volando.

\- Vamos Asahi, se más valiente, eres muy grande para ser un llorón – mi grandulón amigo estaba gimoteando por haberse tropezado con Hinata que recién llegaba cuando iban saliendo de la sala, por lo que Kageyama le gruñó, le estaba sobando la espalda cuando sentí una mirada sobre nosotros, busque al dueño, y el pelinegro estaba al otro lado del comedor con la bandeja en sus manos mirándonos, es ridículo, lo sabía pero esos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa torcida me transmitió algo de tristeza.

Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, lejos de nosotros, la mesa estaba llena, todos hablábamos alegremente, por la energía y el entusiasmo de Akiteru-san y Hinata que no paraban de hablar.

\- Sugaaa – Asahi seguía pegado a mí, el espagueti siempre se le caía de los palillos y tenía que ayudarlo a comer.

Terminé sintiendo de nuevo esa mirada sobre mí, pero realmente quise asumir que estaba imaginando cosas así que no le presté mucha atención.

Daichi se retiró primero de la mesa, me inquietó un poco así que me apure a terminar e ir a buscarlo, lo encontré en su habitación sentado sobre la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Hey – entré recostándome contra la pared junto a la puerta.

\- No crees que me estas prestado mucha atención? – otra vez esa sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara.

Me quede viéndolo sin decir nada, pero mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

\- No le hare nada a tus preciados amigos, lo prometo – su voz se apagó lentamente hasta que terminó de hablar, quizá no logré entenderlo, o de plano ya no quería seguirlo a todos lados, pero me gire sobre mis talones sin decirle nada y salí de la habitación.

\- Suga-san – Kageyama iba subiendo las escaleras.

\- Eh= Kageyama? Donde esta Hinata? – sí que me sorprendió verlo solo, acaso habían discutido de nuevo?

\- Esta con el hermano del poste de luz – me gruño con su mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Pelearon? –

\- Solo le dije que iría a dormir un rato –

\- Oh Dios! Kageyama estas madurando – le pase un mano por encima de los hombros, frunció el ceño pero no se negó, ya estaba acostumbrado a mí, lo acompañe a su habitación y lo deje recostado en su cama, baje al comedor, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima estaban sentados en una mesa

Bueno en realidad el rubio estaba sobre Yamaguchi, en cuanto me sintieron Tsukishima se alejó rápidamente volteando a mirar hacia otro lado acomodándose los lentes, el pobre pecoso estaba completamente rojo y temblando, me pareció tierna la reacción que tuvieron al ser casi descubiertos, así que les hice un favor y fingí demencia.

Solo los salude, fui a la caseta y me quedé charlando un rato con Shimizu, las chicas eran amables conmigo, quizá era el único con el que podían charlar un buen rato, ni Tanaka en su fachada de mujeriego se les acercaba mucho, en cada edificio habían un par de enfermeras, Yachi y Shimizu eran las asignadas a Karasuno, Ukai y Takeda los psiquiatras, y como auxiliar estaba solamente yo.

\- Entonces aun no consigues una linda novia Suga? – Shimizu tomó su tasa de té con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

\- Eh? Sugawara-san no tiene pareja?, porque? Usted es muy amigable y confiable, además de guapo – la rubia había logrado hacerme sonrojar un poco.

\- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo entre la universidad y venir aquí, apenas uno que otro fin de semana me queda libre y lo dedico a mis padres –

\- Es todo un desperdicio – suspiro Shimizu, Yachi rio y yo me sonroje más.

La tarde se fue rápida, Akiteru y Chizaru-san ya se despedían, y Hinata tenía su día mensual en el que se podía quedar en la noche, así que fuimos a despedirlos.

\- Por favor cuídate mucho, no olvides asearte bien, comer bien, asegúrate a obedecer a Takeda-san, cuida bien de Yamaguchi-kun si? – Akiteru-san le frotaba la cabeza a su hermano mayor como si tuviera 5 años dándole todas las recomendaciones posibles.

\- Akiteru deja de molestarlo – el pelinegro a su lado le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio mayor que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, lo mismo paso con Akiteru y Yamaguchi, al parecer esos dos ya habían logrado congeniar también con el nervioso pecoso.

Daichi apareció por el pasillo, estábamos en la sala de la entrada, ya era hora de la cena, así que lo vi desaparecer por el otro pasillo hacia el comedor.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer chicos – los visitantes se habían ido, Kageyama iba con su mentón sobre el hombro del pelinaranja, curvado sobre el impidiéndole caminar normal, pero todos iban tranquilos y sonriendo.

\- Oye, suga-san – Tanaka camino a mi lado un poco más despacio alejándonos del grupo.

\- Que pasa Tanaka? –

\- Que hay de malo con Daichi-san? El nuevo – mi pelón amigo siguió caminando como si nada pero la pregunta me sorprendió.

\- Estuve hablando con él, no parece mal chico, pero parece que no te agrada mucho -

\- mmm pues, tengo mis motivos Tanaka – me esperaba las preguntas al respecto, pero por mucho que quisiera protegerlos no podía decirles nada, no era ético, que siendo un prospecto de psiquiatra hiciera ese tipo de divulgaciones, entre ellos podían hablar de ello pero no era mi papel darles qué rumorear por ahí.

\- No tengo que preocuparme?, es decir no es normal verte actuar así con las personas –

\- No tienes que preocuparte, yo me encargo – le sonreí sobándole la cabeza con fuerza, a lo que largo una carcajada y seguimos al comedor.

Terminamos de comer, Hinata revoloteaba de emoción por su estadía esa noche, e incluso Kageyama nos daba algunas sonrisas disimuladas, no logré ver a Daichi por ningún lado, me sentí inquieto porque lo había visto pasar hacia el comedor pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Todos fueron a la caseta por sus medicaciones, pero no estaba ahí tampoco, subí a la oficina de Takeda-san a preguntar, pero él tampoco estaba.

\- Oh Sugawara, no es hora de irte ya? – Ukai apareció en el ascensor.

\- Ukai-san, donde esta Takeda-san? –

\- Ya se fue, hoy tenía que dar clases en la noche –

\- Eh?, y Daichi? Donde esta? –

\- El nuevo?, estaba conmigo me ayudaba con algunas cajas de expedientes que llevaba al archivo, lo buscas? - levanto una ceja mirándome desconfiado.

\- Bueno solo me inquiete porque no lo vi en la comida – me encogí de hombros tratando de disminuirle importancia al asunto.

\- Sé que Takeda te dijo que tuvieras un ojo en él, pero no considero que sea adecuado que te le pegues encima todo el tiempo, no es un mal tipo, dale una oportunidad – sonrió guiñándome un ojo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su consultorio, darle una oportunidad?, si claro.

Iba camino a las escaleras para bajar al primero, tomar mi mochila e irme a casa cuando me choque con algo.

\- Disculpa – la voz del pelinegro me saco de mi cuerpo y quede tieso sin poder decir nada, estábamos demasiado cerca, el me había tomado del brazo para no dejarme caer por el repentino choque, el sonrojo bajo sus ojos apareció suavemente, mientras mantenía los labios muy apretados.

\- Lo siento, no preste atención – le respondí apenas, mi voz fue un hilito delgado, entrecortado y eso me irritó, iba a soltarme de su agarre cuando sentí su cálido aliento contra mi nariz.

\- Tus ojos son hermosos – su voz sonó en un ronco susurro contra mi cara, la suya estaba muy cerca, un movimiento y su nariz se rozaría con la mía.

Para mi mente fue complicado procesar lo que dijo, mis ojos estaban estancados en los suyos, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bajando la mirada a sus labios entreabiertos y resecos.

Me solté del agarre, le pase por el lado y corrí por esas escaleras hacia el primer piso como si no hubiese un mañana, llegue al casillero tome mi mochila y salí del hospital tan rápido como pude.

Al otro día me encontré tirado en mi cama con la ropa del día anterior puesta. La mochila desparramada en el suelo, y mi alarma sonando una y otra vez.

Qué demonios había sido eso!? Me lleve una mano al pecho los latidos exagerados ya me dolían, necesitaba calmarme o no podría ir al hospital en esas condiciones, si, un buen baño de agua caliente me iba ayudar a calmarme, me sumergí bajo la ducha por al menos media hora, el agua se sentía tibia y agradable.

Logré mantener cualquier pensamiento al respecto alejado de mi mente tanto como pude, fui directo a la estación, no me quedaba tan lejos, apenas duraba 15 minutos en el tren para llegar al hospital, entre con mi humor de siempre, aún era temprano, fui directo a mi casillero deje mi mochila, hacía calor así que deje también mi jersey, subí a la oficina de Takeda-san pero aún no había llegado.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a un escalón del 6to piso donde le habían asignado su habitación a Daichi, trague saliva, acaso pensaba ir a darle los buenos días?, claro que no! Iba a voltearme sobre mis talones cuando sentí una presencia abajo en la escalera.

\- Buenos días – ahí estaba con su sonrisa tímida y la mano tras la nuca.

\- Buenos días – me hice el tonto y seguí subiendo por las escaleras cuando lo escuche siguiéndome.

\- Porque me estas siguiendo? –

\- Eh? Ah, bueno yo, solo… tu dijiste que debías tenerme vigilado no? –

\- No me prometiste que no le harías nada a mis amigos? –

\- Claro que sí!, pero… no eres un practicante de psiquiatría?, no deberías cuidar mejor a tus pacientes? -

\- Y quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?! – bajé los escalones que nos separaban poniéndole un dedo en su pecho haciendo una suave presión, todo lo que hubiese pensado se esfumó por la irritación, ese chico me sacaba de mis cabales.

No dijo nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no entendía a ese chico así que me di la vuelta, seguí subiendo y el me siguió.

Golpee un par de veces la puerta de Kageyama, pero no hubo respuesta, una de dos o habían muerto o estaban exhaustos, seguro era la segunda opción.

\- Buenos días Sugawara-san, Daichi-san – Tsukishima apareció por el pasillo con su austera expresión habitual, Daichi a mi lado se inclinó para saludarlo.

\- Tsukishima! Buenos días! – le sonreí ampliamente, pero noté la leve expresión de malestar en su rostro.

\- Pasa algo? –

\- Podría ayudarme con algo? – susurro casi con molestia frunciendo exageradamente el ceño.

\- Claro que sucede? – me le acerque bajando la voz, esperando que Daichi leyera la atmosfera y no se acercara mucho.

\- Es que… bueno quería saber si… - el rubio era una criatura bastante difícil de entender pero a la vez divertida, su cara horrorosamente enojada no combinaba nada con su voz temblorosa entrecortada y tímida.

\- Podría quedarse un momento con Yamaguchi? – logro decir luego de soltar un largo suspiro y recomponer sus expresiones.

\- Paso algo? –

\- No, es solo que sigue dormido, necesito bajar un momento pero no quiero dejarlo solo – se acomodó los lentes tratando de disimular le ligero sonrojo que se dibujó bajo sus ojos ámbar.

\- Esta bien, me quedaré un rato mientras regresas – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo, no habían pasado mucho tiempo pero Tsukishima ya se mostraba muy al pendiente del estado del pecoso, ah! Por fin podía sentirme realmente tranquilo, esos dos se complementaban mucho.

\- Puedo quedarme también? – había olvidado por completo al pelinegro tras de mí.

\- No, tú te quedas aquí en el pasillo o te vas al comedor – no tenía ninguna intención de estar en una habitación solo con él, Yamaguchi aún seguía dormido, no definitivamente no.

\- Vamos Suga no seas cruel – aaaaaaah! Como me llamo?

\- Sugawara – le corregí mirándolo de reojo.

\- Anda ve, yo me hago cargo de Yamaguchi – le sonreí apretándole el hombro al rubio que nos miraba con una ceja levantada, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo.

Entre a la habitación cerrándola tras de mi sin prestarle más atención al pelinegro, en efecto Yamaguchi dormía plácidamente abrazado a una almohada.

\- Y yo que quería cortarte el cabello – no podía no sentirme decepcionado por ello, agregándole el mechón mal cortado que le había dejado el rubio, en realidad no tenía ninguna habilidad para esas cosas, se veía tranquilo, y no me pude resistir de acariciarle un poco la cabellera despeinada.

\- Realmente pareces la mamá del grupo – una voz irritante me hizo voltear de golpe, estaba parado contra la puerta cerrada tras su espalda.

\- Te dije que esperaras afuera – ni me digne a mirarlo, solo fruncí el ceño mientras arropaba bien al pecoso

\- En verdad no te agrado mucho verdad? – el tono apagado que imprimió en su voz me hizo voltear a verlo.

\- Lo siento – tenia los labios apretados y sus ojos entrecerrados, miraba hacia una esquina de la habitación con los puños apretados.

\- Mira, esto es un hospital psiquiátrico, estos chicos realmente tienen problemas, graves, han pasado por cosas muy duras y mi trabajo aquí es cuidar de ellos, de su salud mental y su integridad física, pero un buen psiquiatra jamás ignoraría los sentimientos de un paciente, tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad, solo cometiste un crimen y alguien poderoso quiere salvarte de pagar por ello, ese es mi problema contigo –

\- Yo ni siquiera pedir estar aquí – respondió afanado sin dejarme terminar.

\- Bien entonces no dejes que mi opinión sobre ti no te importe mucho – toda la piel se me encrespo al sentir sus pasos acercándose, mantuve la mirada en el piso no podía levantarle, mis músculos se tensionaron de golpe.

\- Ya no puedo – la yema de su dedo índice se posó bajo mi mentón levantando suavemente mi cabeza, aunque me quería resistir, mi odioso cuerpo no me lo permitió, ahogue una queja en el suave contacto que unió nuestros labios, lento, los rozó suavemente mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos.

Toda su intimidante presencia ahora era un manojo de nervios, sus manos temblaban igual que sus delgados y ligeramente bronceados labios que se mantenían a milímetros de los míos, su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi piel calentándola de golpe, apreté los puños quería separarme y salir corriendo tan lejos como pudiese.

\- Lo siento Sugawara-san – susurró cerrando sus ojos avellana por completo en un movimiento lento uniendo mis labios a los suyos de nuevo, se sentían tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan jodidamente embriagadores como ya mi caprichoso cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad lo había imaginado.

\- Etto, Sugawara-san? – la voz del rubio avergonzado que estaba de pie en la puerta con la cara toda roja me hizo lanzarlo lejos de un empujón en los hombros.

Eeeeeeeeeeeehh!? Qué demonios había dejado que pasaraaaa?!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su review en verdad los aprecio, para el proximo cap esperen ronroneos gatunos por ahi :3


	15. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Los ojos amarillos de un gato desagradable

Me fue difícil imaginarme en un momento más incómodo que este, Sugawara-san estaba besándose con el nuevo?, no se suponía que no le agradaba?, bueno a mi realmente no me importaba lo que la gente hiciera o no hiciera, pero las conversaciones que había logrado escuchar entre esos dos habían picado mi curiosidad, además la sensación revoltosa en mi estómago como un mal presentimiento aun no desaparecía.

Aun así, que significaba todo eso?

\- Ah! Tsu, Tsukishima-k, kun regresa, aste, qué bu bueno! – la voz de Sugawara-san tembló y su lengua se tropezó contra las palabras, sus mejillas estaban rojas, me evitaba la mirada mientras sostenía una sonrisa que más bien era un gesto exagerado que en contra de mi naturaleza se veía demasiado gracioso.

Apreté los labios conteniéndome un poco, les agradecí por cuidar del pecoso en mi ausencia y desaparecieron de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, me senté junto a Yamaguchi, deje salir la risotada que tenía apretada despertando a la bolita que se aferraba a mi almohada.

\- Eh? Tsukki?... Buenos días – se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano bostezando.

\- Buenos días – ciertamente los músculos de mi rostro no estaban acostumbrados a tales gestos, Yamaguchi me miraba con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par todo sonrojado, lo tome de las mejillas acariciando sus pecas, me acerque a él rozando su nariz con la mía.

\- Buenos días Yamaguchi – le susurre ahogando mi voz en sus suaves labios uniéndolos y separándolos lentamente de los míos, mi corazón dio saltos emocionados al sentir su cuerpo tembloroso perder el aliento ante mis caricias.

Después de dejarlo tomar una buena ducha, me quede a esperarlo leyendo uno de los libros que escondía bajo la cama recostado en mi cama, muchos eran solo historias para niños lo que me pareció algo extraño y aún tenía que preguntarle que había pasado antes de encontrarlo hecho todo un desastre contra la pared.

\- Yamaguchi – dio un respingo con la toalla todavía sobre su cabeza.

\- si? – volteó a verme sentándose en su cama frente a mí.

\- Que sucedió ayer? – se quedó viéndome como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando.

\- Cuando regresé de la sesión, estabas arrinconado contra la pared, temblando - apenas me escucho entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada apretando los puños.

Ya tenía claro que era extraño, mi entremetido interés por alguien más era jodidamente extraño para mí, pero en el fondo no quería dejar pasar cosas así, de una forma u otra desde que lo conocí estaba empezando a aceptar que ya no iba a ser el mismo, si era el pecoso no me molestaba tanto querer ayudarlo, poco a poco, aunque aparte de ello tenía otra razón que me estaba taladrando la cabeza desde la sesión con Takeda-san.

Le hice un ademan con la mano, se tambaleo un poco caminando hacia mí, lo hice sentarse en el borde del colchón entre mis piernas, tome la toalla y empecé a secarle el cabello que aún le goteaba.

\- En verdad quieres saber? – me pregunto en un susurro.

\- Si – me afectaba su cercanía, mi entrepierna lo notaba más que yo, pero en verdad sentía la necesidad de escucharlo.

\- Etto, yo... bueno, hay momentos donde escucho cosas – empezó a hablar frotándose las manos ansioso.

\- A veces pueden ser como si me advirtieran que algo puede llegar a suceder, cosas malas – añadió frotándose aún más fuerte las manos, bajé la toalla a sus hombros, y lo rodee con mis brazos tomando sus manos entre las mías, entrelace sus dedos con los míos mientras dejaba descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo – le susurre al oído, no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran levemente en una sonrisa al sentir todo su cuerpo desvanecerse en un quejido dejándolo sin aliento, agitado tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

\- Daichi-san? – le pregunté, había notado lo nervioso que se puso en la sala de estar cuando el negro se presentó, así que era fácil intuir que eso pudo haberlo provocado.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero los suaves sonidos de su delgada voz entre su respiración agitada me afectaban y mucho, le eche una mirada al reloj en la pared, aun nos quedaban unos 15 minutos antes del desayuno.

\- Yo también sentí un mal presentimiento, con todo eso, pero – apreté sus manos entre las mías.

\- Si algo pasa, o quieres contarme algo, puedo escucharte – mi tono de voz sonó tan seguro que hasta yo estaba sorprendido, en definitiva ya no era el mismo Tsukishima Kei que había llegado ahí atado a una camilla fría.

\- Gracias Tsukki – volteó a verme sonrojado tratando de mantenerme la mirada apretando los labios.

\- Silencio Yamaguchi – terminé con los odiosos centímetros que nos separaban y le robe un beso más profundo, mi lengua tuvo de nuevo el privilegio de intimidar a la suya que se intentaba retraer dentro de su boca.

Bajamos al comedor, el pecoso parecía más tranquilo ahora, Hinata ya estaba con Kageyama en una mesa, algo con la familia del pelinaranja lo tenía emocionado, por lo que a todo pulmón le estaba contando las nuevas a su pareja, que esta mañana parecía cansado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su expresión siempre daba miedo pero esa mañana había logrado un nuevo nivel.

\- Buenos días – Yamaguchi saludo con su tono de voz normal, la mayoría se sorprendió un poco, yo solo me incline un poco y fui por la comida.

Estábamos comiendo, todos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, incluso el pecoso participaba a su manera de la conversación, Daichi-san no se había aparecido aun, y Sugawara-san evitaba mirarme pero actuaba con normalidad.

\- Sabes Kei, Akiteru ha estado hablándome de tu compañero de habitación, si que estaba sorprendido – ya que Yamaguchi había sido arrastrado por Akiteru en algún punto de la sesión, Chizaru-san encontró un momento para hablar conmigo en su última visita, no solíamos hablar mucho pero en cierta forma teníamos una personalidad parecida, lo que hacía innecesarias las palabras.

\- Sé que eres de pocas palabras, y puede que te de pena, o creas que no es necesario decir lo que piensas – me miro con toda la seriedad que ese pequeño cuerpo poseía.

\- Si tienes alguna duda, o quieres saber sobre algo puedes decirme, no hare un alboroto como lo haría tu hermano, ese chico, bueno es una persona Kei, por encima de todo es una persona como tú – añadió rascándose el mentón.

\- Akiteru vive muy preocupado por ti, no queremos que vuelva a pasar nada malo – soltó un suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa de lado. Permaneció un momento en silencio como si estuviera pensándose muy bien que decir.

\- También hay algo que quiero... bueno, en un par de meses, podré regresar a Japón, y quiero mudarme con tu hermano, a la casa de tus padres, si tengo tu aprobación – se puso frente a mí con la mirada llena de determinación. Asentí con la cabeza, no había ningún motivo por el cual oponerme, yo solo quería que Akiteru recuperara algo de su felicidad y tranquilidad que yo le había arrebatado, y no había nadie mejor que el para hacer eso, además, volver a la casa de nuestros padres… no, yo ya no era capaz de volver ahí, así me tomara treinta, diez, dos años, o tan solo un par de meses, ya no era me era posible regresar.

\- Esfuérzate, estaremos esperándote – sonrió con todos los dientes como solo lo había visto hacerlo con Akiteru un par de veces, dándome un golpe con su palma abierta en la espalda. Los recuerdos empezaron a invadirme mientras presenciaba lo que era una imagen nostálgica de algo fraternal que alguna vez había tenido.

Le asentí aguantándome las emociones que se estrellaban unas con otras en mi pecho, no era fácil de admitirlo pero en el fondo de todo mi desinterés y locura extrañaba desesperadamente ese tipo de momentos.

Mi mente volvió al comedor donde Hinata discutía con Tanaka-san por la comida, no me había podido sacar la conversación con Chizaru-san, por supuesto que Yamaguchi era una persona, como yo, ni más ni menos, pero el escuchar esa aclaración de esa forma tan directa me hizo reflexionar más las cosas, seguía aterrado por la decisión de Takeda-san, quería como fuera evitar que algo malo pudiese pasar, quizá forjar un lazo más fuerte con el pecoso me ayudaría a controlarme, si eso necesitaba, no podía olvidar quien era, eso podría ser lo único que necesitaba,

Pero si me lo preguntaba con calma, quien era Tsukishima Kei?

La mirada del pecoso capto la mía, me sonrió levemente rozando mi rodilla con la suya bajo la mesa, y en muchas maneras eso logró calmarme.

El desayuno termino, ese día Takeda-san le pidió ayuda a Hinata y a Sugawara-san con una sesión grupal, se llevó al pecoso, a Asahi-san y a Tanaka-san con él, nos quedamos en la sala de estar Kageyama y yo, luego de que se fueran llego también Daichi-san.

Qué situación más molesta.

\- Y bueno, cuanto llevan aquí? – pregunto Daichi-san que jugueteaba con una de las viejas paletas de ping pong.

\- Un par de semanas - respondí, Kageyama no parecía querer participar de la conversación.

\- Y tú?, Kageyama verdad? –

\- Más de un año – contesto a media lengua con su ceño bien fruncido.

\- Whoa, eso es mucho tiempo, el pequeñito pelinaranja no tiene ninguna enfermedad verdad? –

\- No, él no tiene nada malo – Kageyama escupió las palabras aun sin que el otro terminara de hablar.

\- Lo siento no quiero incomodarte, es solo que me da curiosidad, él está aquí casi todo el tiempo – Se le notaba algo nervioso, Kageyama lo miro de arriba abajo para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

\- Aunque yo se lo pidiera, el no dejaría de venir –

\- Es demasiado terco, desde el principio todo esto fue su propia decisión – añadió dejando que sus labios formaran una línea recta, que de haber estado solo quizá hubiese sido una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Son muy jóvenes – Daichi-san también sonrió, pero la tristeza en su sonrisa era muy obvia.

\- Has estado en algún otro hospital antes de este? – le pregunte

\- No, realmente nunca había estado en un lugar así –

\- No tienes realmente alguna enfermedad o sí? – la casi afirmación de Kageyama nos dejó en silencio un buen rato, la mirada en Daichi-san estaba lejos, quizá no en la misma habitación ni en el mismo periodo de tiempo que nosotros.

\- La verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas, es un poco complicado – Daichi-san se pasó la mano tras la nuca y se encogió un poco.

\- Cuanto durara la bendita sesión – se quejó Kageyama aburrido de pasar las hojas de un libro ya casi desbaratado.

\- El Rey ya extraña a su reina? – Era refrescante poder molestar al pelinegro.

\- No molestes poste de luz – frunció más el ceño dejando el libro con rabia en el estante de nuevo.

\- No se llevan muy bien eh? – sonrió Daichi-san mirándonos.

\- Eso es porque te la pasas pegado al pobre enano todo el tiempo, dale un respiro hombre –

\- Mira quién habla – Kageyama me miro con una sonrisa burlona chasqueando la lengua.

\- Al menos no están solos chicos – añadió el pelinegro levantándose de la silla.

\- Que no hice nada! Suéltenme –

\- Cálmate Kuroo-kun –

\- No suéltenme! No me lleven a aislamiento, Hey! Ittei no quería, no fue mi intención –

\- Por favor aislamiento no! –

Los gritos de algún pobre diablo nos llegaron desde el pasillo que conectaba con la sala de entrada al edificio, la voz de Takeda le pedía que se calmara, y parecía venir con más personas.

El pasillo hacia asilamiento conectaba con la sala de estar, pronto apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro corto parecido a Ukai-san sosteniendo a un joven por los hombros, lo tenía bien inmovilizado, apenas y podía caminar, el chico era alto de cabello negro despeinado, tenía los nudillos manchados de sangre, medio nos miró, antes de esconder sus ojos amarillos bajo el mechón que le caía sobre la cara, parecía avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, no debían ver eso – Takeda-san se quedó con nosotros mientras Ukai y el otro tipo llevaban al chico por el pasillo hacia asilamiento.

\- Su nombre es Kuroo Tetsuro-kun, es del edificio Nekoma pero tuvo unos problemas con los demás chicos así que lo tendremos por unas semanas aquí en Karasuno, no es un mal chico pero a veces no sabe controlar sus emociones – añadió sentándose en uno de los sillones, parecía cansado.

\- Parece que no se lleva muy bien con las paredes de aislamiento – se burló Kageyama a lo que Takeda dio suspiro cansado.

\- Por eso mismo fue mejor cambiarlo de edificio, no podemos mantenerlo mucho tiempo en aislamiento, aunque será temporal – aclaro acomodándose los lentes.

\- Lastimo a alguien? – pregunto Daichi-san

\- Tenia sangre en los nudillos – añadió.

\- Bueno, no fue nada grave – Ukai regreso con el otro tipo en ese momento, Takeda se despidió y se fue con ellos por donde habían llegado.

\- Bueno parece que tenemos más compañía – comento Daichi, los tres nos miramos, para mí eso fue muy repentino, en primera desde que llegue no había echado ni un vistazo fuera del edificio, lo que sabía de los otros era muy poco por no decir nada, en ese momento fue como ser consciente de que la existencia de otros mundos como el mío fuera de las paredes que me rodaban lo cual fue desconcertante.

\- Bueno, yo tengo hambre así que nos vemos por ahí después – Daichi-san nos dejó solos, Kageyama seguía irritado, seguramente por no estar con Hinata, en el fondo me picaba la curiosidad sobre la relación que tenía con el pelinaranja, o más bien por la versión del pelinegro.

\- Es muy extraño que Yamaguchi se halla vuelto tan cercano a ti así como así – hablo y francamente me sorprendió.

\- Eh?, bueno yo... no lo sé – y realmente me preguntaba lo mismo, me había comprometido a ayudarlo, aunque fuera un poco a mi manera, pero esa pregunta que se me pasaba varias veces por la cabeza, aun así solo recibí como respuesta del pecoso un "Porque eres tú" y a la final que podría refutarle a ello?

\- Yo tampoco entendía al principio, es decir, yo nunca traté muy bien a Hinata, por cada jugada en la que erraba, o por cada estupidez que decía le armaba una pelea, no lo bajaba de idiota, estaba tan obsesionado con ganar cada partido en el que participábamos que nunca lo vi más que como una herramienta para ganar – el pelinegro tenía un arranque de sinceridad o realmente quería contarme.

\- Y aun así, él no se me despegaba ni un momento, ese día que perdimos, y antes de ello lo lastimé, realmente, use mis manos para lastimarlo – se miró los puños apretándolos, quizá no era muy necesario que me contara todo ello, después de todo yo era un desconocido más, sin embargo lo entendía, cuando le haces daño a alguien que quieres, te lo recuerdas una y otra vez, sin buscar algún tipo de redención te autocastigas, porque nunca lograras sentir el mismo dolor que la otra persona y eso es injusto.

\- Cuando me trajeron aquí, la primera cosa que vi cuando recupere algo de consciencia entre tanto sedante y medicina, fue su cabellera pelinaranja, estaba sentado en una silla plástica dormido con la baba escurriéndosele por el mentón, se veía ridículo, pero seguía ahí – apretó los labios, lo único que pude hacer fue seguir escuchándolo, sin dejar de ver sus expresiones, me resultaba fascinante ver tanto sentimiento dibujado en su cara cuando la mayoría del tiempo solo parecía enojado.

\- Siempre le preguntaba, ¿Porque haces esto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, al principio se negaba a decirme y me cambiaba el tema hablando de cualquier tontería, pero un día, me dijo que yo le gustaba – soltó una leve risa nasal arqueando una ceja.

\- Fue lo más ridículo que podía haber escuchado, aun así fue lo que me salvó, y lo que me salva todos los días – sonrió genuinamente, y yo quede sin palabras, no me lograba imaginar que pudiese abrirse de esa manera, irritante e irritable pero era una buena persona.

\- Tienes suerte – fue lo único que pude decir, sonó como un susurro y no creí que me hubiese escuchado, pero luego sentí la palma de su mano estamparse sobre mi hombro.

\- Tu también la tienes – dijo, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo como solía estar siempre.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esa podría ser la razón por la que el pecoso me dejaba estar de esa forma a su lado, pero porque?, Él no me conocía, Kageyama y Hinata tuvieron su tiempo para conocerse, pero que sabía Yamaguchi sobre mí?. Si lo que todos decían era cierto, muchas personas hicieron un esfuerzo por acercarse a él, yo no hice nada. Bueno aparte de hacerle el amor sin siquiera preguntarle a unos días de haberlo visto por primera vez.

Por primera vez.

Sin darme cuenta había estado sumergido en mis pensamientos un buen rato, cuando volví a la sala Kageyama y Daichi estaba comiendo una gelatina, sentados en el mismo sillón frente a mí.

Me sentía cansado, todas las preguntas que mi mente alojaba ahora eran un desastre, todo se mezclaba en mi cabeza y al final no había logrado obtener ni una sola respuesta.

Entonces mi mente caprichosa me insto a pensar en el pecoso, en añorar estar abrazándolo en ese momento.

Justo como a Kageyama las horas que duró esa sesión se me hicieron eternas, ya iba a ser medio día cuando por fin regreso Sugawara-san, que apenas vio al pelinegro enrojeció y desvió la mirada siguiendo hacia el comedor con el ceño fruncido, en el momento en que Kageyama se paró del sillón el pelinaranja entro de un brinco a la sala cayéndole encima.

\- Hinata Idiota! Ten más cuidado! – le grito el pelinegro, aunque ya lo tenía apretado en un abrazo contra su pecho.

Luego entró Asahi-san que se fue a buscar a Sugawara-san, Tanaka-san se quedó charlando con Daichi-san, hasta Ukai apareció con Yachi pero no había seña alguna del pecoso, me impaciente un poco, salí de la sala hacia el pasillo buscándolo, llegue a las escaleras, pero no había rastros de nadie por ahí, regreso por el pasillo ya no había nadie en la sala, seguro se habían ido al comedor ya era hora de almorzar, entonces empecé a escuchar los gritos.

Desde el pasillo por donde venía hacia el fondo, conocía bien ese pasillo y no quería volver a caminar por él, si era el que conducía hacia asilamiento.

Curioso camine un poco pegado a la pared, se escuchaban lejanos, y muy bajitos ni podía entender si eran palabras coherentes.

\- Kenma, sácame de aquí – me acerque más movido por mi curiosidad hasta que pude entender bien que decía.

\- No fue mi intención, sáquenme por favor, por favor – esos gritos estaban cargados de un profundo lamento, tanto que la piel se me erizó y me sentí triste de solo escucharlos.

Quería regresarme por donde había llegado y rápido, de todas formas lo que sea que pasara con el chico no era mi problema, pero de cualquier forma estaba helado en mi posición, tuve esa sensación de vacío como cuando no puedes recordar cómo hacer algo.

\- Tsukishima-kun? – la voz de Takeda me hizo dar un brinco, lo voltee a mirar espantado.

\- Estas bien? – me pregunto poniéndome una mano en el hombro, y en ese momento con el contacto cálido del castaño logre volver al plano real.

\- Si, lo siento, escuche los gritos y no pude evitar acercarme – le respondí ya más calmado.

\- A eso me refería con que no lo podemos dejar mucho tiempo en aislamiento, de hecho iba a sacarlo ahora – se quedó mirándome como si le hubiese llegado una idea a la cabeza

– me ayudarías con algo Tsukishima-kun? – en ese momento entendí que sentían las personas cuando cavaban su propia tumba.

\- Ven – me sonrió llevándome con él al final del pasillo, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la habitación del chico que aún seguía gritando para que lo dejaran salir, en cuanto Takeda-san entro, los gritos cesaron pero los murmullos cargados de desesperación eran más aterradores.

\- Vamos Kuroo-kun cálmate ya te voy a dejar salir – Takeda le estaba sacando la camisa de fuerza, se sacó unas tabletas del bolsillo, me pidió que llenara un vaso desechable del pasillo con agua, y se lo diera.

Le hizo tomar dos tabletas al pelinegro antes de desabrochar por completo la camisa, una vez libre se estiro y se puso de pie, realmente no parecía el mismo que gritaba desesperado unos momentos atrás.

Me miro echándose el mechón hacia atrás, sus ojos eran muy amarillos, y afilados como los de un gato, no dejo de mirarme, aun con Takeda-san dándole instrucciones, y yo no fui capaz de esquivarle la mirada.

\- Y el cuatro ojos quién es? – pregunto mirándome desde arriba, aunque yo era un poco más alto que él, la forma cómo acomodaba su cabello le daba un poco más de altura.

\- Bueno él va a ser tu guía por hoy – como sea que fuera la situación Takeda-san no tenía ni poquito de sentido del humor, y seguro mi cara era todo el retrato de una incógnita. Para ser más exactos de un "De qué demonios estás hablando?!"

\- No te preocupes Tsukishima-kun, Kuroo-kun no es un mal chico, pero por hoy me gustaría que tuviera alguien que lo acompañara, además se quedará estos días en la habitación que esta frente a la tuya-

\- Así que si quieres que te regrese a Nekoma más te vale empezar a controlar ese mal humor – Le apunto con un dedo al pelinegro que trago saliva.

\- Me voy a quedar aquí?, cuánto tiempo? – el pelinegro no parecía nada complacido con el panorama.

\- Hasta que demuestres que puedes convivir con los demás sin armar un escándalo – le regaño el castaño, saliendo de la estrecha habitación.

\- Y Kenma? Quien lo va a cuidar si no estoy yo allá? –

\- No te preocupes por eso, Nekomata-sensei se encargara de los demás pacientes tan eficientemente como siempre – aseguro el castaño con una pose de orgullo cruzando los brazos.

El pelinegro parecía preocupado, pero su posición no palideció, resignado dejo salir el aire en un ridículo soplido.

Takeda-san empezó a caminar por el pasillo, el pelinegro paso por mi lado chasqueándome la lengua, y yo ya irritado los seguí.

Llegamos a la sala de estar, no había nadie, y yo seguía preocupado por el pecoso, donde carajos estaba?.

\- Bien desde aquí queda en tus manos Tsukishima-kun –

\- Si le llegas dar algún problema, te encierro de nuevo esta vez todo un día completo – amenazo al pelinegro subiéndose al ascensor y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Apenas y lo mire de reojo, me voltee sobre mis talones y fui al comedor, por fin!, el pecoso estaba sentado frente a Sugawara-san comiendo espagueti.

\- Tsukki! Te guarde un puesto! – palmeo la silla a su lado sonriendo con una mancha de salsa en los labios, me pareció jodidamente tierno pero aún seguía irritado.

\- Silencio Yamaguchi – me queje sentándome a su lado, de repente todos se quedaron callados mirándome a mí y a mi "acompañante" que tomó asiento frente a mí.

\- Vaya, vaya hasta que por fin te hiciste sacar de Nekoma eh? – Sugawara-san se burló del pelinegro apuntándole con el tenedor.

\- Así que aquí estabas eh? Suga!, nunca te cansas que convivir con tanto loco? Vas a terminar igual que nosotros – la voz del pelinegro se descompuso en una burlona y sarcástica.

\- Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, casi no te reconocí con el cabello corto, pensé que te habían dejado salir ya, que eres una reliquia del hospital? – esta vez apunto al pecoso a mi lado, que se encogió en su posición, agachando la cabeza, dejando su comida en un segundo plano.

\- Porque no te callas?, no quieres volver a tu edificio o qué? – las palabras se escupieron de mi con rabia, que había con esa actitud burlona y superior?, si hace unos minutos lloraba como un ahorro asustado por estar encerrado, además fuese quien fuese no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle así a Yamaguchi.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el comedor, el pelinegro me miraba desafiándome., y yo le sostuve la mirada, ese idiota no iba a alterar lo poco que había logrado.

Pero como la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado más pronto que tarde me daría cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Voy a dejar unas cuantas respuestas a sus dudas por aquí.

Si va a haber mucho drama con respecto a la decisión de Takeda de restringirle la medicina, pero saldrán cosas buenas también, Daichi-san sabe lo que quiere y va por ello! XD

El pobre Suga va a pasar por muchas antes de dar su brazo a torcer, pero seamos sinceros quien podría rechazar a Daichi Sawamura?

Sep nuestro rubio es un asesino, digamos que su otro yo lo es :v


	16. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 - La premisa me había puesto histérico

La comida se me había arruinado, Yamaguchi seguía encogido en su posición sin moverse, por un momento se notó que extrañaba el poder esconderse tras su cabello largo.

Me levanté de la mesa rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había creado, cortando el contacto visual con el pelinegro, tire la comida que quedaba en la bandeja a la basura, y azote el pedazo de plástico en la pila de bandejas sucias, me dirigí a la puerta, la sangre me hervía y tenía que buscar una manera de calmarme.

\- Yamaguchi – lo llame mientras seguía caminando pero el chico ya se había levantado y daba pequeños saltos para alcanzarme.

No, no, no me podía estar pasando tan rápido, no podía dejar de escuchar los latidos explotando en mis oídos, con dificultad escuchaba algún otro sonido externo, sentía como me palpitaba el corazón rápido y con fuerza, subimos las escaleras y por los quizá 15 minutos que gastamos en llegar a nuestro piso mi mente no logro grabarlos conscientemente, volví en mi cuando mi brazo azoto la madera abriéndola de un golpe, entre directo al baño, ya no estaba respirando por la nariz, podía escuchar los bufidos que provocaba mi mandíbula tratando de atrapar algo de aire sin mucho éxito.

\- No es para tanto, no es para tanto – me murmuraba abriendo y cerrando los puños intentando calmarme, buscando sentir donde estaban mis pulmones en mi cuerpo, como se sentían los movimientos en mis manos, tratando de mantener el control y a mí mismo dentro de mi piel.

Estaba por entrar en pánico, no recordaba haber tenido una reacción previa a mis "cambios de personalidad" pero estaba aterrado de solo pensar que eso pudiera desembocar en uno nuevo. No con el pecoso del otro lado de la puerta quizá preocupado por mi comportamiento.

Pero simplemente mi "yo" habitual ya había dejado de razonar, para cuando volví a sentir las yemas de mis dedos como mías, palpe el cálido tacto de una piel ajena ardiendo, mis oídos empezaron a despejarse, los suaves gemidos de Yamaguchi inundaron lentamente mi percepción, mis ojos estaban empañados, no tenía puestos los lentes, por lo que vi su rostro completamente rojo borroso.

Lo tenía contra la pared, mi muslo derecho estaba entre sus piernas empujando hacia arriba con mucha fuerza, lo estaba haciendo dar saltos sobre mí, mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus glúteos por debajo del pantalón que ya lo tenía a mitad de muslo cortándole la circulación hacia sus piernas, se sostenía apenas de mis brazos, pero sus uñas estaba ligeramente clavadas en mi piel por encima de la playera manga larga que era demasiado delgada para evitar marcas.

Mi cuerpo de no dejaba de moverse sin mi aprobación, lo que eran inentendibles gemidos empezaron a tomar forma como si de un estanque de agua turbia volviendo a la calma se tratara.

\- Pa… para!... Tsukki... Me… me duele – en cuanto mis oídos pudieron materializar el significado de sus débiles quejidos me aparté rápido liberándolo del agarre, se quejó tratando de amortiguar el golpe con sus brazos pero no le fue posible, cayó de trasero con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo.

Yo estaba congelado viéndolo, se quejó un poco por el dolor en su columna baja, pasando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para sobarse, no estaba llorando pero su mirada y todo su rostro parecían haber presenciado algo aterradoramente horrible.

\- Ya… Yamaguchi – por fin mis cuerdas vocales y mi sistema nervioso completo empezaban a responderme, me acerque tan rápido como me había alejado, lo rodee con mis brazos levantándolo con cuidado, se aferró a mi cuello sin decir nada, ni tratar de alejarse, lo lleve a la cama y lo recosté sentándome al lado.

Le intente ayudar a acomodarse de nuevo su ropa interior y el pantalón cuando vi las manchas rojizas en su bóxer blanco, me crispe de golpe, solo debía echarle un vistazo a mis manos para saber que había causado los aruñetazos salvajes que tenía el pobre en sus glúteos, me mordí el labio furioso conmigo mismo.

\- Es… estoy bien… no… no te preocupes – susurro el pecoso pero no me miro, tenía la mirada fija en una esquina de la cama, se terminó de subir los pantalones el solo mientras yo como un idiota con mis brazos en el aire no pude hacer nada más.

Por más que forzara a mi mente, no podía recordar nada, ¿en que momento salí del baño?, ¿en que momento me le fui encima y lo ataque de esa forma?, no, no podía ser mi "alter" como lo llamaba Takeda-san, no podía ser eso, en los demás hospitales nunca había tenido problemas con ello, no había tenido problemas… pero tampoco había socializado con nadie, no me había metido en los problemas de los demás, no había escuchado historias desgarradoras y tristes que no me habían ocurrido a mí, no había tomado el calor de otro cuerpo, ni me había compadecido por el dolor ajeno, mientras había estado encerrado no había tenido ningún sentimiento.

Fue como si un click se hubiera reproducido en mi cabeza en ese momento, pero los débiles sollozos que empecé a captar no me permitieron materializar más mis pensamientos, iba a pasar mis brazos por su cuerpo tembloroso y abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía, pero…

¿Y si volvía a lastimarlo?

Fácilmente me llené de pánico, me levanté rápido de la cama, y salí casi corriendo de la habitación, sentía como me tropezaba ridículamente con mis propios pies, mientras subía las escaleras, llegue sin aliento alguno a una de las puertas que podía usar para salir a la escalera de emergencia y subir por ahí a la azotea.

El aire fresco me golpeo la cara con rudeza, pero fue bien recibido, por fin mi pulso empezaba a normalizarse, me fui hasta el muro del tanque de agua, y me deje caer de espaldas en el suelo, apenas había pasado el mediodía, el sol aún estaba en lo más alto, los primeros días de verano no serían tan fuertes, si estuviese a mitad de la estación no me sería posible quedarme ahí arriba por mucho tiempo.

Deje salir el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones, respirando profundamente varias veces, mantuve mi mente en blanco lo más que pude, necesitaba tener mi cabeza fría si quería debatir conmigo mismo todo lo que estaba pasándome.

El hormigueó de la calidez del sol sobre mi piel, me permitió sentirme tranquilo, comprobé el control sobre mi cuerpo, moviendo mis brazos, apretando los puños varias veces y moviendo los pies, si todo se sentía mío de nuevo.

Me estaba adelantado a la falta de medicina para salirme de mis cabales, eso era más que obvio, la ansiedad ante la premisa me había puesto histérico, si eso podría haber sido, pero, pero aun así no podía darme el lujo de eso, si bien estaba empezando a cambiar, a replantearme mis más básicos principios, entonces no era correcto no ser capaz de controlarme, pero por otro lado si seguía controlándome tan perfectamente podía terminar siendo condenado a quien sabe cuántos años de cárcel.

No era fácil olvidar todo el escandalo al que me sometieron, después de la última vez no hubo sesión, no hubo aislamiento, la policía me había llevado directo a una celda fría con un trio de delincuentes cualquiera, que por alguna razón no se atrevieron a meterse conmigo en ningún momento, logré escuchar a uno de ellos llamarme "demente", todo fue en un extraño silencio escandaloso, excepto por las lágrimas a todo pulmón de mi hermano en el teléfono, porque no me dejaban verlo, gracias a mis antecedentes después de un par de días me llevaron a una unidad Psiquiátrica en la misma Comisaria, ahí fue donde había visto por primera vez a Takeda-san, que con la sonrisa de siempre me saludo y me pregunto algunas cosas.

Luego me llevaron a un tribunal, un amplio cuarto con un podio improvisado, varias bancas a un costado y enfrente, donde el juez iba a leer mis cargos, 14 personas como jurados me habían examinado de arriba abajo, mi hermano era el único como "audiencia" ese día un señor de barba y gordinflón se presentó conmigo como mi abogado.

Yo no había dicho una palabra, y en mi cabeza no tenía recuerdo alguno por el que debiera estar ahí, lo último que recordaba era haber salido de casa luego de una discusión con Akiteru, que ya ni recordaba bien, lo siguiente a eso fue la patrulla de la policía en la que me montaron y me llevaron ahí.

\- Tsukishima Kei, 18 años, se le acusa de los siguientes cargos: Perturbación del espacio público, y Asesinato en segundo grado – esas habían sido sus palabras exactas o más o menos eso recordaba.

En ese momento no me pude haber sentido más perdido cuando dijo asesinato, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, me estaban acusando de haber asesinado a alguien?, ¿a quién?, ¿Cuando? Era lo único que lograba preguntarme,

Recuerdo perfectamente la cara que me hizo cuando le dije que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, no había sido grosero, genuinamente no entendía de que hablaba.

Un tipo de la policía ese día ante mi "Amnesia" leyó lo que había sido el reporte policial de los hechos.

\- 10:45 pm, Ciudad de Tokyo, un joven rubio de 1.90 cm de estatura conocido como Tsukishima Kei aborda el metro hasta la Estación Nakano, donde baja del transporte arrastrando a un joven de 23 años, conocido como Terushima Yuuji que según sus acompañante conocida como Hana Misaki era apenas un conocido para el joven Tsukishima, luego de sacarlo a la fuerza, le provoca graves lesiones en el rostro y los brazos, golpeándolo con una fuerza descomunal contra los molinetes del sistema, para luego lanzarlo a las vías del tren en estado inconsciente, un par de oficiales de turno de la compañía del metro lograron sacar el cuerpo ya inerte del joven antes de que fuese arrollado por algún articulado, el motivo del descenso según el estudio forense fue elongación abrupta de las vértebras cervicales, que provoco muerte instantánea.

Las cámaras de vigilancia y los testigos prueban que el joven Tsukishima se retira de la escena tranquilamente limpiándose las manos manchadas de la sangre del otro joven con su chaqueta que encontramos en un bote de basura a las afueras de la estación – palabras más palabras menos ese había sido el recuento de lo que "yo" era acusado.

Pero más que nauseas por la crudeza que usaba el tipo para relatar los hechos no había sentido nada más, ni culpa, ni miedo, ni nada que me hiciera sentir responsable por ello.

Seguía sin tener idea del tal Terushima, yo ni lo conocía, porque se enunciaba en el relato que era conocido mío?, por supuesto que hubieron videos y demás del asunto pero Akiteru logro mantenerme al margen de ello, luego me enteraría de que Takeda-san también había apoyado la decisión, lo único que me habían dejado ver era una foto del chico en lo que parecía una camilla de metal con el rostro desfigurado. Se supone que debía hacer un reconocimiento, pero al final era más la necesidad el juez de ver mi reacción ante la foto. La cual al final no logro satisfacerlo.

Un par de semanas después en el pabellón psiquiátrico de esa concurrida comisaria decidieron trasladarme aquí, y aunque al principio había sido un confinamiento como los demás, ahora estaba seguro que todo me estaba afectando a un nivel más agresivo, y que debía hacer algo al respecto, o terminaría repitiéndose la historia o quizá empeorando.

Mis pensamientos se fueron de nuevo al pecoso, me miré las manos alzándolas en el aire, aún tenía un par de manchas carmesí entre las cortas uñas, si ese día me hubiesen mostrado el video, no me habría logrado sentir tan culpable como me sentía ahora. La culpa me corría por el cuerpo en una corriente helada.

Las horas siguieron su curso normal y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tornándose el cielo anaranjado, tenía el cuerpo algo entumecido, mi mente estaba demasiado cansada de maquinar tanta información tratando de hallar una manera de mantenerme cuerdo, o al menos justificarlo, me levante con flojera, pero ya era hora de regresar, quien sabe si habían estado buscándome, pero si el pecoso hubiese querido encontrarme no le hubiese sido difícil después de todo ya habíamos estado juntos en ese lugar antes.

Me sacudí un poco los pantalones, y regrese a las escaleras, unos 20 minutos con toda mi pereza encima ya estaba en el pasillo de nuestro piso, la puerta de Kageyama estaba de par en par pero no había nadie, aproveche para ver la hora en la pared de su cuarto, 6:20 pm; quizá ya todos estaban en la cena, lo medite un poco, pero no tenía hambre solo quería hundirme el colchón y no volver a pararme en un buen rato, además no había necesidad ni siquiera de ir a medicación.

Entré al cuarto me desplome en la cama y no supe más del día.

Abrí los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro, podía escuchar una respiración sonora cerca, demasiado cerca y no era la mía, bien si iba a tener de nuevo una alucinación al menos podía intentar controlarla me dije apretando los puños, después de todo era mi mente.

Pero para cuando me decidí por ello pude abrir esta vez los ojos realmente, estaba acostado en mi habitación boca abajo, no estaba totalmente oscuro pero si en la penumbra que dejaba la débil luz de la luna afuera, sentí un peso extra sobre mi espalda, y la respiración cálida que sentía demasiado cerca chocaba contra mi cuello, no fue difícil darme cuenta de quién era, Yamaguchi estaba acostado sobre mí, su aroma llenaba la habitación, su calidez me calmaba y mucho, busque su mano que caía por uno de mis costados y entrelace sus dedos con los míos, se removió un poco, soltó un suspiro y siguió durmiendo tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan apegado a mí?, entrecerré los ojos sin los lente no podía distinguir bien las sombras en la habitación, peor aún en la penumbra, ¿Porque Yamaguchi se comportaba de esa manera conmigo?.

\- Tsukki! –

Eh?, Me voltee un poco pero ese no había sido el pecoso, aún seguía durmiendo tranquilo, ¿acaso alucinaba de nuevo?, trate de concentrarme lo más que pude pero todo volvió a estar en completo silencio, esa había sido la voz de Yamaguchi pero, tenía un timbre más infantil. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome? Por un momento me sentí muy abrumado, los ojos me empezaron a arder, quería salir corriendo y refugiarme en los brazos a Akiteru, que me dijera que estaba bien que el arreglaría todo, que todo desaparecería en la mañana.

Sentí los brazos del pecoso rodearme por completo, se acomodó más sobre mí y su cabello caía por mi hombro haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Tsukki… – esta vez sí era su voz, eran sus susurros, me voltee rápido y lo atrape entre mis brazos tan fuerte como pude, pude sentir su respiración algo agitada mientras se escondía en mi cuello,

\- ¿Estas bien?... – me pregunto con su voz adormilada, levantando apenas su cabeza dejando su mentón sobre mi hombro para mirarme con sus ojos castaños aun medio abiertos.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decirle nada, sentía que si hablaba iba a estallar en llanto, el ardor en las esquinas de mis parpados ya era insoportable, el nudo que se atravesaba en mi garganta prácticamente me quemaba.

\- Puedo ser… esta vez quien cuide de ti? – su voz sonó un poco más despierta, sus caderas se levantaron un poco sobre mi dejándolo de frente rozando su nariz con la mía, me miraba directo a los ojos, aunque no podía distinguirlo bien por primera vez pensé que no se veía asustado ni perturbado.

¿Esta vez?, quise pensar más en ello pero no pude realmente, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento, Apreté los labios al sentir sus suaves caricias en mi nariz, su frente se pegó a la mía, podía sentir su calidez cubriéndome, ya no iba a poder soportarlo más.

Pude sentir como se acumularon las lágrimas en mis ojos, aliviando el ardor, se escaparon lentamente por mis mejillas, no me permití emitir ningún sonido pero no pude detenerlas, siguieron fluyendo de mi sin control alguno, sus suaves yemas recorrieron la piel bajo mis ojos limpiándome suavemente, sus labios estaban tan cerca de mí, pero si lo besaba, si dejaba de apretar los míos podía empezar a sollozar y no. No quería hacer eso, no frente al pecoso.

Seguí sintiendo sus suaves caricias, sus mejillas se frotaban contra las mías, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos ya no lograba distinguir nada por la humedad que me empañaba, pero si podía concentrarme en cada cariñoso contacto que recibía, sentí sus cálidos labios bajo mis ojos, en mis mejillas, sus dedos entrelazándose en mi cabello y mi rozando la piel de mi cuello, su abdomen sobre el mío, sus muslos presionando los míos, mi cadera sintiendo la suya encima, me forcé a grabar cada leve acercamiento y sensación en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

Y por un instante aunque mis preocupaciones no desaparecieron, me sentí realmente yo, dejando salir mis miedos y angustias, refugiándome en el calor de alguien más, me aferre con desesperación al débil sentimiento de propiedad que lleno mis pulmones.

Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, mi cara estaba pegada a su pecho, no quería levantarme ni alejarme, me sentía tan cansado y pesado, si tan solo hubiese podido permanecer de esa manera toda la vida.

Fingí seguir dormido cuando sentí que se removió un poco, se alejó lo suficiente para quedarse viéndome, ya empezaba a sentirme incómodo.

\- Buenos días – cuando escuche un suave susurro y la calidez de sus labios uniéndose a los míos ligeramente, luego el vacío, él se había levantado de la cama y supuse que fue al baño. Me levante también me puse los lentes y espere a que saliera.

Me di un buen baño, y luego bajamos a desayunar, me sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque tenía esa urgente necesidad de no separarme de él ni un momento.

Tuve que desahogarme poniendo love love en este capitulo, el otro dia lei un fic que rompio mi kokoro /3 asi que ando sentimental XD

Espero les halla gustado! en el proximo esperen mas sobre los recuerdos del pecoso y una charla sobre lo que significa ser un esquizofrenico OuO, pobre yams

Si quieren saber mas dejen su review! ya saben que los aprecio mucho!

Hasta una proxima actualizacion matta nee!


	17. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Sus penas salían de su cuerpo traspasándose al mío

Takeda fue a recogernos en cuanto terminó el desayuno, íbamos a tener una sesión, solo los dos, agradecí el gesto internamente pero por otro lado me puse nervioso, una sesión con Yamaguchi podría ser peligrosa.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, caminé por el pasillo sintiendo mis extremidades rígidas, una vez llegamos a la oficina, el castaño nos hizo tomar asiento mientras buscaba algo entre un archivador de metal cerca a la ventana, saco un par de carpetas de cartón y se sentó frente a nosotros.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado a mi lado, mantenía su inquieta mirada en el piso mientras movía las piernas balanceando los pies, Takeda-san nos sonrió.

\- Bien chicos supongo que se preguntan de que se trata nuestra sesión el día de hoy –

\- No puede arreglar nada en mi con una sesión Takeda – de pronto la voz de Yamaguchi fue segura y en cierta manera altanera.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero Yamaguchi-kun, ya que su cercanía ha sido bastante notoria, me gustaría que se conocieran un poco mejor – podría haber sonado muy lindo para el pero para mí fue un baldado de agua fría en plena mañana de invierno.

Pude ver como Yamaguchi levanto una ceja y lo miro con desconfianza, ¿Ese era el mismo pecoso que yo conocía?

\- Bueno que les parece si primero me cuentan que tal han sido estos días? – Takeda-san apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos sonriendo, esperando una respuesta.

\- Han sido buenos – dijo Yamaguchi recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

\- Supongo que muy tranquilos – mentí, y Takeda-san lo noto, lo pude ver en su mirada.

\- Bueno, ¿han hablado entre ustedes sobre su situación? – pregunto esta vez un poco más serio.

\- No mucho – respondí esta vez, Yamaguchi no parecía querer decir nada, su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana y era muy obvio que no quería estar ahí.

\- Quisieras compartir algo tu primero Yamaguchi-kun? – Takeda parecía querer forzarlo a hablar, pero el pecoso o quien fuese que estaba sentado en esa silla se negaba con una expresión que yo no reconocía.

\- Muy bien, que tal tu Tsukish – el golpe en el escritorio de las manos del pecoso interrumpió al castaño.

\- Ya basta! Porque no nos dejamos de estupideces y nos dice que es lo que quiere saber directamente?, qué sentido tiene tanto rodeo, esto es estúpido – Si, ese definitivamente no era el Yamaguchi que yo había conocido, o quizá sí lo era?, quien era yo de todos formas para juzgar su cambio de actitud?, exacto yo no era nadie.

\- Cálmate – bueno, si de cambios de actitud hablábamos ahí había otro aún más aterrador, Takeda-san dejó de sonreír, sus facciones delicadas y amigables se tornaron duras y estrictas, su mirada se nublo de un genuino enojo que me hizo retroceder un poco en la silla.

Entonces el pecoso se recogió las piernas y se hizo bolita escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

Había olvidado que me encontraba en un lugar lleno de locos.

\- Quizá sería mejor si nos explicara que quiere saber exactamente – extrañamente me di maña de poner toda la serenidad que me quedaba en mis palabras tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

Y había funcionado, al menos por la sonrisa que se dibujó de nuevo en la cara del Psiquiatra que me miro con suavidad.

\- Muy bien, lo que quiero que hagan hoy, es simple, debido a sus situaciones es imperativo su contacto con la comunidad con el resto, un buen inicio seria con sus compañeros, ya que Yamaguchi ha tenido un buen avance apenas con Hinata, quiero aprovechar ahora la oportunidad contigo Tsukishima-kun, quiero que él sepa todo sobre ti y tu sobre el -

\- No debería entrometerse – lo interrumpió el pecoso

\- Tienes toda la razón Yamaguchi-kun, no debería, con Hinata-kun te fue más sencillo hacerlo sin mi intervención, ya sabes contarle todo sobre tu situación, no es así? –

Eh? El enano sabia cosas sobre el pecoso que yo no?, bueno no era tan extraño, pero algo dentro de mi pecho se removió un poco incómodo, y supuse que en el también, porque parecía no hallar una posición cómoda en esa silla.

\- Supongo que está bien lo que quiere hacer Takeda-san pero me parece muy incómodo – Takeda me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Francamente me parece que puede serlo, y esa incomodidad que sientes realmente es muy acorde al comportamiento de una persona normal, la naturaleza humana nos hace un tanto reservados en cuanto a los episodios más dolorosos y fuertes de nuestro pasado, esos que dejaron una marca, o que pudieron tener influencia en nuestra manera de ver las cosas –

\- Así que empecemos haciendo unas cuantas preguntas – dejo un ligero silencio en el aire buscando la aprobación de Yamaguchi pero este no levanto la cabeza ni un momento.

\- Muy bien, chicos que día es hoy? – suspiro el castaño acomodándose los lentes.

\- Julio – realmente no recordaba el día, así que mi única respuesta casi automática fue esa.

\- Viernes – dijo el pecoso entre sus rodillas.

Takeda –san ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo con todo los dientes.

\- Hace cuánto tiempo están aquí? –

\- Unas semanas –

\- Diez años, tres meses, 4 días – La exacta respuesta del pecoso me dejo algo sorprendido, no era el tipo que pareciera tan al tanto de ese dato, ni yo podía recordar exactamente cuántos días llevaba ahí metido, ese tipo de percepciones podían desvanecerse fácilmente.

\- Bien, que tal si me cuentan un poco de sus familias – Fue instantáneo, Yamaguchi no lo dejo terminar la frase cuando azoto la silla contra la pared y salió de la oficina dejando un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, quizá uno minutos pasaron cuando escuche el suspiro largo de Takeda-san.

\- Bueno creo que fui muy lejos – se lamentó el castaño pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- Discúlpame Tsukishima-kun, creo que me apresure a los hechos y termine acorralándolo – Yo aún no procesaba todo lo que había pasado, desde el cambio repentino de actitud del pecoso hasta la manera en que huyó de ahí, como su cuerpo se giró sobre su talón en un segundo y sus brazos lanzaron esa silla con tanta rabia mientras de un par de zancadas llegaba a la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

\- Que fue eso? – fue lo único que articule, Takeda-san sonrió de nuevo.

\- Lo siento Tsukishima-kun pero, podrías ir a ver como esta? – me pregunto parándose a mi lado.

\- Porque reacciono así? – yo difícilmente había logrado escucharlo.

\- Bueno, Yamaguchi-kun tiene muchas cosas adentro de su pequeño cuerpo, que en verdad necesita sacar, espero contar con tu ayuda en esto, yo realmente creo que nunca le agrade mucho, no tiene muy buenas experiencias con el personal médico – sentí su mano sobre mi hombro haciendo una ligera presión, asentí con la cabeza, aun sin procesar del todo la situación, me levanté y subí por las escaleras hasta nuestro piso a buscarlo.

No estaba, regrese por el mismo pasillo camine y camine por todo el hospital pero no había rastro del pecoso, solo me faltaba subir a la azotea… me sentí estúpido porque esa debió ser mi primera opción, no me tomó tanto llegar a la puerta desgastada que conectaba las escaleras de emergencia con el ultimo piso del edificio, pero la mano me tembló, sobre el pomo de la puerta, me tembló, luego el brazo luego todo el cuerpo se me lleno de un extraño sentimiento de urgencia y miedo.

Casi destruyo el gastado pedazo de metal con la mano, abrí de golpe y de un brinco empecé a buscarlo por todos lados, mi corazón dio un ligero salto al ver sus piernas asomando por el lado del tanque de agua, donde yo estaba la primera vez que nos habíamos encontrado allí, ahí mismo estaba con una pierna recogida, un brazo sobre su rodilla, el otro cayendo a su costado con flojera y el otro pie colgando del borde hacia el vacío.

\- ¿Estas bien? – su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto fuera del plano real, no me miró y tampoco me habló, tome asiento junto a él, no dije nada, o más bien no fui capaz, nuestros cuerpos no se rozaban pero yo ya estaba agitado y nervioso.

Luego de un buen rato sentí su cabeza apoyarse suavemente en mi hombro, luego su costado y todo su cuerpo se vino encima mío, escurriéndose hasta quedar acostado sobre mi regazo.

No hice nada, ni pude decir nada, me quede helado mientras sentía cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos tratando de acomodarse sobre mí.

Pasaron horas y horas, estaba dormido podía saberlo por el movimiento calmado de su respiración que hacia mover su pecho inflándose y desinflándose cada vez, ya tenía las piernas dormidas y las líneas del cemento marcadas en las palmas de mis manos.

Pero no quería moverme si él quería estar así, si así se sentía tranquilo estaba bien para mí.

\- Yo tenía una hermana… - su voz me saco de mis pensamientos de un golpe.

\- También dos padres… mi hermana era mayor que yo, por 3 años, no nos llevábamos muy bien… - dejó pasar un ligero silencio y con un suspiro reanudo sus suaves palabras.

\- Básicamente, con ninguno de ellos, pero mi madre solía consentirme, cuando era pequeño, recuerdo cuando me cantaba… era una buena persona – su cuerpo se recogió un poco.

\- No… ¿Cómo era?... no lo recuerdo – se llevó una mano a la cabeza aplastando el dorso de su mano contra la frente.

\- No… no lo recuerdo – susurro y las cálidas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas cayendo en mi pantalón, lo tome de los costados lo voltee hacia mí y con un poco de esfuerzo lo senté en mi pelvis recostando su cara contra mi pecho.

\- Tenía muchos amigos… imaginarios, me mantenían alejado de otros niños de mi edad, nunca fui a la guardería el único niño que conocía era a mi hermana mayor, y ella huía de mi como si me tuviera miedo, una vez me mostraron grabaciones de cuando tenía quizá uno años, dibujaba en la pared símbolos, palabras sin sentido y le hablaba a cosas que no estaban ahí – su tono empezó a recuperar fuerza.

\- Cuando tenía 6 años escuché a un Doctor decirle a mi padre que yo era esquizofrénico… empezaron a venir personas extrañas a mi casa, me hacían preguntas, me… me miraban así – su cuerpo se contrajo en un espasmo apuñándose todo sobre mi, parecía estar lleno de ira y al segundo de tristeza.

\- Mamá lloraba, todas las noches, papá llegaba muy tarde y a mi hermana se la llevaba el hermano de mi madre por largas temporadas de tiempo… Un día papá golpeo a mamá porque yo pinte su auto con mis pinturas, un médico me las dio como regalo, me dijo que podía sacar de mi cabeza las cosas que pensaba y veía, pero él se enojó mucho, su palma se estampo contra el rostro de mamá, unos días después ella ya no estaba… no yo no sé… no se a donde fue... se fue – Estaba tan alterado temblaba espasmódicamente entre mis brazos, yo no quería seguir escuchándolo, no realmente no quería forzarlo a recordar ese tipo de cosas, era cruel, era demasiado cruel, pero aunque abrí la boca, ni una sola palabra salió de mí.

\- Los médicos dejaron de venir, papá… tenía hambre, él se iba por días, cuando regresaba olía extraño y parecía enojado, mi hermana volvió, un día, ella volvió, no te le acerques no… no… no te le acerques, lo sé! no debí… no debí acercarme, porque lo hice? – Ya no podía escucharlo más, levante su rostro me miraba, pero Yamaguchi no estaba ahí, las lágrimas corrían sobre sus pecas pero su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión.

\- Esta bien, no tienes que contarme nada mas – lo apreté de nuevo contra mi cuerpo, deje su rostro sobre mi hombro y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Me llevaron a la escuela, no recuerdo porque, pero asistí unos días, otros niños, habían muchos como yo, pero ellas… - lo interrumpió una arcada, su cuerpo se curvo y se soltó de un tirón de mi agarre.

\- Ellas no querían eso, no querían que las descubrieran, me obligaron! yo no quería – las palabras que escupía en ese tono distorsionado y alterado me partían por dentro, sentía las ganas de llorar y apretarlo tan fuerte que ya no pudiese decir nada más nunca, no era justo era muy doloroso, sentía como sus penas salían de su cuerpo y se traspasaban al mío, me herían.

\- Mamá volvió, un día, pero papá no lo hizo, mi hermana tampoco, mamá dijo que me ayudaría a ser un niño normal como los demás, pero yo no era eso… yo no era como los demás, me golpeaban, se reían de mí y me tiraban mis cosas, porque?, porque lo ha! Lo sé! lo sé! lo sé! – sus palabras se quebraron en sollozos, se aferró de nuevo a mi playera, apuñando sus manos con rabia.

\- Perdón Tsukki, yo no quería, lo siento yo – de repente la voz de Yamaguchi se apagó y todo sonido que me atara al plano real dejo de sonar en mis oídos.

\- Tsukki! Tsukki! – la voz de Yamaguchi había vuelto a sonar infantil haciendo eco en mi cabeza, no había sido el?, no lograba escuchar nada más, de donde venía esa voz, de dónde?, estaba empezando a alucinar?, toda la piel que me cubría se estremeció, las manos me sudaban, la garganta se me cerró violentamente, sentía que me ahogaba.

\- Tsukki – la voz infantil de Yamaguchi era lo único que podía escuchar los ecos volvían en un susurro y arremetían en un grito desapareciendo de nuevo, quería llevarme las manos a la cabeza y taparme los oídos pero no encontraba mis extremidades, no lograba sentir mi cuerpo como mío, ay no… no! no de nuevo.

Los susurros empezaron a ser más siniestros y distorsionados, me dolía la cabeza, pero no la sentía era como si me hubieran esparcido molecularmente en el vacío. Trate de gritar, pero no escuche nada más, seguía ahí atrapado, la desesperación se apodero de mi como el más poderoso impulso que había sentido nunca.

\- Tsukiiiiii – esta vez la voz de Yamaguchi se alargaba y tiraba de mi cordura, leves risas, fueron reemplazadas por risotadas empapadas de veneno, me herían, se burlaba de mí, y a la vez pedía por mí a gritos.

Pedía por mí.

Una ligera luz amarilla se dibujó en una línea recta hacia abajo frente a mí, o al menos podía verla de frente, lo que parecían unas manos negras empezaron a surgir de una forma asquerosa de la ligera línea abriéndola, haciéndola más grande desde el centro, como si hurgaran en algo que podía ser de todo menos bueno.

Las risas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, sentía el líquido cálido de mi sangre fluir por alguna parte de mí, la luz se colaba con más fuerza por la apertura que se hacía más grande, del otro lado luego del resplandor que casi me deja ciego, con la vista borrosa logre distinguir un pequeño bultito negro con forma humana que se movía tirado en el suelo alejándose de mí, interponiendo sus rodillas y arrastrando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

La imagen se hizo más grande, no era de mi de quien huía, aparecieron mas sombras enfrente, no distinguía nada más que sus abominables sonrisas mostrando todos los dientes, chuecos y amarillos, se acercaban cada vez más al pequeño bulto que gritaba en silencio, uno le sujeto de un brazo, el pequeño intentó defenderse, otro le tomo de la pierna, las sombras perdieron su forma humana ya no tenían piernas se hundían en el suelo halando el cuerpo del pequeño, sus huesos tronaron, su brazo derecho salió primero, un horrible frio y el más abrazador calor que corrieron por mis sentidos, los gritos, sus gritos se hicieron palpables, luego su pierna, su otro brazo, todo salió de su cuerpo mientras el suelo se lo tragaba lentamente, gritaba, gritaba muy fuerte, y yo… yo reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

\- Tsukki! – todo volvió a ser oscuro, ya no sentía ni una sola fuerza, desee estar muerto, no era la primera vez pero definitivamente jamás había sido tan fuerte el deseo de desaparecer.

\- Lo siento Tsukki – la voz se hizo más normal, amigable, de pronto mi cuerpo cayó en medio de un enorme campo, no había nada más, solo me rodeaba un color blanco infinito, excepto bajo mi pies, ahí el césped era verde.

\- Lo siento Tsukki! – la voz infantil del pecoso volvió de nuevo, me voltee rápido, ahí estaba un Yamaguchi infantil con una mochila azul oscura en su espalda, un jersey verde de mangas blancas y un jean azul, me miraba sonriente con sus manitos tras su espalda.

\- Hola Tsukki! – escuche su voz pero su boca no se había abierto, lentamente abrío los ojos deformando su expresión en una llena de pánico, ya no me veía a mí, parecía ver muchas otras cosas detras, movía sus pupilas erráticamente.

No quería voltear, y no lo hice, estaba aterrado.

\- Eres muy pequeño! - - Que son esas pecas! Pareces un niña! - - Porque hablas solo?, acaso estás loco? - - Tienes que cargar mis cosas - - Cállate Yamaguchi-kun - - Tadashi me estas asustando - - Ya basta mocoso del diablo! - - Cállate! Cállate! Cállate! - - no me hagas daño - - Todo va a estar bien Tadashi - - Escóndenos! - - No! No! No! No te me acerques fenómeno! - - Voy matarte! -

\- Eres patético – sentí que los ojos se me saldrían del rostro, esa había sido mi voz, un poco más delgada, pero esa fue mi voz.

\- Que haces ahí levántate, deja de llorar como un bebe -

\- Lo siento Tsukki! -

\- Silencio Yamaguchi -

Voltee lentamente, como un robot oxidado, podía sentir como mis articulaciones crujían, mis músculos parecían atrofiados, tras de mi un yo infantil le tendía la mano a un pequeño Yamaguchi que se limpiaba sus pantalones manchados de tierra, parpadee varias veces, era yo?.

Esto era una ilusión?, o era… que era?.

Era un recuerdo.

\- Tsu… Tsukki – el quejido me trajo a la realidad de un tirón, mi puño se cerraba sobre algo cálido y frágil, que podía quebrarse si cerraba un poco más la mano, me pesaba, sentí un peso enorme tirándome del brazo, que tenía entre la mano?

Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la realidad mi garganta seca se estiro dejando salir un crujiente chillido, tenía a Yamaguchi por el cuello, sosteniéndolo sobre el vacío al borde de la azotea, el pobre miraba hacia abajo entre sus pies colgando apretando los dientes, mis rodillas cedieron, estampándose contra el concreto, si no me había fracturado algo seguro sería un milagro, su cuello se escurrió de mi mano, mi cuerpo reacciono por impulso, desesperado lo tome del brazo aferrándome a él con ambas manos, la fuerza de la caída me halo hasta el borde, sentía mi pecho cortándose contra el concreto, apenas podía sostenerlo, mis lentes se había salido de mi cara estampándose contra el césped del patio, el corazón me latía en los oídos, sus manos se aferraron a mis brazo y con fuerzas que desconocía que tenía empecé a tirar de él hasta tener de nuevo todo su cuerpo en tierra firme, estaba aterrado, desesperado, irritado y abatido, me aferre a su cuerpo, como si mis brazos fueran demasiado cortos para alcanzar a cubrirlo por completo, mi corazón se salía de mi piel tratando de atraparlo dentro, de mantenerlo a salvo, llorando, gritando con un mundo de emociones revolviéndose, aplastándose y convulsionando en mi interior.

\- Estoy bien… estoy bien – el también lloraba, pero mis gritos y mis sollozos desesperados cubrían su voz tratando de calmarme, estaba destrozado, en ese momento no sabía quién o qué era yo.

Nunca había deseado más estar muerto.

\- ¿Esquizofrenia? bien si creo que podía ser el caso, dime Kei-kun has escuchado alguna vez otra voz dentro de ti que te haga decir cosas?, quizás, qué no sea la tuya, si no en otro tonos, con otros sonidos, como si fueran otras personas? –

\- No realmente –

\- Pero has tenido alucinaciones no es así? –

\- Si, generalmente son recuerdos distorsionados, no es la realidad no es lo que es el recuerdo, son cosas que se transforman dentro de mi cabeza –

\- Nunca has tenido alguna de esas alucinaciones con algo que no esté relacionado con tus recuerdos? –

\- Sí, logro recordar solo una vez, eran las voces de un niño pequeño pidiendo ayuda eso no logro recordarlo –

\- Recuerdas cuando pasó? –

\- El día que lastime al joven detrás de la escuela –

\- Fue en ese momento Kei-kun? –

\- Eso creo -

\- Kei-kun este es uno de los casos más extraordinarios que he podido examinar, eres muy especial, debes saber que no solo parece que padecieras de TIC también podrías tener algo de esquizofrénico, como una extraña conexión -

\- Porque?–

\- Cuando tu mente se hace a un lado para darle el mando a tu alter no deberías abandonar tu cuerpo, deberías seguir ahí, la mayoría de los casos de TIC que he tratado en mi carrera demuestran tener esos recuerdos, de ser atemorizados por sus alter, o simplemente de tener un lazo a ellos, en pocas palabras de saber que están ahí dentro, pero tú no tiene ningún lazo con él, ni logras recordar nada, es como si tu mente se transportara a otro lugar, quizá a otro plano, quizá a uno que tu inventaste o a algo que no puedes recordar –

Ukai se tallo la nariz, el día empezaba a desvanecerse con el naranja del atardecer, sentía el cuerpo cansado, solo quería regresar a casa e ir a dormir.

Hey Hey Hey! Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado! me esforce mucho escribiendolo! asi que dejen un review si quieren actualizacion!

En el proximo cap esperen KutoTsukki, mas desesperacion (Pobre megane-kun) y mas drama sobre los recuerdos perdidos del rubio ~


	18. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 - Los huesos se me quebraron psicológicamente

La calidez de su tembloroso cuerpo no quería apartarse de mí, podía sentir sus dedos enterrados en mi espalda apretándome contra su ser, pero mi corazón estaba roto y mi alma desecha, no lograba coordinar nada, ni pensar en nada, tenía la sensación de haber descubierto algo muy importante, pero nada lograba tomar lugar en mi cabeza, todo era un caos, el pánico me invadía, mis gritos adoloridos desgastaron mi garganta me ardía, apenas salían unos cuantos quejidos roncos y el rio de lágrimas no quería dejar de fluir aun.

Separe un poco mi rostro de su pecosa clavícula, lo mire a los ojos, el también lloraba, su nariz estaba roja, me miró con sus ojos castaños brillosos y entrecerrados, temblaba adolorido, quizá confundido. Una parte de mi quería besarlo, fundirme en la placentera vía de escape que me podía brindar una buena sesión de caricias subidas de tono, huir de lo que pudiese maquinar mi cabeza, pero por otro lado me sentía sucio, asqueroso, no quería tocarlo, no quería dañarlo más, para mi Yamaguchi era algo completamente contrario a mí, limpio y necesitado de protección, frágil.

Algo que no quería dañar, lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi la primera vez, aunque no hubiese sido capaz de aceptarlo, ahora era mucho más claro para mí, llegar a perpetuar la idea de lastimarlo me hería tan profundamente que me descolocaba, me hacía dudar de todo, me hacía odiarme.

Yamaguchi levantó su temeroso cuerpo un poco, dejando sus labios sobre mi frente, acunando mis mejillas en sus suaves manos, mis ojos tuvieron la vista más aterradora que quizá había podido tener.

La piel blanca y pecosa estaba manchada de tonos verdosos y morados, mis dedos estaban dibujados sobre su piel a cada lado de su frágil cuello, un par de venas que bajaban por la piel que se unía a los hombros se notaban moradas como si hubiesen estado a punto de estallar, me creí incapaz de tener tales fuerzas en mi cuerpo, entonces…

Entonces todo cayó como un peso enorme, sentí el aplastamiento en mis músculos, en los huesos que psicológicamente se me quebraron por la impresión y la por fin aceptación de todo lo que había hecho, yo había robado esa primera vez, yo había maltratado a ese grupo de jóvenes la segunda vez, yo había roto los huesos de ese otro chico la tercera vez, yo había matado al del pelo teñido la cuarta vez, y yo…

Con mis propias manos había intentado asesinar a Yamaguchi.

Lo solté de golpe, me faltaba la respiración pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, no podía permitirme nada ahora que no fuera huir de ahí tan rápido como me fuese posible, mi cuerpo me jugaba en contra, las malditas piernas apenas me respondían, me tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar a la puerta, baje de un salto las escaleras, sentí la molestia en el tobillo que me recibió en el primer escalón pero no me importo, seguí corriendo por el pasillo, baje más escaleras, falto de aire y sudando hasta la oficina de Takeda-san.

Estaba vacía, murmure una maldición interrumpida por el carraspeo ronco que sonó tras de mí.

\- Ukai-san! Por favor encierreme en aislamiento! – mi suplica se escupió por mi garganta seca, raspada y agonizante.

No dijo nada, solo levantó una ceja y frunció los labios, me examino de arriba abajo, me sentí intimidado, generalmente no tenía mucho trato con él, ya me había acostumbrado tanto a Takeda-san y su amabilidad que supuse había olvidado lo que en verdad significaba tener una bata blanca y hacerse llamar psiquiatra.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, se inclinó un poco y soltó un suspiro.

\- Ven conmigo – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver sobre sus talones por donde había llegado, me llevo al primer piso, afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala, pudimos llegar al pabellón de aislamiento de donde salía Kiyoko-san con un par de sabanas en brazos, apenas nos dirigió la mirada y siguió su camino.

\- Espera a que regrese Takeda – dijo para luego señalarme con la mirada una de las habitaciones, temblando le hice caso, entre y me senté en la cama, sentí de golpe lo estrecho del espacio, recogí las piernas e intenté controlarme, quería que me pusiera la camisa de fuerza y me drogara, pero no lo hizo, solo cerró la puerta de metal, escuche la cerradura, y luego sus pasos por el pasillo alejándose.

Todo se abalanzaba sobre mi mente, aun no lograba tener las imágenes vividas de cada recuerdo, pero la sensación de asco, y culpa si lograba llenarme desde la uñas de los pies hasta los más finos cabellos en mi cabeza, en ese momento, Tsukishima Kei solo quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de ese mundo cruel.

\- Kei-chan – un susurro femenino y dulce se reprodujo en mis oídos.

\- Kei – La voz de mi padre siempre había sido increíblemente parecida a la de Akiteru las diferenciaba un toque de madurez y paciencia.

\- Mamá… Papá – susurre más como un quejido abrazando mis muslos contra mi pecho adolorido.

\- Porque no me llevaron con ustedes? – eso no salió de mi boca, pero tampoco fue mi mente, es decir, si lo escuche, era mi tono altanero y burlón, pero no se sentía como si yo mismo lo hubiese pensado.

Apreté los ojos llevándome las manos a los oídos, era inútil, pero no hacer nada me hacía sentir más impotente, más incapaz, mas frustrado.

Termine dejándome caer de lado contra el frio colchón, las lágrimas ya no me salían, sentía la cara sucia, cubierta del ya seco liquido salado, tuve unos segundos para respirar, ver a mi alrededor todo borroso por la falta de mis lentes y reconocer mis dolores, el pecho me ardía, las palmas de las manos estaban raspadas al igual que una rodilla, mi garganta escocia apenas y podía tragar algo de saliva aunque sentía seca la boca y uno de mis tobillos me dolía un poco si hacia algún movimiento.

Me lleve una mano al cuello, apreté un poco, trate de evocar el momento en que había recuperado la conciencia pero era demasiado para enfrentar, y mi naturaleza era cobarde, si muchos preferían pedir perdón antes de pedir permiso, yo terminaba sin pedir perdón ni permiso, más bien yo era muy habilidoso cargando la culpa tras mi espalda sin hacerlo muy público.

Poco a poco en medio de todo podía empezar a aclarar un poco mis pensamientos, nunca había sido del tipo efusivo o descontrolado, así que de algo tenía que servirme ahora mi seca mentalidad mezquina.

Paso un buen rato, pero no tuve idea de cuánto, el sonido de la cerradura destrabándose me puso alerta, levante le cuello mirando hacia la puerta, Takeda-san entro con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

\- Tsukishima-kun que sucedió? – fue su pregunta, deslizo hábilmente uno de sus brazos por mi costado dejándome sentado en un par de movimientos, se paró determinadamente frente a mi esperando una respuesta.

\- Yo lo hice… Takeda-san fueron mis ma… manos – mi voz se quebró, sentí el ardor en las esquinas de mis ojos pero no se logró formular liquido alguno.

\- Y… yo les hice todo eso a esos chi… chicos, fui yo, con este cuer…po Takeda-san – Mi voz iba entre quejidos y sollozos, mis manos reposaban sobre mis muslos, tenía las palmas bien abiertas, podía medio reconocer las manchitas rojas de los raspones en ellas.

Hubo silencio por algunos minutos, luego una fuerte presión sobre mi hombro, era borrosa, pero vi una sonrisa débil y un par de cejas contraídas en una expresión dolorosa de su parte.

\- Lamento mucho que haya tenido que ser de esta forma Tsukishima-kun – hablo despacio, suave con calma.

\- Pero era muy importante que tú, Tsukishima Kei, el dueño de ese cuerpo – su dedo índice presiono contra mi pecho.

\- Aceptaras lo que has hecho -

\- Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie – deje caer la cabeza derrotado, no podía decir que me enojaba lo que estaba diciendo pero mi sentido lógico le daba la razón.

\- Lo sé, y es un gran avance que puedas decirlo con tu propia voz – su mano paso a acariciarme la espalda suavemente, y entonces pensé en el pecoso, en cómo me abrazo, me beso y me acaricio tratando de calmar mis adoloridos gritos, y en contraste también, tenía que recordar como fui capaz de lastimarlo.

\- Lastime a Yamaguchi… estábamos en la azotea… - Mi voz perdió todo tono, era un sonido frio y plano, sin vida. Takeda detuvo su mano en mi espalda haciendo una leve presión.

\- Por favor... ya no me deje salir, déjeme aquí atado con una camisa de fuerza,drógueme hasta que no recuerde quien soy pero no permita que vuelva a lastimar a nadie, si es necesario haga que me lleven a la cárcel pero no me deje… hacerlo de nuevo – Takeda tomo mis hombros con fuerza y me zarandeó un par de veces.

\- Crees que tus padres estarían orgullos de la vida que estas deseando tener? – su mirada era dura y determinada, apenas pude mantenerla un poco para luego volver la vista a mis pies en el suelo.

\- Crees que tu hermano tendrá una vida feliz, sabiendo tu situación?, por favor reflexiona un poco más, estas aquí porque creo firmemente en que este Tsukishima Kei ha sufrido mucho, y tiene un problema que necesita de ayuda, y yo voy a ayudarte, no te traje aquí para dejarte perder la esperanza y la última oportunidad que tienes de tener una vida normal –

Si, si lo estaba escuchando, no estaba menospreciando sus palabras, y tampoco creyendo que eran inútiles, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas, todos mis sistemas habían sido drenados hasta la última gota.

\- Piensa en lo que diría Yamaguchi-kun si su preciado amigo de la infancia terminara de esa forma, piensa en el dolor que le causo encontrarte aquí– La cabeza se me levanto por impulso, lo mire aunque no pudiese obtener una imagen clara, que estaba diciendo?

Recordé forzosamente mis alucinaciones allá arriba.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?, entonces, ese pequeño…

Tomó un enorme bocado de aire llevándose la mano al puente de su nariz, removiendo un poco sus propios lentes.

\- Sabes dónde están tus lentes? –

\- Se cayeron de la azotea –

\- Bien – Sacó un frasco pequeño de su bata y una jeringa nueva – Voy a dejarte con un suave sedante para que te ayude a conciliar algo de sueño, Shimizu te curara las heridas, en cuanto despiertes volverás a tu habitación, está bien?, trata de descansar, no pienses mucho, deja que tu cuerpo se relaje luego veremos mejor la situación, Te parece bien? – me pregunto dando un par de golpecitos en mi antebrazo buscando mi vena, asentí con la cabeza algo emocionado por la idea del sedante, desconectarme por al menos un par de horas no sonaba nada mal.

\- Espere - le detuve del brazo antes de que introdujera la punta de la aguja en mi piel.

\- A que se refiere con el amigo de la infancia de Yamaguchi? - Me miro con pesar o al menos eso pude divisar con mi distorsionada vista.

\- Hablaremos cuando descanses un poco - Cuando desperté, sentí todo el cuerpo entumecido, tenía parches de gasa en el pecho y la rodilla, un par de banditas en las manos, y una venda en el tobillo con una pequeña tablilla de plástico.

En el mismo colchón con una nota que decía "Tu hermano nos dejó un repuesto" estaban un par de lentes justo como los anteriores solo que eran deportivos, con una cinta elástica que los ajustaba a mi cráneo. En la secundaria había practicado un poco de voleyball y mi hermano emocionado por mi interés en una actividad deportiva me los había regalado, pero como perdí rápidamente el interés los había almacenado en algún lugar de mi cuarto, ya ni siquiera los recordaba.

Me acomodé los lentes, aunque no era la receta exacta porque antes de morir mis padres me habían llevado al doctor que me había dado una nueva, pero funcionaron bien, al menos mis ojos se adaptaron a los pocos minutos.

Me senté en el colchón, la puerta se abrió, Ukai-san entro haciéndome una mueca para que saliera de la habitación, sin decir nada me acompaño hasta el ascensor y me llevo hasta nuestro piso.

Me detuve helado en el inicio del pasillo, el rubio me miro de reojo chasqueando la lengua.

\- No está aquí, Takeda lo llevo al pabellón médico para tratar sus heridas, puede que vuelva mañana – dijo mientras se devolvía hacia el ascensor entro y desapareció dejándome solo.

Unos suaves quejidos empezaron a llegar a mis oídos mientras avanzaba temblorosamente por el pasillo, por un momento pensé que venían de nuestra habitación y me alteré, podía ser Yamaguchi, pero al llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta me di cuenta que no era así, los sonidos provenían de enfrente, ligeros sollozos entre sonidos nasales, de pronto un golpe seco contra el concreto de la pared, y un ligero silencio, de nuevo se reanudaron los sollozos.

Puse una yema sobre la madera. La puerta estaba abierta, apenas medio ajustada con el pomo, a lo que medio presione cedió abriéndose, unos 45 cm lo suficiente para ver al pelinegro con ojos de gato tirado en el suelo apretándose las rodillas despedazando el colchón.

El ruido contra la pared había sido de su mochila que ya estaba desparramada en el suelo, el desastre de ropa y cosas de aseo estaba por todos lados, así como el relleno grisáceo del colchón que ya se esparcía alrededor de sus piernas, me miro con rabia soltando el pedazo de espuma, se paró de golpe y se dirigió a mí con lágrimas, la cara sucia y la mirada inyectada de rabia.

Por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme pero por el contrario puso su mano en la puerta y la azoto contra mi nariz que de haber estado unos milímetros más adelante me habría lastimado, escuche como pateo la madera desde adentro y los sollozos cesaron para convertirse en murmullos enojados.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese?

Me quede ahí parado, no sabía ni porque, simplemente mi mente se desconectó un momento y mi cuerpo disfruto del "no pensar, no reaccionar".

\- Lo siento – escuche del otro lado, parecía que el pelinegro se había quedado también pegado a la puerta.

No respondí, me di la vuelta cuando escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas.

\- Que te paso?, te ves muy mal – Voltee a verlo de reojo, no tenía ni una sola célula que estuviera lo suficientemente activa como para responderle, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no funcionaba bien por lo que me quede ahí de pie mirándolo apenas un buen rato otra vez.

\- Te sientes bien? – sentí que me tomo de los hombros, apenas podía distinguir bien su peinado alborotado, Me quede fijo en esos ojos amarillos, realmente parecían los de un gato.

Parpadee un par de veces, sentí los ojos pesados, me ardían un poco aun, luego mi cuerpo se movía pero yo no tenía idea de cómo, estaba oscuro, podía verlo por la luz naranja que apenas se colaba por la ventana, ni me había dado cuenta de que lo que iluminaba eran las luces de las bombillas.

¿Qué día era?

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo una extraña calidez envolvía mi cuerpo, pude ver la puerta cerrada a lo lejos, estaba en mi cuarto tendido en mi cama?

Una voz extraña en forma de susurros empezó a colarse en mis oídos lentamente.

\- _I really miss your hair in my face…_ \- cuando mis oídos se adaptaron, me di cuenta que estaba cantando, era el pelinegro cantando.

\- _And the way your innocence tastes, And I think you should know this_ – estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra el borde de la cama, una pierna recogida contra su pecho apretada entre subrazo musculoso, su voz era afinada, algo grave, algo ronca pero muy suave.

- _You deserve… much better than me_ – su voz se quebró en la última frase, vi su expresión contraída y sus labios fruncidos, reconocí en cierta forma la melancólica tonada de la canción, conocía mucho sobre música, es decir era mi único pasatiempo en "mi antigua vida normal", en mi mente se empezaron a reproducir lentamente los acordes de guitarra, como si siguiera el ritmo de su grave voz.

Muchas veces solía hacer eso, cerrar los ojos y forzar los recuerdos en mi mente de las miles de canciones que había escuchado alguna vez y reproducirlas como si fuera un mp3, extrañaba tanto mis audífonos y los momentos de perdida mental que lograba con ellos.

No tenía fuerza ni física ni mental para decir nada, así que solo me removí un poco para llamar su atención, apenas medio volteo su cabeza dejando su mejilla sobre el colchón mirándome.

\- Ya despertaste lentes-kun – me hablo con flojera, y por más que me irritó la manera en que me llamo no conteste nada.

\- Parece que desde este lado tampoco hay un buen panorama no es así? – sonrió con sus colmillos felinos asomando sutilmente por sus labios delgados.

\- En verdad parece que hubieses muerto y vuelto a la vida 500 años después, que tan abajo pueden llegar esas ojeras – mascullo entre una chillona risa.

\- No quieres hablar eh?... – se recogió un poco, vi sus labios temblar y luego abrirse de golpe para dejar las palabras en el aire sin decir nada.

\- Te… te importaría escuchar? – el chico en definitiva tenía problemas, su personalidad saltaba de una estación a la otra en minutos, ya lo había visto ser desesperado, arrogante, burlón, altanero, dramático, y ahora necesitadamente melancólico.

Parpadee inclinando levemente la cabeza, lo que el tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Bueno… verás... yo – se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

\- Es raro que quiera contarte cosas sobre, es decir ni nos conocemos hombre! Pero… fuiste tú no? Quien fue a aislamiento por mis gritos… hehehe… lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte – no me miro, su vista estaba en la puerta frente a nosotros, pero sus orejas bajo los mechones negros de su cabello rebelde se notaban algo rojas.

\- Bueno el punto es que… hay un gatito al otro lado, que necesita mi ayuda, bueno yo llevo aquí ya mucho tiempo, mucho – bajo la mirada el piso como si hubiese olvidado lo que iba a decir.

\- Lo conozco desde que llegue, tenía quizá unos 16 años, ahora tiene 22 pero sigue siendo un pequeñito adorable – su sonrisa se terció hacia un lado – aunque el principio creí no le agradaba me miraba mal pero luego cuando me acerque a el me acepto y nunca actúo como si me odiara - por un momento me encontré a mí mismo pensando que me hablaba de un gato, un felino real, estúpidamente no tomé en cuenta la edad que menciono, hablaba de otro chico, quizá el tal… como era el nombre que había estado gritando el otro día?.

\- Bueno él ahora está solo, me entiendes?, no puedo calmarme, es la primera vez que me separo así de él, tengo miedo… no quiero que algo le pase – sus manos empezaron a frotarse lentamente.

\- Aunque... bueno es mi culpa – Apretó los puños – es este tipo, lev, es mitad ruso, no sé, algo así, el maldito se la vive acosando a Kenma todo el tiempo, bueno el de por si es muy callado y retraído, ahora que lo pienso quizá nunca llegó a cruzar palabra con lev, es solo ese estúpido encima suyo preguntándole cosas, no es que le haga nada malo pero siempre esta encima suyo, me entiendes? buscando su atención, el otro día, en medio de sus payasadas dejo caer a Kenma, su salud física nunca ha sido muy buena, no sé, hombre me enoje mucho, creo que le partí la nariz, no sé, sangraba mucho – se llevó las manos al cabello estirándoselo frustrado.

\- No debí hacerlo, pero no me pude controlar, ya de por si me es difícil, bueno... suelo ser muy paranoico, me imagino cosas y veo cosas que nadie más puede ver, pero no lo hice con malas intenciones, yo solo… me prometí siempre protegerlo – su mirada cayo directo al piso donde hacia un circulito con el dedo índice.

\- Aunque me disculpe, Ittetsu no me dejará volver, pero no sé qué quiere que le demuestre – esta vez guardo silencio un buen rato, sentía que los ojos se me cerrarían de nuevo en cualquier momento, escuche todo lo que dijo, proteger a alguien… eso resonaba en mi cabeza, podía ser contraproducente en muchas maneras, mientras yo mismo me alejaba de aquello que quería proteger, el pelinegro lo alejaban a la fuerza por intentar hacer lo mismo.

Era muy complicado.

\- Oye, lentes-kun, tú no tienes a alguien?, es decir a quien quieras proteger? – me pregunto volviendo a dejar su mejilla en el borde del colchón mirándome, no tenía ánimos de hablar aun, así que volví a pestañear pausadamente.

\- ah! ¿Es el pecoso?, ¿Tadashi? – en cierta forma se sintió feo escuchar el nombre del pecoso salir por los labios delgados del pelinegro, fue extraño, aun así solo me limite a repetir mi gesto afirmativo.

\- Sabes, eso es complicado – soltó una risa nasal llevándose una mano por el cabello – Es que ese chico en verdad tiene problemas, sabias que es el que lleva más tiempo aquí? – me miro esperando alguna respuesta pero no había nada que decir.

\- Bueno, es que, tú me entiendes, es muy malo que lleves más de 5 años sin obtener ningún avance, al principio este lugar no estaba dividido por edificios, no, antes todo era un revuelto, nos llevaban de un lugar a otro, no había ningún orden, y el anterior director era un hijo de puta, le encantaba usarnos como conejillos de indias para sus "cosas" – guardo un momento silencio y se mordió el labio – perdón, no debería decir nada sobre él, hombre yo también soy esquizofrénico, pero del tipo paranoide, llevo apenas un par de años menos, llegue aquí con un tipo que se llama Bokuto, teníamos la misma edad! es como mi hermano, pero nos separaron, él ahora está en el edificio Fukurodani, pero de vez en cuando puedo verlo en el patio, ese malnacido sí que está loco! – parecía haber sido inyectado por una dosis de emoción.

\- Pero de todas las personas que han entrado, bueno que yo he podido ver, el no obtuvo ni un solo avance en los dos primeros años, antes de que nos empezaran a clasificar, bueno había rumores de que el director anterior le hacía cosas, no sé qué, y nunca nadie dio más detalles, pero tampoco nos dejaban saber porque él estaba aquí, y siempre vivía escondiéndose, se llevaba pesimo con los medicos, los mordia, tambien algunos dicen que él puede pasar de edificio a edificio y hasta salir del hospital sin que nadie se dé cuenta -

Eh?, ahora otro agujero negro se abría en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Yamaguchi está aquí?, toda la información que había obtenido del pecoso cayo en mi cabeza como una suave llovizna, esquizofrenia Hebefrenica, Problemas con sus padres, con su hermana, también en la escuela con los otros niños… voces, un recuerdo compartido de nuestra infancia… que? Espera, Él dijo alguna vez que estaba por orden judicial también, y sus padres… ¿dónde están?, ¿su hermana?, hablo de ellos en pasado, quizá ya no tiene contacto con ellos, pero… ¿Qué hay de eso con el antiguo director?, acaso paso algo con sus padres?, que hizo Yamaguchi para que lo encerraran aquí, porque tenía un recuerdo de el de niño, acaso lo había conocido antes?, ¿de dónde?, porque no lo recuerdo?, si es así porque me aleje de él?, que hice?... que está pasando?... demonios.

Estaba tan enredado en todos mis pensamientos que no note que el pelinegro se levantó de su posición y se inclinó contra la cama, sobre mí, quizá a unos cuantos centímetros, quizá me había hablado, lo que me trajo de vuelta fue la sensación cálida y húmeda de algo haciendo presión contra mis labios.

Necesité un segundo más para retener mis ojos dentro de mi rostro y alejarme bruscamente, mi cuerpo recupero sus fuerzas de golpe, sentí las lágrimas que habían empezado a fluir en medio de mis contrariados pensamientos ya empañándome la vista, me cubrí la cara con el antebrazo y salí de ahí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, sentí sus pasos tras de mí, de pronto un escalofrió invadió mi columna, tiré del pomo de la puerta y la cerré de un golpe bastante sonoro.

\- Oye, Lentes-kun?, discúlpame… no, no quería incomodarte, sal por favor, discúlpame – escuché su voz tras la puerta, se oía preocupado pero ese era mi último problema.

Me sepulté en la cama boca abajo esperando ahogarme con la almohada pero fue inútil, solo pude quedarme ahí llorando, desconcertado, adolorido, molesto, triste… y solo.

Hey Hey Hey! Que tal estuvo? dejen sus opiniones! las aprecio mucho!

La cancion que canta Kuroo es Better than me - hinder (Es hermosa!)

Para el proximo cap! esperen la charla entre takeda y Tsukki! porque el psiquiatra sabe cosas que el no? chan chan chaaaan! Tambien el reencuentro con el yams aunque solo han sido un par de dias sin verse :v que pasara cuando vuelva a verlo ya teniendo de nuevo sus recuerdos?

Matta nee!


	19. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 - Realmente hacia el calor suficiente

\- Por favor haz que termine –

\- Tsukki – el suave susurro logro despertarme, abrí los ojos, los tenía casi pegados por las lágrimas secas, aun tenia puestos los lentes, por la cinta que los ajustaba y no permitía que se me cayeran, me los quite un poco para notar las marcas en el puente de mi nariz y mis sienes.

\- Yamaguchi – era difícil, muy difícil necesitarlo tanto…

Pensé en mis padres, en Akiteru, en mi anterior vida, en la que había llevado hasta el día del accidente.

Esa monótona rutina que al final no había tenido ningún significado, había desperdiciado todo lo que ellos me dieron, todo por lo que se esforzaron, una buena escuela, una cálido hogar, su cariño, la forma amable en que me criaron, su aceptación a todos mis caprichosos, y la confianza ciega que tenían en su hijo menor, para que yo hubiese terminado teniendo una vida gris, si, era bueno en los estudios, es decir no me era difícil, pero realmente nunca llegue a esforzarme, ni en eso, ni en nada, nunca quise hacer algún amigo, si llegaba a interesarme en algún deporte o actividad lo dejaba con el tiempo, solía irritarme saliendo con ellos a eventos escolares, o celebraciones en el trabajo de papá, tanto que al final no me obligaban a asistir, nunca fui lo suficientemente abierto como para hacerles saber cuándo algo me molestaba o me lastimaba, o cuando algo me hacía realmente feliz, y realmente no podía ubicar un evento en mi memoria que me hubiese obligado a ser así.

Sentí el ardor en la esquina de mis ojos de nuevo, pero ya nada salió, ni mi entrecejo logro fruncirse, ya no tenía energía para nada.

Vi el sol levantarse por la ventana, mas allá de los árboles y la cerca que rodeaba el hospital, mas allá de la carretera y los pocos carros que transitaban la vía, podían divisarse unos cuantos techos de casas antiguas, uno que otro edificio de apartamentos viejos.

¿Qué clase de personas vivirían ahí?

Empezaba a hacer calor, llevaba varios días sin bañarme, y sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso, quería ir y dejar que la ducha fría me golpeara la espalda… pero, simplemente el cuerpo ya no me respondía.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

Una suave caricia movía mi cabello, una palma cálida pasaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza, me sentía tan cansado, los parpados me pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos.

\- Tsukki – el suave susurro volvió a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

\- Yama… guchi… - abrí los ojos movido por las ganas de verlo, de sentirlo cerca, el castaño sentado en el suelo frente a mí me miro algo sorprendido pero luego formo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

\- Disculpa Tsukishima-kun, el aún sigue en el pabellón médico – Takeda-san dejó su mano entre mi cabello mirándome con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto acariciándome un poco más.

Entrecerré los ojos, era paternal, por un momento me deje creer que mi padre me acariciaba y me preguntaba cómo estaba luego de un par de días de tener fiebre.

\- Necesitas comer algo – me señaló la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, sopa, un par de onigiris, y un buen pedazo de carne, no tenía ánimos ni para renegar, vi la preocupación instalarse en su mirada por no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte después de unos minutos.

\- Le pediré a Shimizu que nos ayude te parece? – con eso se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Deje que se me cerraran los ojos, cuando volví a abrirlos la enfermera pelinegra me sostenía de los hombros mientras me acomodaba sentado contra la pared, con una almohada en la espalda, era reconfortante que fuera igual o más callada que yo.

Esta vez puso la bandeja en sus piernas y empezó a darme de la sopa lentamente, no podía negar lo mucho que mi cuerpo agradeció la comida, tardamos demasiado, no lograba masticar con la fuerza suficiente, pero ella era paciente y no me apresuro tampoco.

Cuando por fin estuvo vacía la bandeja, Takeda-san había regresado con una carpeta café bajo su brazo.

\- Muchas gracias Shimizu – le agradeció a la chica que se paró recogió las cosas y se fue por donde había llegado sin decir nada.

\- Bueno Tsukishima-kun, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una larga charla solos tú y yo? – me sonrió sentándose al lado mío recostándose contra la pared como si fuera un amigo, o un familiar, no como si fuese el director del hospital psiquiátrico donde me tenían internado por asesinar a alguien.

\- Bueno, supongo que recuerdas tu ultima sesión con Ukai-sensei verdad? – sonrió sacando un par de hojas blancas grapadas con lo que parecía un reporte médico.

\- Si -le respondí.

\- Bien, este es el reporte que el dejo sobre esa sesión, pero no es oficial, es decir este me lo envió solo a mí, veras Ukai-sensei fue mi profesor en la universidad, me enseño muchas cosas, de hecho, se aseguró de recomendarme tu caso antes de su retiro forzado por su salud física – tomo un poco de aire y continuo.

\- Aquí, él indica que no solo tienes un trastorno de identidad sino que también eres esquizofrénico, ¿recuerdas que él te hubiese dicho eso? –

\- Dijo que era muy interesante – afirmé.

\- Ciertamente así es, sobre todo por lo poco usual, ya que tu esquizofrenia proviene de una conexión – se froto la cien frunciendo los labios – como explicarlo de una manera más sencilla… bueno no es tu propia esquizofrenia, es de alguien más – entrecerré los ojos porque en realidad creí no entenderle bien.

\- Usted dijo que Yamaguchi había sufrido encontrándome aquí – trague saliva, aun me dolía hablar.

\- El y yo… nos conocimos de niños… verdad? – ahora me dominaba el miedo al hacer preguntas, las respuestas podrían no llegar a gustarme.

\- Lograste recordarlo? – me pregunto algo sorprendido.

\- Eh?... no lo sé... Es muy extraño – no estaba muy seguro de si contarle todo lo de la alucinación estaba bien, y aunque lo estuviera no era tan valiente como para narrar eso…

\- Si, así fue, tú y Yamaguchi-kun fueron amigos cuando tenían 6 años – la afirmación me erizo la piel, en el fondo ya lo estaba aceptando, pero no era tan pequeño como para no recordarlo, porque había olvidado todo ello, pero… realmente lo había olvidado?

\- Tsukishima-kun que pensaste cuando lo viste de nuevo, en esa esa primera sesión grupal? – me pregunto.

\- Me llamo la atención –

\- El leyó tu línea ¿verdad?, y tú leíste la suya – sonrió el castaño mostrando los dientes.

\- Usted sabia? –

\- Por supuesto!, cuando acepto un paciente dentro de este hospital me aseguro de investigar hasta el último detalle! – se llevó una mano al pecho, orgulloso de su labor.

\- Cuando Yamaguchi-kun llegó aquí, yo apenas era un novato, con os años se me permitió ir haciendo cambios en el proceso, una de mis primeras prioridades era hacer una investigación exhaustiva de cada paciente. Hasta el mínimo detalle puede ser útil a la hora de tratar una enfermedad mental, y naturalmente no podía dejar de lado el único periodo de tiempo en que Yamaguchi-kun desarrollo una buena etapa – añadió.

\- ¿Porque lo olvidé? –

\- Mmmm, bueno, es un poco complicado… no es que hallas olvidado del todo, Yamaguchi-kun tuvo una oportunidad cuando te conoció, pero la perdió… por ciertas cosas que sucedieron, el no volvió a la escuela y luego de un par de años fue traído aquí, según lo que pude averiguar eso no fue fácil para ti, a pesar de que eras un niño alegre y apegado a su hermano mayor, desde esa "ruptura" empezaste a alejarte de todos y a ser más frio, no es así? – se quedó viéndome esperando una respuesta.

\- Fueron amigos por al menos 6 meses – agregó al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte.

\- Bueno, un niño con TID tiene la habilidad para clasificar recuerdos, o sentimientos – me miro siguiendo mis expresiones confirmando si le entendía o no.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que los alter se alimentan de las emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos y palabras que resultan de experiencias fuertes que afectan a los pequeños, podrían ser felices o tristes, tragedias o aventuras emocionantes, con el tiempo, eso puede volverse más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que los alter llegan a hacer presencia, generalmente después de que la personalidad real se empieza a quebrar – me miró con preocupación y algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Como el accidente con tus padres – aclaró.

\- Digamos que ese fue tu limite, tu alter en efecto nació de los sentimientos que enterraste en algún lugar de tu mente con la desaparición repentina de Yamaguchi-kun, y se fue alimentando con tu desinterés por las cosas, y todos aquellos sentimientos de tristeza, rabia y felicidad que te negabas a desarrollar, de la socialización a la que dejaste de lado por miedo a que terminaras solo de nuevo – se quedó viéndome por un momento.

Todo empezaba a tomar sentido en mi cabeza, lentamente claro, en medio de mis alucinaciones era cuando había empezado a ver esos recuerdos, su voz susurrando mi nombre a medias, mientras mi alter tenía el mando era cuando podía recordarlo…

\- La conexión que creaste con él fue tan fuerte que aun cuando tu alter no está al mando puedes sentir la atracción hacia él, ¿no es así? – agrego como si hubiese leído mi mente.

\- Tu necesidad de protegerlo – añadió sonriéndome, solo pude asentir con la cabeza, estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando pero… en el fondo mi corazón latía con fuerza por saber más, emocionado… había logrado volver a verlo… de nuevo, todo había tenido una razón, él era la perdida que no había logrado superar, no justificaba nada, no arreglaba nada… pero al menos, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad?

\- Realmente fue una verdadera pena que hallas tenido que terminar aquí, y pasar por tanto sufrimiento, pero… en cierto modo ahora puede rehacer las cosas, pueden ayudarse el uno al otro de nuevo - Takeda-san sonrió dejando salir un suspiro algo aliviado.

\- Pero aun así soy capaz de lastimarlo, si permanezco a su lado… – no podía dejar eso de lado, el castaño contrajo su expresión y guardo silencio por un buen rato.

La incomodidad del momento fue cortada por la presencia que apareció en la puerta.

El pecoso nos miraba apretando sus manos en la enorme playera verde que tenía puesta, se quedó viéndonos nervioso, sin saber si entrar o no y yo tampoco supe cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh Yamaguchi-kun, bienvenido, no es muy pronto para que hallas salido de tu habitación? – le pregunto levantándose de la cama.

\- No me sentía cómodo allá – contesto el pecoso agachando la cabeza.

Las manos empezaron a temblarme, quería correr a abrazarlo, pero la venda que le rodeaba el cuello hasta el hombro lograba detenerme.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?, descansaré, lo prometo – Yamaguchi no parecía para nada a la defensiva con Takeda-san como lo había estado antes, el castaño sonrió más que satisfecho desordenándole el cabello con una mano.

\- Claro que sí!, enviaré a Shimizu para que les traigan algo de comida está bien? – el pecoso asintió con la cabeza y entró a la habitación tembloroso, Takeda-san me miró desde la puerta guiñándome un ojo, y luego se fue.

Ciertamente fue mi cobardía la que actuó, me recosté en la cama tapándome hasta la cabeza con la manta que aún seguía doblada en una esquina del colchón.

No escuché ningún ruido, así que dejé que pasaran unos minutos para luego levantar apenas un poco la sabana y buscarlo con la mirada, el pecoso había ido a su cama, y estaba hecho bolita dándome la espalda sin cobija ni nada, realmente hacia el calor suficiente, pero mi punto era esconderme en alguna manera de él.

Me sentía realmente estúpido, estábamos en el mismo cuarto... pero ¿qué podía hacer?, hablarle como si nada?, acercármele y si lo asustaba?, bueno, él mismo había decidido volver a la habitación después de todo, pero… y si volvía a perder el control?

Ahí estaba mi primer amigo, después de tantos años, en la misma habitación, aun mis recuerdos parecían agua turbia, y no distinguía nada con claridad, pero lo que me había contado Takeda-san no se me hacía ajeno… y la alucinación… bueno ahí parecía ser muy cercano al pecoso, el pequeño me había sonreído después de todo.

Y por encima de todo ello estaba la conexión natural que tenía con él, lo que me hacía palpitar el corazón ansioso por buscar su calor,

Me levanté despacio como tanteando la situación, el pecoso no se movió,llegué hasta el borde de su cama, me empecé a repetir que si él no me quería cerca eso mismo haría sin rechistar nada.

\- Lo siento Tsukki – susurró al momento en que apoye mi rodilla en el colchón, me detuve por un momento, no parecía estar temblando pero si estaba apretando una de sus manos en la sabana.

\- Silencio Yamaguchi – me recosté junto a su enrollado cuerpo pasando un brazo por su cintura, al momento se removió un poco pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

\- ¿No estas asustado? – apreté un poco el agarre, el paso su brazo sobre el mío.

\- No puedo tenerte miedo Tsukki – susurro entrelazando su mano con la mía, entonces recordé el momento en que lo tenía entre mi mano, casi asfixiándolo, no se veía asustado, su expresión había sido más de sorpresa mirando hacia el vacío donde estaba suspendido eso hasta que conecto su mirada con la mía, ahí solo me vio con preocupación.

\- Estas loco… - le susurre dándome cuenta muy tarde de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Eso dicen – respondió deteniendo mi intento de disculparme con una suave risa que se escapó de sus labios, tranquilizando mi corazón angustiado, aún tenía muchas preguntas, y dudas… pero el sentimiento de alivio al tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, consciente de quien era, y de lo mucho que se movía en mi pecho por él, me invadió por completo.

\- Tsukki… -

\- Me reconociste? – le interrumpí haciéndolo erizarse por completo, pude sentir la piel de su brazo que rozaba la mía hacerme cosquillas.

\- s… si – respondió temblando un poco.

\- Lo siento Yamaguchi –

\- no tienes que hacerlo…dis... disculparte conmigo, se siente extraño – lo apreté más contra mí, era obvio que el pecoso no tenía una buena imagen de sí mismo, pero al final quien en ese lugar la tenía? No podía culparlo, además aun no sabía que había pasado con sus padres, pero aun así… si en alguna forma podía hacerlo sentir mejor… si en alguna forma podía ayudarlo entonces lo haría.

\- Si tengo que hacerlo… -le susurre acercándome a su oreja dejando un suave beso tras ella.

\- Tsu Tsuki… - ahí estaba su voz dulce y entrecortada, derritiéndose entre mis brazos.

Seguí jugando con mis labios sobre su suave oreja, yendo hasta su mejilla y regresando, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

Ahí seguía la venda en su cuello que me hacía sentir horrible, pero los suaves gemidos que se le escapaban de su boca me podían más, me puse sobre su suave cuerpo que temblaba, mientras sus manos se enterraban en la sabana.

No fue difícil subir la playera que le quedaba enorme, los pantalones eran un poco más ajustados, sus piernas se dibujaban perfectamente bajo la caída de la náutica azul, pase mis manos con las palmas abiertas que aun tenían las banditas sobre los rapones, recorrí esa suave y cálida piel como si fuese lo más preciado que había sostenido.

Pasé una mano por su cintura hacia su espalda, aferrándolo con fuerza lo atraje hacia mí, desvió la mirada avergonzado, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pasé la otra mano a su espalda haciéndolo dar un ligero respingo, dirigí mi mirada a todas esas marquitas cafés que se dibujaban sobre su piel, sus enormes ojos castaños, estaban vidriosos y entrecerrados, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

\- Tsukki… - susurro entre un gemido.

\- Te extrañe – le respondí haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, en ese momento nada importaba, si estaba bien o mal, que había pasado, que había hecho, que podría pasar… solo quería quedarme contemplándolo tanto como pudiera hacerlo.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, el tan avergonzado que su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo, pero yo estaba demasiado entretenido memorizando cada aspecto, cada mancha sobre sus mejillas, cada curva de su nariz, cada matiz y brillo en sus iris, como se encogía y se dilataba su pupila, cada tono rosáceo en sus pálidos labios.

\- Tus lentes – susurro pasando una mano por mi oreja delineando con el dedo la cinta que salía del marco y rodeaba mi cráneo.

\- Si, los otros se arruinaron –

\- Se ven geniales – susurro sonriendo un poco, sus mejillas se levantaron sutilmente reduciendo el tamaño de sus hermosos ojos, aunque hubiese querido evitarlo la sonrisa enorme que se formó en mi labios le separo aún más los labios y en completo silencio, luego de enrojecerse aún más se lanzó a mi besándome con ganas,

Fue más que bien recibido, la calidez y la suavidad de esa suave piel contra la mía, lo agarre de su cintura con ambas manos, mi lengua no pudo esperar más, entre un gemido que dejo escapar me cole entre su boca, esta vez la suya no se escondió contra su paladar, me respondió vivazmente enredándose con la mía, ahora sentía lo que era derretirse en los brazos de alguien, o en mi caso encima de él.

No paso mucho para sacarle la playera, el calor se hacía más insoportable entre más caricias habían, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda bajo la playera sudada, y las mías corrían por todo su torso y su espalda, por sus brazos y hombros.

Me asegure de dejar su cabeza sobre la almohada, la venda en el cuello se sujetaba por debajo de uno de sus hombros tapándolo, baje por el filo de la tela dejando besos suaves que le arrancaban fuertes suspiros, su corazón latía rápido, mi mejilla se frotaba cariñosamente contra la piel que lo cubría, seguí bajando por sus abdominales, que si bien no eran tan marcados, si se notaba la ligera diferencia entre cada musculo, juguetee un buen rato con el elástico del pantalón, sus gemidos y sus pucheros me reclamaban que no lo torturara más, si me era sincero era divertido.

\- Tsukiii… - se quejó, su entrepierna estabamuy apretaba contra la tela del pantalón, lo deslice por sus piernas, sus bóxer grises estaban ya manchados.

Podía ser el calor del verano en sus inicios o la intensidad de nuestras caricias, pero su parte baja ardía, sentía el calor aun teniendo mi cara a unos centímetros.

Lo vi temblar e intentar negarse, pero mis labios ya estaban sobre su longitud sobre la tela repartiendo besos pausados, se sentían demasiado intensos sus fuertes gemidos.

\- Pa… pa… para… Tsukki – negué con la cabeza, no, no tenía pensado detenerme.

Colé mis dedos entre el elástico bajándolo lentamente, los pequeños vellos empezaron a asomarse, lisos y suaves, lo deje completamente desnudo y lo mire a los ojos pasándome la lengua por los labios.

\- Ah… ahí no! – subió sus codos apoyándose queriendo huir.

\- No escaparas… - le susurré con una sonrisa en los labios a lo que su cuerpo tembló en un espasmo dejando salir un excitante gemido.

Le acaricie con la yema de mis dedos superficialmente, su entrepierna ya muy dura se movía en pequeños espasmos, lo roce con la lengua, pasé mis labios por su piel suave y ardiente, su pre-semen corría por su longitud, tenía un sabor agrio y un poco extraño pero no me molesto en lo más mínimo, así que continúe saboreándolo jugando con mi lengua sobre toda su extensión de arriba abajo, llegue a sus testículos, los masajee con la mano suavemente, sus reacciones eran adorables y demasiado excitantes, mi propio pantalón ya me molestaba demasiado de solo escucharlo.

\- Tsukki… pa para… - se mordía los labios tratando de controlarse pero le era imposible. Fue muy extraño y curioso sentir como su estómago de contraía mientras la piel de su erección se estiraba un poco más.

Rodee la punta con los labios succionando pausadamente sin dejar de ver sus expresiones.

\- No, no Tsukki v voy a… a aaaaah! – estiró su espalda hacia atrás en un largo espasmo, el líquido caliente salió disparado en mi boca, con un poco de esfuerzo lo tomé casi todo, aunque un poco se detuvo en mi garganta por lo pegajoso que era haciéndome toser dejando salir un poco por la comisura de mis labios.

\- Ton…tonto… - el pecoso se levantó de golpe, todo agitado y respirando por la boca, me tomo de los hombros mirándome preocupado.

\- ¿Estas bien? No debiste hacer eso – se quejó regañándome, era adorable, sonreí sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se acercó a mí como un cachorrito apoyándose con sus manos en el colchón inclinado hacia mí levantando la cadera, no había una vista mejor.

Me sorprendió, sentí su lengua en la punta de mi barbilla, deslizándose por mi mentón hasta mis labios, me estaba limpiando?, sí, mi entrepierna estaba que explotaba.

Su expresión picara, me incito a lanzarlo contra la cama, lo tome por las piernas y me frote sobre el aun con mi ropa puesta empujando con ganas.

\- Tsukki… Tsukki, ya nmmm…. no ma… más – me mordí los labios sacándome mi ropa en tiempo record, me acomodé entre sus piernas acariciando sus muslos, dando besos hambrientos entre ellos, dejándole marcas por toda la piel pálida, mientras seguía gimiendo mi nombre.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, y el tampoco, alzo sus caderas sobre las mías frotando sus suaves glúteos contra mis muslos, enterré mis dedos en ellos atrayéndolo a mi mientras trataba de prepararlo.

Lentamente moví mis dedos dentro sacándole más suspiros, su entrada se dilato más rápido de lo que esperaba, me recosté sobre su cuerpo sonriendo contra su mejilla acariciándolo con la mía, el sonrió, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, las limpie con mis labios, deje mi mirada conectada a la suya mientras entraba en él.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, las sensaciones apretando mi entrepierna dentro de su cálido cuerpo corrían por mi columna placenteramente, empecé a moverme lentamente, sin dejar de verlo, rozando su nariz suavemente con la mía al ritmo de mi cadera chocando contra la suya, estaba demasiado estrecho, se sentía increíble, su entrepierna estaba de nuevo dura rozándose con mi estómago, todo mi cuerpo estaba sobre él, sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda rasgando mi piel suavemente, me dolía pero no era molesto.

\- Tsukki… Tsukki… me… me v vendré – susurro contra mi mejilla moviendo sus propias caderas más rápido.

\- Yamaguchi… te quiero… – las palabras salieron de mí sin pensarlo, era lo que sentía lo que estaba gritando mi pecho agitado.

\- e eh?.. q... qué? – los segundos que tardó en entender lo que dije fueron ocupados por la fuerte corriente eléctrica que me estremeció por completo sacando todo de mi soltándolo en su cálido interior.

\- Tsukki... – susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos mirándome con algo dibujado en las facciones de su rostro que mi mente no capto muy bien.

Sin darme cuenta su carga ensucio todo mi pecho, lo tomé por las mejillas mirándolo algo preocupado, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, y sus labios se fruncían en pucheros mal forzados, parecía que reventaría a llorar como un niño pequeño, y de repente yo no tenía idea de que decir.

\- Yamaguchi… - tomó un largo suspiro escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

\- Gracias… Tsukki gracias –

Hey Hey Hey! extrañaban el lemon? yo se que siiiii! XD espero que lo hallan disfrutado ~ dejenme saber su opinion saben que les agradezco mucho!

hahaha realmente tambien me enredo meter el KuroTsukki, tambien es una mis OTP favoritas 3 perooo el fic es de drama asi que pues~ yolo!?)

Vamos a dejar el traumatico momento de la verdad por parte del pecoso para un poco mas adelante :´v

En el proximo cap! Kuroo va a ser nuestro anfitrion! vamos a conocer un poco mas del edificio nekoma! y de nuestro sexy gatito perturbado ~


	20. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 – Un jodido mundo de dolor

\- Ahora entiendo porque se alteró tanto – la curiosidad me pudo, debía admitirlo, no había intentado buscar al rubio antes porque Ittetsu estaba hablando con él, pero la llegada del pecoso me sorprendió, y ya no pude hacer nada.

\- Así que esos dos están juntos eh?, ahora menos se va a querer ir de aquí - me burlé pegado a la pared escuchando los gemidos del par de locos que se estaban comiendo el uno al otro en la otra habitación.

\- Bueno al menos parece que ya están bien – me senté en el piso, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, seguro que si Ittetsu entraba me iba a regañar, sep, era mejor permanecer encerrado un rato más.

Mi mente volvió a Kenma, no me iba a poder despreocupar, aunque debía sentirme mal, tampoco me molestaba mucho el haberle roto la nariz al idiota de lev, al menos le quedo claro que ya no se le puede acercar así a mi Kenma.

Me mordí los labios, los gemidos del pecoso eran demasiado dulces, como los bajitos que Kenma apenas me dejaba escuchar, como lo extrañaba.

Quería volver, pero ya!

Salí de la habitación, quería ir a comer algo, antes de terminar masturbándome imaginándome cosas gracias a mis pervertidos vecinos temporales, apenas se abrió el ascensor, la sexy enfermera pelinegra salió con un par de cajas de comida en las manos, no pude evitar burlarme internamente de lo que sería de esos pobres cuando los atraparan, pero realmente no era mi asunto así que sonriendo me subí al ascensor dejándola avanzar por el pasillo.

Esa cosa hacia más ruidos que el de Nekoma, me tuve que sujetar de ambas paredes por miedo a caerme, seh, también era claustrofóbico.

\- Mierda – no iba a morir en esa cosa o sí?

Salí del aparato suicida y caminé por el pasillo, sacudiéndome la sensación de vacío del estómago, el ventanal me dejaba ver uno de los costados de Nekoma, me esforcé por ver algo quizá alguien asomándose por una de las ventanas, o quizá podrían haber salido ese día, pero no hubo nada, ni un solo movimiento y… Iugh las ventanas de mi edificio eran un asco por fuera, estaban más limpias las de los cuervos.

Llegue a la sala de estar, no era mi primera vez en Karasuno, solía venir de vez en cuando pero no sin Kenma, y menos a asilarme, a Ittetsu le gustaba revolvernos de vez en cuando, para cambiar de ambiente, sin embargo por los que tenían restricción policial no podía hacerlo muy seguido.

\- Oh Kuroo! – El peligris estaba desparramado en el sillón viejo leyendo un libro, el grandulón que siempre estaba detrás de él, para variar estaba sentado en el suelo a los piel de su "Mama cuervo"

\- Mama cuervo leyéndole a los polluelos? – deje salir una risa nasal lanzándome a uno de los sillones vacíos, al menos no tenían el olor a polvo que tenían en Nekoma, no teníamos enfermera, la última se fue incapacitada por una enfermedad en los pulmones y nunca volvió, supongo que era difícil conseguir personal para cuidar a un montón de desquiciados.

El pelón estaba acurrucado bajo la mesa de ping pong, ni lo había visto pero en cuanto reí, volteo la mirada agachándose de nuevo.

\- Que espíritu el de ustedes esta mañana! – Hacia calor, el verano ya estaba haciendo presencia ninguno me contesto nada, incluso el peligris parecía preocupado, solo se quedó viendo al pelón sin decir nada.

Aunque bajé con intenciones de comer, el calor de la planta baja me hizo sentir muy cansado, quería dormir un rato.

\- Porque tan empeñado en molestarlos a todos? – ese era el peligris, llamó toda mi atención pero no sabía que contestarle, me senté en el sillón tallándome el mentón.

\- Bueno no es que quiera molestarlos… son ustedes! están muy serios hombre!, no recordaba que fuesen así -

\- No han sido buenos días –

\- ¿Porque?, incluso tu que eres tan maternal pareces muy irritado –

Sugawara apenas me miró para volver a su libro, y el gesto se me hizo tan familiar a los de Kenma cuando no quería escucharme que mi corazón se estrujó por un momento.

Recordé el hambre que me había hecho bajar, me levanté del sillón directo al comedor, ahí estaba el pelinegro nuevo, Daichi Sawam…algo?

Fui directo por unas tostadas de pan y algo de gelatina, me senté en la misma mesa unos asientos más hacia el lado, se quedó viéndome, seguro quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía.

\- Daichi verdad? – la gelatina sabia tan bien, era la única cosa en todo el hospital que tenía un sabor dulce genuino.

\- Kuroo-kun? – me respondió levantando una ceja.

\- Kun? Cuántos años crees que tengo? – solté una risa, ese chico era divertido.

Me miró todo contrariado, parecía que le había hecho gracia y a la vez no entendía.

\- Tengo 23 – le sonreí comiendo más de mi delicioso manjar de limón.

\- Kuroo entonces – sonrió también moviendo un poco la bandeja ya vacía.

\- Entonces, eres el del edificio del lado? –

\- Si! El Nekoma, bueno, cuéntame! Porque estás aquí? – el pelinegro se tensó todo, me esquivo la mirada pensativo, supuse que estaba debatiendo si decirme o no.

\- Es complicado – dijo después de un rato, ya mi gelatina se había acabado.

\- Ok, entonces cuéntame que eras antes de que te trajeran aquí? –

\- Bueno… yo era pediatra, practicante en un hospital distrital –

\- Whoa! No me digas que eres un pedófilo o algo así –

\- Que?! No claro que no, que demonios estas diciendo?! – se puso todo rojo y negaba con sus brazos nerviosamente, era jodidamente divertido.

\- Hombre cálmate! – estaba por atorarme de la risa.

\- Bueno y tú qué? Porque estás aquí, o que eras antes de... –

\- De ser un loco desquiciado? – lo interrumpí burlándome, el pobre pelinegro parecía muy incómodo pero quería devolvérmela.

\- Bueno yo estaba en la secundaria aun, pero me tenían en tratamiento desde pequeño, me mantenía calmado y así, pero ya ves! hombre! Uno en la secundaria es muy sensible normalmente, y pues yo fui el peor! – solté una buena risotada - fue un desastre! Terminé suspendiendo el tratamiento y escapándome de casa, mi viejo estaba como loco, nunca me quiso mucho pero el recuerdo de mamá lo hacía mantenerme a su lado, bueno dicen que yo soy igual a ella, murió cuando yo nací así que no la he visto más que en fotos, pero si era muy parecida a mí, era una mujer hermosa! – esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándolo, su expresión era obvia, estaba sintiendo lastima por mí, aunque realmente eso ya no me afectaba más, había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo así que mi pasado ya no tenía ningún efecto.

\- Pero bueno así fueron las cosas, tengo que agradecer que me trajeran aquí, este lugar no es tan malo una vez te acostumbras, pero allá afuera, definitivamente los otros lugares como este son un asco! – se quedó viéndome interesado.

\- Como sabes de otros lugares? –

\- Bueno como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta soy muy agradable, la gente se abre conmigo y me cuenta cosas – le sonreí muy orgulloso, a lo que alzó una ceja, con su expresión de "no me jodas" más sincera plasmada en su cara.

\- Enserio? No me hubiese dado cuenta si no me dices – se burló ya más relajado.

\- Vamos cuéntame hombre! Te hará bien o al menos eso dice Ittetsu –

\- Puedo hacer que te lleves mejor con mamá cuervo – le guiñe un ojo, por su expresión había logrado atraparlo.

\- Bueno… yo trabajaba ahí porque soy bueno con los niños, me gusta cuidarlos y ayudarlos, ver cómo crecen, como se interesan en ser todo tipo de cosas – su mirada se cargó de mucha nostalgia.

\- Llegó un día en que las cosas en el hospital se empezaron a poner extrañas, nadie hablaba del tema, pero algunos niños que llegaban por emergencias leves empezaban a quedarse hospitalizados más del tiempo necesario – tragó saliva mirando hacia otro lado bajando el tono de su voz.

\- Yo fui el único idiota que metió las narices donde no debía –

\- En verdad crees eso?, porque no parece – su expresión se contraía por todo menos por arrepentimiento, más bien parecía enojado.

\- Quizá no… de cualquier forma ya estaba teniendo problemas por mis preferencias –

\- Ah! Lo sabía! – el pelinegro se puso todo rojo por mi grito que reboto en las paredes.

\- Bueno eso no quiere decir nada, nadie es más o menos competente por su identidad sexual – intentó defenderse todo nervioso.

\- Oye, no se si no te has dado cuenta pero la mayoría en este hospital juegan de tu lado –

\- Que? – me miró como si realmente no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, lo que fue aún más gracioso para mí, este es un despistado.

\- ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? ¿Qué tan ciego eres hombre?! –

\- ¿Enserio?... tú crees que Sugawara... bueno él? –

\- Oh mamá cuervo? sabía que estabas interesado!, eres tan fácil de leer hombre! – le golpee la espalda con la palma abierta a lo que soltó una risa atorada.

\- Bueno ya en serio… pensándolo bien, no lo sé – me quede mirándolo mientras me alzaba una ceja, obviamente no me creía.

\- Es en serio!, es decir es súper maternal, en ese aspecto diría que sí!, pero a los demás los ve más como sus pequeños que necesitan su ayuda, y también lo he visto hablar con las enfermeras se desenvuelve bien, la verdad es un enigma, además no sé cómo será su vida fuera del hospital – suspire analizando la situación, el pelinegro sonreía como si estuviese escuchando cosas que le gustaban y a la vez no.

\- Oye es igual a ti, pedófilo-san – me burlé a lo que se ruborizo de nuevo hasta las orejas.

\- Oye! Ya no me molestes! – todo rojo y enojado se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Terminé de comer, deseché lo que quedo en la bandeja y la puse en la pila, Ittetsu había llevado a los cuervos a sesión, solo se quedó el peligris en la caseta con la enfermera rubia.

Volví al sillón, no iba a subir a mi cuarto con esos dos locos en celo, así que pase casi todo el día leyendo y durmiendo en la sala de estar.

Todos volvieron a la hora de almuerzo, incluso el rubio apareció, pero solo tomo dos bandejas repletas de comida y desapareció de nuevo por el pasillo con la enfermera pelinegra, el pelón no terminó de comer y se fue con una de la enfermera rubia antes de que todos terminaran, lo recordaba mucho más animado, pero la cosa era que todos parecían apagados, luego de que terminaran de comer los otros fueron al gran salón al parecer estaban pintando porque hasta Sugawara estaba untado de pintura hasta las orejas, sin embargo parecía divertido.

Uno de los catatónicos entró a la sala justo cuando Mamá Cuervo y los demás venían del gran salón, el pobre diablo se sentó al lado mío en el sillón halando de mi playera.

En Nekoma habían un par como el, eran muy dóciles, siempre me intrigaba como podían pasar horas y horas y horas sin hacer nada en lo absoluto, que no se aburrían?, pero tampoco se quejaban, de hecho Kai uno de los nuestros era muy amable, bueno no hablaba nunca pero sonreía cuando tenía la atención de los demás o de los médicos, parecía un niño pequeño y solía asombrarse con las cosas más simples, a Kenma le agradaba.

\- Que sucede? – le pregunté mientras le cogía la mano entre las mías, Sugawara se acercó a nosotros preguntando lo mismo.

Los ojos del rubio cenizo me miraban sin enfocarme realmente, y su mano se movía entre la mía con nervios.

\- Vamos Kinoshita, que pasa? – el peligris se hizo cargo de la situación, se acurruco frente a él acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

El enfoque volvió a sus ojos, y esta vez las lágrimas empezaron a salir, era extraño ver llorar a un catatónico, no tenía idea de porqué pero no era común verlos llorando, no emitía ningún sonido ni tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, se aferró al suéter verde del peligris halando de él insistentemente varias veces.

De pronto una sensación fría se instaló en mi espalda subiendo lentamente por mi columna, algo había pasado, y como buen paranoico que era me pare rápido del sillón, y ahí estaba, en las botas de su pantalón habían manchas de sangre.

\- Sugawara, su pantalón – el peligris bajo la mirada de golpe, palpo un poco la tela manchándose los dedos de rojo, su alma se escapó de su cuerpo, algo alterado lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo por todos lados, no parecía herido, pero si asustado.

\- Los demás, por favor llévalos de nuevo al salón – me pidió el peligris, El grandulón estaba parado detrás de nosotros, Daichi, Hinata y Kageyama estaban por empezar a preguntar qué estaba pasando.

\- Hey que tal si volvemos al salón – tomé al grandulón por el brazo halando a los demás con él.

\- Que sucede, suga-san? – ese fue el enano pelinaranja.

\- Esperemos a que él vea que está pasando en el salón si? – insistí empujándolos suavemente.

\- Vamos Hinata – El pelinegro ojiazul me miro con algo de preocupación, pero accedió, todos volvimos al gran salón, pero algo me decía que tenía que ir a ver, así que los deje ahí y me fui a buscar a Ukai,

El rubio no dijo nada, tan callado como siempre, pero caminó conmigo hasta la sala, donde seguía Sugawara intentando sacarle al chico lo que había pasado pero no iba a hablar era un catatónico después de todo.

\- ¿No hay manchas en el suelo? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba al comedor.

\- Bueno hay que ir a ver – el rubio asintió con la cabeza, Sugawara se quedó con el catatónico, pero en cuanto empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, el chico llegó detrás de nosotros con el peligris tratando de detenerlo pero él quería seguir con nosotros.

El comedor estaba vacío, busqué en el espacio de la cocina, donde no había nadie, ni manchas ni nada, el catatónico empezó a carraspear con la garganta, solían hacer ese tipo de sonidos guturales que nunca llegaban a nada, caminó por el comedor agarrando una silla arrastrándola hasta el pasillo que daba con la caseta de enfermeras.

\- Vamos, tranquilo – Sugawara le quito la silla y agarrándolo de la mano camino con él hasta la ventanilla por donde les administraban las medicinas, con un dedo empujo un poco la puerta, esta sí que tenía una mancha roja en forma de mano.

\- Espera – esta vez el rubio se adelantó con su brazo nos hizo retroceder, empujo la puerta con una mano, examinando la habitación llena de estantes y compartimientos que resguardaban las medicinas, un escritorio viejo y unas cuantas sillas de oficina.

\- Ay no – en ese momento el peligris se puso más pálido de lo que normalmente era al ver la expresión que puso el rubio, aferro su mano a mi brazo y entonces me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

\- Donde esta Narita?, está ahí adentro? – le preguntó el peligris al chico que alternaba la mirada entre él y yo sin poder darnos nada de información.

\- Demonios – el rubio ya había entrado, mientras se quejaba, Sugawara seguía agarrado a mi brazo, estaba paralizado y no parecía querer entrar.

\- Vamos suéltalo – se escuchó adentro, le saque la mano de mi brazo sonriéndole tratando de calmarlo un poco, estaba muy nervioso, bloqueándose a sí mismo, entré a la habitación, detrás de un par de estantes se veía la mancha, no, eso era un charco de sangre fluyendo por el suelo. El rubio ya estaba de rodillas detrás del estante apenas podía verle los pies.

El estómago se me revolvió, quise vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo pero me quede ahí frio, estático en mi posición.

El pelón estaba sentado contra la pared al fondo de la habitación, un brazo reposado contra el suelo con un horrible y profundo corte a la altura de su muñeca, el otro brazo estaba entre las manos del catatónico que lo mecía como si quisiera despertarlo, untándose todo con la sangre que fluía de la otra mano.

Tanaka, según recordaba su nombre miraba hacia el techo con una sonrisa calmada levantando sus mejillas, y los ojos cerrados, no se veía pálido, se veía como si estuviera descansando nada más.

El grito ahogado del peligris que logro reunir la valentía para entrar al lado mío me devolvió a la habitación, y a mi cuerpo. Sentí la punta de los dedos helada, y el latir acelerado de mi corazón galopar en mis oídos.

\- Ya basta mocoso, suéltalo – Ukai logró zafar el brazo del pelón de las manos del catatónico, el otro seguía afuera, rápidamente nos sacó a todos de ahí, ambos catatónicos estaban llorando uno con la frente contra la pared y el otro mirándose las manos y el regazo todos manchados de sangre.

El rubio saco su celular con la mano que tenía medio limpia, pulso un par de teclas y se alejó unos pasos de nosotros.

\- Takeda, tenemos un problema –

\- Ven rápido, llamaré a una ambulancia y a la policía –

\- Tanaka –

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada, fue bastante notable como se le quebró la voz al pronunciar el nombre del pelón.

\- No… Tanaka no – Sugawara se deshizo en el suelo, de rodillas, las lágrimas aún no habían encontrado su camino para salir, pero la expresión en su rostro dejaba ver perfectamente el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo.

\- Se lo que Tanaka significa para ti pero ahora necesito que me ayudes con este par, llévalos a su cuarto que no salgan de ahí hasta que llegue la policía – el rubio trataba de traer de vuelta al peligris pero era inútil, así que yo me ofrecí y apoyándolo sobre mi hombro me los lleve a los tres al cuarto que me indico Ukai.

\- Vamos Mamá cuervo vuelve en si – le masajee las mejillas pero no hubo respuesta, el par de catatónicos se quedaron sentados en una sola cama quietitos, lo que fue de gran ayuda.

\- Que sucedió? – ese fue Daichi que entró a la habitación.

\- Sugawara? – preguntó al vernos, o más bien al ver la expresión del peligris.

Por más que lo intentamos el peligris no respondió, su vista en la nada, sus mejillas frías, sus brazos caídos, con dificultad se mantenía en su posición sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

\- Que sucedió Kuroo? – pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro acurrucado a mi lado frotando las manos de Sugawara entre las suyas.

\- Bueno, Tanaka, el pelón lo recuerdas? – hice una breve pausa, ni mi voz salía en mi tono normal, ni me sentía capaz de mantener mi compostura.

\- Bueno el parece que se cortó las venas – fue todo lo que pude articular antes de sentir la garganta cerrarse de golpe y el malestar en el estómago, Daichi me miro asustado y con genuina preocupación, bajó al peligris de la cama y lo acuno entre sus piernas acariciándole la espalda.

\- Si continua así, podría tener un ataque cardiaco por el shock, tenemos que mantenerlo cálido – el pelinegro sintió que me debía una explicación, él era médico, en prácticas pero medico al fin y al cabo, yo no le iba a decir que hacer o que no, le alcance una manta y cubrí por completo al peligris entre sus brazos.

\- Kuroo, ayúdame con ese par, la policía ya está aquí – eso fue jodidamente rápido, el rubio no espero a que saliéramos de la habitación, desapareció corriendo, los tomé a ambos sosteniéndolos de los brazos, aunque eran muy dóciles parecían temerosos o quizá nerviosos, muy probablemente alterados por lo que presenciaron, cosas que su mente no podía procesar, quizá estaban tristes o desorientados, no había manera de saberlo.

Llegamos a la sala de estar, había dos tipos uniformados que nos recibieron al momento en que paramos ahí, incluso me llevaron a mí, nos sentaron en el comedor mientras nos hacían preguntas, era inútil, ellos habían sido testigos pero no podían decir nada.

Takeda pasó como una bala por el comedor directo a la caseta de las enfermeras, no tenía la expresión de siempre y eso era más perturbador que cualquier otra cosa, era más joven que la mayoría de los psiquiatras en todo el hospital, pero era un valiente director, que solo quería ayudarnos, que cosas así pasaran era demasiado triste.

En Nekoma somos doce también, bueno lo fuimos como por 3 años, pero uno de nuestros amigos, Taketora, el, bueno su novia se suicidó y el entró en una depresión post trauma demasiado complicada, pues el fue quien la encontró, en una carta ella lo culpaba de todo, así que terminaron internándolo aquí, pero al final no soportó seguir viviendo a pesar del ambiente que había entre nosotros, porque pues… la mayoría no tenemos a nadie más así que nos apoyamos mucho, y somos muy unidos, pero el no pudo más… terminó ahorcándose en su habitación, aprovechándose de la viga que quizá por algún error arquitectónico cruzaba su habitación hasta la puerta por fuera del concreto donde se desviaba, fue muy triste… fue realmente doloroso, más aún porque yo fui quien lo encontró.

Y cuando ya estas jodido, pasar por cosas así, es insoportable.

De pronto el ánimo y la energía abandonaron mi cuerpo, me sentía pesado e incapaz de concentrarme.

Me quede ahí sentado mientras todos llegaban al comedor, el pecoso se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, los dedos del rubio se hundían en sus hombros apretando fuerte, Ukai apareció diciéndoles que no podían avanzar más, Hinata lloraba desconsolado contra el pecho de Kageyama que se mordía los labios con impotencia, El grandulón no estaba, tampoco Daichi o Sugawara, quizá seguían en la habitación.

\- Ta... Tan naa ka – ese fue un quejido grueso y rasposo, el catatónico de cabello rubio cenizo daba suaves golpecitos en la mesa de madera, y de una forma milagrosa el nombre del pelón salió entre sus labios como un escupitajo.

Era increíble al menos para mí, nunca había visto a un catatónico armar una palabra con tal claridad.

Hinata se soltó de los brazos del Kageyama y corrió hacia nosotros abrazándose con fuerza del catatónico que empezó de nueva cuenta a llorar.

Quizá no estaban tan perdidos como todos pensábamos… quizá ellos podían ver más cosas de las que en nuestra ceguera existencial podíamos nosotros ver.

Entre mis lágrimas ardientes corriendo por mis mejillas, y los quejidos que se escapaban de mis labios, pensé en Kenma, en lo mucho que adoraba cada momento a su lado grabado en mi mente y en los muchos que quería pasar sumergido en su calidez.

En lo agradecido que me sentía de haber encontrado mi lugar en este perturbado mundo entre sus suaves e infantiles manos.

Hey Hey Hey!

En el proximo cap toda la explicacion de lo que pasooo! si lloraron con este cap, bueno no les voy a spoilear le otro :3

Dejenme saber su opinion! dejando un sexy review ahi abajito!

Matta nee!


	21. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 - Le huíamos tanto al dolor que preferíamos evitar escucharlo

Una ducha fría era lo que necesitaba para terminar de sentirme mejor, Yamaguchi seguía bajo las cobijas seguramente rojo como un tomate, Shimizu-san nos había atrapado en… bueno, en una situación muy comprometedora, aunque no dijo nada y se limitó a dejarnos las cajas de comida sobre el escritorio que nunca usábamos antes de irse.

Sin embargo el pobre pecoso no pudo con el susto y la vergüenza.

Salí del baño con apenas los bóxers puestos y la toalla encima amarrada en la cintura, como lo imaginé seguía hecho bolita entre las cobijas, como es que no necesitaba aire?

\- Oye, no fue gran cosa, ella no dijo nada – me senté al borde la cama pasando mi mano por el bulto de cobijas suavemente.

\- Aun así – le escuché decir mientras se removía bajo las cobijas.

\- Ok - era inútil intentar sacarlo de ahí, así que me saque la toalla, y me cole entre las cobijas con él, buscando su cara, cuando logré tocarla con mis manos todo su cuerpo se estremeció, acune sus mejillas en mis palmas frías y lo atraje hacia mí.

\- Al menos déjame esconderme contigo – le susurré contra los labios mientras el sonrojo crecía mas hasta sus orejas y sus labios temblaban por la cercanía con los míos.

Asintió con la cabeza besándome suavemente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero duramos ahí entre las cobijas hasta que el hambre me hizo removerme, fui por las cajas de comida que había dejado la enfermera, Yamaguchi se había quedado dormido, comí un par de onigiris y una porción de fruta, aparte habían dos paquetes de galletas y dos gelatinas.

Luego de un rato lo desperté y nos terminamos lo que había quedado. El sol de verano entraba prominente por las ventanas calentando nuestras caras, Yamaguchi seguía sentado sobre el escritorio meciendo las piernas, parecía tranquilo.

Mire el reloj en la pared, faltaban 5 minutos para la una de la tarde, mi estómago seguía molestándome por no haber comido bien los últimos días, así que después de preguntarle baje por nuestras bandejas del almuerzo, con la intención de subir de nuevo y comer en la habitación, cuando regrese con la comida Yamaguchi salía del baño recién bañado con una de mis playeras puesta y unos bóxer grises.

No demostré mucho por el hecho de que usara mi ropa, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón hubiese querido sonrojarme y reír por lo adorable que se veía.

Terminamos de almorzar, charlamos un poco de lo que le habían hecho en el hospital, y de su aversión al olor del pabellón médico.

Recogí las bandejas y decidimos bajar un rato a la sala, Sugawara nos recibió en el pasillo antes de que pudiéramos llegar y nos llevó al gran salón donde estaban pintando en enormes lienzos blancos extendidos en el suelo.

\- Vamos! vamos! Les va a gustar! – nos decía el peligris, Yamaguchi no pudo evitar el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio el montón de tarritos de colores lleno de pintura listos para ser usados así que no me opuse, tomamos asiento en el piso junto a uno de los lienzos, los demás nos lo dejaron para nosotros dos, Yamaguchi empezó pintando una luna con pintura gris y un poco de azul celeste, yo tomé la amarilla y empecé a hacer unas cuantas estrellas, sin decirnos mucho empezamos a plasmar un paisaje nocturno.

\- Y Tanaka-san? – Hinata y Kageyama estaban un poco más hacia la pared, ambos de rodillas sobre el lienzo con sus manos untadas de pinturas dejando las manchas en el papel.

\- Bueno Tanaka, no se sentía muy bien – respondió Sugawara que estaba dibujando algo con un pequeño lápiz antes de darle color.

\- Escuche de Shimizu-san que alguien lo buscaba ayer – Hinata seguido hablando mientras seguía dejando manchas de sus manos por todo el papel, Kageyama en silencio apenas ponía una cada tanto meditándoselo bien.

\- Bueno al parecer vino un abogado a verlo – respondió el peligris.

\- Eh? Un abogado? – interrogó el pelinaranja deteniendo su labor.

\- Si, le trajo una carta –

\- Whoaaa una carta? De quién? –

\- Hinata – el pelinegro lo llamó frenándolo de meterse en lo que no le era su asunto.

\- No creo que a Tanaka le moleste que sepan – suspiro el peligris

\- De hecho sería bueno que todos le pudiéramos dar nuestro apoyo – añadió rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Paso algo? – esta vez el grandulón que tenía un mosaico de colores sin ninguna forma en su lienzo fue el que preguntó.

\- No tanto como pasar algo, más bien se enteró de cosas que hasta hoy no sabía, el abogado venia de parte de la familia de Ennoshita-san - hizo una pequeña pausa mientras dibujaba más trazos en el papel.

\- Encontraron una carta dirigida a su mejor amigo entre sus pertenencias, tardaron mucho tiempo en hacérselo saber a Tanaka – el peligris sonaba algo enojado.

\- Sabes lo que decía? – preguntó el pelinaranja concentrado en lo que decía Sugawara-san.

\- Tanaka no quiso leerla solo, tenía miedo, así que me pidió que la leyera por él, Ennoshita-san escribió en esa carta todo lo que sentía por él, y lo muy agradecido que estaba por haber permanecido a su lado como su amigo desde niños, por sus recuerdos, por las cosas buenas que pasaron juntos, al parecer tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, él no quería perder a su mejor amigo – la voz del peligris era apagada y llena de melancolía.

\- Lo que podría ser malo, no es la carta en sí, recuerdan que les contó que eso paso en unas vacaciones, en un viaje? bueno pues fue en verano… por estas fechas – su voz disminuyó considerablemente dejando un ligero silencio.

\- Estas seguro que está bien dejarlo solo? – preguntó Yamaguchi a quien yo creía muy concentrado en el cielo azul oscuro que estaba pintando.

\- Kinoshita y Narita se quedaron con él en su habitación, ya saben ellos son muy apegados a el -

\- A Tanaka le gusta mucho jugar con ellos – mencionó el grandulón sonriéndole a su obra de arte llena de color.

Fijé mi mirada un momento en Yamaguchi, apretaba los dedos en la madera del pincel como si no hubiese un mañana.

Seguimos pintando, ninguno hizo más comentarios, pero era obvio que todos estábamos ya más relajado el pecoso menciono que debía dibujar un dinosaurio caminando sobre la pradera verdosa que estaba terminando, era tonto pero eso me saco una sonrisa, el también sonrió.

El tono naranja del sol escondiéndose entraba por los enormes ventanales, ya habíamos terminado, y ahora solo quedaba prensarlas a la cuerda que estaba terminando de poner Sugawara-san y esperar a que secaran.

Todos estábamos manchados de pintura, mis manos aún tenían algo de pintura verde fresca, pasé un dedo por la mejilla de Yamaguchi a lo que se volteo de golpe hacia a mí.

\- Tsukki! –

\- Silencio Yamaguchi - armó un puchero con los labios al notar la pintura fría sobre su mejilla.

\- Kageyama-kun! – Hinata que nos estaba viendo saltó sobre el pelinegro apretando ambas palmas en sus mejillas dejándole una mancha a cada lado de sus propias manos, Kageyama sonrió tenebrosamente para luego hacerle lo mismo.

Los dos reían untándose los brazos y la ropa, Yamaguchi también sonreía al ver al par de tontos jugando, Sugawara se acercó por detrás de mí y también me dejó una raya roja en la mejilla, sonriendo corrió a esconderse tras Asahi-san, que temblaba negando con ambas manos mientras yo me acercaba por mi venganza.

Yamaguchi me untó todo el brazo de azul y así nos enfrascamos en una guerra de pintura.

El más perjudicado fue Hinata, con las enormes manos de Kageyama lo había dejado todo cubierto de pintura, estábamos cansados riéndonos tirados en el suelo.

\- Ya es tarde, vamos a comer! – sugirió Sugawara-san que se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

\- Primero deberíamos ir a limpiarnos – sugerí, a lo que todos asintieron.

Fuimos al baño público del primer piso, por el pasillo hacia aislamiento, donde había tomado mi primer baño en ese lugar, Asahi-san se sacó la camisa para limpiarse bien el cuello, había que destacar lo musculoso que era, y lo grueso de sus brazos, Hinata todo sonrojado estaba estático mientras Kageyama le limpiaba la cara con papel húmedo.

Sugawara-san nos dio un par de toallas húmedas, y así todos limpiamos el desastre que habíamos hecho.

Daichi-san nos encontró en el pasillo de camino a la sala de estar, Yamaguchi quería cambiarse la playera así que nos separamos del grupo y subimos a la habitación por un cambio para él.

No bien entramos cuando el pecoso me acorralo contra la pared y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso hambriento, nuestros dientes chocaron y esta vez fue su lengua la que exploro toda mi boca, me dejó jadeando sin aire mientras sonreía victorioso.

\- Esa es mi venganza – sonrió ampliamente mientras corría a su armario por una playera limpia.

Yo me debatía entre la vergüenza y lo excitante que había sido ese beso, así que con las mejillas ardiendo solo pude chasquear la lengua y desviar la vista frunciendo el ceño.

Íbamos bajando de nuevo cuando vimos a Ukai-san correr por las escaleras desde el cuarto piso, seguido del pelinegro de Nekoma y los dos catatónicos.

Un "Maldición" se reprodujo en mi mente, había olvidado por completo lo que pasó con el pelinegro en la mañana, Yamaguchi me miró intrigado por mi reacción, aun estábamos a la mitad de la escalera, tuve que fingir que no pasaba nada y continuar, además fue el quien empezó!, yo ni estaba bien, ese pelinegro se había aprovechado, yo me alejé, no permití que nada más pasara… no era para tanto verdad? Ni el pecoso ni nadie tenía que enterarse, pero mis manos si lo hacían y por eso sudaban inquietas.

\- Tsukki… - susurró el pecoso que se había quedado parado a mitad de escalera mientras yo ya llegaba al cuarto piso.

\- Que sucede? – mis facciones se entornaron aterradas, subí rápido de nuevo las escaleras hasta él y lo tome de los brazos.

\- Narita… tenía las manos y la ropa untadas de sangre –

\- Que? – por andar pensando en lo que había pasado con el pelinegro no me fije en los demás.

\- El… -

Escuchamos la voz de Daichi-san saliendo de uno de los cuartos, así que interrumpiéndolo lo tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta el sonido.

El pelinegro tenía a Sugawara-san entre sus brazos cubierto por una cobija ambos sentados en el suelo, el peligris no parecía enfocar nada, la cara de pánico que tenía logró inquietarme aún más.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – pregunté, Yamaguchi nervioso dio un paso atrás quedándose tras de mí, aún tenía su mano entre la mía apretando fuerte.

\- Lo siento chicos… parece que uno de sus amigos… - Daichi-san se quedó mudo, Sugawara-san empezó a respirar agitado entre sus brazos, parecía que estaba por hiperventilarse.

\- Tranquilo… tranquilo – el pelinegro lo tomó de los costados masajeándolos inclinándolo para que pudiera respirar mejor.

\- Tanaka? – pregunto Yamaguchi

Daichi-san asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con impotencia, frunciendo el ceño con rabia y a la vez tristeza.

\- Vamos – Yamaguchi empezó a tirar de mi mano sacándome de la habitación.

\- Suga? – El grandulón salió del ascensor mirándonos, preguntando por su peligris.

\- Esta adentro – le contestó Yamaguchi entrando al aparato arrastrando conmigo.

\- Oye, espera… - en el ascensor lo tome de las mejillas haciéndolo verme directo a los ojos.

\- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estas seguro que está bien que vayamos de mirones? esto puede ser grave… -

\- Tanaka-san siempre fue bueno conmigo – fue lo único que dijo, y esa fue razón suficiente para mí.

Salimos del ascensor, Kageyama y Hinata estaban en el pasillo.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, no sabíamos que estaba pasando exactamente y probablemente ninguno de nosotros quería saberlo, nos quedamos recostados contra la pared.

\- Hinata, deberías volver a casa por hoy – Kageyama seguía recostado contra la pared mirando hacia el techo.

\- Eh? ¿Porque? no quiero! – fue la respuesta instantánea del pelinaranja que al momento se puso a la defensiva.

\- No seas idiota, tu vienes aquí por mí, el resto no tiene por qué impórtate – las frías palabras del pelinegro helaron aún más el ambiente.

\- Que demonios estas diciendo?! – le grito el enano apretando los puños.

\- Solo ve a casa –

\- No! No lo hare, y si vengo aquí solo por ti entonces me rehúso a dejarte solo –

Yamaguchi apretó mi mano entre la suya, no nos habíamos soltado desde que bajamos por las escaleras, el panorama se ponía cada vez peor.

\- No seas terco… solo ve a casa por favor – la voz de Kageyama se partió en dos a mitad de la frase.

La única respuesta que le dio el pelinaranja fue un suave quejido mientras se colaba entre sus brazos apretándose contra el pelinegro.

\- Suficiente… si nos quedamos aquí, solo haciéndonos ideas va a terminar siendo peor – Yamaguchi me halo de nuevo caminando hacia la sala de estar, no supe cómo reaccionar así que me limité a seguirlo, y el par que ahora también iban agarrados de la mano nos siguió.

\- Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es tomar la declaración de los testigos –

\- Lamentablemente los dos son catatónicos, no hay nada que les puedan decir –

\- Pero el cadáver, fue el Kuroo Tetsuro quien lo encontró? -

\- Bueno el... - Takeda se quedó en silencio en cuanto nos vio entrar a la sala, donde estaba hablando con un policía.

\- Permítame un momento – el castaño se llevó al policía hacia el comedor dejándonos ahí, con una verdad a medias, con apenas unas cuantas palabras frías que en ese momento estaba hurgando en nuestros pechos lastimándonos por dentro.

Cuando entramos al comedor, movidos por fuerzas ajenas a nuestro sentido común, el pelinegro de Nekoma estaba sentado en una de las mesas con un policía enfrente, al lado los dos catatónicos y un policía más. Takeda-san caminaba hacia el pasillo de la caseta de enfermeras con el otro policía.

Yamaguchi se tapó la boca con ambas manos, el agarre sobre mi mano se desvaneció, apreté sus hombros hundiendo mis dedos en ellos tratando de falsamente darle algo de estabilidad, a él, o quizá a mí. Ukai se nos acercó diciéndonos que no podíamos avanzar más, los sollozos de Hinata se ahogaban contra el pecho de Kageyama que se mordía los labios con impotencia.

Todo dio vueltas en mi cabeza, mis pensamientos eran un caos, y nada conectaba con nada, la sensación se me hacía familiar y no me agradaba mucho, ahí, de pie lo único que podía mantener en mi rango de vista enfocado a la perfección era el catatónico manchado de sangre y la frase del policía que se reproducía en mi cabeza como disco rayado helando hasta la última fibra de mi demente ser.

Porque todo se iba al caño de esa manera, cuando al fin había podido decidir por mí mismo dar un paso hacia adelante, fue imposible no sentirme enojado y triste.

Terminaron sacándonos del comedor, Takeda-san nos hizo esperar en una de las salas donde Ukai hacia sus sesiones, nada cálida para un momento así.

Al rato el pelinegro de Nekoma también se nos unió, Ukai lo acompaño y sin decir nada lo dejo en la puerta y se retiró.

\- No soporto estar más aquí… quiero regresar a Nekoma… - no nos habló a nosotros, más bien se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta lo que lo estaba comprimiendo.

\- Te sacaron de allí por casi matar a uno de tus compañeros – el cuello me dolió de lo rápido que voltee a ver al dueño de esa voz rencorosa y ronca.

\- Mira quien lo dice – se burló el pelinegro acercándose al pecoso con los puños apretados.

\- Tú no sabes nada! –

\- ¿Eso crees mocoso? Pues discúlpame por no poseer habilidades para soportar la muerte de otros, oh cierto! Tu eres experto en eso! –

\- Cállate! – el pecoso se levantó de golpe de su silla.

\- Que harás al respecto? -

\- Hey – me levanté poniéndome entre el pelinegro que se acercaba furioso y Yamaguchi que seguía de pie mirándolo con rabia y cierto desdén, retándolo, como siempre sorprendiéndome de esa rebelde personalidad que últimamente solía exteriorizar.

\- Tú no te metas niño bonito – las palabras salieron escupidas de la boca del pelinegro.

\- Tobio… - la voz quebrada y sollozante de Hinata que estaba hundido entre los brazos de Kageyama detuvo al pelinegro al instante.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿A quién le duele más? ¿Quién es la víctima más triste aquí? ¿Quién de ustedes ha tenido que soportar más mierda?, bien, Si eso les ayuda en algo hay al menos 5 habitaciones más a donde pueden llevar toda su mierda y lidiar con ella – Kageyama sonaba dolido y angustiado, enojado desde lo profundo de su garganta apretando aún más al pelinaranja que sollozaba apenas audiblemente.

El pelinegro me miró sosteniendo la misma rabia en su rostro, para luego partirse en dos y dilatar esos enormes ojos amarillos que se empañaron al instante.

\- Lo siento... lo lamento no debí decir todo eso… - dejó caer toda su presencia lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su playera negra.

\- Esta bien… - contesté, para mi sorpresa Yamaguchi no se disculpó, ni dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – para mí ese bulto de emociones volubles era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, me incline sobre mis rodillas tomando suavemente sus mejillas entre mis manos.

Sus ojos aun sostenían algo de rabia, me miro un par de minutos mientras su entrecejo se relajaba y sus labios se fruncían hacia abajo, sus mejillas se elevaban y su mirada triste se posaba sobre mí.

\- Esta bien... no pasa nada – le susurré acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.

\- Lo siento Tsukki - susurró llevando su mano sobre la mía dejándola suavemente estirada tocando sobre mis uñas con la yema de sus dedos.

Terminé sentado en la silla junto a Yamaguchi, él se había quedado dormido recostado en mi hombro mientras yo sostenía su mano entre las mías acariciando sus dedos.

Ninguno quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando, era entendible pero inquietante, nadie nos había hecho un anuncio oficial, le huíamos tanto al dolor que preferíamos evitar escucharlo, hablar de ello pero lo aceptábamos silenciosamente, era doloroso, pero… ¿no había otra forma en la que pudiese ser? lentamente también me había quedado dormido, pequeños sonidos lograron despertarme.

\- To… tobio... -

\- Hinata debes ir a casa… - Kageyama susurraba tratando de convencer al enano entre sus piernas.

\- No quiero... –

\- Vamos Hinata... deja de ser tan terco –

\- No me hagas irme tobio –

\- Vamos no uses mi nombre… no lo hagas más difícil -

\- No quiero… no me dejes solo –

\- Oye... yo no... Yo no te… no... – la voz del pelinegro ya no aguantó más, se quebró en un sollozo apretándose contra el pequeño cuerpo del pelinaranja.

\- Tsukishima-kun – el susurro de Daichi-san llamándome desde la puerta me hizo dar un brinco.

\- Takeda-san me pidió que los ayudara a ir a sus cuartos, necesitan descansar – susurró bajo, yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada, por suerte Kageyama escuchó también y se puso de pie con Hinata colgado a su pecho, ese chico sí que tenía fuerza, se notaba en los músculos que le brotaban con el esfuerzo, aunque Hinata no parecía pesar mucho, camino fuera de la habitación con el otro en brazos.

\- Yamaguchi… oye despierta – intenté despertar al pecoso pero no hubo respuesta más que una nariz arrugada y unos cuantos balbuceos.

Yamaguchi era considerablemente más pesado y grande que Hinata pero en mi cuerpo yacía un enorme gusto por alzarlo, así que sin pensármelo mucho lo tomé en mis brazos enredando los suyos en mi cuello llevándolo por el pasillo siguiendo a Kageyama y su bulto naranja.

Sin darme cuenta cuando llegamos al ascensor el par de pelinegros venían caminando detrás de nosotros.

\- Yo… sé que no me he portado muy bien… este cambio repentino me afecto mucho – el pelinegro de Nekoma nos detuvo antes de subir las escaleras.

\- Esto nos pasó una vez a nosotros y… sería mejor si nos quedamos todos juntos esta noche –

\- Considerando lo fácil que explotas consideraría eso una mala idea – lo interrumpí.

\- No!, por favor… lo digo en serio – bajó la cabeza todo contrariado, aun seguíamos al final del pasillo, cerca de la entrada a la sala, podíamos escuchar las voces del otro lado, y yo solo quería salir de ahí y rápido.

\- Muchachos – Takeda-san apareció en la entrada de la sala con los dos catatónicos, cambiados y limpios.

\- Daichi puedo encargártelos? – el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza mientras Ukai-san los hacia caminar hasta nosotros con sus manos en cada espalda.

\- Takeda-san… - el pelinaranja se limpió la nariz dirigiéndose al castaño que le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, pero aun no había señal alguna de una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Esta bien Hinata, puedes quedarte hoy, por favor mantengan la calma, el día de mañana hablaremos sobre lo que está pasando les parece bien? –

Si fuéramos a ser sinceros con respecto a lo que queríamos probablemente todos diferiríamos con ese anuncio.

\- El cuarto más grande… es el suyo, podemos quedarnos ahí – Kageyama señalo al par de catatónicos.

\- Sugawara-san? – pregunté

\- Esta dormido, pero puedo llevarlo también - afirmo Daichi-san

Kinoshita el rubio cenizo corrió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto en cuanto llegamos al 3 piso, el pelinegro tenía razón una litera doble, y dos camas más el suficiente espacio para acomodar otras dos, sin decirnos nada, el pelinegro de Nekoma y yo fuimos por los colchones de las dos habitaciones extras en el piso, que estaban vacías y los trajimos al cuarto,

Cuando regresamos Sugawara-san y Daichi-san ya estaban acomodándose en una de las camas, más bien el peligris parecía aferrado a las almohadas y las cobijas, el pelinegro lo cubrió con la cobija mientras se acurrucaba al borde sosteniendo la mano que no quería soltarlo, ni nos miró, era un caparazón sin nada adentro, Asahi-san regresó con ellos y se subió a una de las camas en la litera con Narita que ya estaba dormido boca abajo mirando a la pared.

\- Es la cama de Tanaka… - susurro el grandulón castaño que me vio con la mirada fija en el par.

Yamaguchi y yo nos quedamos en un colchón en el suelo, el pelinegro de Nekoma al otro lado de la habitación, el pecoso seguía entre dormido, rápidamente se enredó en mis brazos, me sonrojé, no me sentía muy cómodo con mostrar abiertamente mi relación con él, pero no había nada que decir, y ninguno objetó nada.

Hinata ya estaba entre los brazos de Kageyama que lo arropaba con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, Daichi soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras se estiraba tratando de apagar la luz.

\- Descansen chicos – susurró el pelinegro, luego se escuchó el crujir de la cama, y un susurro inentendible de la voz del peligris.

Bueno yo había tenido la mala fortuna (para Sugawara-san) de presenciar su intimidad, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero aunque él salió corriendo ese día, podía suponer que ya no le quedaban más filtros, el solo necesitaba a alguien cerca.

Tenía que darle un poco de crédito al pelinegro de Nekoma, quedarnos juntos, mantener la calidez que lleno el cuarto con los 9 cuerpos adormecidos, tristes y cansados era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Hey Hey Hey! perdón por hacerlos llorar ?) Agradezco sus comentarios! son geniales! y a los que siguen la historia en verdad me motivan a seguirla, ya saben esto va pa largo! XD

Dejenme saber su opinión en los reviews aqui abajito! Para el proximo cap! esperen DaiSuga! y el anuncio oficial que al final es inevitable.

Matta nee!


	22. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 - Si hubiese sido mas inteligente podría haberte amado toda mi vida.

Hinata no había parado de llorar desde la madrugada, sus débiles sollozos debido al cansancio se tornaron molestos haciéndome imposible volver a dormir, entre mis brazos mi bolita de pecas dormía escondiendo su rostro, su respiración era un poco más alterada de lo normal, pero seguía profundamente dormido, eché un vistazo, aun en la penumbra pude ver la silueta de Kageyama abrazando a su pelinaranja llorón acariciándole la espalda, Daichi-san estaba recostado contra la pared sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas rodeando el cuerpo del peligris que yacía vacío contra su pecho, logre enfocar un poco su rostro, seguía despierto, mirando a la nada, con sus enormes ojos avellana abiertos de par en par.

Me levanté sigilosamente dejando una almohada en mi lugar entre los brazos de Yamaguchi, una sombra de repente me sorprendió haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás, uno de los catatónicos, el de cabello corto estaba parado frente a la puerta con su mano sobre la madera acariciándola con nostalgia, aunque en su rostro no había emoción que se pudiera leer.

Hacia algo de frio, aun no se asomaba el sol, y todo en la penumbra era más doloroso y solitario de lo que parecía, quizá.

Abrí la puerta moviendo un poco el cuerpo del catatónico que se detuvo, me dio una mirada y me siguió fuera de la habitación, me sorprendió no encontrar molesta su compañía, daba pasos torpes igualando mi lento caminar por el pasillo con la mirada fija en el suelo y los brazos colgando a cada lado de su torso sin ningún esfuerzo.

No es como que quisiera ir a algún lado, solo quería estirar un poco el cuerpo, y con suerte llenar mi cerebro del silencio de la noche, me detuve frente a los ventanales, afuera todo seguía oscuro, y con dificultad a lo lejos se divisaban algunas luces naranja de la ciudad.

Estaba cansado pero extrañamente mi cuerpo se sentía insensible y adormilado, un jaloneo suave en el borde de mi playera me hizo voltear hacia el catatónico que miraba al suelo.

\- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunte inútilmente, él no me iba a contestar,

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pasó de largo y posó una de sus manos en la puerta oxidada de las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Quieres salir? – le pregunté empujando la puerta con algo de fuerza hasta que cedió, no perdió el tiempo camino fuera y empezó a bajar los escalones, quizá fue curiosidad o las ganas de mi cerebro por no fijar mis pensamientos en nada de lo que estaba pasando pero termine siguiéndolo.

Llegamos rápidamente al primer piso, el catatónico camino por el pasillo hacia la caseta de enfermeras por detrás del edificio, no había caminado antes por ahí y parecía que nadie lo hacía por las paredes cubiertas de telarañas y arrumes de cajas viejas y dañadas que nos dificultaban el paso, llegamos a una pequeña habitación con un sofá viejo y mohoso, una mesa con una caja de madera al parecer de un ajedrez y un par de cobijas amarradas a una esquina que armaban una especie de fuerte.

\- ¿Que es todo esto? – el catatónico parecía haberme olvidado por que se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz a lo que corrió al refugio en las cobijas y en 4 empezó a buscar algo entre lo que había ahí adentro.

De pronto estiro un brazo sin salir de ahí con un pedazo de papel entre sus dedos cuidadosamente.

La hoja estaba lisa completamente ni una sola arruga, la tomé con la misma delicadeza esperando no hacerlo enojar o algo así.

Entonces acomodándome los lentes empecé a leer.

Tonto y despistado Tanaka

Más te vale que logres entender lo que estoy escribiendo hasta el final pelón idiota!

No puedo recordar un momento de mi vida donde no te conociera, el hijo sin pelo del vecino que no lograba quedarse callado, recuerdo bien la primera vez que viniste a mi corriendo con todas tus fuerzas para pedirme que te ayudara a bajar al gato de tu hermana del árbol, la rama se rompió, tu rostro termino lleno de los aruñetazos del pobre animal, pero fue tu culpa! Tú hiciste que subiera ahí cuando intentaste bañarlo.

Contigo es difícil no morirme de risa por todas las tonterías que haces.

Terminé creciendo a tu lado, aprendiendo cada cosa sobre el mundo y sobre mí mismo compartiendo tiempo contigo, mi preciado mejor amigo.

Pero lo más divertido ha sido descubrir todo sobre ti y crecer a tu lado, hasta el momento cada aspecto de tu forma de ser se ha grabado en mi mente, tus gestos al comer y la forma en que usas los palillos, como divides la comida dejando al último lo que menos te gusta, me he acostumbrado a dejarte siempre una pieza de carne extra en mi plato para que la comas al final, las palabras que más usas al hablar (en tu limitado vocabulario), tu gusto por las películas de terror aunque siempre terminabas pidiéndome que durmiera contigo por miedo a que algo en la oscuridad te asustara, el respeto que le tienes a tu hermana mayor aunque no seas muy hábil demostrándoselo, tu forma de caminar, y como se contraen tus músculos al correr, tu costumbre de no adelantarte a pesar de mi lento caminar cuando regresamos a casa, lo consentido que te pones cuando te enfermas, la frecuencia con la que te rapas la cabeza, siempre he querido ver cómo te ves con el cabello un poco más largo, tu devoción por tus amigos y lo que eres capaz de hacer para proteger un lazo con alguien que aprecias.

La forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando algo o alguien capta tu atención, sé que te gusta una de las chicas de tercero, la pelinegra. Me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas y desvías la mirada cuando la notas cerca, como te tiembla la voz y evitas el tema…

Sé que te pareció extraño que te invitara a esto ahora que hemos estado un tanto alejados, no te he estado ignorando, al menos no intencionalmente, lo prometo, jamás podría llegar a odiarte y mucho menos a cansarme de tus tonterías, por favor no pienses eso.

Cuando me gritaste que no podías hacer nada con el hecho de que yo ahora te odiara algo dentro de mi pecho se agito mucho, en primera porque saliste corriendo como un cobarde por miedo a que te respondiera, y en segunda porque… como podría odiarte pelón idiota!

Es solo que mis sentimientos por ti ahora no son los de un simple amigo, lo lamento, no te detuve, ni hice nada ese día porque estaba aterrado de lo que empezaba a crecer en mi pecho por los celos que le tengo a esa chica, envidia por no ser yo quien te hace sonrojar, no ser yo el objeto de tu sonrisa tímida y tus palabras a media lengua.

No quiero traicionar tu confianza, ni la de tu familia, soy de lo peor, verte de esa forma debe parecerte desagradable, en verdad lo siento, Ryu lo siento, no me odies…

Conozco bien las consecuencias, sé que mis padres se opondrían al instante, con su mentalidad retrograda podrían llegar a culparte, en la escuela podrían molestarnos, Tu futuro se podría ver afectado por esto y es lo que menos quiero.

Aunque toda esta revelación por así decirlo fue repentina, mis sentimientos han venido siendo los mismos desde hace mucho tiempo y no quería aceptarlo, no quería hacer nada que terminara perjudicándote o pero aun alejándonos.

Porque si hay algo que no podría soportar seria estar separado de ti, así que me intenté convencer de verte como mi hermano y permanecer a tu lado escondiendo todo esto que fluye ardiendo por mi cuerpo, que estaría a tu lado cuando tuvieras tu primera novia, cuando te rompieran el corazón, cuando sonrieras de felicidad o lloraras de tristeza, cuando encontraras a tu compañera para toda la vida, y sería un espléndido tío para tus hijos, si eso me permitía ver tu felicidad en primera fila.

Pero como puedes deducir, aunque dudo que lo hagas, si logro entregarte esta carta, o en un arrebato explotó y por culpa de tu cercanía termino diciéndote todo, como tu sueles hacerlo. Entonces, solo entonces quiero que recuerdes que estés donde estés, me odies o no, me recuerdes o no.

Yo siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti.

Ennoshita

Las lágrimas habían empezado a fluir por mis mejillas a mitad de lectura, leer la última parte fue difícil con los lentes empañados y mis manos temblorosas.

Esa era la carta de la que había hablado Sugawara-san, la carta que probablemente hizo que Tanaka-san terminara quitándose la vida.

Las piernas me temblaron, la escena de aquella noche donde el pelón nos había contado su historia mientras lloraba se reprodujo en mi mente erizándome la piel, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, y tampoco quería quedarme ahí, parecía que Tanaka-san y ellos habían compartido ese lugar.

\- Te vas a quedar aquí?, yo… no… no puedo – el aún seguía dentro del fuerte de sabanas, no me prestó atención estaba concentrado en un viejo cubo rubik que tenía entre las manos moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Salí de ahí regresando por el estrecho pasillo conteniendo los espasmos que tiraban de mi pecho y me hacían tambalear, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier segundo cuando sentí una mano ya llegando al final que me sostuvo del brazo antes de que me fuera de cara contra el piso frio.

\- Que haces aquí? Lentes-kun? – El pelinegro de Nekoma me miraba con sus ojos amarillos brillando en la penumbra de la madrugada que ya dejaba ver algunas luces moradas del sol apenas preparándose para salir.

La voz no logró salir de mi boca, agarre su brazo con la mano dándome algo de estabilidad, me pregunte por que precisamente tenia que ser el de todo el mundo pero que más daba.

\- Oye… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó imprimiéndole preocupación a su tono de voz.

\- … - seguía sin poder articular nada, el sentimiento de tristeza que invadía mi pecho me aprisionaba.

\- Tranquilo ven – me tomó del otro brazo ayudándome a caminar hasta las escaleras, subimos hasta el tercer piso donde la pared terminaba siendo balcones de metal, con barrotes, era lo más cercano a salir del edificio, lograba verse más los alrededores del hospital y las luces ya rosáceas del amanecer.

\- Este frio se siente bien para el calor que va a hacer en unas horas – dijo sentándose en el primer escalón mirándome.

Tomé asiento a su lado soltando un suspiro, entonces me di cuenta que todavía llevaba la carta en mi mano.

Escondí mi rostro entre las rodillas sosteniendo el papel sobre mi cabeza.

\- Que es eso? – preguntó el pelinegro sacando la carta de mi mano.

No dije nada me quede ahí mientras el leía lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

\- Demonios – lo escuché mascullar mientras se le quebraba la voz.

Luego de un rato sentí sus dedos hundirse en mi cabello dándome suaves caricias, el sol había terminado de salir y yo no veía nada por las lágrimas secas en los cristales de mis lentes.

Me los quite limpiándolos con la playera.

\- ¿Es difícil no? – preguntó más a sí mismo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Como saber si lo que hicieron estuvo bien o mal?... – soltó un suspiro.

\- Nadie lograría entender su dolor – se quedó viendo hacia el horizonte.

\- Es decir, estuvo bien o estuvo mal? – repitió soltando un suspiro.

\- Aunque nos duela a nosotros – susurró mirando ahora el suelo.

\- Mencionaste que... ya había pasado en tu edificio? – pregunté al fin encontrando mi voz en un susurro entrecortado.

\- Si, Tora… era un buen chico – me contestó recostándose de costado en la pared haciendo un círculo con el índice en el suelo.

\- Cualquier persona que vea a otra muerta de seguro se impactaría mucho, hombre más aún si es un amigo, entonces sentirías aún más dolor y tristeza, eso es lo que supone la gente -

\- Tu lo encontraste? – pregunté acomodándome de nuevo los lentes.

\- Si… y no es como uno supone que seria, cuando es alguien a quien viste reír, llorar, sufrir y ser feliz, entonces es algo con lo que te quedas toda la vida, es como si su último deseo, el más mínimo instinto de querer seguir viviendo se quedara en tu cuerpo - ese tono ronco se quedó en el aire que empezaba a tornarse cálido, haciendo danzar las palabras a mi alrededor.

En cierto modo lo que decía tomaba forma en mi mente, yo fui la última persona con mis padres, yo estuve ahí, y en mis pesadillas podía ver perfectamente en cámara lenta como ellos perdieron su vida, entre la sangre y los fragmentos de vidrio pude ver sus cuerpos inertes.

Todas sus ganas de vivir, el profundo lamento por tener que dejarnos a mi hermano y a mí, vivía latente dentro de mi pecho, cuestionándome constantemente si me era permitido seguir viviendo en lugar de ellos.

\- Sugawara-san… encontró a Tanaka-san? – le pregunté, no podía evitar sentirme inquieto por su comportamiento, el pobre estaba en completo shock.

\- Si... bueno estábamos los tres, con Ukai –

\- Tu también? – le pregunté encontrando sus ojos amarillos con los míos, asintió con la cabeza acercándose un poco, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Era extraño que mis alarmas instintivas no se dispararan como locas cuando estaba cerca de él, no paso la primera vez y tampoco pasaba ahora en que sus ojos amarillos ya no enfocaban los míos si no más abajo delineaban mis labios.

Tomé una buena bocarada de aire y me levanté antes de que algo más pasara buscando la entrada al tercer piso sin decir nada, la puerta parecía trancada, su brazo paso por mi mejilla sentí todo su pecho muy cerca de mi espalda emanando calor mientras su palma se acomodaba toda abierta sobre el metal haciendo fuerza hacia dentro.

Caminé por el pasillo una vez la puerta cedió, hasta la habitación donde estaban todos, aún seguían en sus camas, al menos la mayoría, el colchón donde había dejado al pecoso estaba vacío.

El reloj de la pared del comedor marcaba las 6:10 am, había caminado por todos lados buscándolo, pero no estaba, ni en la terraza, ni en nuestro cuarto, ni en ningún lado, el edificio estaba casi completamente desierto, ya no habían policías, la ambulancia que había escuchado en la noche ya no estaba tampoco y todos los pacientes estaban en el tercer piso.

\- Tsukishima-kun? – la voz de Takeda-san me llegó por la espalda asustándome, me dedicó una suave sonrisa al ver mi reacción.

\- No puedes dormir? – preguntó de nuevo esta vez poniendo una mano en mi brazo, pude examinar bien su rostro, sonreía ligeramente pero su semblante era de alguien que definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

\- Estoy buscando a Yamaguchi, nos quedamos a dormir en el tercer piso pero… - me detuve sin encontrar la forma de explicarle lo de mi hallazgo con el catatónico.

\- Buscaste en la terraza? – me pregunto llevándose una mano al mentón, ignore el hecho de que Takeda se conocía todos los hábitos de los pacientes.

\- Sí, pero no estaba –

Cansado dejó salir un suspiro muy largo dejándose caer en una silla mirando hacia el techo.

\- Bueno no te preocupes, Yamaguchi-kun suele ir y venir entre edificios, además de conocer las instalaciones mejor que nadie, si él quiere estar solo es probablemente mejor que lo dejemos estar –

\- Pero…-

\- Desafortunadamente Yamaguchi-kun ha pasado por esto muchas veces, lleva aquí mucho tiempo, y ha tenido que soportar muchas cosas que no debería, que no merece soportar, pero su concepto sobre la vida y la muerte está muy lejos de sus manos como para decidir el mismo al respecto -

\- Aun así… no quiero que este solo – me sorprendí a mí mismo y mucho más a Takeda-san que me miro con los ojos de par en par, luego de mirarme un buen rato pensando probablemente que había escuchado mal esbozo una sonrisa, una real.

\- Muchas gracias Tsukishima-kun – luego se levantó y se fue hacia el pasillo, se detuvo un momento dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia mí.

\- Ven conmigo – lo seguí de regreso al tercer piso, en la habitación Takeda-san se asomó un poco haciéndole una seña con la mano a Daichi-san.

El pelinegro tomó al bulto humano que tenía entre las piernas cubierto por las cobijas y lo alzó llevándolo hacia nosotros, Takeda-san empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor de nuevo, ninguno dijo nada así que supuse que debía seguirlos, fuimos al pabellón médico, era mi primera vez ahí, Yamaguchi tenía razón el olor era demasiado fuerte, los ojos se me aguaron y la nariz me ardió al momento en que cruzamos la enorme puerta que tenía pintada una enorme cruz roja.

Había varias puertas a cada lado del enorme pasillo todas entreabiertas, las de la derecha con camas y al otro lado con instrumentos médicos y escritorios.

Takeda-san entro a una de las habitaciones y abrió la ventana dejando entrar el sol veranero de la mañana, Daichi-san intento dejar a Sugawara-san en la cama pero el peligris se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros negándose a soltarlo.

\- Vamos Sugawara-kun suéltalo, necesito hacerte un chequeo –

\- Sugawara-san… no voy a irme, tranquilo… estarás bien – La voz de Daichi-san sonó suave y dulce, como quien cuida de un niño pequeño muerto de miedo, el peligris seguía sin expresión en su rostro, al final con algo de esfuerzo lograron que se recostara en la cama mientras Takeda-san comprobaba sus signos vitales y otras cosas más.

Poco a poco su expresión volvió a su cara, Takeda-san le colocó un catéter con suero en el brazo y lo sedó,

El pelinegro de pie a mi lado dejo salir un largo suspiro.

\- Sugawara-san y tú… - intenté preguntar pero me detuvo levantando la mano.

\- No, no es nada como eso, el solo necesita a alguien a su lado, no hay diferencia si fuese yo o alguien más, y o bueno... estoy bien con poder hacer algo – termino rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado.

\- Seguro? - susurre sin darme cuenta que Takeda-san nos estaba escuchando.

\- Tsukishima-kun, Sugawara-san es uno de mis estudiantes, cuando termine sus prácticas el ya no volverá aquí – la voz de Takeda fue seca y cortante, apenas termino de retiro de la habitación dejándonos solos en un silencio incómodo.

Quise decir algo pero no tenía idea de que, y tampoco quería empeorar nada, logre captar la expresión de impotencia y la frustración que ensombrecía su mirada lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no había nada que pudiese decir.

Puede que por el shock Sugawara-san hubiese desarrollado un apego por la persona más cercana, pero el que padecía Daichi-san por el peligris era más grave, más intencional, y probablemente más real.

Hey Hey Hey!

Otro capitulo triste! (llore escribiendo es carta) un poquito de KuroTsukki, donde creen que ande Yamaguchi?

En el próximo cap esperen mas DaiSuga, y ahora si la declaración oficial de Takeda-san la reacción de todos y un pequeño drama KuroTsukkiYama.

Ya saben pueden dejar sus reviews aqui abajito! los aprecio mucho!

Muchas muchaaaaaaaaaaas Gracias! por todos sus comentarios, realmente son motivadores! para los que empezaron a leer hace poco espero que les siga gustando la historia y la puedan seguir hasta el final.

Fujimy - rinachi y Mariapaula que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios muchas gracias!

Matta nee!


	23. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 - Sus sentimientos se colaban en mi organismo como un virus

La mañana pasó lenta, calurosa y en completo silencio, decidí quedarme en esa desinfectada habitación sentado en una vieja e incómoda silla de plástico junto a la ventana siguiendo el recorrido del sol con la mirada, ya estaba muy cansado, demasiado, de nuevo.

Daichi-san se negó a irse también, sentado en otra de las sillas junto a la puerta manteniendo su distancia, quizá por lo que había dicho Takeda-san, quizá por su mismo miedo a hacer algo que no debía.

Yo no era un experto en sentimientos, ni en relaciones ciertamente me había escabullido de todo ese drama toda mi vida, pero ahora sabía perfectamente la razón. Sufrí una perdida que me dejo marcado, me aisló, y al final… me convirtió en un demente, literalmente.

Aunque seguía siendo el mismo trozo de humanidad roto sin propósito por fuera, inconscientemente me aferraba al dibujo de esa sonrisa que se elevaba bajo unas mejillas cubiertas de manchitas más oscuras, me retenía, me intentaba reparar y lo más importante me daba un propósito.

Después de todo no estaba tan perdido.

Le eché una mirada al pelinegro que cabeceaba por el sueño, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, y para mi concepto Sugawara-san no lo trataba tan bien como para indicar que hubiese algún vínculo entre los dos, pero ciertamente en ese lugar nada obedecía la coherencia de la sociedad que deambulaba en las calles allá afuera, aunque ese par estuvieran más ligados a tenerla que cualquiera de nosotros.

Lo sorprendente que me sacaba de mi zona de confort donde podría ignorar el resto de cosas que rebotaran a mí alrededor era la empatía que empezaba a sentir por todos los que como yo tenían una cama en ese viejo edificio. Sus sentimientos producto de todo lo que pasábamos se colaban en mi organismo como un virus.

Se sentía igual de mal que estar enfermo.

Y cuando se está enfermo, debes buscar una cura, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados toda la vida.

Las palabras de Takeda-san se reprodujeron en mi mente sacándome varios suspiros, no debía serme extraño que Yamaguchi hubiese tenido que pasar por ello quiz veces más que el resto de nosotros, pero porque tan de repente había desaparecido? No encajaba en mi cabeza como podría ser estar solo algo que él hubiese querido así fuese por un deseo egoísta, estaba siendo hipócrita siendo yo el que se levantó de la cama y lo dejo solo en mitad de la madrugada para irme a caminar solo, aunque hubiese terminado con más trauma y compañía de la planeada.

\- Nadie lograría entender su dolor - La voz del pelinegro de Nekoma se reprodujo en mi mente suavemente justo como la había escuchado en la mañana.

No iba a negarme que me inquietaba las reacciones de mi cuerpo con su potencial cercanía, lejos de sentirme ansioso o molesto, una extraña calma se colaba por mis poros, mi inquieta mente intento compararlo con el sentimiento que me producía el pecoso, pero estaban lejos de ser similares, con Yamaguchi mis poros ardían, la euforia de su calor chocando con el mío hacia galopar a mi corazón como loco distaba mucho de cualquier tipo de calma.

Pero no era solo eso, junto al pecoso la cantidad de sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo estaban lejos de tener un número que pudiese contar con los dedos de mis manos.

Eso lo hacía tan especial, y a la vez perturbador si consideraba él porque estaba comparándolo con alguien más.

\- Hombre tienes que comer algo – la voz del pelinegro llegó de nuevo a mis oídos pero esta vez no era un recuerdo, tuve que parpadear varias veces para captar su imagen junto a Daichi-san moviéndole el hombro tratando de convencerlo de ir por algo de comida.

\- Tu también, tienen que comer algo – se dirigió a mí para luego dejar una sonrisa suave en su rostro sin dejar de verme.

No espere a que me jaloneara así que me paré y caminé hacia la puerta no sin antes notar como su aroma captaba fácilmente mi olfato al pasar a su lado, sacudí la cabeza caminando por el pasillo saliendo del lugar yendo directo al comedor con las manos entre los bolsillos sintiendo todo el cuerpo pegajoso y exhausto.

Para mi sorpresa ya era medio día, Hinata y Kageyama estaban sentados en una de las mesas tratando de comer aunque los platos seguían intactos y el tenedor bailaba entre sus dedos sobre los trozos de verdura de la ensalada.

Tomé una bandeja con lo que pude poner ahí y me dirigí a sentarme un par de sillas más allá de ellos.

\- Donde esta Yamaguchi? – Kageyama preguntó deteniendo su actividad con el tenedor mirándome acusadoramente.

\- No lo sé – fue lo único que respondí, el pelinaranja a su lado ni siquiera nos puso atención masticaba algo haciendo mover sus mejillas como si llevara años haciéndolo.

El pelinegro sostuvo su mirada sobre mí por un momento y chasqueando la lengua volvió a clavarla en el plato.

\- Bueno hora de una buena comida - Daichi-san era halado prácticamente por el pelinegro hacia la mesa, tomo asiento a mi lado y se dispuso a comer de la bandeja que acababa de poner el otro frente a él.

\- Salió detrás de ti esta mañana – el susurro del pelinaranja me dejo con el tenedor a mitad de camino de mi boca.

Daichi-san volteo a verme asintiendo con la cabeza, por alguna razón el pelinegro de Nekoma agacho la cabeza sin comentar nada mientras se concentraba en comer.

\- No estuvo conmigo, Narita-san me llevo a un lugar tras la caseta de enfermeras y me entregó la carta que recibió Tanaka-san – no tenía ningún sentido ocultarlo.

\- Que?, donde esta? – pregunto Kageyama, le señale con el tenedor al pelinegro frente a Daichi-san que se buscó entre los bolsillos de su sudadera roja y saco el papel doblado en dos partes.

\- ¿Y porque la tiene el? – volvió a preguntar Kageyama mirándome con desconfianza lo que ya estaba empezando a irritarme.

\- Tienes algún problema con eso su alteza? – intente usar mi tono burlón pero realmente estaba irritado y ni entendía bien porque.

\- No peleen... – la voz de Hinata sonó en un suave susurro dejando al silencio como anfitrión hasta que terminamos de comer.

\- Podemos hablar un momento? – Daichi chocó su mano con la mía mientras botábamos lo que había quedado en las bandejas a la basura.

Asentí con la cabeza siguiéndolo hacia la sala de estar, allí estaban los dos catatónicos jugando cartas con la enfermera rubia, bueno en realidad solo las colocaban al azar en el piso las revolvían y empezaban de nuevo, seguimos caminando hasta uno de los salones de terapia.

Nos quedamos en silencio, alcé una ceja mirándolo como hacia ruidos con la garganta tratando de aclarar su voz.

\- Bueno... Tsukishima-kun… - deduje que le haría falta valor para iniciar el tema así que decidí sentarme sin hacer contacto visual mientras tanto.

\- Tu nos viste ese día… cuando regresaste al cuarto, Suga y yo – la forma en que dijo el nombre del otro con la misma abreviatura que usaban los demás agregándole la falta de honoríficos lo avergonzó, se sonrojo hasta las orejas al notar su indiscreción tratando de esconderse mirando al piso y rascándose la nuca.

Asentí con la cabeza sin darle demasiada importancia al beso al que se refería.

\- Veras… puede ser eso un secreto? – se mordió los labios mirándome fijamente.

\- Quisiera que no tomaras eso como un indicio de que algo está pasando entre Sugawara-san y yo… - Definitivamente lo que dijo Takeda-san lo había afectado.

\- Porque? –

\- Bueno… yo no estaré aquí mucho tiempo – me quede viéndolo con incredulidad sacándole un suspiro frustrado.

\- Tsukishima-kun yo asesiné a alguien, y no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad que puedan tratar aquí… yo iré a prisión y el… él tiene un futuro brillante por delante –

\- Ese día yo me aproveché de su descuido así que no tiene nada que ver con él, como te has dado cuenta el me odia -

\- Yo también – el pelinegro me miro confundido por no saber a qué parte de su confesión me refería.

\- Yo también asesiné a alguien, Terushima Yuuji era su nombre - pude sentir como se tensaba y su mandíbula caía en una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Si Takeda-san no logra demostrar que tengo una enfermedad también iré a la cárcel -

\- No lo sabía – tardó un buen rato en responder algo, no tenía ningún motivo el decirle todo eso pero en cierta manera quería balancear las cosas en la conversación.

\- Quien decide al final es Sugawara-san – pude leer claramente en su expresión como se preguntaba si yo en verdad podía decir algo como eso.

\- Estoy seguro de que tuviste un motivo para hacer lo que hiciste, y también estoy seguro de que Sugawara-san lo sabe también, puede que sea por el shock emocional, pero él tuvo a otras personas cerca cuando encontraron a Tanaka-san, el punto es… -

\- Que fue a tus brazos a los que se aferró – la situación no era tan ajena para mí, de alguna forma no me era difícil separar lo que en realidad importaba, a pesar de todo lo que pasara y lo que podríamos haber hecho, el cuerpo era quien decidía aferrarse, yo me aferraba a Yamaguchi y él se aferraba a mí, el resto carecía de importancia.

Vi con sorpresa como un lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y sus ojos se entrecerraban bajo su ceño fruncido, triste e impotente, enorme como era parecía un pequeño perdido y asustado.

Me quede ahí sentado hasta que se calmó, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, masculló un gracias entre los dientes que casi no pude entender bien para luego limpiarse la cara con la playera y salir de la habitación.

Solté un suspiro, todo pesaba sobre mis hombros, pero por una vez no quería escapar, así que decidido a buscar a Yamaguchi me levante y me dirigí a las escaleras de emergencia para subir hasta la azotea.

\- Hey Tsukki! – la voz del pelinegro llegó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- No me llames así – fue mi respuesta automática, intente ignorarlo pero Takeda-san apareció detrás de él llamándome también, no tuve más opción que regresar hacia ellos y seguirlos al comedor.

Allí ya estaban todos, incluso el pecoso, sentado en una silla contra la pared, a su lado estaban Hinata y Kageyama por lo que no pude acércame, tuve que sentarme en la otra mesa con el pelinegro de Nekoma en frente y Daichi-san a mi lado, el único que faltaba venia caminando en ropa de hospital apoyado del hombro de Shimizu-san por el pasillo detrás de mí.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos – Ukai entró al comedor por la puerta que daba al pasillo de la caseta de enfermeras que tenía aun una cinta amarilla que decía no pasar.

\- Siéntate Sugawara-kun – fue la orden de Takeda-san al último de nosotros que parecía tener mejor semblante.

\- Muy bien, la mayoría de ustedes ya conoce el motivo por el que estamos aquí, y de lo que pasó en los últimos días – empezó a hablar usando un tono más condescendiente

\- Tanaka-kun se suicidó cortándose las venas en sus muñecas – ahí estaba, lo que tanto temíamos escuchar pero que ya sabíamos perfectamente.

\- Lo lamento, se lo duro que es para todos, Tanaka-kun era un chico alegre que cuidaba de sus amigos, aún más importante era parte de nuestra pequeña familia – sonrió con nostalgia y yo pude ver el brillo que cruzó sus pupilas mientras nos miraba a todos.

\- Hemos perdido a alguien importante y está bien que se sientan tristes, que no entiendan la situación, que terminen desesperándose o sintiéndose deprimidos y está bien… por favor no se contengan, no escondan lo que sienten porque aquí estamos para ayudarlos – el sollozo atragantado de Sugawara-san lo interrumpió.

\- Eso no es cierto! – gritó después.

\- Koushi… cálmate – la enfermera lo retenía apretándole los hombros parada detrás del espaldar de la silla.

\- Él no está muerto... no puede estarlo… Tanaka grandísimo idiota – se quejó, lloro y mascullo las palabras apretando los puños contra la mesa.

Daichi-san a mi lado se tensó, apretando los brazos contra sus costados conteniéndose de levantarse y probablemente atrapar al peligris entre sus brazos.

Takeda-san dejo salir un largo suspiro arrodillándose frente a la silla de Sugawara-san, lo tomo de las manos y clavo su mirada en él.

\- Sugawara-kun, ¿Cómo manejamos una perdida? – le pregunto

El peligris se mordió los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas desviando la mirada penetrante que le exigía una respuesta.

\- La negación es el primer paso a superar – susurro con la voz partida dejando salir un par de sollozos.

\- Tómalo con calma - Takeda-san sonrió un poco acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Anoche decidieron dormir juntos en un solo cuarto y los felicito por ello, me disculpo por no haber estado con ustedes, claramente esto me tomó por sorpresa y entenderán que los tramites y demás procesos que se iniciaron están a mi cargo, por lo que tendremos un poco de ayuda esta semana, Nekomata-sensei del edificio Nekoma estará ayudándonos con las terapias estos días, en mi ausencia – soltó el aire con una expresión que demostraba claramente que esa última idea no le agradaba mucho.

\- Recibí una llamada de Saeko-san, la hermana mayor de Tanaka-kun… Nos han pedido que se realice el funeral aquí, el cuerpo será enterrado en el cementerio del hospital el día de mañana y todos tienen permitido asistir, incluso los que tienen la restricción – Agregó mirando hacia nuestra mesa, los únicos en ese edificio que teníamos esa restricción éramos Daichi-san y yo.

\- Por hoy pueden descansar, mañana Kiyoko y Yachi estarán a cargo de ustedes, así que les pido que estén en sus cuartos o en las salas comunes – Terminó de hablar dándonos una sonrisa torcida para luego caminar hacia Ukai y retirarse del comedor.

Todo permaneció en silencio un buen rato, mi mirada seguía en la mesa donde estaba sentado Yamaguchi, mirando por la ventana ido, no parecía haber prestado atención a nada.

Quería sentirlo cerca, estaba completamente apoderado por ese sentimiento de necesidad.

Me levanté de la silla y camine hacia él, lentamente me cole en su campo de visión agachándome un poco hacia su rostro, sus ojos se movieron lentamente del exterior a los míos. Me miró sin ninguna expresión para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír suavemente.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Puse mi mano sobre su hombro dándole una suave caricia, él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, Kageyama no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera sacarme las tripas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso así que terminé ignorándolo.

Hale una silla y poniéndola de costado a la espalda de la suya me senté tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa sin decir nada más, pude sentir el leve temblor en su brazo y el sonrojo suave que se extendió por sus mejillas.

Sugawara-san comenzó a sollozar de nuevo tapándose la cara con ambas manos, la tristeza era el aire que circulaba por el ambiente, era ridículo no tener la habilidad para ayudar a los demás, si no habían palabras de por medio, obviamente yo no tendría posibilidad ni siquiera hablando, pero el pelinaranja pensó que si la tenía, se levantó de la silla y fue directo a abrazar al peligris que se deshacía en un llanto cada vez más fuerte.

\- Yo lo deje solo… es mi culpa - empezó a hablar el peligris apachurrando con fuerza al enano entre sus brazos.

\- Si me hubiese quedado a su lado, si no hubiese supuesto que estaría bien dejarlo solo un rato… yo debí haberlo visto, no! es mi culpa es mi culpa… - seguía culpándose, y nadie era capaz de decir nada, pero que podíamos hacer, o decir?, si esa fue voluntad del pelado no había nada que se hubiese podido hacer, recordé las palabras escritas en la carta y por un momento me permití pensar que era lo mejor, La vida era cruel, el dolor y el arrepentimiento eran el pan de cada día…

Tanaka-san merecía un buen descanso, y entonces las lágrimas ardieron en las esquinas de mis ojos.

\- Él estaba sonriendo – la voz ronca y gruesa del pelinegro de Nekoma llamó la atención de todos y detuvo por un momento el llanto del peligris.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, el medio mechón que le tapaba media cara estaba pegado a su mejilla, sus ojos se entornaban llenos de dolor y sus labios se fruncían con rabia.

\- Tú también lo viste, él estaba sonriendo – agregó.

\- Estas diciendo que es mejor así?, tu qué demonios sabes! tu no lo conoces! – Sugawara-san se levantó de golpe soltando a Hinata arremetiendo contra el pelinegro sacándolo de la silla agarrándolo por el cuello de la playera, la forma en que hablaba de Tanaka-san en presente como si solo estuviéramos esperando a que regresara era una más dolorosa.

\- ¿Eso importa? No es mejor así, nos duele, la vida de Tanaka era demasiado dolorosa, porque querías que siguiera sufriendo?! – le gritó de regreso el pelinegro.

\- No... yo no – el peligris relajo el agarre retrocediendo un paso, temblando y muy seguramente lleno de confusión.

\- Que importa lo que sintamos si él está mejor ahora, fue su decisión, que podías hacer?, que hubieras podido hacer? – El pelinegro se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su playera.

\- Él no se merecía todo eso... no, no se lo merecía, era un buen chico, el no... Como se supone que acepte eso y… - la voz se le partió en un sollozo que le provocó una arcada.

\- Como se supone que siga viviendo sabiendo que él no puede hacerlo – sin darme cuenta hablé, ya de pie sin soltar la mano de Yamaguchi alzándola contra mi cadera, todos voltearon a verme pero la atención aunque incomoda no me detuvo.

\- Tienes razón él no se lo merecía, por eso era su derecho decidir qué hacer, quedarse aquí sabiendo que todo lo que alguna vez anhelo jamás lo alcanzaría, o terminar con el profundo arrepentimiento con el que vivía a diario, preguntándose ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo? ¿Si hubiera tenido el valor para decir lo que sentía a tiempo?, crees que él quiere que tu vivas haciéndote las mismas preguntas? fue su decisión - todo el cuerpo me temblaba, estaba hablando sin pensarlo mucho, con la genuina idea de tratar de ayudar.

Sugawara-san me miro con rabia para luego partirse en dos de tristeza, su mirada avellana conectada a la mía me hacía sentir horriblemente pesado, sus sentimientos llegaban a mi cuerpo abriéndose paso, era insoportable pero necesario.

\- No sé… cómo hacer… eso –

\- Ninguno de nosotros, pero echarte la culpa no ayudara a nadie – El pelinegro que seguía de pie a su lado hablo pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

\- No estás solo – Daichi-san intervino, captando la mirada del peligris que no se había desviado de mi ni un momento, se mordió los labios se encogió de hombros y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Las cosas consiguieron calmarse por un rato, Sugawara-san accedió a volver al hospital con Daichi-san y las enfermeras.

\- Ve a casa, descansa un rato y te veré de nuevo mañana si? – La voz suave de Kageyama me hizo voltear a verlos, ese hombre tenía una habilidad increíble para manejar el tono de su voz, podía pasar de ser sonar como un ogro a ser suave y enternecedora como una colegiala enamorada.

Hinata hizo un puchero queriendo quejarse pero al ver la mirada de preocupación del pelinegro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza lentamente mientras succionaba con la nariz.

\- No pongas esa cara, necesitas descansar, este no es un ambiente adecuado para ti, ¿sí? hazme caso por favor… te amo – le susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios sonrojándolo completamente, la escena que alguna vez pudo parecerme vomitiva ahora llegaba a enternecer mi adormecido interior.

Yamaguchi tiró de mi mano lentamente, me voltee para hablarle pero la voz del pelinegro nos detuvo.

\- Oye Tsukki gracias por intervenir ahí – se dirigió hacia mí y el agarre de Yamaguchi en mi mano se hizo más fuerte.

\- Agradecería que no me llamaras así, y no intervine por ti – fue todo lo que conteste, sin quitar mi mirada de Yamaguchi que ahora se encogía escondiendo su rostro con su cabello.

\- Esta bien Tsukkiiiii – volvió a mencionar alargando su voz haciéndome voltear a verlo arqueando una ceja, en su cara burlona se dibujó una sonrisa de lado bastante irritante.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – me quejé entre dientes.

\- No tengo ningún problema ver tu rostro molesto me calma – Yamaguchi soltó mi mano en cuanto el pelinegro termino de hablar retirándose de la habitación, no pude detenerlo por la sorpresa ante su reacción, pude ver claramente cómo iba frunciendo el ceño enojado.

\- Más bien cuál es el tuyo – Kageyama escupió las la palabras con rabia dejando la habitación con Hinata de la mano, era irritante y no entendía porque se comportaba así conmigo.

\- Vaya parece que tendré que agradecerles por darme más tiempo contigo – se burló el pelinegro sentándose cruzando las piernas.

Lo miré de lado y sin contestarle nada me fui de ahí.

Subí rápido a la habitación por suerte Yamaguchi estaba en el baño, podía escuchar el sonido del agua y su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, no había duda de que estaba actuando extraño, quizá realmente no se sentía nada cómodo con el pelinegro cerca, claro que también cabía lo posibilidad de que algo hubiese pasado entre esos dos.

Espere por un buen rato sentado en la cama a que saliera, el agua seguía sonando constante contra la baldosa, entre más pasaba el tiempo más me convencía de que algo no estaba bien.

Empujé la puerta que cedió al instante, el vapor del agua caliente salía por arriba de las puertas de plástico de la ducha, estaba tan empañado que no podía ver nada del otro lado.

\- Yamaguchi? – pregunte acercándome un poco, el no solía bañarse con agua caliente.

\- Yamaguchi! – solté apenas escuché su quejido entre una ligera tos, corrí la puerta rápido cerrando la llave y entrando con todo y zapatos a la ducha, estaba recostado contra la pared dando la espalda a la puerta lejos del chorro de agua, encogido en sí mismo con la piel rojiza por el calor que había soportado.

\- Demonios – mascullé tomándolo con toda la delicadeza que podía, ya que su piel en ese estado seguro estaba sensible, y la expresión de dolor que se formó en su cara al tomarlo ligeramente por el brazo me lo comprobó.

Como pude lo saque de ahí. Lo senté en la cama con la toalla doblada debajo suyo, tome la mía para secarlo suavemente sin hacer mucha presión, sin embargo cada nada daba respingos de dolor.

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿Porque te quedaste tanto tiempo? – traté de sonar duro pero estaba irritado, y preocupado realmente esa no era una buena combinación, frunció el ceño ligeramente desviando la mirada apretando los labios.

\- Lo siento… es que no… no te sueles bañar con agua caliente, y… ¿pasó algo? – pregunté alentando el tono tanto como podía pero seguía sonando demasiado crudo a modo de regaño.

\- Esta bien... no tienes por qué preocuparte - su tono de voz sonó apagado y sus ojos no se atrevían a conectar con los míos.

\- No estoy preocupado – eso salió de mi más como una costumbre, obviamente si estaba preocupado.

\- Mejor aún – soltó esta vez parándose desnudo agarrando la toalla de mis manos de un tirón yendo a su cama a terminar de secarse como si no tuviese la piel ardiendo.

Sabía perfectamente que mi irritación tenía una sola razón y era porque estaba jodidamente preocupado, pero en realidad yo podía ser el tipo de persona que pudiese decirlo abiertamente? Porque no me sentía como tal aunque fuese por él.

\- ¿Estás enojado? – fue lo mejor que pude hacer, no me acerqué, ni me moví de donde estaba acuclillado frente a mi cama como había estado cuando le intentaba secar.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, luego de ponerse una playera negra holgada manga corta y una bermuda roja salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verme.

\- No me ignores… - y así el susurro cortado que salió muerto entre mis labios por fin rebasó mi límite, mi cuerpo no estaba ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que parecía exteriormente, quería llorar y quedarme en la cama por años, el nudo en la garganta se estancó a mitad de camino aunque ya las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, ya no pensaba en nada más que en el dolor que fluía por mis venas como veneno contaminando mi sangre.

Me quité los lentes dejándolos caer sobre el colchón, sentí la ropa húmedo pegándose a mi piel y los tennis fríos por el agua que se había acumulado entre la tela y la suela, deje que las rodillas tocaran el suelo y me aferre al borde del colchón dejando que todo lo que había pasado cayera sobre mí y fuese expulsado en forma de lágrimas con la mera intención de sentirme mejor.

Pero realmente… no está funcionando, no necesitaba comida, ni bebida, ni el calor del verano, ni quitarme la ropa húmeda que ya se sentía incomoda, ni repasar en mi cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando, no necesitaba nada más que sentir su calor a mi lado.

Pero la cosa era… que por alguna razón que no comprendía lo que necesitaba para calmar mi agonía había salido por esa puerta con el ceño fruncido por primera vez… enojado conmigo.

Hey Hey Hey! no me gusta hacer sufrir a Tsukki pero es un ciego! hasta Kageyama ya se dio cuenta de lo que anda pasando ~

En el próximo cap el funeral! Una hermana loca, el sorprendente cambio del gato esquizofrenico y un Tsukishima dulce como la miel ~ obviamente no va a ser Kei :v

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios aquí abajito! son muy motivantes :3, como siempre les agradezco a los que comentan ^^ espero que puedan seguir la historia hasta el final!


	24. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 - ¿Quién era yo para sentir celos?

El pasillo se cerró sobre mi cabeza, sentí las venas saturadas de veneno hincharse por todo mi cuerpo.

Me era difícil respirar, apenas me recuperaba de lo que hace un momento había sido el griterío de mis insatisfechas voces, ahora convertidas en un ruidoso chillido de estática que me hacía vibrar el pulso, camine como pude dando pasos torpes por el estrecho "para mi" pasadizo, me aferré a la puerta del ascensor sintiéndome incapaz de bajar por las escaleras sin rodarme hasta el primer piso gracias a mi precaria condición.

Me quede recuperando la respiración apoyando una mano contra la puerta de metal, el tono de voz de Tsukki preguntándome si estaba enojado vibraba, se distorsionaba y volvía a sonar claramente en mi cabeza dando vueltas.

Era la primera vez que mis voces explotaban cuando estaba con él, desde que entró al baño y me tomó entre sus manos tan delicadamente como si estuviese por romperme, así fue como me quebré en ese momento.

En el fondo no pensaba que fuera su culpa, para mi Tsukki era mi más preciada posesión pero en contra de mis últimos puros pensamientos tenia a mis voces gritándome y haciéndome sentir inseguro, sucio, enojado, vomitivo e irritado.

Cuando todas ellas venían a mi atacándome con diferentes argumentos o diferentes demandas, algunas solo pidiéndome que huyera el sobrecargue de emociones terminaba quebrándome, y en momentos así.

Nada bueno podía pasar.

Y gracias a eso ahora era un ratón medio drogado que emprendía la huida tratando de hallar la forma de ordenarle a mis manos que se acercaran al botón y lo presionaran.

\- Que pasa pecas? donde perdiste tus lentes? – pero claro el mundo me odiaba y por eso tenía que aparecer este entrometido de todas las personas en la tierra. Venia subiendo las escaleras con su risa burlona habitual, Kageyama venía detrás de él.

\- Estas bien? – preguntó pasándole por el lado a Kuroo y acercándose a mí.

 _\- Tada! Tadashiiiiiiiiiiii –_

 _\- No digas nada guarda silencio! –_

 _\- Si Kuroo estuviera muerto todo sería más sencillo no lo crees? -_

 _\- Basta Tadashi no lo hagas! –_

 _\- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Tadashi hagámoslo de nuevo! –_

Levanté el brazo impidiendo que sus manos llegaran a tocarme, apreté el agarre en mi playera sobre el pecho y hui escaleras abajo.

 _\- Vamos a divertirnos? –_

Las voces no se callaban, mi cuerpo hervía en ansiedad y miedo, tratar de contradecir lo que las voces decían era inútil, aceptar eso me había llevado años, no iba a dar ni un solo paso hacia atrás, me negaba, no pensaba regresar sobre mis huellas y revolver mi manchado pasado.

Todo me tenía irritado e inestable, la tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida era algo que lograba inmiscuirse entre mi sopa de sentimientos haciendo picosa la situación.

Tanaka había sido un gran amigo, y ahora él no estaba más. Por supuesto que yo lo entendía y mi tristeza no derivaba de su ausencia, derivaba de sus motivos y de las consecuencias.

Yo era un cobarde, sin importar por donde lo viera, jamás había intentado quitarme la vida por una sencilla razón, quien es capaz de cegar otra no merece ningún tipo de perdón, y el suicidio es una vía de escape muy conveniente.

A eso súmenle que la perdida y la perversión de mis actos fueron canalizadas en personas cercanas a mí, ese tipo de persona que te dolería perder.

Entonces para mí el escenario de la muerte, era distorsionado, triste, depravado y disfrutable.

 _\- Tú deberías estar muerto -_

Porque al final de cuentas por las razones que fueses yo seguía ahí, vivo.

 _\- Ya estas lamentándote de nuevo? –_

Me mordí los labios apretando los puños, el aire por fin volvía a circular por mis pulmones libremente, por un segundo creí que el peligro había pasado.

 _\- Acabas de dejarle el camino libre al gato calenturiento –_

Internamente me encontré en un crudo debate sobre mis acciones, si bien pensaba que no era culpa de Tsukki, también tenía bastante claro lo que el Gato ese era capaz de hacer, ya lo había visto hacerlo con Kenma, y sabía lo que podía hacerle a Tsukki teniendo la oportunidad.

Y la tenía, yo se la había fabricado.

 _\- Tadashi eres un maldito idiota -_

Lo que hería la mínima autoestima que me quedaba era la manera en que Tsukki parecía cada vez más cómodo a su alrededor, la forma en que saltó en medio de la conversación para calmar a suga-san cuando este estaba discutiendo con Kuroo.

¿Quién era yo para sentir celos? ¿Qué me creía para mirar a Tsukki posesivamente?

Ciertamente compartíamos un lazo, pero eso no significaba que fuese el único que el rubio tenía derecho a tener y aceptar eso me hacía arder los ojos.

Su viperina voz llamándolo "Tsukki", sus dedos colándose en su cabello acariciándolo y la forma en que se le había acercado esa madrugada en las escaleras de emergencia.

Terminé teniendo un palco en primera fila desde el edificio Nekoma, al no sentir la presencia de Tsukki en la cama me levanté también, lo vi dirigiéndose a las escaleras con Narita, si algo me había quedado claro sobre mis compañeros catatónicos era su improbable forma de razonar y a la vez no hacerlo, fue fácil para mi suponer que no estaría bien entrometerme en lo que sea que el chico de cabello corto tuviese que compartir con Tsukki, también era entendible que el rubio necesitaba sus minutos a solas por todo lo que estaba pasando, eso realmente no lograba molestarme.

Así que decidido a buscar la forma de sacar a Kuroo de Karasuno me escabullí del edificio buscando a Kenma entre los gatos que vivían al lado.

El chico era callado y tranquilo, jamás tuve una conversación realmente con él, pero había compartido una buena cantidad de silencios bastante agradables mientras nos escondíamos en algún lugar poco accesible en las instalaciones cuando aún no existía la separación por edificios, obviamente a Kuroo nunca le agrado que yo fuera, aparte de él, cercano al gatito rubio.

Mientras lo buscaba entre pisos ya que no recordaba cual era el suyo, la escena estuvo disponible para mí, la sangre me hirvió, el aire llegó con extrema dificultad a mis pulmones durante esos largos minutos de intimidad que compartieron.

Fue ver como su espalda ancha y marcada hacia desaparecer la de Tsukki una vez iban regresando al edificio lo que al fin detonó una granada silenciosa muy en el centro de mi atormentado corazón.

 _\- No me lo quites -_

Encontré a Kenma acurrucado en una colchón viejo en una de las habitaciones del último piso, aún en trance permanecí sentado a su lado por lo que yo sentí fue un día completo, sin embargo apenas pasado sido unas cuantas horas.

La primera palabra que salió de su tímido ser hacia mí, fue precisamente el nombre el tipo que estaba arrebatándome mi lugar en la vida de Tsukki, por más dramático que sonara, ese había sido mi primer pensamiento.

No supe como contestarle a lo que ni siquiera entendí si era pregunta o qué demonios era?, entonces la irritación reclamó su lugar entre las fibras de mis células.

Se encogió de hombros ante mi gesto de molestia, sin decir nada más volvió a la posición de sus manos en el aire con algo invisible entre sus dedos ensombreciendo la mirada.

Le pregunte si lo extrañaba y mirándome de reojo apenas me dio una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

 _\- Si te está quitando tu lugar, tienes la oportunidad de quitarle el suyo –_

Me termine colando en el espacio personal del rubio sacando su mirada de entre sus manos para dirigirla directamente a la mía, a unos centímetros de él, respiro agitado haciendo chocar ese aire cálido en mi nariz, le sonreí de lado acercándome más haciéndolo retroceder.

 _\- Tadashi no lo hagas –_

 _\- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! hazlo! Sabes que quieres! -_

 _\- Huye de ahí –_

\- Tadashi – su voz ronca y aletargada llamando mi nombre por primera vez me erizó la piel, me aleje acariciándole la cabeza despeinándole un poco, Kenma era mayor que yo por unos 4 años, aunque en el exterior seguía siendo un niño, por eso me sorprendía la seriedad con que mantuvo su compostura, ese "sé que no me harías daño" con el que me miraba era perturbador.

Me retire sin decir ni hacer nada más, para cuando volví al edificio ya era más de medio día, había perdido el almuerzo pero realmente no tenía hambre.

 _\- Estas perdiendo el tiempo –_

 _\- Acabemos con todos de una vez! -_

 _\- Estoy harto de tu maldita debilidad -_

 _\- Tadashi escóndete -_

 _\- Maldición! Maldición! Maldito Tadashi! –_

\- Yamaguchi? – la voz de Kageyama detrás de mí me hizo dar un brinco, me encogí cohibido por la cercanía, el pelinegro ya estaba parado justo frente a mi examinando mi rostro.

\- Yamaguchi – la voz de mi pelinaranja amigo sonó débil y ronca, se coló entre los dos colgándose de mis hombros en un abrazo cansado.

\- Estas bien Hinata? – hice caso omiso de la mirada de odio que ocupó el rostro del pelinegro por unos segundos antes de ser reemplazada con un gesto de cansancio.

Si hablábamos de posesivos Kageyama Tobio se llevaba el premio al número uno, y después de él la categoría ya no tenía el mismo significado.

\- No dormiste mucho verdad? – le pregunte acariciando sus cabellos naranjas mientras el asentía débilmente con la cabeza.

\- A donde fuiste en la madrugada? – preguntó el pelinegro, tomando a Hinata de sus costados por la espalda llevándolo contra su cuerpo.

 _\- No digas nada Tadashi -_

No pude evitar sonreír ante el puchero que puso Hinata, Kageyama lo volteo y lo alzo contra su pecho apoyando sus manos en sus glúteos levantándolo y dejándolo descansar contra su cuerpo.

\- Solo fui a caminar por ahí – le contesté tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, debía admitir que Kageyama podría ser un completo burro, sin embargo tenía cierta molesta habilidad para leer a los demás como si fuesen un libro abierto, es decir al menos cuando no tenía sus ataques de rabia.

\- Y el rubio? – pregunto empezando a caminar por el pasillo hacia una de las salas de terapia, los seguí sin contestarle nada, entramos, él se sentó en uno de los sillones con Hinata aun sobre él, yo tome asiento en el piso, el cansancio me pudo y termine echado en mi completa extensión en el suelo frio mirando al techo de concreto. Sí que hacía calor.

\- No lo sé, quizá este con Kuroo – conteste al fin tratando de mantener un tono normal.

\- _Quizá estén follando en este mismo instante -_

 _\- Perdiste una buena oportunidad con el rubio allá atrás -_

 _\- Tadashi te van a lastimar -_

\- Es verdad que ustedes se conocían de antes? – pregunto Hinata mirándome desde el pecho del pelinegro como si fuera un bebe pequeño, la escena me dio ternura, y envidia al mismo tiempo.

\- Si -

 _\- Nadie te conoce realmente -_

\- Realmente vale la pena? solo es un cuatro ojos engreído – comento Kageyama.

\- Kageyama! No digas eso! – le reprendió el pelinaranja con un poco más de energía.

\- ¿Quién vale la pena aquí? –

 _\- Estas podrido por dentro -_

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, mi intento por ignorar la irritación que me provocaban las voces falló con ese comentario, que aunque muy rudo era cierto, y eso ni el orgulloso Kageyama podría debatirlo.

\- Y ustedes? Kageyama has estado muy tranquilo estos días – Kageyama hizo un gesto con la boca ante mi comentario y Hinata sonrió débilmente mirando al pelinegro.

\- Generalmente cuando me siento mal y necesito de su ayuda Kageyama es capaz de controlarse, verdad que si? – me respondió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose al pelinegro sin dejar de mirarlo enredando sus rosados dedos entre las hebras del mayor acariciándole suavemente, por un momento la sonrisa suave de Kageyama adorno su sombrío rostro en respuesta a la pregunta del pelinaranja.

Se eran devotos el uno al otro, a pesar de las condiciones. Eso era algo que yo había proado efímeramente como el dulce toque de un manjar prohibido, que alguien conociera todo de ti, que fuese capaz de leer tu mente, completarte y ayudarte a ser una mejor versión de ti mismo.

Yo quería eso de vuelta.

 _\- Deja de perder el tiempo, jamás lo tendrás -_

 _\- No te mereces nada de eso en primer lugar -_

\- pero… - Hinata inclino la cabeza pensativo.

\- Porque Tsukishima estaría con Kuroo? Ellos dos se conocen? - pregunto mirándome con toda su inocencia pintada en la cara.

\- El de Nekoma salió detrás de ustedes de la habitación esta madrugada - Por un momento me sentí aliviado de no tener que contestar hasta que mi mente descifro las palabras del pelinegro y yo pude entenderlas.

 _\- Como sabia Kuroo que no estarías con Tsukishima? -_

 _\- Eres patético -_

\- Estuvieron juntos? - pregunto Hinata yo negué con la cabeza apretando los puños, sintiendo el filo de mis uñas cortar superficialmente la piel de mis palmas.

\- Donde estuviste? - pregunto Kageyama, todo parecía un maldito interrogatorio y yo empezaba a impacientarme.

\- En Nekoma -

 _\- Te ibas a follar a su novio -_

\- No quiero que el siga aquí -

 _\- Porque se anda follando al tuyo? -_

\- Después de lo que paso entre ustedes no me sorprende -

 _\- Ese maldito gato -_

\- Aun lo odias Yamaguchi? -

 _\- Quiero asesinarlo -_ una corriente eléctrica corrió por mis venas, esas no habían sido mis voces, mi propio pensamiento salto de la nada desatando una carga de adrenalina que fluyo por mis sistemas.

\- Takeda-san dijo que solo era por un tiempo, no creo que debas preocuparte el edificio es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengas que verlo siempre, además tu puedes andar por ahí a tu gusto no? -

\- Ese no es el problema Hinata - le contesto el pelinegro dirigiéndome la mirada.

 _\- El problema siempre has sido tu Tadashi -_

\- No quiero terminar entrometido en nada, pero si lo necesitas no dudes en buscarnos - la voz de Kageyama fue clara y sincera, mis adentros se removieron y el enojo se desvaneció lentamente, los ojos se me aguaron, tuve que agachar la cabeza fingiendo asentir a su propuesta para que no se dieran cuenta de los sollozos que luchaban contra mis labios apretados.

En el pasado Kuroo Tetsuro era uno de los pacientes más volubles que había en el hospital. Así como podía ser todo un caballero callado y atento podía ser un maldito hijo de puta burlón y sarcástico.

Cualquier cosa podía llegar a alterarlo como calmarlo, no era una mala persona solo era víctima de la paranoia que lo dominaba, con el tiempo Kenma se convirtió en un catalizador muy efectivo para sus ataques, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, yo nunca busque al gato rubio, pero solíamos coincidir en nuestros lugares silenciosos y de difícil acceso en varias oportunidades, Kuroo se volvía loco buscándolo en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la historia se volvió agresivo conmigo, no en un modo físico, más bien psicológico.

Era mi buly personal, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sabía todo sobre mi, lo que había hecho y lo que me habían hecho, nadie sabe como pero él siempre me escupía cosas que se suponía nadie mas sabia.

La información es poder, pero en este caso termino transformándose en algo más perverso, Kuroo escogió seguramente la peor manera de vengarse de mí, su paranoia lo convencía de que yo era peligroso para Kenma, y tan obsesionado como estaba fue capaz de intentar quemarme en mi propia habitación.

En ese momento Kuroo parecía estar exorcizando a un demonio o algo parecido, el maldito gato tuvo a favor la ridícula fuerza de sus enormes brazos con la que logró someterme y encerrarme, cuando me lanzo contra la pared de la ventana lanzo una mecha encendida sobre mi cama, todas la cosas en la habitación estaban cubiertas de un líquido grisáceo que no tardo en incendiarse rápidamente.

Todo se quedó en un fallido intento, y una aterradora experiencia, porque en ese momento Kenma y Bokuto (Un amigo del pelinegro) nos encontraron, sin mencionar una sola palabra ni hacer mucho escandalo el rubio lo alejó de la puerta desde donde me gritaba cosas conforme el fuego adentro aumentaba, el fornido amigo del pelinegro tumbó la puerta impulsándose con todo su cuerpo contra ella con el fin de dejarme salir.

Por el tratamiento que el anterior director le dio como castigo, Kuroo no podía recordar nada de ello, pero obviamente si recordaba que yo no le agradaba mucho.

Mis recuerdos de es anoche también estaban muy distorsionados, en contra de las recomendaciones de Takeda-san que era en esos tiempo mi psiquiatra personal, el antiguo director creyó que unas buenas sobredosis de antipsicóticos eran lo que lograrían apaciguar un posible ataque, ese tipo sabía perfectamente como lavarte le cerebro y dejarte en blanco si así lo quería, de hecho varios de los catatónicos no eran tan "vacíos" cuando llegaron al hospital.

Al parecer Kageyama tenía pleno conocimiento del incidente, el aun no había llegado a las instalaciones cuando eso pasó, supongo que en ese tiempo el seguía jugando vóley con Hinata, sin embargo en el tiempo en que le llegó al hospital y ya estábamos divididos por edificios, él tuvo una temporada en Fukurodani debido a una adecuación de las demás habitaciones que aún no estaba lista.

Quien, como o porque? Era algo que yo desconocía, y tampoco quería preguntar al respecto.

Desde que me conoció no le agrade mucho, por la estrecha relación que formé con Hinata, pero ese pelinaranja revoltoso tenía una habilidad extraña para socializar y hacer amigos en todas partes, su inocencia y curiosidad lo hacían accesible, en el hospital entero lo conocía casi todo el mundo, lo extraño era que Kageyama que nunca se mostraba muy contento con ello de alguna forma había llegado a aceptarme, y a veces me dejaba pensar que se preocupaba por mí, porque yo era algo importante para Hinata.

Ukai entró al salón y nos pidió que fuéramos al comedor, y así fue como terminé huyendo de mi habitación y del rubio que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca y yo con un ataque a mis nervios que amenazaba con explotar mis adentros más oscuros.

Tratando de calmarme fui con Takeda y le pedí que me dejara en aislamiento esa noche, estaba cavando mi propia tumba si el pelinegro decidía acercársele a Tsukki pero realmente no me sentía capaz de controlarme. Fue por lejos una de las peores noches que tuve, no pude pegar le ojo ni un momento.

 _\- Eres debilucho! -_

 _\- Quien será el seme de los dos?-_

 _\- Kuroo debe ser un bruto en la cama -_

 _\- Tadashi olvídate de todo -_

 _\- Si hubieses acabado con el no estarías ahora aquí -_

 _\- Porque nos encierras Tadashi? -_

 _\- Tu Tsukki debe estar gimiendo su nombre como tu gemías el suyo -_

 _\- Cálmate esto no es real nada es real maldito niño! -_

\- Yamaguchi-kun! - la voz familiar y gruesa del rubio mayor me saco de mi infierno mental, con los ojos cansados e irritados lo voltee a ver desde mi lugar en el suelo en la sala de estar, Takeda me dejo salir a primera hora de aislamiento, ni siquiera me había puesto una camisa de fuerza, solo me dio un calmante y trabo la puerta.

\- Tsukishima-san buenos días - saludé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el Hermano mayor de Tsukki se me lanzó encima levantándome del suelo apretujándome entre sus musculosos brazos, detrás suyo el pelinegro que había venido con antes estaba cruzado de brazos mirando los alrededores vestido todo de negro, el rubio solo tenía el pantalón negro su camisa era blanca y demasiado ajustada en las mangas.

El par de hermanos rubios eran tan atractivos que era injusto.

\- Akiteru, oh! Akiteru nii-san si quieres! - Me despeinó todo acariciándome la cabeza sin soltarme.

\- Akiteru nii-san - repetí escondiéndome en su cuello, su aroma era muy parecido al de Tsukki, solo que un poco más fuerte y cítrico.

\- Akiteru deja de molestarlo - interrumpió el pelinegro la carcajada de felicidad del rubio al escucharme llamarlo como él quería.

\- Tenemos otro hijo! No estas feliz? - le dijo mostrándome como su… su hijo? Quien era el otro Tsukki? La diferencia entre esos dos era demasiado abismal.

\- Vamos a buscar a nuestro molesto hijo menor! - sonrió de oreja a oreja arrastrándome con el, no quería ver a Tsukki al menos no aun. Y si estaba enojado conmigo? Y si llegábamos a la habitación y estaba entrepiernado con Kuroo? No yo no quería ver eso.

Aun así no pude negarme, por más que intente zafarme del agarre del rubio, subimos al piso, y caminamos por el pasillo.

 _\- Esto va a ser divertido -_

 _\- Tadashi no entres -_

 _\- Y si lo hicieron en tu cama? -_

 _\- Vamos! Vamos! Entra! entra! -_

Akiteru abrió la puerta lentamente entrando silenciosamente arrastrándome con él, el pelinegro espero afuera, yo iba con la mirada clavada el piso.

\- Awww - el susurro de Akiteru me hizo mirar hacia la cama temiendo lo peor sudando frio y al final con un hueco en el pecho.

Tsukki estaba en mi cama, solo, sin sus lentes, arropado hasta los hombros con mis cobijas, abrazado a mi almohada.

La calidez lleno rápidamente el hueco que acababa de abrirse en medio de mi pecho, y Dios que fue difícil aguantarme las lágrimas que luchaban aguerridamente por escaparse.

\- Se ve tan lindo - susurro el rubio conmovido por la forma en que dormía su hermano menor, por fin me soltó y se arrodillo frente a mi cama colando sus brazos en los costados de las cobijas abrazando el cuerpo de Tsukki contra el suyo.

El rubio se dejó hacer aun medio dormido, no pude evitar acercarme para apreciar la escena cuando…

\- Yamaguchi… - el susurro del rubio dejo al otro que lo sostenía con los ojos de par en par.

Tsukki subió sus brazos apretándose al cuerpo de su hermano, cuando la lucidez vino a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de la situación abrió los ojos de golpe y empujo a Akiteru al piso lejos de la cama.

\- Que haces tú aquí?! - grito asustado y respirando agitado.

La sangre corrió por mis venas desenfrenada, se acumuló toda en mi cara, los brazos me temblaron y un escalofrió corrió por mi columna, el pelinegro desde la puerta soltó una carcajada por la reacción de Tsukki y yo no sabía cómo ni donde esconderme.

\- eeeh? Que forma de tratar a tu querido hermano mayor es esaaaa?! - se quejó el rubio en el piso sobándose su parte trasera que había absorbido el impacto.

\- No sabía que venias, discúlpame - ya recuperado de la sorpresa Tsukki le largo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse después de ponerse sus lentes.

Aun no había volteado hacia mí, bueno había hablado demasiado rápido, en cuanto Akiteru estuvo sentado a salvo en el colchón Tsukki dirigió su mirada hacia mi cambiando su expresión neutra por una torcida entre triste y preocupada.

Estaba debatiendo si debía pedirle disculpas por haberme ido y haber terminado ignorándolo.

Tsukki se levantó ignorando a nuestras visitas, camino hasta mí sin quitarme la mirada e encima y yo tampoco pude evadirla, me rodeo con sus largos brazos hundiendo mi cara en su cuello acariciando mi cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello moviéndolos suavemente.

\- No te vayas de nuevo… por favor -

Fue un susurro muy bajo, quizá yo había sido el único que logro escucharlo.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sin ninguna restricción, mi cuerpo yacía desarmado entre sus brazos contra su pecho ahogándose en su aroma.

Ahí estaba lo que me unía tanto a ese rubio malhumorado y antipático, la necesidad de tenerme a su lado que lo superaba, logró hacerme sentir estúpido y arrepentido por todo lo que había ocupado mi mente, sin mencionar el hecho de haberlo dejado solo, cuando me necesitaba tanto, cuando yo lo necesitaba tanto.

Cuando uno sin el otro simplemente no lograba seguir funcionando.

Hey Hey Hey!

Por la demora les dejo un cap algo largito, esta vez narrado por nuestro dulce Yamaguchi perturbado.

En el próximo capitulo esperen mas lovey-dovey TsukkiYama y el funeral, como les he dado tantas cosas tristes quería cambiar un poquito el ambiente antes del funeral :D

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios aquí abajito realmente los aprecio mucho!

A mis lectores que me dejan reviews muuuchas gracias! a celomybaby - Mariapaula - Veruzca Becerra - Chryssta - Fujimy y rinachi gracias por sus comentarios! :D


	25. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 - Por eso te voy a extrañar mucho

Me fue increíblemente fácil ignorar la existencia de Akiteru tras de mí y la de Chizaru-san en la puerta de la habitación, mis brazos palpitaban por el cosquilleo que me producía la necesidad que me dominaba por tenerlo entre mis brazos, apretujar todo su ser contra el mío con el poderoso deseo de no soltarlo nunca.

La noche había sido tortuosa y fría, terminé abrazado a su cobijas y a su almohada entre su cama evocando su presencia junto a mí.

Y ahora que podía hacerlo en la realidad no quería dejarlo ir nunca más.

\- No te vayas de nuevo… por favor -

Mi voz salió ronca y adolorida, estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por lo que sea que lo hubiese molestado, solo quería que no se fuera, que no me dejara volver a la misma situación de soledad y frialdad que me había quitado todo.

Sentí sus cálidas lagrimas mojar mi playera y sus manos temblorosas apretando el borde.

\- Tsukki - susurro luego de un buen rato, todo seguía en silencio y yo estaba demasiado concentrado en el aroma de su cabello para darme cuenta que llevábamos en la misma posición más de 20 minutos.

Chizaru-san había regresado al primer piso, y Akiteru había aprovechado para tomar una foto, pero nada de eso me molestaba.

\- Tsukki… ya… ya ha pasado un buen rato - susurro de nuevo esta vez moviendo sus brazos por mi pecho hasta mi cuello, encajando mis mejillas con sus suaves palmas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Me hizo mirarlo, sentía los ojos irritados, su expresión de preocupación se acentuó al ver los rastros de las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, arrugó el ceño y curvo los labios, se acercó más acariciando mi nariz con la suya, cerré los ojos dejándolo acariciarme con sus suaves yemas el contorno de los ojos bajando hasta mis mejillas.

Akiteru se limpiaba las lágrimas sentado ahora en la cama, quizá si estaba conmocionado, el jamás me había visto así, no con otra persona que no fuera él.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando que me llevara hasta la cama, esta vez fui yo sentado entre sus piernas, recosté mi espalda en su pecho y su cabeza se acomodó en mi hombro, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sus brazos pasaron por mis costados entre lazándose sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo.

\- Estas bien Kei? - Akiteru se arrodillo frente a nosotros, su cara era un revuelto de sentimientos, no solo estaba preocupado, parecía estar conmovido y conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Estoy cansado - fue lo único que dije antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo en la calidez que me proporcionaba el cuerpo de Yamaguchi.

\- Vaya eso me tomó por sorpresa -

\- Bueno -

\- Me alegra mucho que tenga a alguien tan cercano… alguien a quien necesite -

\- Eh? -

\- Gracias Yamaguchi-kun -

\- No realmente… no hago nada por él, el hace todo por mí -

La voz de Yamaguchi entre mis sueños sonaba triste y apagada, quería abrazarme a él y decirle que no era cierto pero mi cuerpo no tenía energías.

\- Akiteru déjalos descansar -

\- Pero… pero -

\- Bueno está bien -

Escuché la voz de mi hermano y de Chizaru-san, ya no lograba sentir el cosquilleo del cabello de Yamaguchi ni el calor en mi espalda, ahora bajo mi cabeza su regazo me daba esa calidez.

Dormí quizá una hora más, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré de frente con su abdomen, su pecho se movía tranquilamente de arriba abajo atrapando aire entre sus pulmones, una de sus manos reposaba flojamente sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos enredados entre mi cabello, tenía mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mi cabeza sobre sus cálidos muslos, mis mejillas pegadas a su entrepierna.

Volví a cerrar los ojos aspirando su aroma, Yamaguchi emitía un aroma suave y dulce, instintivamente ya estaba rozándome contra su parte intima absorbiendo más y más de su aroma.

Escuché sus resoplidos en medio de sus sueños incitándome, eche un vistazo rápido a la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada y no habían señales de mi hermano ni de Chizaru-san por ahí, fácilmente acepte el deseo de aprovecharme de la situación que corrió por mi espina dorsal, bajé su pantalón dando suaves lamidas sobre sus bóxers.

Rápidamente su entrepierna estaba dura y caliente, con cada roce palpitaba bajo mis labios aun atrapada entre la suave tela del bóxer gris.

\- Tsu... Tsukki - estaba empezando a despertar, con los ojos aguados y apretando los labios me miro desde arriba sin darse cuenta realmente de la situación.

Di un pequeño mordisco sobre su extensión haciéndolo estremecerse, sus labios dejaron escapar un gemido más sonoro, y entonces por fin despertó.

\- Tsukki! Que! Que estás haciendo?! - levantó ambas manos frente a su pecho agitándolas nervioso, removió sus piernas intentando regresar sus pantalones a su posición original.

Le dediqué una mirada suave sin decirle nada, agarre fuerte sus muslos entre mis manos hundiendo mis dedos en sus carnosos músculos acariciando con mi mejilla su erección, suavemente sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos llorosos, sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión conmocionada.

Dejó salir un gemido en forma de maullido al sentir mi lengua dando suaves caricias sobre la punta de su ya mojada erección, esa ropa interior ya tenía que ser cambiada.

Cole mis dedos entre el elástico del bóxer jugué con él un poco estirándolo y bajándolo lentamente, terminé dejando su extensión al descubierto, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos estaban completamente apretados y de sus labios no paraban de fluir los suaves gemidos pidiendo a veces que esperara.

Pero eso estaba fuera de mi alcance en ese momento, de un impulso introduje la mitad dentro de mi boca, jugando con mi lengua lentamente sobre la piel cálida que se tensaba y palpitaba desenfrenadamente.

Su voz era como un afrodisiaco y yo quería más, oh si yo quería de eso mucho más, había tenido suficiente con mi noche de frustración y soledad. Fuese como fuese quería sentirlo mío, poseerlo como fuera posible.

Introduje más hasta que su punta rozo mi garganta y sentí ganas de toser, mi expresión tuvo que ser muy obvia ante el brinco que dio el pecoso.

\- Tsukki pa… para, te... temmm! Ah! lastimarás - era obvio que su cuerpo no quería que me detuviera, sus caderas se balanceaban apenas perceptiblemente hacia mí, así que ignorando su preocupación lo tome todo, de un tirón auto penetré mi garganta y sentí que iba a ahogarme, pero logré contenerlo con la lagrimas formándose en mi ojos por el sobreesfuerzo y la excitación.

Escuchar ese gemido largo y sin ningún pudor que salió de sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus rojas mejillas, fue recompensa suficiente para el dolor que sentía, tanto físico como emocional.

Clave los dedos en sus muslos y con hambre succione su erección haciéndolo gritar, sus piernas temblaban su cuerpo estaba más que agitado, yo era quien provocaba todo eso en él, en ese momento solo existía en el mundo la sensación de placer tan salvaje que tanto el como yo estábamos sintiendo.

No logre moverme mucho antes de sentir sus manos en mi cabeza tratando de alejarme.

\- No Tsukki, a aléjate… m me mm ah! Me vendré, Tsukki nommmm! - era fascinante como podía pedirme que me alejara mientras sus caderas no dejaban de moverse más intencionalmente afuera y a dentro de mi boca ya acostumbrada a tomar todo su tamaño dejando que sus suaves vellos me hicieran cosquillas en la nariz.

Se vino agarrándose fuerte de mi cabello, me sentí algo incómodo al sentir sus dedos tocando las cicatrices en mi cuero cabelludo que lograban permanecer ocultas, la calidez de esas yemas aferrándose desesperadamente a la piel rugosa de las cicatrices me hizo sentir un escalofrió horrible, trate de no toser mucho por el ardor en la garganta y la abundante carga de semen que se pegaba a mi laringe, preocupado de inmediato me tomó de los hombros, se acomodó la ropa y me masajeo la espalda mientras yo me inclinaba tratando de dejar de toser.

\- Estas bien? - preguntó recuperando algo de aliento, estaba todo rojo y tembloroso.

Asentí con la cabeza dejándome caer sobre sus brazos, deje todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo encajando mi cabeza en su hombro con todo el cansancio que dominaba mi débil ser,

\- Tsukki… te amo - susurro en mi oído acariciando mi espalda con ambas manos apretándome más contra él.

Sonreí con toda la libertad y felicidad que mi cuerpo podía albergar, dejé escapar el aire en un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos.

\- Awwww siguen siendo cariñosos! Mira! Mira! - Akiteru entraba a la habitación obviamente halando a Chizaru-san con él, no voltee a verlo me quede en mi posición disfrutando un poco más de mi momento de paz interior.

Escuche el flash de la cámara del celular de Akiteru de nuevo, era un loco irritante pero era mi hermano.

\- Ya basta de fotos Akiteru - me queje alejándome un poco del cuerpo del pecoso que seguía sonrojado.

\- Haz comido algo? - le pregunté, Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, Akiteru se sentó también la cama.

\- Bajemos a desayunar! - emocionado nos tomó de las manos.

\- No deberían darse un baño y cambiarse primero? - Chizaru-san ya había tomado asiento en mi cama cruzando las piernas.

\- Oh cierto… - Akiteru pareció recordar lo que estaba por acontecer en el día, y por extensión yo también lo recordé.

Sin decir mucho más, Yamaguchi tomó el primer turno en el baño, luego fui yo, ropa oscura me sobraba así que me puse unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una playera negra manga larga y unos tennis.

Yamaguchi opto por un suéter blanco que le quedaba muy grande y unos jeans oscuros, cuando salí secándome el cabello estaba enfrascado en una animada conversación con Akiteru sobre papas fritas.

Chizaru-san me hizo una seña con la mano, lo seguí afuera de la habitación sin que los otros dos nos prestaran atención.

\- Que sucede Chizaru-san -

\- Estas bien? -

\- Eso creo… -

\- Akiteru recibió una llamada anoche de Takeda-san sobre lo que había pasado, tengo entendido que era uno de sus compañeros, lo lamento y lo sabes, pero… el día de tu citación está cerca también, cosas como estas podrían afectarte no es así? -

Entendía lo que me quería decir pero no me lograba imaginar el porqué, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Akiteru está muy preocupado - seguía sin entender muy bien, Akiteru era la preocupación en persona, y no era como que hubiese olvidado que las consecuencias legales aun me caían encima, aunque no recordara bien la fecha, si las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor me afectaban o no era irrelevante.

Quizá había algo más que no me estaba diciendo.

\- Chizaru-san yo... -

\- Solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien - me interrumpió.

\- Lo estoy - le asegure más por tranquilizarlo que por ser sincero.

Volvimos a la habitación, ya listos los cuatros bajamos a desayunar, Hinata y Kageyama ambos vestidos completamente de negro estaban ya sentados comiendo, Asahi-san, y los dos catatónicos estaban con Yachi-san en otra de las mesas terminando de comer.

\- Akiteru-san! - Hinata con algo más de energía de la que había tenido el día anterior se levantó a recibirnos.

\- Sho-chan! - le respondió mi hermano despeinándolo llevándolo con un brazo contra su pecho, Kageyama arrugo el ceño mirando hacia la ventana tratando de controlarse y mentiría si no me pareció divertida su reacción.

Me senté junto al pelinegro malhumorado dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas a lo que me respondió con un resoplido. Yamaguchi sonrió sentándose en la banca a mi lado, Akiteru y Chizaru-san tomaron asiento frente a nosotros y Hinata volvió a su asiento frente al pelinegro.

En medio del desayuno Yamaguchi tomó mi mano debajo de la mesa entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos dando suaves caricias con sus yemas en mis nudillos, la sensación fue tranquilizadora y cálida y todo mi cuerpo lo disfruto.

Llegaron las 11:00 de la mañana, Takeda-san entro al gran salón donde estábamos ya todos reunidos, el silencio en el ambiente era tan palpable como la tristeza.

\- Bien chicos, vamos a salir, por favor les pido que traten de comportarse, si necesitan regresar o no se sienten bien todos los psiquiatras del hospital estarán disponibles -

Takeda nos indicó la salida, me sentí demasiado inquieto, era mi primera salida al aire libre en semanas, el primer paso hacia la puerta que me sacaría del edificio no fue tan reconfortante como había creído, más bien sentí un enorme peso empezando a acumularse sobre mis hombros, íbamos en grupo pero nosotros éramos los últimos, por el tamaño de la puerta terminamos caminando de a dos, Chizaru-san caminaba a mi lado mientras Akiteru y Yamaguchi caminaban a unos pasos delante de nosotros.

Como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado ahí afuera, el primer paso fuera del confinamiento de las paredes del edificio cayó sobre mi columna estrepitosamente, el aire se hizo grueso y parecía no entrar del todo en mi sistema, para mi mala suerte Yamaguchi y Akiteru no se percataron, Chizaru-san se dio cuenta de mi situación pero el primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro de Nekoma que caminaba detrás de nosotros acompañado de Daichi-san, habían sido los últimos en llegar con Sugawara-san que aun vestía la ropa del hospital.

Me tomó del brazo ayudándome a mantenerme de pie completamente, Yamaguchi volteo a vernos y Akiteru frunció el ceño al ver al pelinegro parado muy cerca de mí, más aun haciendo contacto físico conmigo.

\- Estas bien lentes-kun? - preguntó, no le conteste, ni lo pensé mucho, saque mi brazo de su agarre dando un par de pasos torpes hacia Yamaguchi, no me estaba viendo, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, pero también se había detenido.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - le pregunté en un susurro inclinando un poco mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me miro sorprendido, sus labios se curvaron una tímida sonrisa, deje de nuevo mi peso sobre él, empezaba a sudar frio, entonces sentí su mano buscando la mía, bajando por mi antebrazo acariciando mi muñeca y finalmente entrelazando sus dedos con los míos como si sus formas coincidieran perfectamente.

Akiteru se colgó de mi brazo del otro lado haciendo malas caras hacia atrás, Chizaru caminaba unos pasos detrás de nosotros, la fresca briza chocaba con mi cara, continuamos caminando, me sentía un poco más liviano, su calidez pasándose de su cuerpo al mío era más que suficiente para mantenerme tranquilo, además Akiteru animadamente hablaba sobre el hospital y lo sorprendido que estaba de lo enorme que era.

Hinata iba aferrado al brazo de Kageyama que pasaba el suyo por la delgada cintura del pelinaranja, seguíamos siendo los últimos del grupo, excepto el pelinegro de Nekoma que seguía caminando detrás de nosotros, no había dicho nada más y yo lo agradecía. Daichi-san se había adelantado y ahora caminaba detrás de Sugawara-san que iba con Yachi-san.

Llegamos a una pequeña valla de madera blanca detrás de ella empezaba un prado verde muy parejo no tan amplio como se veía, unas cuantas lapidas blancas en muy buen estado y con flores adornando cada una, estaban enterradas a la izquierda del pequeño campo, ya había una persona junto a un hoyo en forma rectangular esperando con un pala apoyando los brazos en ella.

Un sacerdote y un par de personas más estaban junto al auto fúnebre estacionado en medio del enorme portón que daba a la calle, a unos 50 metros de mí.

Justo ahí, un portón enorme hacia la calle abierto de par en par, y parecía ser el único que lo notaba, le di una mirada al grupo al que ahora hacia parte y… no pude parar de preguntarme porque parecíamos estar ahí por voluntad propia.

Sentí un cosquilleo corriendo por las piernas, Yamaguchi noto mi especial interés en el portón.

\- Huirías si tuvieras a donde ir - fue lo único que dijo.

Apreté sus dedos entre los míos, fue como si me hubiese leído la mente, y tenía razón, la inquietud huyo de mi cuerpo.

¿Un lugar a donde ir? Sí, claro, el mío estaba entre sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas. Donde sea que estuviese su presencia.

La ceremonia empezó, el sacerdote leyó una parte del sermón mientras el ataúd era puesto en el hoyo, yo no tenía mucha idea de cómo era un funeral, nunca había ido a uno, ni siquiera al de mis padres.

Una chica rubia de cabello corto tomó un paso delante de todos y arrojando una flor sobre el ataúd que ya estaba en el fondo comenzó a hablar.

\- No logro recordar el momento en que decidí ser tu más fiel cómplice, porque no importaba si era la travesura más grande, o la tontería más sencilla yo siempre me puse de tu lado.

A pesar de ser tu hermana mayor siempre cuidaste de mí como si fuera menor que tú, ha sido difícil aceptar cada una de tus últimas decisiones y te juro que me duele.

Me duele cada minuto que has pasado desmoronándote, aun así estoy orgullosa de lo fuerte que te mantuviste estos meses.

Te amo hermanito y siempre estaré de tu lado, aunque esta haya sido tu última decisión - la chica terminó su discurso limpiándose las lágrimas regresando al grupo para saludar.

\- Veo caras nuevas así que me presentaré - dijo mejorando un poco su semblante.

\- Mi nombre es Saeko Tanaka, soy la hermana mayor de Ryu, un gusto conocerlos - se inclinó un poco, todos le respondimos quizá con menos ánimos que ella.

\- Tadashi! Mi lucky boy! - la rubia se colgó de su hombro saludándolo cuando regreso al grupo y pasó por nuestro lado, no voy a negar que me sorprendió, y quizá me inquietó un poco.

Era alguien de afuera, alguien normal.

Su discurso no fue uno lleno de lágrimas y dolor pero nos recordó a todos, que él fue quien tomó la decisión.

El peligris parado junto a Daichi-san mantenía su expresión triste y desolada, lograba captarlos en mi rango de visión mientras veía como la rubia le apretaba los cachetes a Yamaguchi.

La rubia terminó con una sonrisa triste volviendo con el tipo de edad que estaba parado junto al sacerdote.

Sorprendentemente Sugawara-san dio un par de pasos poniéndose frente al ataúd.

\- Tanaka Ryuunosuke, jamás te voy a perdonar el irte sin despedirte… sé que no entiendo tu dolor, ni tus motivos, pero… demonios! eras mi amigo, desde que llegué a este hospital has sido mi amigo… -

La voz se le partió y los sollozos le eran casi imposibles de detener, se trataba de contener, se frotaba con sus manos desesperado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

\- Y por… por eso… te voy a extrañar… mu… mucho - Yamaguchi a mi lado soltó también un sollozo, Akiteru se dio la vuelta y dándonos la espalda se tapó la cara con ambas manos, Chizaru-san se le acerco y lo tomó de la mano sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

Entonces recordé que mi hermano mayor, ese que siempre me sonreía y me protegía había estado completamente solo en el funeral de mis padres, mientras su hermano menor se moría en una habitación de hospital. Todo mi cuerpo crujió ante ese pensamiento.

Sugawara-san ya no pudo hablar más, dejo su flor también sobre el féretro y el tipo con la pala se dispuso a echarle tierra encima.

Takeda-san nos indicó que si queríamos decir algo lo hiciéramos.

\- Estés donde estés, lo odies o no, lo recuerdes o no, él siempre va a estar contigo - El pelinegro de Nekoma se había aproximado dejando también una flor sobre el montón de tierra que ya cubría buena parte de la caja de madera.

Voltee a verlo, sus ojos amarillos estaban empañados de lágrimas, se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, toda su estatura caía al suelo con sus hombros flojos, había recitado la última parte de la carta, y en cierta manera esas palabras corrieron a mi pecho y abrieron una grieta.

Conectamos miradas por un momento, él disimuló una sonrisa triste y volvió a su lugar.

Los sentimientos que bailaban en el aire podían ser tan poderosos para partirte en dos, dejarte indefenso, solo, frágil y profundamente herido.

Todos lloraban, algunos en silencio, como Daichi-san y Kageyama, otros a gritos como Sugawara-san y Hinata, otros sollozantes como Yamaguchi y Akiteru.

Y otros destrozados, quebrados, sin lágrimas sin gestos, sin sonidos, como yo.

Di un paso hacia mi hermano y apreté su antebrazo entre mis dedos, me miro de reojo apretando los dientes, tratando de retraer la tristeza y comerse sus lágrimas, pero le fue imposible, se volteó hacia mí llorando tan fuerte como podía.

\- Perdóname… hermano - fue lo único que pude decir, Akiteru se deshizo en mis brazos, cayó de rodillas halándome con él en el prado verde, yo no podía llorar, las lágrimas no me salían, los sollozos no se formaban en mis labios, lo único que me hacía sentir que en realidad estaba ahí era la sangre ardiendo que corría por mis venas haciéndome sentir inexpresablemente alterado.

No puse atención a nada de lo que ocurrió después, agradecí que mi mente no hubiese estado presente en nada de ello.

Cuando volví en mi estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con un plato de comida en la mesa frente a mí.

\- ¿Tsukki, te sientes bien? - Yamaguchi estaba sentado a mi lado, no dije nada, no tenía nada en mi cabeza que pudiese servir como una respuesta, y no recordaba siquiera como hacerlo.

\- ¿Todo bien lentes-kun? - de la nada apareció el pelinegro de Nekoma sentado a mi lado izquierdo en la mesa, me toco con su hombro sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Tomé los palillos al arroz entre mis dedos ignorándolo, acerque el bocado de comida a mi cara y sentí las poderosas ganas de vomitar dar empujones desde mi estómago hasta mi boca.

Me levanté de golpe corriendo a la caseta de enfermeras donde había un baño, no alcancé a llegar, apenas puse un pie fuera del comedor todo los restos de lo que quizá había comido en un mes salieron de mi estrepitosamente bañando el pasillo, la garganta me ardió como si hubiera un incendio en mi abdomen, todo me daba vueltas y solo podía concentrarme en sostener mi estómago con ambas manos para que no se me saliera por la boca.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de mi hermano aferrándose a uno de mis brazos, puso su pulgar suavemente en el medio de mi antebrazo y empezó a hacer presiones, seguidas de masajes, bajando hasta mi muñeca, sentí como mi cuerpo se destensaba, y las arcadas que me hacían doblarme se detenían lentamente, ya estaba más tranquilo por lo que logró tomarme de ambos brazos y hacer lo mismo.

Me sentía horrible, Chizaru-san me pasó un vaso de agua y me corrió del charco de vomito donde estaba parado, Yamaguchi me tomó de la mano me dijo algo pero mi mente no lo procesó, me llevó al baño y mientras me limpiaba la boca y el cuello me dejo tomar el vaso de agua acariciándome la espalda susurrando cosas que yo no lograba comprender, y no importaba porque el solo sonido de su voz lograba calmarme, el no necesitaba decir nada coherente.

Intenté enfocar su cara, desde que empecé a sentir las arcadas ninguna imagen se retenía en mis pupilas, todo se movía y se desvanecía como rayos de luz distorsionados.

Sus pecas empezaron a tomar forma sobre sus mejillas pálidas, sus ojos irritados tenían un par de lágrimas atoradas, sus labios rosados se curvaban y temblaban intentando mantenerse firme y no soltarse a llorar.

Quería levantar mis brazos y abrazarlo pero sabía que estaba cubierto de vomito así que me quede quieto en mi lugar dejándome acariciar por su manos.

Akiteru y Chizaru-san entraron al baño luego de arreglar el desastre que había dejado, Akiteru me entrego un pantalón y un suéter verde para que me cambiara.

\- Haber - Ukai-san entro después de ellos, espero a que me cambiara y luego se paró frente a mi sacando un lapicero, me apunto con él apretando un botón que lo convirtió en linterna.

Me tomó los signos vitales y me pidió que abriera la boca, fue una revisión rápida y quizá algo superficial, me ofreció enviarme a una de las habitaciones del pabellón médico y ponerme suero pero me negué, solo quería volver al cuarto y abrazarme a Yamaguchi lo que me quedara de vida.

Fue muy difícil pedirle a Akiteru que nos dejara a solas, después de todo él no podía visitarme diario y yo también quera pasar tiempo con él, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba tenia pecas y no compartía mi apellido.

Al final Chizaru-san lo convenció de dejarnos por solo por ahora y volver muy temprano al día siguiente.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado entre mis piernas mientras yo secaba su cabello, acabábamos de darnos un baño, un relajante baño de agua fría.

\- Como nos conocimos? – realmente no lo pensé mucho pero estaba arriesgándome a tener una charla con el sobre todo ello, y con algo de suerte averiguar más.

\- Eh? Bueno, nosotros Etto… - empezó temblar un poco, sonrojado hasta las orejas sin saber cómo hablar.

Puse mi mano sobre sus hombros sin quitarle la toalla de la cabeza para darle algo más de confianza.

\- Bueno, estábamos en la misma clase, éramos muy pequeños y fueron solo unos meses – su manos se apretaron sobre su regazo, recorrí sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos haciéndolo temblar, mientras su tono de voz se normalizaba.

\- Una tarde, unos chicos me estaban molestando, en el parque cerca de la escuela, no recuerdo mucho sobre eso, pero sé que tu llegaste y los llamaste patéticos – soltó una suave risa.

\- Aunque siempre creí que me lo habías dicho a mí – sentí las lágrimas que se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos como si fueran mías, seguía sin verlo directamente a la cara pero podía sentirlo, era extraño pero cálido, muy muy cálido.

\- Y bueno desde ese día empecé a seguirte, hasta que un día tuve la oportunidad de hablarte cuando en clase de educación física nos enseñaron a jugar Volleyball y de ahí en adelante siempre me dabas de tu almuerzo y regresábamos a casa juntos, vivíamos en la misma manzana –

\- Tu solías hablarme mucho sobre dinosaurios y cosas de historia, realmente era muy divertido – sonrió ampliamente volteo a verme quitándose la toalla con los ojos vidriosos apretando mis manos entre las suyas, esta vez mi mirada se perdió en lo hermoso que brillaban los colores en sus ojos castaños, no fui capaz de decir ni hacer nada absorbido por el momento.

Sonrojado se dio la vuelta quedando sentado sobre mi regazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello entrelazando sus dedos sobre mi nuca.

\- Tsukki, puedes recordar algo? – me temía que iba a preguntar, y eso me ponía nervioso, si algo me había quedado claro, sobre mi enfermedad era que tratar de recordar, o alterarme por lo que pasaba entre los dos, o lo que pasó podría ser peligroso.

Ahora no solo había una parte de mi personalidad que se negaba a esos recuerdos, si no que la conexión me hacía esquizofrénico, lo que me hacía más alterable, aun mas con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero en el fondo comenzaba a entender o más bien quería pensar que no era un alter, no era otro yo, era una parte de mí, que por mi cobardía decidió esconderse, y ahora debía encontrar el modo de unir todo eso.

Sin embargo los momentos que tenía a su lado me hacían sentir cálido y tranquilo, así que busqué ese confort antes de permitirle a mi mente meditar una respuesta a su pregunta.

Cruce mis brazos por su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí, se sonrojo al instante pero se dejó hacer, mantuvo su mirada en mis ojos aunque lo tuviera temblando.

\- Te recuerdo de niño, tus pecas resaltaban más – le acaricie una mejilla con la mía, rozando esa suave piel lentamente.

Levantó una de sus manos colándola en mi cabello, toco de nuevo mis cicatrices, seguro que las había notado, entrecerró los ojos y pego su frente a la mía sonrojándose más.

\- Recuerdo tu voz, era más delgada – pasé mi mejilla por sus labios haciéndolo estremecerse.

\- Solo quería… - no, eso no era parte de lo que había visto en la alucinación, era lo que mi cuerpo no pudo olvidar.

\- Cuidarte… - aunque fuese el quien me cuidaba ahora, termine besándole suavemente la frente, sentí el pequeño brinco que dio su cuerpo sobre el mío, quizá sorprendido, conmovido, quizá feliz.

Dejé mis labios sobre su suave frente por un rato más, sus brazos aferrados en su posición temblaban, podía percibir el olor a jabón, y el cítrico dulce que lo caracterizaba.

\- Tsukki… lo… yo lo… lo siento – su voz se quebró entre las lágrimas que brotaban indiscriminadamente por sus mejillas rebotando en su playera.

\- Tranquilo… no tienes que disculparte por nada, aquí estamos, juntos de nuevo – le susurré cerca de su oído abrazándolo con fuerza contra mi pecho, paró de llorar pero se aferró a mí con tantas ganas que después de un rato ya me hacía doler los costados, hice caso omiso de la sensación dolorosa, y cole mis manos en su playera palpando su cálida espalda.

\- Te amo… - le susurré al oído mientras aún seguía alterado por mi repentino tacto frio en su piel cálida.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, tembló y su entrecortada voz en el susurro más dulce me respondió.

\- También te amo Tsukki -

Oya Oya?

Que tal!? les prometi mucho lovey-dovey y espero que lo hallan disfrutado :D

El lemon esta inspirado en el Dj Deep Throat de Kuroquis si no lo han visto vayan y leanlo es hermoso! hermosamente pervertido XD

Para el próximo cap! se acabo la felicidad! ok no, Al pelinegro le vuelve su gatito teñido y Yamaguchi va a tener una prueba muy dura que superar!

Mas sobre la enfermedad de Tsukki que como saben es compartida con la de pecas-kun y... lo que todos han estado esperando! :D vamos a ver si adivinan

Así que como siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí abajito! me motivan muchooo de veras! :D

Para quienes comentaron el cap anterior Lena - Veruzca Becerra - celomybaby - Chryssta y Fujimy Mil gracias :* mi también las ama ~

Me preguntaron cuando actualizo.. y pues emm emmm cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración? xD


	26. Chapter 24

Hey Hey Hey! les prometí 3 cosas en el cap pasado, pero como tengo tiempo y al parecer inspiración les voy a dar un capitulo especial por cada una, empecemos con El gatito teñido ~

Este cap esta narrado por el mismísimo Kenma Kozume

* * *

Capitulo 24 - Era muy vergonzoso

Kuroo es ese tipo de persona que necesitaba tener algo entre sus manos y brindarle su "protección" hace años que tenía claro que podía ser yo o cualquier otro.

Podría ser una piedra abandonada en mitad del camino, a él no le importaría ponerle una sombrilla encima para que la lluvia no la tocara y quedarse ahí cuidando de ella aunque el terminara resfriado.

Era irritante y hermoso.

No había forma en que pudiera separarme de él, yo no solo era un asocial autista que tacharon de anormal y enfermo a muy corta edad, también me había convertido en su "lugar en el mundo" como el solía decirlo todo el tiempo, pero la verdad era que el pelinegro podía ser tan voluble y cambiante como el clima de una zona tropical.

Y así estaba bien para mí, porque a pesar de todo me había enamorado, completa y perdidamente.

Caminé por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, de por si era agotador tener que mantenerme vivo cada día, sin él era una catástrofe sin fin.

Lev había dejado de molestarme, salió del pabellón medico a los tres días con una enorme mancha morada que se expandía por toda su nariz, parte de su frente y mejillas, bajo las gasas que le tapaban toda la nariz, tenía un vaso roto en su esclerótica que le dejó una mancha rojiza manchando el blanco y verde de sus ojos extranjeros.

No importaba por donde lo viera, se lo merecía.

El mitad ruso jamás me dejaba en paz, sus ridículas fobias no eran razón suficiente para saltarme encima cada que se le daba la gana, me enojaba aunque no lo expresara y Kuroo se daba cuenta, yo podía estar de pie mirando a la nada sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara y el sabría lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo, nuestra conexión era irreal y molesta.

Y me sentía agradecido por ella, cada día.

Un grupo de personas caminando a fuera en el patio llamo mi atención, me acerque al cristal sucio y pude ver como caminaban hacia la parte de atrás de Fukurodani, ahí estaba el cementerio del hospital, me había colado en el edificio porque estar en Nekoma era demasiado estresante más aun por su ausencia.

Caminaba encorvado, su monumental altura parecía haberse esfumado, con las manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo, apretando los labios como si estuviese a punto de llorar, ahí iba mi "lugar en el mundo" dando pasos rezagados al final del grupo.

El corazón se me contrajo y tuve que llevar una mano sobre mi pecho tratando de calmarme, la ansiedad nunca me fue de mucha ayuda, pero ahí estaba haciéndome transpirar como si estuviera colgando sobre una hoguera ardiendo.

\- Kenma… estas bien? - Keiji se acercó a mí poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, devolviéndome a la tierra, dejando que mis pies reconocieran la realidad, firme bajo las plantas descalzas.

No voltee a verlo, o más bien no pude, no podía pensar con claridad lo extra…

\- ¿Lo extrañas, no? - suavemente pronuncio las palabras que temblaban en mi cabeza.

Yo no lloraba, no porque no sintiera ganas de hacerlo, simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo no conocía lo que lo eran las lágrimas. Mi fisionomía no estaba hecha para poder dejar salir mis sentimientos en forma de agua.

Desde que tenía memoria nunca lo había hecho, y podría decir que las veces en que me habían ardido los ojos brutalmente buscando un poco de lubricación habían sido contados con los dedos de una mano.

Y este era uno que se sumaba a la corta lista.

Me quede ahí en silencio mientras su mano acariciaba mi hombro con gentileza, preocupado por mí, como solía estarlo siempre, uno de los psiquiatras más jóvenes en todo el hospital, era una mente brillante y maternal, poseía ese gen para ayudar a otros muy marcado en su ADN, graduado con honores en psicología se especializo en psiquiatría y trastornos mentales con el ahínco de ayudar a pobres diablos como yo, como Kuroo…

Terminó sus prácticas en uno de los hospitales psiquiátricos más renombrados en Kyoto, pero todo eso se debía a un pobre diablo más perdido que nosotros, alguien que para el pelinegro era su único motivo para vivir.

Ruidoso, explosivo, deprimente e inestable, el rey del drama, de las cosas cursis y el más fiel amigo que pudieras encontrar. Lo irónico o quizá lo más cruel de la historia era que Koutaro no tenía un futuro afuera, por lo que Keiji estaba atado a seguirlo a donde sea que fuera.

Al igual que yo, Kuroo no lo sabía, pero unos meses atrás había tenido una sesión con Nekomata y a su parecer mi diagnostico era más favorable que el de todos, si hubiese tenido un lugar o una familia que viera por mi probablemente ya hubiese podido salir de ahí.

Todo seguía siendo gracias a Kuroo, no solo se convirtió en el primer ser humano que podía soportar cerca, si no que se transformó en el puente para otras personas, que lentamente con el pasar de los años recluidos en ese andrajoso hospital ahora hacían parte de mi círculo social, ya no tenía ataques de pánico, ya no pasaba semanas sin pronunciar una palabra, ahora era más como una persona normal.

En unos meses ese pelinegro desquiciado había logrado lo que años de terapias y medicación no habían logrado, no le fue fácil pero nunca se rindió.

Él nunca se rindió conmigo.

Así que el caso era simple, no tenía a donde ir y no quería irme, no sin él.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que él y su grupo desaparecieron al voltear en la esquina del edificio, y hubiese podido salir y lanzármele encima pero eso no era de mí, no era apropiado.

\- Estoy seguro de que él también te necesita - la voz de Keiji era suave y melodiosa como el sonido de un violín produciendo una tonada triste y melancólica.

No fui capaz de buscar el lado del edificio que me dejara verlo, tenía una habilidad única para quedarme de pie en el mismo puesto por horas y horas sin mirar nada y concentrándome tan solo en respirar.

En continuar vivo.

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, rechacé cada invitación de Keiji para ir a comer, no abandone mi posición en esa ventana, el grupo ya no era un grupo y esparcidos volvían sobre sus pasos destrozados, unos llorando, otros perdidos, pude verlo regresar solo, por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Por un momento sentí que ese ya no era mi Kuroo… que ese cuerpo ya no lo contenía.

No pude soportarlo, el miedo tomó forma en mi estómago y corrió por mi garganta en forma de ataque de pánico, estampé la mano contra el vidrio justo cuando el pasaba por enfrente mío, alejado por el camino entre el pasto.

Se detuvo, su mirada conecto con la mía aunque fuese difícil distinguirlo bien por el cristal manchado, no hubo expresión en su rostro que yo pudiese notar, sus pies cambiaron de dirección, lo vi moverse de nuevo, paso a paso en cámara lenta en el silencio más profundo.

Llego al cristal, tuve que levantar la vista, su altura volvió a su lugar sobre sus hombros, su mano subió lentamente hasta posarse sobre la forma de la mía que se veía del otro lado, nuestras formas no coincidían siquiera un poco, su mano era mucho más grande y gruesa.

Su mirada estaba clavada en su mano, lentamente paso de ahí a mi brazo, a mi pecho, a mi cuello y por fin a mis ojos.

La cercanía me permitió distinguir el amarillo profundo y electrizante que los caracterizaba, que los hacia trabajar como un hechizo sobre mí, me sonroje, sentí la calidez en mis mejillas.

Ladeo la cabeza mirándome con ternura, con un par de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, como si no se hubiese alejado de mí nunca, como cada madrugada en que su insomnio no le permitía pegar el ojo, el me dejaba dormir sobre su brazo acariciando mi cabello, para dulcemente recibirme con un "buenos días" cálido y reconfortante.

Sus labios se movieron, yo no pude escucharlo pero supe exactamente lo que dijo.

\- Te extrañe -

Como un evento mágico, único y quizá irrepetible, la irritación en mis ojos se calmó, ya no me ardían, pero apenas y podía ver, mi pecho dejo de moverse estrepitosamente en sus intentos por atrapar algo de aire.

El agua encontró como acumularse, formar una nebulosa y escapar de mis parpados corriendo por mis mejillas.

Era irreal y su expresión allá fuera desfigurando la sonrisa que se había alcanzado a dibujar en sus labios me indicaba que realmente estaba impactado.

Golpeó el vidrio con la palma abierta, con los dientes apretados, tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca y agachar la cabeza tratando de hacer más compacto mi cuerpo, de lo contrario iba a caerme en pedazos en ese momento.

No supe cómo ni en qué momento, yo seguía tratando de mantenerme en una pieza cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme y atraerme a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que podía, dolía, todo mi cuerpo palpitaba en dolor pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

Por fin podía tocarlo y sentirlo de nuevo.

\- Kenma … Kenma… Ken… ma! Ken! Ma! - su voz entrecortada me llamaba una y otra vez, su olor se coló en mis fosas nasales como el olor embriagante de una exquisita fragancia muy costosa, su voz penetro cada poro de mi piel como un alucinógeno.

\- Kuroo - lo llamé suavemente pegando mis labios a su oído, con el abrazo me había levantado del suelo y ahora podía alcanzar su rostro fácilmente, era la única persona a quien llamaba por el apellido, no tenía ninguna razón convencional, solo me gustaba, para mi Kuroo era un enorme y cariñoso gato negro, el pronunciar su nombre estaba reservado para otra clase de momentos.

Sentí como se estremeció, su cuerpo se contrajo en un espasmo, suprimió un sollozo hundiendo sus manos en mi cabello y mi espalda, me acaricio con fuerza, luego más delicadamente, como si estuviera por romperme y realmente había sido así, pero ahora cada pieza de mi ser volvía a estar junta gracias a sus brazos.

No quería romper el momento, pero mi urgencia era más poderosa y los labios ya se me cuarteaban.

Colé una mano por su cuello buscando su mejilla, lo acaricie suavemente haciéndolo verme, estaba llorando con su expresión de niño perdido que por fin encontraba a su mamá luego de haber estado muy asustado, acuné sus facciones en mis palmas y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos junte sus labios con los míos.

Kuroo era un provocador, tenía una forma endemoniada de hacerme desear cosas contrarias a mi naturaleza con simples gestos o miradas, con palabras, a veces sin siquiera tocarme y mientras nos besábamos no dejaba de verme directo a los ojos haciéndome derretir entre su fuerte agarre.

Fue un beso tierno, reafirmante. Esa necesidad de saberlo mío y recordarle que yo era suyo debía ser satisfecha y esa muestra de cariño lo logró con honores.

Subió sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas besando con suavidad mis mejillas y mis parpados, dándome sus caricias felinas.

Luego de unos minutos de cariños, se dio la vuelta inclinándose un poco, me cargó en su espalda y me llevó fuera del edificio, se había entrado por la puerta de las enfermeras que casualmente estaba abierta, pero yo sabía que Keiji la había dejado abierta antes de irse.

Me llevó con el sin decir nada, por una vez el sol de verano se sintió increíblemente maravilloso sobre mi espalda, mi mejilla reposaba en su nuca, su suave cabello me hacía cosquillas, mis brazos pasaban sobre sus pectorales y mi pecho estaba pegado a su espalda acalorada.

Cuando vi que nos dirigíamos a Karasuno me inquiete un poco, lo habían alejado de mi porque su sentido sobreprotector le había hecho atacar a un compañero y podía jurar que eso aún no se estaba corregido, si me llevaba con él, Ittetsu se iba a enojar, yo no quería eso, aunque Nekomata siempre era muy indulgente, el castaño no tenía en buenos términos a Kuroo, no era porque su comportamiento fuera malo, pero tenía una fea costumbre de auto protegerse diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar y haciendo sentir incomodas a las personas.

Siempre decía que era su manera de relajar el ambiente aunque jamás le funcionaba.

Llegamos a la estrecha puerta del edificio.

\- Veo que traes compañía – la voz del castaño me intimidó, me contraje en la espalda de Kuroo esperando desaparecer, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada.

\- Por favor Takeda-san, ya no puedo más – el tono suplicante y la manera en que uso su apellido con el honorifico me aturdió, Kuroo nunca usaba honoríficos y si lo hacía era en forma de broma.

Escuché el suspiro que soltó el castaño y luego un chasquido de lengua.

\- Bien, pero aun no regresaras a Nekoma, pueden quedarse los dos aquí - acepto el castaño.

\- Pero primero, ve a almorzar y deja que Kozume-kun vaya por sus pertenencias, Shimizu por favor acompáñalo - sentí el pequeño saltito de emoción que dio el pelinegro, era adorable y vergonzoso.

Me baje de su espalda aunque sus brazos se negaron un poco a dejar de sujetar mis muslos, asentí con la cabeza ante la pelinegra que se acercó a mí con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, ya la había visto un par de veces pero no me sentía muy cómodo estando cerca de una mujer, quizá porque en mi vida nunca había interactuado con una, había vivido apenas un par de años con mi padre biológico que luego me botó a la calle, ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro, la policía me había llevado a un hogar de paso, luego a un orfanato donde solo habían varones y cuando intentaron darme en adopción descubrieron que yo no era un "niño normal" y como no sabían nada sobre mi pasado, ni mis parientes fui enviado a una institución para niños especiales, cuando cumplí 16 años me trasladaron a este lugar.

El pelinegro se despidió de mí con un abrazo fuerte de esos que me levantaban del suelo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, todo volvía a estar en paz.

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia Nekoma, la seguí después de menear un poco la mano despidiéndome, Kuroo sonreía con todos sus blancos dientes y era vergonzoso, era muy vergonzoso aceptar que amaba esa expresión en su cara.

Volvimos al edificio, Nekomata estaba en el comedor con Morisuke e Inuoka ambos muy concentrados comiendo.

\- Vaya, vaya y yo que me preguntaba dónde estaba nuestro pequeño gatito amarillo - sonrió el anciano alzando las cejas.

\- Kuroo vino por mí – le respondí a lo que largó una carcajada cruzando los brazos sobre su panza.

\- No me quiero imaginar la cara de Takeda! – dijo entre risas.

\- Nos dio permiso de quedarme en Karasuno – añadí

\- Hasta que Tetsuro aprenda la lección? – sonrió la pelinegra, tenía que admitir que aunque yo no lo llamara así, no me agradaba mucho que otros lo hicieran, pero no podía hacer nada Kuroo era así, demasiado sociable, además la pelinegra era mucho mayor que nosotros.

\- Bueno, bueno supongo que vienes por tus cosas, ve después de comer algo – Nekomata seguía sonriente, me señaló una silla mientras salía del comedor.

Al principio no me agradaba debo admitir, tuvimos varios episodios desagradables con el anciano pero con el tiempo y la división por edificios todos nos dimos cuenta que era alguien solitario, él no tenía en sus venas el don de ayudar a los demás, solo lo hacía por el dinero y a la final se quedó como nosotros, sin un lugar al cual volver.

Me senté junto a Morisuke que me sonrió y me ofreció una bandeja de comida, caballa asada, la favorita de Kuroo, me aguante la sonrisa imaginando sus pucheros cuando le contara de lo que se perdió en el almuerzo.

Comí, bebí, los chicos me preguntaron cómo estaba Kuroo y luego subí a hacer mi maleta, empaque un poco de ropa y un par de playeras de Kuroo que ya no eran tan suyas.

La pelinegra me acompaño todo el tiempo, cuando volví a Karasuno, Kuroo estaba botado en el sillón de la sala de estar con un libro sobre la cara, en cuanto me vio entrar pegó un brinco lanzando el pobre libro lejos y abrazándome con fuerza.

Lo agradecía pero me avergonzaba porque ahí en la sala también estaban otras 4 personas más contando a la pelinegra.

\- Oh así que tú debes ser Kenma-kun un gusto conocerte – una enfermera rubia se acercó con una sonrisa amigable era de mi estatura y tenía el cabello corto.

Asentí con la cabeza incomodo hasta las pestañas, dos mujeres en un día, acababa de superar mi record.

Kuroo lo notó enseguida y se disculpó por mí, agregando que no era muy sociable, ella se disculpó y se fue a sentar con uno de los catatónicos que jugaba con las piezas de ajedrez moviéndolas en el tablero sin orden, ni sentido.

Los catatónicos me agradaban, no decían mucho, sus presencias generalmente no eran molestas, aunque a veces tenían sus episodios, Kai por ejemplo en Nekoma era un chico muy pacífico y siempre era agradable su compañía, aún tenía a su familia que venían y lo llevaban a casa 2 fines de semana el mes, tenía el permiso y sus padres un par de ancianos, eran muy adorables.

Mire a Kuroo y su sonrisa, la cotidianidad de sus gestos me hacía sentir tranquilo, se percató al instante que estaba mirando sus labios por lo que su sonrisa se agrando más estirando sus mejillas y cerrando sus ojos.

Si… era hermosamente vergonzoso.

Tomó mi mano y contento me llevó por las escaleras cargándome de nuevo en su espalda, era demasiado cómodo, la diferencia entre nuestras estaturas que no concordaban con nuestras edades eran casi perfectas, mi flojera natural combinaba bien con su complejo sobreprotector.

Íbamos hacia su "cuarto temporal" subiendo las escaleras cuando uno rubio alto y algo musculoso venia bajando las escaleras con un pelinegro más bajito que lo llevaba de la mano.

Noté de inmediato la mirada de cólico que le dirigió a Kuroo, de seguro ya había metido la pata con él.

\- Buenas tardes - saludó el pelinegro haciendo una educada reverencia, el rubio lo imito pero no parecía muy feliz de saludarnos. Kuroo me bajo y empezó a sonreír tímidamente rascándose la nuca.

\- Usted es el hermano mayor de Tsukki no es así?, creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsuro - hablaba muy nervioso y eso me inquieto, quien era el tal Tsukki?

\- Akiteru - le gruño el pelinegro al ver la cara de fastidio que puso el rubio.

\- Mi nombre es Chizaru Kyoji, él es Akiteru Tsukishima, si es su hermano mayor, es un gusto - saludó mirándome, la piel de la nuca se me encrespo, sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.

\- Ah es el Kenma, perdonen no es muy sociable - se disculpó Kuroo dando un paso hacia adelante dejándome esconder tras su hombro.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, ya nos íbamos - indico el pelinegro.

El rubio hizo un puchero ante la mirada fulminante del pelinegro que le indicaba claramente que debían irse ya, no nos miró, solo se limitó a bajar las escaleras delante del otro sin chistar nada.

Quise ignorar la situación incómoda y confusa pero la duda se clavó en mi cabeza.

¿Quién era Tsukki?

Llegamos a su habitación, el ambiente había cambiado, esta vez Kuroo no me había pedido que subiera a su espalda y en cuanto entramos al cuarto.

No tuve tiempo ni para tomar algo de aire, apenas la puerta se cerró tras su espalda mi cuerpo fue azotado contra la pared, su mano empujó contra mi pecho y sus labios enardecidos chocaban con los míos.

Quizá unos 10 segundos habían pasado y su lengua ya estaba perforando mi boca, saboreando con su rugosidad mi lengua, mis dientes, mi paladar, él sabía perfectamente que ese era mi punto débil por lo que las piernas no me dieron y me fui de rodillas al suelo.

Actuó rápido tomándome entre sus brazos, dándome todo el soporte que necesitaba aunque en ese momento lo que quería era saber que había sucedido.

Su entrepierna me sorprendió, apenas nos habíamos besado y ya sobresalía demasiado, dura como roca sobándose contra mi abdomen.

\- Ku… Kuroo, es... espera - me quejé y quizá era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Kuroo me miro como si le hubiese acabado de decir que lo odiaba.

\- No lo malinterpretes… es que… ¿Por qué… Tan de repente? - él tenía toda la razón de estar sorprendido, ni siquiera la primera vez me había negado, o le había pedido que esperara, es más creo que nunca llegue a preguntarle porque me tocaba, él me decía esas cosas vergonzosas por sí mismo.

\- Perdón… es… es que, lo necesito - aun respiraba agitado apenas podía hablar, sus mejillas ardían en colores rojizos, sus labios entreabiertos trataban de tomar algo de aire y sus ojos amarillos estaban ligeramente empañados.

Era débil... Demasiado débil, y mi cuerpo era demasiado dependiente de su calor, las piernas me temblaron, mis labios ardían por sentir los suyos de nuevo, me sentía confuso y aterrado pero el deseo me pudo.

Me acerque tomando su mejilla guiándolo para que me besara de nuevo, esta vez fue más delicado, más lento, pude distinguir una a una las sensaciones que me provocaban cada roce de su rugosa lengua, cada choque de mis dientes con los suyos, cada bocarada de aire ardiendo que dejaba escapar en forma de gruñidos dentro de mi boca.

Sus enormes manos se colaron bajo mi playera, aprisionando mis costados, apretando mientras descendía, todo mi sistema nervioso estaba a su merced y él sabía a la perfección como hacerme derretir.

Habíamos estado juntos tantas veces que nuestros cuerpos ya no entendían que la piel del otro era ajena.

Volvió al balanceo suave contra mi abdomen de su cálida erección que ya empezaba a gotear, se sentía glorioso, rápidamente y con ganas mis manos viajaron por su cuello, bajaron por su pecho apretando sus pectorales bien marcados, sacándole más gruñidos haciendo que su voz se escapara en tonos delgados e hipnotizantes.

No recuerdo en que momento de la relación pude hacer movimientos por mí mismo, al principio siempre era Kuroo quien hacia todo el trabajo, pero cuando vi su respuesta a mis caricias me volví adicto a esa voz, a esos gemidos, a esa expresión de placer en su rostro.

Le saque la camisa interrumpiendo los besos, sus labios volvieron a mi cercanía al instante que la prenda dejo sus cabellos más alborotados, el deseo se hacía más fuerte, Kuroo era el orgulloso dueño de un cuerpo bien esculpido, músculos marcados y piel tersa, mis manos tenían el delicioso privilegio de pasearse sobre todo eso a voluntad.

Pero yo no era el único con el privilegio de tocar en la habitación, él también estaba muriéndose por tocarme, lo primero fueron sus manos enterrándose en mis glúteos apretándolos y acariciándolos, separándolos sacándome gemidos en el proceso.

Me llevó a la cama a tropezones, el cuarto era un desastre, lo que me sorprendió porque Kuroo era un adicto a la pulcritud, el colchón estaba roto en unas partes y había relleno de espuma por todo el piso.

Se recostó sobre mi sacándome la ropa con maestría, le ayude a sacarse la suya con la misma hambre e impaciencia que lo dominaban, tomó mi erección en sus manos y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito.

Me sonrió de lado con mirada traviesa.

\- Lo siento, aquí no podemos hacer mucho ruido - En Nekoma el piso que compartíamos solo era habitado por nosotros dos, tenía 4 habitaciones como la mayoría pero solo nosotros ocupábamos dos de ellas en teoría, porque siempre dormíamos en la suya.

Sentí mis labios encogerse en un puchero, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

\- No te preocupes yo te ayudare con eso - susurro contra mis labios dejando que el aire caliente que expedía entrara a mi boca y me quitara el aliento.

Me besó esta vez solo los labios, contactos prolongados y exquisitos, si me preguntaban era mi beso favorito, en el que podíamos quedarnos unidos por un buen rato gozando del sabor y el calor del otro. Aunque esta vez tuvieran una utilidad diferente seguía disfrutándolos.

Sentí su erección rozar mi entrada, todo el cuerpo se me contrajo, las sensaciones de placer era demasiado para mi autocontrol, y si fuese más atrevido le hubiese pedido que no lo pensara tanto y me partiera en dos en ese instante, pero eso no iba a pasar, no con Kuroo Tetsuro, aunque su parte varonil estuviera explotando él siempre me trataría con amor, con la delicadeza que merece algo demasiado valioso, ni siquiera la primera vez había logrado dolerme, el contacto físico con Kuroo siempre era placentero y muy satisfactorio.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Aunque estaba rozándose con mi entrada, uso su cálida saliva para lubricarme, ya no me era muy fácil aguantarme los gemidos, los sonidos húmedos que se producían ahí abajo lo volvían loco y el sentir como sus muslos temblaban apretándose contra los míos era la prueba suficiente.

Quería decirle que por esta vez estaba bien pero… aunque mi cuerpo estaba rendido ante el deseo mi mente seguía sosteniendo una fea incertidumbre.

No pude decir nada, me tape la boca con ambas manos mientras el continuaba haciéndome enloquecer, me miraba con lujuria y se lamia los labios, subía y me lamia los dedos dejando también suaves besos en mis mejillas, bajando por mi cuello y mi pecho, mientras abría los suyos en mi interior ya más acostumbrado a la intromisión.

\- Tetsuro… - susurre entre dientes tratando de mantener mi voz baja, me miro y sonrió suavemente, esa sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro, esa sonrisa que solo era para mí.

Solo era para mí.

Sin darme cuenta la vista se me nublo, producto del placer, producto de la duda, no lo sabía bien, me sentí extraño, llorar se volvería costumbre? Lo único que quería era que su calor me diera la respuesta que necesitaba a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cómo formular.

Sus manos separaron mis glúteos, lentamente se fue introduciendo, no solo era enorme, esta vez estaba demasiado duro, aun así no fue doloroso, las sensaciones que me producía esa lenta y cuidadosa intromisión me hacían querer gritar, tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi boca, no lo había meditado mucho pero era más reconfortante.

Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo sin quitar su mano de mi boca y comenzó a moverse lentamente besando mi frente dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, sus labios pasaron por mis mejillas por mi nariz, por mis parpados… por su mano sobre mis labios.

\- Kenma… Kenma… - cada beso o suave lamida sobre mi piel llevaba de anticipo mi nombre, con su tono más lujurioso y tierno.

Ya no quería contenerme más, quería que él también se derritiera por mí, un instinto posesivo se apoderaba de mi cordura, me estiré sobre mis piernas moviendo mi cadera contra la suya, el gemido ronco y largo que soltó sin poderlo si quiera prever me hizo sonreír, apreté sus glúteos, sus duros y redondos glúteos con ambas manos esperando que mis dedos dejaran marcas, ayudándolo a mecerse con más fuerza hacia mí.

\- Kenma… ken!mmmmma! es… espera! Espe…ra m me vendré! No ah! - sus quejas fueron como música para mis oídos, sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, como si pudiera venirme de solo escucharlo, sus propias caderas ya no podían detenerse y mi resistencia mermaba cada vez más rápido, la sensación de cosquilleo en mi pelvis ya era insoportable.

\- Kenma… Te... te amo! - hasta ahí llego mi resistencia.

\- Tetsuroommm ah! - tuve que estirarme hacia atrás dejando mi columna en una perfecta curvatura extendida en el aire con los pies apretados contra las sabanas, me mordí los labios queriéndome contener pero el gemido escapo de todas formas, todo su pecho quedo manchado de mí, era obvio que la abstinencia de esos días había dejado demasiado acumulado.

La siguiente estocada lo hizo explotar a él, la sensación de su semen caliente invadiendo mi cuerpo era imposible de describir, todo mi cuerpo sucumbía al cosquilleo y si tuviera más experiencia o algún conocimiento técnico diría que me provocaba un orgasmo interno, uno mental, ese que se disfruta más de un par de segundos.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, no podía moverme más que para intentar llenar de aire mis pulmones, sus brazos temblaban a mis costados ridículamente, trataba de mantenerse sobre mí sin aplastarme, viéndome a los ojos mientras una que otra pequeña gota de sus ojos caía sobre mis mejillas.

\- Es… e es… tas bi… bien? - no eran solo los brazos todo el cuerpo de Kuroo estaba temblando, como pude con mi débil organismo me abracé a él, lo escuche sollozar mientras lentamente me dejaba sobre el colchón acunándome en su pecho.

\- Quien es Tsukki? - ignore completamente su pregunta, por una vez en mi vida tenía una desagradable inquietud en mi pecho que no sabía cómo manejar y que ni hacer el amor con él logro sacarme, en comparación, los ataques de ansiedad eran más tolerables.

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta, no estaba viendo su rostro, mi mejilla estaba sobre su clavícula.

\- Por… porque preguntas? - aun no recuperaba del todo el aire, ante mi silencio continuo hablando.

\- Bueno él es el nuevo, su habitación es la de enfrente - un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- Te… a... agrada? - no fui capaz de preguntarlo directamente.

\- Bueno no es una mala persona, aunque si es muy cerrado y se hace el frio pero en realidad sé que se siente solo - cerré los ojos, escucharlo hablar así me hizo arder la vista.

El pelinegro podía ser tan voluble y cambiante como el clima de una zona tropical y yo lo aceptaba o al menos eso creía.

Había sido un hipócrita que creía que iba a soportar una situación como esa, solo porque nunca había pasado, pero ahora estaba pasando, él estaba viendo en alguien más lo que vio al principio en mí.

Por lo que sabía perfectamente cuál sería su siguiente frase.

\- Creo que necesita ayuda - en el silencio lo único que rompía la calma era su voz, pero yo escuchaba algo más, algo doloroso dentro de mi pecho que se quebraba.

Se sentó en la cama, desnudo y manchado como estaba, me tomó de los hombros suavemente, aun sus brazos temblaban un poco, me sentó frente a él, tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y me miró de cerca, con algo tascado en sus ojos que por primera vez yo no supe comprender.

\- Lo siento - no… la mirada que Kuroo me dirigía tenia, arrepentimiento?

\- Porque? - le pregunté inmediatamente, con un tono quizá algo extraño para mí, y su reacción me lo confirmo.

\- No... bueno yo.. Kenma no es lo que estás pensando, o bueno… no! No… es que yo no, Kenma yo no! - ya estaba hecho bolas, nervioso, porque era obvio que no sabía cómo ocultar lo que sea que había hecho.

\- Tranquilo, dime que sucedió? - intente calmarlo usando mi tono más tranquilo pero debí asumir que no funcionaria.

\- Por favor no me odies - si, había empeorado la situación.

\- Porque te odiaría? -

\- Porque… lo que hice no estuvo bien - agacho la cabeza como un niño que sabe que está a punto de ser regañado.

\- Lo siento pero no sé de qué hablas - mi primer pensamiento fue "vete de ahí", así que eso intenté, hinque la rodilla en el colchón para levantarme cuando sentí sus dedos sujetándose de los míos.

\- Kur… - quede a mitad de su nombre, estaba cubierto en lágrimas y apretando los dientes, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cristalizados.

\- Por favor Kenma... tú eres lo único que tengo por favor - el ya asumía el peor escenario, que estaba enojado, que me iba a ir de su lado, quizá que iba a ser abducido por alienígenas, porque Kuroo Tetsuro sin su agudo sentido para exagerar no sería el mismo.

Pero en algo tenía sentido, yo no me sentía bien.

\- Bien te escucho, sí quieres contarme lo que sucedió, hazlo - quizá la actitud de Kuroo no era del todo descabellada, yo no era de enojarme con él, ni de hablarle en una mala manera, cuando había momentos en que no quería hablar mucho me quedaba callado y él no me presionaba, pero nunca había rechazado su compañía, ni me retiraba de la habitación cuando estaba a su lado, a eso súmenle que acabábamos de hacer el amor y definitivamente no había sido como siempre.

Volví a sentarme en el colchón, junté mis piernas, me sentía expuesto pero quería aclarar lo que sea que fuese esa situación.

\- Lo besé- ya no me sentía tan confiado de querer escucharlo, ahí me di cuenta.

La habitación se inundó de silencio, pero no era de esos cómodos que una vez compartimos, era un silencio de reproche y tristeza.

¿Estaba perdiendo? pero… ¿Porque? En primera desde cuando mi relación con él era algo en lo que iba a ganar o perder gradualmente? Me temía que era tan inexperimentado en cosas que incluyera sentimientos que no sabía ni que estaba pasándome ni cómo manejarlo.

Tomé una buena bocarada de aire, era hora de razonarlo bien, yo era consciente de la naturaleza protectora de Kuroo, llegué a la conclusión de que podía ser cualquiera, yo no tenía nada de especial, en Nekoma él era amable con todos, se encargaba de cuidarnos, había pasado momentos muy duros y todos los había cargado sobre su espalda el solo, entonces pensar en la posibilidad de que en su corazón creciera la necesidad de proteger a alguien mas no me era tan controversial, pero que había de querer a alguien mas?, Kuroo me decía tantas veces que me amaba que yo estaba muy seguro de ello.

Entonces era eso, estaba bien si Kuroo quería protegerlos a todos y volverse un súper héroe si al final del día yo era el único al que le profesaría amor.

Pero ya no era el único.

¿Cómo se supone que debía enfrentar eso?, ¿Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kuroo?, si así era la situación… ¿Porque se había lanzado sobre mí? ¿Por qué me había traído aquí con él? ¿Por qué había dicho que me amaba mientras me hacia el amor?

¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara al final?

Demasiadas lágrimas para un solo día, una vida completa siendo una esponja seca y ahora en un solo día parecía haber un mar corriendo por mi cuerpo buscando la manera de escaparse.

Las gotas de agua cálida cayeron por mis mejillas, no solo me sentía confundido, el sentimiento de abandono podía romperme.

Lo vi debatiéndose entre abrazarme, hablar o quedarse quieto en su lugar, su expresión de desespero era hasta cómica, me lleve una mano a la cara tratando de calmarme, después de todo Kuroo estaba conmigo, ahí frente a mí, no quería eso?

\- ¿Te gusta? - de pronto todo el calor acumulado en mi cabeza descendió, llevándose el resto hasta los pies, aunque hiciera calor por ser verano eso no tenía importancia, yo sentí mi cuerpo frio, calmado… y me aterró el familiar sentimiento de estar vacío.

Kuroo guardo silencio se apretó las manos frotándoselas con impaciencia, ya ni me molestaba que se tomara su tiempo en responder, si me quería a mí no debía dudar.

\- Él tiene pareja - fue su respuesta.

\- Tiene importancia?, tu eres una buena persona, ve por el - ni yo mismo creía que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca, las lágrimas ya no eran un problema, porque realmente mi cuerpo volvía a estar seco y frio como la superficie de un iceberg.

\- Que?! No, no digas eso, yo no quiero ser su pareja - su respuesta logró desequilibrarme un poco, ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Eso pasó porque él estaba muy débil y yo empecé a contarle cosas sobre ti sobre los dos, me sentía tan triste que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú y al final… terminé imaginando que eras tú, no él y por eso termine besándolo, pero él me lanzo lejos en ese momento! además me sentí muy mal porque fue como si me aprovechara de su situación, y él tiene pareja! así que intenté ser amable con él estos días pero fue inútil, terminaba incomodándolo o haciéndolo enojar, tu siempre dices que mi forma de tratar de calmar las cosas no funciona y creo que tienes razón -

Toda su explicación lo dejó sin aire, porque no se detuvo ni un segundo hasta decir todo lo que estaba corriendo en su cabeza, me sentí estúpido y fuera de lugar.

\- Todos estos días que he estado aquí no he podido dejar de pensar en que mereces algo mejor… A quien engaño, yo solo soy un pobre enfermo… yo me aproveche de ti, te hice un montón de cosas sin saber si tú también querías o no, siempre te impongo lo que yo quiero solo porque tú nunca te niegas… yo me aproveche de eso, eres un chico increíble, sabes sobre muchas cosas y me has enseñado mucho, sentía que con solo verte podía descifrar cada uno de tus pensamientos, me sentía tan especial estando a tu lado, que me cegué con la idea de pertenecerte, que sin importar lo que pasara estaríamos juntos, pero tú, un día saldrás de aquí, conocerás gente, harás algo maravilloso con tu vida, tendrás una familia, serás feliz… porque lo mereces mientras yo seguiré aquí… sin… ti - la voz de Kuroo siempre era grave y algo ronca, muy varonil, cuando estaba triste, cuando su corazón dejaba al dolor como un cliente frecuente hospedarse en el medio de su pecho su voz se hacía delgada, suave, el volumen disminuía notablemente y sin lágrimas sabia como quebrarse.

Seguía sintiéndome el ser más estúpido sobre la tierra pero no podía ser tan duro conmigo mismo, después de todo jamás había experimentado "los celos" o el "ser posesivo" y tampoco el "amar tanto".

\- No estoy de acuerdo contigo - entrelacé mis manos en las suyas, suavemente acaricie cada uno de sus dedos con los míos, me miró con toda su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento… creí por un momento que ya no me querías a mí -

\- Que!? No eso no es cierto Kenma yo! -

\- Espera - le tapé la boca con una mano acariciando sus labios, se sonrojó y me miro confundido.

\- Déjame decirlo apropiadamente esta vez - le susurre acercándome a su rostro acariciando con mi mano su mejilla lentamente con la delicadeza que se merecía algo muy preciado.

\- Te amo Tetsuro - le sostuve la mirada, todo el tiempo, por los minutos que pasaron y su cuerpo parecía en shock, seguí admirando ese amarillo en sus ojos, perdiéndome en la forma que los colores brillaban por las lágrimas.

\- Kenma… - me acerque lentamente besando sus labios y no fue como otro beso más, no.

Ese fue el beso más cálido y más entregado que pude darle.

\- Aunque pudiera salir de aquí algún día, no iría a ninguna parte, no necesito nada más que estar aquí, a tu lado, ocupando mi lugar en el mundo - era la primera vez que lo reconocía en voz alta, el rostro de Kuroo era un tomate rojo hasta las orejas, incluso sus hombros se veían algo rojizos, sus labios temblaban, las palabras no tomaban forma, las lágrimas caían tan libremente por sus mejillas que parecía que no iba a poder parar de llorar nunca.

Me subí sobre sus piernas, pegue mi pecho al suyo, acuné su rostro en mis manos y limpie cada rastro de sus lágrimas con mis labios.

Entre mis brazos tenia a mi primer amor, al chico que me enseñó a ser una persona, quien me mostró que no estaba mal haber nacido en este mundo y tener una vida.

Porque ahora la vida que me había enseñado a tener no quería disfrutarla con nadie que no fuese Kuroo Tetsuro y ahora él lo sabía.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey!

Como andan odiándome por ser tan cruel (Hieren mi kokoro dramaturgo) QoQ les voy a dar mucho Lovey-Dovey :3

Se ha resuelto el dilema KurooTsukki, lo siento pero el enorme gato negro es propiedad del teñido ~ en el próximo cap! la prueba de pequitas y mas de la enfermedad de Tsukki! adivinen que! me propusieron que le diera su debido espacio a Akiteru(El hermano del año)Tsukishima y lo haré! en el próximo :D

Pueden dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de aquí abajo! me motivan mucho sobre todo los que me enviaron en el capitulo anterior chicas son geniales! (Veruzca Becerra - Fujimy - Chryssta - daniela - Mariapaula - MikasaDeRivalle)

Quería preguntarles, seguro que quieren saber mas del Aoba y Fukurodani, les gustaria otro fic para ellos, así como este que es de Karasuno y Nekoma o les pareceria mejor que los incluyera en este?, dejen sus comentarios! :D Bokutosama fuera!


	27. Chapter 25

Adivinen quien nos narra el capitulo de hoy! pues si, nada mas y nada menos que le mismo Pequeño gigante, así que disfrútenlo ~

* * *

Capitulo 25 - Ahora tu eres mi familia

Ya se hacía de noche la carretera se cubría con las luces naranjas de la ciudad, Akiteru iba con su frente pegada a la ventana admirando el paisaje nocturno, yo sabía perfectamente lo mucho que amaba ese tono naranja y el aspecto nostálgico que le daba a la atmosfera.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunté alejando una mano del volante mientras detenía el auto ante la luz roja del semáforo, acaricie suavemente sus nudillos con la mirada al frente.

\- Estoy bien - contestó sonriendo con todos los dientes porque sabía que eso me tranquilizaría, aunque no fuese del todo real, dejé mis dedos sobre sus nudillos, conduje despacio sin dejar de hacerme sentir ahí a su lado.

Llegamos a casa, el hogar Tsukishima que sus padres les habían dejado, una construcción modesta pero espaciosa que Akiteru se empeñaba en conservar tal cual como el ultimo día que ellos la habitaron, ni siquiera su cuarto había sido desocupado, él se encargaba de mantenerlo aseado sin embargo nadie dormía ahí y nadie cambiaba nada de lo que había dentro de él.

Akiteru tenía ahí encerrados todos los recuerdos amorosos con sus padres, esas cuatro paredes se habían convertido en su mausoleo personal, era dañino claro que sí, yo lo sabía perfectamente, por más que se esforzaba en seguir adelante él no podía dejar de vivir en la felicidad del pasado conteniendo la esperanza de tenerla de vuelta algún día.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala fingiendo tener sueño, había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, lo conocía tanto que no existía nada que pudiese ocultarme, sin embargo intentaba respetar sus sentimientos, no solía entrometerme ni decirle como debía sentirse.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? - le pregunté acercándome al sillón con un par de cervezas frías que acaba de sacar de la nevera.

\- Claro que si Kyo-chan! - sonrió recibiendo la lata.

Me partía el alma no poder hacer más por él, pero al menos podía hacerle compañía, por más impotente e inútil que fuera me había prometido no volver a dejar que se sintiera solo nunca más.

Me tome la fría bebida dejando salir el aire con cada sorbo, él sonreía y miraba la lata con nostalgia entre cada trago.

\- ¿Seguro que todo está bien? - le pregunte hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, acariciándole suavemente, cerró los ojos sonriendo derretido por mis caricias, él y sus gestos tiernos.

\- Te prepararé un baño - me levanté y subí las escaleras yendo a su cuarto que ahora era nuestro.

Ahora yo hacía parte de su familia, de una familia rota que intentaba mantenerse a pedacitos.

Abrí la llave de la bañera dejando que el agua caliente la llenara hasta el borde, quizá pase ahí media hora viendo como el chorro de agua aumentaba el volumen dentro de la pieza de cerámica fría a la que me aferraba con ambos brazos.

No me había tomado la molestia de subir las mangas de mi camisa antes de sumergir los brazos en el agua caliente, ya estaba empapado pero no quería pararme de ahí, no aun.

\- Kyo-chan - me llamó en un susurro desde la puerta del baño, no voltee a verlo, me quede ahí acurrucado con los brazos sumergidos el agua.

\- Kyo - volvió a llamarme esta vez con más urgencia, estire las piernas, me puse de pie dejando que la ropa mojada me terminara de empapar el resto.

\- Ya está listo - lo primero que vi al levantar la mirada fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos ámbar enrojecidos y entrecerrados, sus labios apretados y su nariz rojiza.

Jamás fui bueno con este tipo de cosas, yo era un ser inexpresivo con una pésima actitud que a la mala Akiteru había enamorado, lo único que podía repetirme era que no me gustaba verlo sufrir, pero hasta ahí llegaba, yo no era capaz de sanarlo.

\- Kyo… estás enojado? - me preguntó pasando el dorso de su mano por su nariz fingiendo una sonrisa de nuevo.

\- No lo estoy! - le respondí automáticamente, que clase de persona seria si a pesar de no poder ayudarlo me enojara con él.

No era su culpa, ni de su hermano menor, ni de nadie.

Sonrió un poco más sinceramente esta vez yéndose a mis brazos, era más alto que yo y eso me irritaba sin embargo lo que tenía de alto lo tenía de consentido.

Lo abracé con fuerza, acomodando mi mano sobre su cabello y su rostro en mi hombro, apretando su espalda reduciendo el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

\- Te amo - susurro en mi odio dejando un suave beso en mi cuello que me erizó por completo.

\- Anda entra a la bañera - le ordené aflojando el agarre, llevándolo de la mano hasta la tina.

Le despoje de su ropa lentamente, satisfaciendo mí amarga incompetencia con su atractiva figura, lo deje completamente desnudo ayudándolo a recostarse en la baldosa dentro del agua cálida.

Toda su piel pálida bañada en agua… agradecí estar arrodillado contra la baldosa.

Akiteru y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, fuimos miembros del equipo de volleyball, aunque nunca llegue a compartir cancha con él en un partido oficial siempre entrenábamos juntos en el gimnasio, al principio yo no le caía bien, me sacaba la lengua y gustaba de burlarse de mi cuando erraba un remate o una recepción.

Con el tiempo se obsesiono con que yo era su rival, para cuando me di cuenta ese rubio de ojos ámbar ya vivía rebotando en mi pensamiento todo el tiempo, así que cualquiera que fuese el puesto que él quisiera darme en su vida estaba bien para mí.

Fuimos a la misma universidad, aquí en tokyo, yo seguí en el volley pero el descubrió que en el fondo era un apasionado por la cocina, recibió una recomendación para sus pasantías en parís, en una prestigioso restaurante.

Por mi lado, aunque quise ser un jugador a nivel nacional mis sueños se vieron frustrados por una lesión en mi rodilla derecha que apenas y me permitía caminar de manera torcida y con un apoyo, terminé dejando la universidad y sumiéndome en la frustración por quizá unos 5 meses hasta que Akiteru regresó y me pidió que me fuera con él.

Así que al final ambos tomamos un avión lejos de aquí, allá había sido recomendado con uno de los mejores terapeutas del mundo así que mientras Akiteru terminaba el tiempo de sus pasantías yo asistía a mis sesiones y me concentraba en al menos recuperar la movilidad normal de la rodilla.

Sin embargo él se enamoró de la ciudad, después de todo era un romántico empedernido y esa era la ciudad del amor, ese par estaba destinados a estar juntos.

Decidimos quedarnos a vivir allá unos años, mientras el ejercía y yo me recuperaba con el tiempo también fui capaz de conseguir un trabajo, teníamos pensado anunciarlo en la graduación de su hermano pero… bueno, lo que paso después ya es historia.

Yo tardé un poco más en regresar porque ya no podía abandonar mi tratamiento así como así era necesario que terminara al menos el primer ciclo antes de si quiera tramitar alguna transferencia, fue tiempo en el que lo deje solo.

Y aun no podía perdonarme por ello.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello sedoso y húmedo, moviendo esos dulces mechones rubios de un lado a otro, pasando mis yemas sobre su frente bajando suavemente a su mejilla, pasando por su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Kyo-chan… me va a dar sueño - se quejó con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

Sentí el ardor en mis ojos, parpadee varias veces intentando calmarlo, yo no merecía llorar y reconfortarme en ello, no cuando no era capaz de hacer nada por quien me había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Me levante entrando a la bañera con él, con todo y ropa.

\- ¿Kyo-chan que estás haciendo?! Tienes que quitarte la ropa! - sorprendido dio un respingo moviendo el agua que amenazo con salirse de la bañera, con mi intromisión pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban muy, muy rojas.

\- ¿No quieres que tome un baño contigo? - le pregunté acercándome a sus labios poniéndome sobre su cadera.

\- Cla… claro que si quiero! - inflo sus cachetes aún muy sonrojado.

\- Si me doy cuenta - le sonreí contra su mejilla dando una suave caricia con mis labios dibujando un camino hasta su boca besándolo suavemente, saboreando esos labios que tanto amaba, mi cadera se mecía contra la suya lentamente moviendo solo la cintura, Akiteru tenía un fetiche muy aterrador con el movimiento de la cintura de otro hombre, aunque siempre que tocaba el tema inflaba sus cachetes y me decía que solo le pasaba con la mía.

Su entrepierna ya estaba dura, me alejé un poco al verlo quedarse sin aire, todo rojo respirando agitado con sus marcados brazos sosteniéndose a cada lado de la bañera, haciendo presión mostrando las seductoras formas de sus músculos.

Pase mis dedos sobre sus bíceps moviéndome lentamente sobre él.

\- Pa... para Kyojimmmm - sus ojos se empañaron y sentí que en verdad no quería hacerlo cuando de la nada algo se sintió muy cálido en el agua cerca de mi pelvis y mi estómago.

Se llevó las manos a la cara todo rojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Akiteru? - bajé mi mano palmeando su entrepierna ahora flácida y el agua a su alrededor más viscosa y cálida.

\- Te viniste? - todo rojo se sumergió en el agua tapándose hasta la nariz.

¿Cómo podría no amarlo?, dejé salir una pequeña risa, las mejillas se me destrabaron estirándose.

\- No te burles! - me miraba entre sus dedos todo ofendido y avergonzado.

\- Si, si, no me burlo, salgamos ya, te resfriaras - le tomé de las manos sacándolo conmigo, terminamos de bañarnos en la ducha, nos secamos y fuimos a la habitación.

Me quede en bóxers, mientras lo tenía sentado entre mis piernas secándole el cabello con la toalla y dándole forma con el secador.

\- Kyo-chan crees que Kei esté bien con Yamaguchi-kun? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté pasando el cepillo por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás.

\- Bueno es que, aunque se ven hermosos juntos! Y son súper lindos!... bueno yo… nunca me imaginé que a Kei le gustaran los hombres… tú crees que… y… y si es mi culpa!? -

\- Soy una mala influencia! - todo dramático levanto la voz tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso es algo malo que te hayas enamorado de un chico? - no podía negar que me había sentido un poco ofendido.

\- Ah! no claro que no! Kyo yo te amo! - se volteó mirándome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - le pregunté de nuevo.

\- No - respondió seguro

\- Entonces no tiene nada de malo que se halla enamorado del chico de pecas -

\- Lo siento no quería decirlo en ese sentido, enamorarme de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida - agachó la cabeza haciendo un puchero hermoso con sus labios aun rosados por el reciente baño de agua caliente.

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy bien - le di un par de besos en su nariz haciéndolo sonrojar más.

Lo recosté en la cama arropándolo con la cobija, me pare a apagar la luz cuando escuche su suave voz llamarme.

\- Kyoji -

\- ¿Si? - me subí al colchón acercándome a él, me tomo del torso acostando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mi abrazándome fuerte.

Hundí mi nariz en su cabello, el Shampoo que usaba Akiteru era tan dulce.

\- Kyo… - susurro subiendo su pierna sobre mi muslo.

\- Duerme, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano -

\- Kyo-chan lo siento, perdóname ¿sí? - sentí todo su cuerpo pegándose a mí subiéndose sobre toda mi extensión. En la cama no se notaba tanto la diferencia de alturas, menos cuando me abrazaba así.

\- No tengo que perdonarte nada, no sé de qué hablas - le respondí ocultándolo todo bajo la cobija.

\- Vamos duérmete ya -

\- Kyo-chan, puedes decirlo? - puso el borde de la cobija sobre su cabeza, sus hermosos ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

\- Te amo Akiteru - le susurre sin quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos ámbar empañados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Apenas llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con él, pero a diferencia de lo que yo estaba esperando no habíamos podido hacer el amor como solíamos hacerlo cuando vivíamos juntos en parís, la verdad no podía evitar sentirme frustrado.

Nos levantamos al día siguiente a las 5 de la mañana para salir hacia el hospital, la casa Tsukishima quedaba bastante retirada de la ciudad, en una pequeña brecha donde un conjunto de casas con mucho espacio reunían dos manzanas completas de residencias.

Akiteru durmió sobre mi regazo todo el viaje hasta el lugar.

\- oyeee… despierta dormilón - le agarré una mejilla entre mi mano acariciándosela para luego estirarla un poco.

Llegamos a las 7:30 el lugar era muy lúgubre, pero a diferencia de Akiteru yo no me sentía tan mal cuando pasaba tiempo ahí, en cambio él tenía que terminar ocultando lo mucho que lo deprimía saber que su hermano menor estaba ahí encerrado.

\- Muy buenos días - nos saludó el director del hospital con esa sonrisa brillante que lo caracterizaba, el tipo tenía algo que me hacía erizar la piel.

Luego de una breve charla con él, ya que Akiteru no podía aguantarse las ganas de saltarle encima a Kei-kun, subimos a su piso.

Akiteru tenía bastante razón en sentirse inquieto con los cambios drásticos en la personalidad de su hermano, cuando yo lo conocí era un adolescente agrio que ni hablaba y la mirada que solía dirigirme me irritaba y mucho, pero luego vi la manera en que veía a su hermano.

Aun cuando sus padres seguían vivos el rubio menor veía a su hermano con respeto y admiración, eso me hizo respetarlo porque aun cuando la tragedia se les vino encima el no dejaba de ver a su hermano como la única persona especial que le quedaba.

Podía ser un grosero y apático con todo el mundo, pero con Akiteru era comprensivo y le dejaba tener sus caprichos sin hablarle de mala manera, ni negárselos.

Y ahí estábamos irrumpiendo en la habitación de un par de luna de miel. Kei-kun tenía al pecoso entre sus brazos echándole una pierna por encima de la cadera que la cobija no lograba tapar bien.

\- Akiteru esperemos que despierten en el comedor - le susurré

\- Ah! No quierooo - me hizo un puchero aferrándose de mi camisa, rodee los ojos buscando algo de fortaleza, esos gestos eran demasiado difíciles de ignorar.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera procesar algo de información Akiteru ya se les había lanzado encima separándolos y… despertándolos.

\- Ah! - el pecoso cayó de la cama en bóxers quejándose mientras Akiteru se pegaba a su hermano menor que no tenía la mejor cara del mundo.

\- Akiteru ¿Que estás haciendo? - por primera vez vi en la cara del rubio una mala expresión para su travieso hermano mayor

Akiteru junto los labios apretándolos, sus ojos se aguaron y los parpados le temblaban, era un tramposo de primera.

\- Lo siento - Kei-kun agacho la cabeza disculpándose. La risa salió de mí naturalmente, la escena era bastante cómica si no eras parte de ella, ese pobre chico no tenía inmunidad hacia su consentido hermano mayor.

\- Akiteru-san eso dolió - se sobaba el pecoso aun en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Kei le tendió la mano inmediatamente ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Lo siento Yamaguchi-kun - sonrió Akiteru sonrojado acomodándose entre las cobijas.

\- Estoy bien - sonrió tímidamente el pecoso ya de pie.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, pudiste lastimarlo - le regaño el rubio mayor aunque en su voz no había nada de severidad, más bien parecía pedirle un favor.

\- Esta bien! Pero ahora ven aquí! - Akiteru abrió los brazos desde la cama, vi como una de las cejas del menor tembló, era demasiado cómico.

Fueron un par de minutos incomodos en lo que Akiteru sonreía "inocentemente" esperando que su hermano fuera a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

Al final no tuvo otra opción, entro a la cama con parsimonia mientras la sonrisa de Akiteru se ensanchaba más y el pecoso tomaba asiento en la otra cama tapándose con la cobija hasta los hombros.

Akiteru podía llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero, aun mas para personas como nosotros dos que no éramos del todo un manojo socializado y risueño.

Por un momento me preocupo la respuesta del pecoso, si él era su pareja por mucho que Akiteru fuese su hermano su comportamiento debería incomodarlo no? Sus mejillas pecosas estaban algo sonrojadas, abrazaba la cobija en su pecho tratando de desviar la vista.

\- Discúlpalo - me senté a su lado, después de todo no era el único incómodo.

\- Debe hacerle mucha falta Tsukki - susurro y su mirada se volvió triste y acongojada.

\- Bueno, sí… es algo infantil… a veces… - la voz se me fue desvaneciendo mientras mi mente iba entiendo más lo que en realidad quiso decir.

Él no estaba triste porque Akiteru no pudiera tenerlo a su lado, algo me decía más que estaba sintiéndose culpable.

Pero… ¿porque?

\- Akiteru… podemos levantarnos ya? - el rubio menor estaba más que incomodo ahogándose entre los musculosos brazos de mi caprichosa pareja.

\- Mmmmm pero hueles tan bien… extrañaba esto! - de reojo pude ver como el pecoso se recogía mas en su posición hasta hacer una bolita de su cuerpo tapada con la cobija, solo su cabeza hundiéndose en sus rodillas podía verse.

\- Ya fue suficiente Akiteru - en cierta manera me sentí irritado, mi rubio me miro con un puchero pero al ver mi expresión supongo que entendió y dejo ir a su hermano.

\- Vamos a desayunar! - se levantó con las mismas energías sacando al menor de la cama.

\- Tenemos que bañarnos primero, yamagu… - El rubio se quedó a mitad del nombre, el pecoso ya había huido al baño con lo que yo pude distinguir como una expresión compungida.

Los chicos terminaron de alistarse, Kei se dejó en una playera sin mangas, que lo hacía ver más alto, pero el calor de la temporada lo ameritaba, yo estaba que me deshacía de mi playera manga larga.

El par no habían cruzado palabra, el pecoso parecía ignorarlo y era muy evidente. Akiteru se había encargado de armar la plática mientras bajábamos al comedor por el desayuno de los chicos.

\- y entonces van a contarme como es que ahora están juntos? - pregunto con su tono animado natural, no pude evitar sentirme incómodo. Ese tipo de preguntas eran molestas, al menos para mí, aunque por el gesto del rubio menor me di cuenta que no era el único.

\- Akiteru, podemos evitar el tema? - contesto el rubio menor, el pecoso ya iba un par de pasos delante de nosotros llegando al pasillo sin ponerle atención a la pregunta de Akiteru, o quizá ignorándolo.

\- Si sigues siendo un gruñón Yama-chan ya no te va a querer! - Akiteru le estiraba las mejillas como si fueran de goma.

\- "Yama-chan" ya no está aquí, ya no los molestes - le inste dejándolos atrás también siguiendo al pecoso que ya había cruzado la sala de estar hasta el comedor.

\- Estas bien? - le pregunte acercándomele un poco aprovechando que Akiteru había quedado rezagado con su hermano menor.

El pobre pecoso sostenía una bandeja con la mirada triste poniendo sin ganas un molde con gelatina en el plato.

\- Lo estoy, Chizaru-san - me respondió sin hacer contacto visual.

\- Disculpa a Akiteru… él no está siendo molesto apropósito solo que le emociona estar con su hermano, después de todo... ellos eran muy unidos - me detuve, sus labios se fruncieron y lo vi contener a la mala un par de lágrimas.

\- Pero eso no es lo que te molesta, verdad? - era un poco más evidente ahora, sus expresiones eran de alguien que había hecho algo malo y ahora se sentía culpable.

\- Chizaru-san… -

\- Hora de desayunar! - el grito de Akiteru halando al rubio más alto dentro del comedor lo interrumpió y el chico recompuso su gesto lo mejor que pudo.

Los chicos desayunaron entre los comentarios de Akiteru y su charla demasiado animada con el pequeño pelinaranja que se nos había unido con el pelinegro del gesto enfadado, en cierta manera se parecía a mí aunque era más alto.

\- Yamaguchi… ¿estás bien? - Kei-kun intento susurrarle al pecoso que estaba sentado junto a mí, por suerte Akiteru no logro escucharlos continuando con la conversación.

El pecoso no dijo nada, apenas pude ver que asintió con la cabeza llevándose una cuchara de comida a la boca.

Al parecer yo no era el único que notaba algo extraño.

Luego del desayuno ya estaba todo el grupo reunido, Akiteru ya había hecho amistad con todos e incluso termino interactuado con el par de catatónicos.

No eran ni las 10 de la mañana y ya me sentía cansado, la curiosidad me hizo seguir los movimientos del pecoso toda la mañana, cada vez era más notable su actitud así como la preocupación del rubio menor.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, los ánimos parecían estar un poco más elevados, más aun con la presencia de Akiteru, el de por sí ya era un huracán de energía, sumándole el pequeño pelinaranja que se unía alegremente a sus ocurrencias.

Todos iban saliendo del gran salón cuando el pecoso se rezago a propósito, en lo último del grupo se quedó viendo hacia fuera en el pasillo, me detuve unos pasos adelante ya llegando a la entrada de la sala común, sus puños apretados a cada lado de su cadera, mordiéndose el labio inferior sutilmente con la mirada clavada en el cielo, su espalda completamente derecha.

Mi interior se estremeció en un doloroso sentimiento compartido, decidí dejarlo solo, pero cuando me di la vuelta para seguir caminando escuche la voz del pequeño pelinaranja.

\- Yamaguchi! - le llamó con entusiasmo, pero no se escuchó respuesta del castaño.

\- ¿Que sucede? - el tono cambio inmediatamente.

\- No quiero volver al grupo… me iré un rato -

\- No, espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Porque? - le interrogó el pequeño con preocupación.

\- Akiteru-san… - hubo un ligero silencio luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro el pecoso retomo

\- No puedo verle a la cara sabiendo que su hermano menor está aquí por mi culpa... yo los separe… -

\- De que hablas Yamaguchi? Eso no es tu culpa! -

\- Lo es, Hinata es mi culpa -

\- Porque lo dices? - el tono severo que había usado antes se tornó en uno triste.

\- Yo… Hinata yo… - la voz del pecoso se empezó a quebrar suavemente.

\- Tsukki y yo nos conocemos desde niños -

Anuncio, todo mi cuerpo recibió un suspiro helado, de que estaba hablando el castaño? ¿Como que se conocían? ¿De dónde? ¿Cuándo? Y si así era porque habían venido a encontrarse en un hospital psiquiátrico, muchas cosas rondaban mi cabeza, aunque conocía muy bien a la familia de mi rubio habían cosas que aún me tomaban con la defensa baja.

\- Ay cosas que Tsukki no sabe sobre mí - añadió sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Chizaru-san - la voz del rubio menor me hizo dar un brinco, era aún más alto que Akiteru y estaba parado justo a mis espaldas y probablemente también había escuchado lo mismo que yo.

El pobre pecoso quedo helado cuando nos vio dar un paso hacia el pasillo, los dos nos miraron como si fuéramos un par de fantasmas.

\- ¿Por eso has estado todo raro toda la mañana? - le interrogó el rubio dando un par de pasos más hacia él.

\- ¿Porque no me dices las cosas a mí? ¿Confías más en el enano? - el rubio parecía molesto aunque su tono de voz era igual de seco que siempre.

\- Oye Amargashima no te atrev -

\- No metan a Hinata en sus problemas de pareja - gruño con rabia el pelinegro que se la pasaba pegado al pelinaranja saliendo del otro lado del pasillo.

\- Kageyama - el pequeño se refugió en la altura del otro parándose frente a él.

\- No pelees - le susurro aferrando una mano a la manga de su playera que apretaba sobre sus bíceps.

\- No es necesario que discutan, vengan ustedes dos necesitan tener una charla - Akiteru salió detrás mío caminando hacia su hermano y el pecoso, los tomo de las manos halándolos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

\- Me disculpo por ellos - me incline un poco a modo de disculpa el pelinaranja sonrojado movió sus brazos negando.

\- No es necesario que se disculpe, en serio! -

Subí tras ellos, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación se asentó un silencio incómodo y tenso en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- Akiteru tu reconoces a Yamaguchi-kun? - fui el primero en hablar, de lo contrario parecía que nos íbamos a ahogar en ese ambiente carente de oxígeno.

\- Eh? - me pregunto confundido, obviamente no había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices… - se llevó una mano al mentón pensándoselo, el rubio menor chasqueo al lengua dejándose caer en el colchón.

\- Yamaguchi y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, al parecer mi enfermedad y la suya están conectadas -

\- Que? De que estas hablando Kei? - Akiteru estaba realmente confundido, yo apenas podía preguntarme si algo así era posible.

\- Akiteru-san es mi culpa que su hermano menor esté aquí y halla hecho todas esas cosas - El pecoso se inclinó apretando los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas con la voz quebradiza.

\- Eso no es cierto Yamaguchi! - el rubio más alto se levantó de golpe.

\- Es cierto Tsukki -

\- Silencio Yamaguchi! - el pecoso se encogió en su posición, la altura del otro era demasiado intimidante cuando se erguía enojado levantando la voz.

\- Ya basta Kei no lo grites - Akiteru se acercó al pecoso llevándolo de las manos hasta la cama lo sentó y se arrodilló frente a él acariciándole los dorso de las manos con los pulgares.

\- Explícate, a que te refieres con que es tu culpa? -

\- Yo conocí a Tsukki cuando íbamos a la escuela, apenas unos meses - tomo una buena bocarada de aire-

\- Yo de por sí ya era un niño especial, uno de los médicos que me atendía sugirió que sería provechosos para mi convivir con otros de mi edad, pero no fue así, me molestaban y poco a poco me volvía más retraído y mis enfermedades empeoraban, Tsukki fue el único que fue bueno conmigo -

\- Obtuve mejorías siendo su amigo, fue mi primer amigo - la voz del pecoso empezaba a quebrarse más notablemente, pude sentir el aura de enojo emanando del rubio más alto impotente porque ahora quien tenía el flujo de la situación era su hermano mayor.

\- Entonces mi madre volvió a llevarnos con nuestro padre y empezamos de cero a tratar de ser una familia, no recuerdo todo muy claramente -

Takeda-san entro a la habitación sorprendiéndonos.

\- Su situación con su familia era muy delicada, fue un niño tierno que aprendía rápido, pero conforme eso avanzaba, empezó a desarrollar su esquizofrenia demasiado rápido, a los 2 años ya sabía hablar muy fluidamente, porque escuchaba de sus voces todo lo que necesitaba aprender, cuando son pequeños esas voces suelen estar muy ligadas a las personalidades de sus padres, ya que su padre era una persona con problemas también sus voces empezaron a distorsionarse, han habido casos en que las voces pueden convivir con el paciente en un ambiente pacífico, dependiendo de las circunstancias, sin volverse nocivo para su ambiente, pero lamentablemente Yamaguchi-kun tuvo las peores – apretó los labios asintiendo a modo de saludo y disculpa por interrumpir.

\- Lamento interrumpir así, pero Hinata-kun me aviso que Yamaguchi-kun no se sentía muy bien así que llegando no pude evitar escuchar su conversación - Akiteru le sonrió comprensivamente haciéndole una seña para que continuara hablando.

\- Su madre iba y venía, su padre iba y venía, no lo dejaban estar con otros niños, porque al ser tan diferente la gente rápidamente empezaba a hablar sobre ellos, su padre perdió su empleo abandonándolos prácticamente, su madre decidió hacerse cargo de él y empezó a trabajar, ahí fue cuando fue enviado a la escuela, el antiguo director de este hospital fue quien ayudo con su proceso, al principio fue difícil los niños se burlaban de él y le hacían travesuras, cuando se conocieron la situación comenzó a mejorar notablemente, aunque las cosas iban bien, el padre de Yamaguchi-kun volvió, y ahí las cosas se torcieron - tomo una bocarada de aire.

\- Su madre lo aceptó, después de todo las cosas empezaban a ir bien, empezaron a vivir los 3, pero en el nuevo trabajo este señor tenía la facilidad de llegar siempre ebrio a su casa, empezó a maltratar a su esposa, y de paso al pequeño, las cosas empeoraron una noche, estaba demasiado ebrio, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que sucedió, y la policía nunca dio una explicación clara, el punto es que esa noche, el señor Yamaguchi regreso con su hija, tomó a Yamaguchi-kun y se fue, nadie supo a donde, lo único que encontraron en la casa fue el cadáver de su esposa… - su voz se apagó en la última parte.

\- Que? – Akiteru y yo coreamos la pregunta.

\- Ni siquiera pudieron determinar quién fue el culpable – la sangre se me heló, quien más pudo haber sido si no fue su padre?.

\- Dos años después, un pequeñito de 8 años caminaba por las calles de Tokio, en su pijama de estrellas cubierto de sangre –

\- No, espere... qué? – el rubio menor dio un paso adelante notando los sollozos que incrementaban en el pecoso.

\- Lo siento Tsukishima-kun, pero es lo que sucedió, Yamaguchi-kun ases… -

\- Si fui yo – la voz fría que nos llegó desde ese cuerpo tembloroso y sollozante logro helarme la sangre.

No era su voz normal y no parecía el, nos miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, incluso Takeda-san se quedó sin palabras.

El pecoso se levantó de la cama acercándose a nosotros quedando de pie frente al rubio menor sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- Yamaguchi… -

\- Yo los asesiné, a ese bastardo y a mi hermana – su voz sonaba con rabia, pero en cuanto termino de hablar su expresión se quebró, se fue de rodillas al piso rompiendo en llanto.

\- Yamaguchi! – El rubio menor se abalanzo como pudo sobre su tembloroso cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, le eche una mirada a Akiteru que sostenía una expresión de pura incredulidad.

\- Tsukki… - susurro respondiéndole el abrazo.

\- Quisieras contarnos… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – preguntó el psiquiatra cruzándose de brazos junto a Akiteru que ya estaba de píe. El rubio menor levantó el cuerpo del pecoso de sus costados sin despegarlo de su pecho.

\- Si él no quiere hablar de ello no tiene por qué hacerlo - lo defendió, pero el pecoso que aun sollozaba un poco, logró asentir con la cabeza.

Tomaron asiento en el colchón, el bultito pecoso entre sus largas piernas, con su espalda pegada a su pecho, lo rodeo con sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su estómago.

Akiteru y yo si habíamos reaccionado a lo que dijo, eso era obvio, mientras que el rubio menor parecía más interesado en el bienestar del pecoso.

\- Ese bastardo estaba loco, quizá más que yo, el golpeaba mucho a mi madre hasta que la asesinó, violó a mi hermana frente a mí y me quiso hacer cosas malas también… - su tono de voz era algo de otro mundo, no parecía estarnos contando una atrocidad, parecía que nos estuviera explicando como hizo para cruzar la calle en un día de mucho tránsito.

\- Yo escucho voces… no son distorsiones de la mía, tiene su propia mente, me hacen hacer cosas que no quiero, cuando me desespero, cuando tengo miedo, cuando quiero salir corriendo ellas me dan valor para defenderme, es algo con lo que nací -

\- Yamaguchi - lo interrumpió el rubio mayor afectado por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Cuando te conocí mermaron, aun cuando volví a encontrarte logro pasar días enteros sin escucharlas, pero siempre vuelven -

\- Vuelven a mí -

\- Voy a decirlo todo, ya no quiero ser el único en saber todo esto! - su tono de voz se iba elevando gradualmente y todo su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente.

\- Ya no me importa! - dio un golpe en el colchón con ambos puños.

Mire al psiquiatra, si él no podía hacer algo al respecto menos podríamos nosotros, pero el castaño mantenía una expresión sería muy interesado en escuchar el tema, por otro lado Akiteru aún no podía creérselo, lo vi morderse su labio sin saber qué hacer, hubo un ligero silencio que le mismo se encargó de romper.

\- Kei no desarrolló esta enfermedad por tu culpa - afirmó Akiteru tratando de sonar sereno.

\- Es cierto, todo esto paso cuando sus padres murieron, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo - le apoye.

\- De hecho, Ukai-san el psiquiatra que diagnosticó a Tsukishima-kun me dejo un reservado, para él, o más bien para su percepción médica, no solo es una simple TID por decirlo de alguna forma, si no que su padecimiento está ligado al de Yamaguchi-kun, por eso se reprimen y se repelen al mismo tiempo cuando están juntos -

\- ¿Qué?! Como es que usted sabe todo eso y nunca nos lo dijo? - Akiteru se quejó.

\- Lo lamento, pero al ser un reservado no me es posible divulgarlo tan abiertamente, porque podría ser erróneo, mas sin embargo ahora empiezo a creer que realmente tenemos uno de los casos más peculiares en la historia de la medicina psiquiatra - respondió el castaño acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- Pero... ¿es eso cierto? ¿Como es posible? - yo aún no lograba comprender del todo.

\- No se supone que lo sea, pero la teoría es que Yamaguchi influyo mucho en la personalidad de Tsukishima-kun, la perdida de esa conexión que habían construido lo volvió retraído por lo que una parte de su subconsciente se "refugio" y se separó de la principal lo que genero la TID, sin embargo esta solo se presenta en episodios esquizofrénicos, que son las alucinaciones donde la parte predominante "se duerme" y el otro toma el control, en estas alucinaciones Tsukishima-kun tiene acceso a sus recuerdos y a sus sentimientos escondidos -

\- Cuando Yamaguchi no volvió a la escuela deje de ser el niño que era... ni siquiera recuerdo como era antes - El rubio menor interrumpió al castaño, su voz sonaba confundida, su mentón apoyado sobre el cabello del pecoso.

\- Como sean que hayan sido las cosas, lo único que me importa es tenerlo de vuelta, perdón Akiteru se lo mucho que te he dañado, yo te quite a nuestros padres, a tu vida en el extranjero con Chizaru-san… lo siento hermano, pero Yamaguchi es lo que yo quiero, aun si eso significa quedarme entre estas paredes toda la vida - la confesión del rubio mayor apretando al pecoso haciéndolo llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos le saco una lagrima y una sonrisa tierna a Akiteru, apoyo una rodilla en el colchón y se unió al abrazo.

Los ojos me ardieron, Tsukishima era alguien admirable, joven y desquiciado pero tenía actitudes que en definitiva lograban conmoverme.

Nada de todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, de igual manera nada iba a cambiar con hallar al culpable, solo teníamos que encontrar un equilibrio y seguir adelante.

Y ahora no estaban solos, ahora éramos una familia.

\- Voy a dejarlos solos, el día de mañana me gustaría tener una charla con ustedes dos de ser posible - el castaño se refirió a mí y a Akiteru, el rubio asintió con fuerza levantándose de la cama caminando hacia mí.

\- Está bien - le conteste.

\- Bien tengo otros asuntos que atender así que si me disculpan - se despidió retirándose de la habitación.

\- Akiteru… dejémoslos solos, vamos a casa - le susurre colando mis dedos entre los suyos estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Me miro con ganas de negarse, era obvio que quería quedarse con su hermano menor pero luego se relamió suavemente le labio inferior y acepto sonriendo sutilmente.

\- Kei… ya nos vamos volveremos mañana, ¿cuídense mucho si? - les repartió un beso en la frente a cada uno pasando sus dedos por sus cabelleras despeinándolos.

\- Akiteru… - el rubio mayor lo miro con tristeza Akiteru negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿sí?, no pienses en nada de eso ahora - le susurro dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Salimos del hospital con los ánimos caídos, fueron revelaciones fuertes que yo personalmente todavía no asimilaba bien, el silencio que mantuvo Akiteru todo el camino a casa me demostró fácilmente que para él estaba siendo el doble de duro.

Llegamos a la casa y Akiteru estaba dormido apoyado en el vidrio frio que ya le dejaba una marca rojiza en la mejilla, baje rápidamente por el otro lado y lo saque en brazos llevándolo a su habitación se aferró a mi cuello con ambos brazos murmurando algo que no entendí.

Lo deje en la cama, le quite los zapatos y empecé a arroparlo cuando sentí su mano tomando la mía llevándola hasta su rostro, dejo un pequeño beso sobre mis nudillos acariciando mi palma con su pulgar suavemente, aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados y somnolientos, le sonreí tiernamente acercándome para darle un beso en la frente y dejarlo descansar otro rato, pero el tacto de su lengua áspera rozando la yema de mi dedo y viajando por la extensión hasta mi mano me estremeció.

\- Akiteru… que… que estás haciendo? - no obtuve respuesta más que su lengua pasándose a jugar con mis otros dedos, era patético, no llevaba ni un par de segundos haciéndolo y ya estaba duro como piedra y el pantalón me lastimaba.

\- De... detente… - le urgí con la expresión compungida por el dolor en mi entrepierna.

\- Kyoji… - susurro poniendo dos de mis dedos dentro de su boca separándolos con su lengua.

\- Aki-chan… - hasta ahí había llegado mi resistencia, solo lo llamaba si cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, rápidamente Akiteru me halo a la cama subiéndose sobre mí, restregando su hermoso y firme trasero sobre mi erección mal atrapada en la tela rugosa del jean, sabía que no estaba del todo bien hacerlo en ese momento, pero quizá eso era lo que Akiteru necesitaba, siendo tan consentido y después de tanta conmoción lo mejor era reafirmarle lo que sentía por él y no dejarle pensar ni por un momento que estaría solo, porque jamás lo volvería a abandonar.

Estaba sudando a cantaros, no solo por el calor veraniego si no por la excitación que había mantenido reprimida tanto tiempo.

Sus manos se colaron rápidamente entre mi playera palpando mis abdominales estrujándolos y estirándolos haciéndome estremecer.

Generalmente yo era quien recibía, bueno, Akiteru me había iniciado en todo esto yo ni siquiera tuve una novia antes de él, mucho menos había dado un primer beso, pero una noche después de la graduación en una celebración por un partido en las nacionales que habíamos ganado el terminó tomando sake, así que ebrio me tomó por sorpresa cambiando el rol, ahora cambiábamos de posiciones de vez en cuando.

Y esa noche Akiteru…

\- Kyoji... Kyojii… - gemía mi nombre con necesidad moviendo más su cadera sobre la mía, lastimándome ya, provocándome adrede para que me le lanzara encima y a lo hiciera mío con ganas.

Y no iba a decepcionarlo.

Tome sus fuertes y marcados bíceps entre mis manos empujándolo contra el colchón su cabello reboto en su frente despeinándolo, dándole un aspecto más salvaje y excitado, sus labios entreabiertos no dejaban de llamarme entre gemidos gloriosos con cada una de mis caricias.

Lo despoje de su ropa salvajemente, la playera voló lejos y su pantalón cayó al piso con mi camisa.

Puse mi pelvis contra sus glúteos simulando embestidas sacándole más gritos, también estaba muy duro, Akiteru le encantaba usar ropa interior de colores claros por lo que siempre sus manchas de pre semen eran lucidas y provocadoras, aun mas en ese blanco reluciente que estaba usando ahora mismo.

Le mordí el cuello sin contenerme ni un poco, pude escuchar y deleitarme de ese gemido sonoro que dejo salir inflando su pecho ahora sin aliento.

Bajé mis manos y apreté sus glúteos con toda la fuerza que podía sin dejar de darle mordiscos a la piel clara de su cuello y hombros, dejando marcas por todos lados, succionando esa deliciosa piel entre mis labios.

Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación, tocarlo y que se sometiera a mi voluntad era demasiado excitante, baje por sus pectorales a su abdomen dejando más mordiscos y marcas moradas, por fin podía tocarlo mi antojo y disfrutarlo hasta el final.

Llegue al elástico de los bóxers que ya estaban goteando, apretó sus muslos a cada lado de mis hombros dejándome a completa disposición su virilidad.

Y no tarde en sacarle más gritos de placer mientras me comía su entrepierna a besos sobre la tela manchándola más, dejando el blanco traslucido mostrarme las venas que ya se formaban alrededor de su extensión.

\- Ya no, no más... Kyoji… sa… sácala - apenas pudo articular las palabras entre los fuertes gemidos que se le escapaban, cole mis manos entre sus glúteos separándolos con fuerza dejando la tela en medio a lo que dio un respingo levantando la cadera pegándola a mi mejilla, comencé a masajearlo con fuerza mientras me embriagaba de su aroma, ya sabía que estaba desesperándolo pero quería tomármelo con calma y disfrutarlo, además ya había pasado un tiempo no quería lastimarlo, debía excitarlo adecuadamente para que sus músculos se relajaran.

Tuve que quitarme el bóxer y tocarme un poco, estaba siendo muy doloroso aguantarme, baje su bóxer de la parte de atrás tocando un poco su entrada, podía sentir en la yema de mis dedos como palpitaba ansiosa y eso sí que podía despojarme del poco autocontrol que me quedaba, colé dos dedos sin pensármelo si quiera, su columna se curvó hacia atrás dejando salir un solo quejido largo y excitado.

\- Perdón... te dolió? - le susurre volviendo a su mejilla besándolo suavemente moviendo mis dedos lentamente acariciándole adentro.

\- no... no… no fu, fue es eso - articuló entre suaves gemidos rozando su abdomen contra mi entrepierna.

\- Entonces te gustó? - puse otro dedo adentro haciéndolo estirarse de nuevo mirándome, mordiéndose los labios todo sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos.

\- Kyo… te quiero adentro…mmmah! - como pudo tomo una bocarada de aire logrando articular la frase completa antes de soltar otro fuerte gemido, había encontrado su punto dulce y ahora me iba a concentrar en estimularlo tanto como pudiera.

\- Se un poco paciente… no quiero lastimarte - le susurre contra sus dulces labios besándolo con hambre recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su cálida boca ahogando en mi garganta esos dulces gemidos que no podía controlar.

\- Siempre... er eres tan ta tan lin… lindo con conmigo kyo - susurro entre gemidos acariciando mis hombros y mi espalda con sus manos.

\- Aki-chan… - le susurre al oído sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se derretía en la cama y su entrepierna se mojaba más, estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Kyo Kyo! - grito urgido enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda a lo que el orgasmo lo dominaba y explotaba entre sus bóxers que aún me negaba a quitarle.

La punta de su entrepierna se las arregló para salirse un poco dejando que un ligero chorro me cayera en la mejilla, me sorprendió el líquido cálido que corrió por mi mejilla, sentí las mejillas arder y el soltó una ligera sonrisita entre sus respiraciones agitadas tratando de recuperar algo del aliento que había abandonado su cuerpo momentos antes.

\- Perdóname cariño - susurro poniéndose sobre sus codos levantándose lo suficiente para darme un par de besos antes de lamer mi mejilla cariñosamente limpiándome.

Sin contestarle nada lo tome de la nuca comiéndomelo a besos, por fin le deshice de su bóxer aún seguía duro como una roca a pesar de haberse venido, use un poco para lubricarlo antes de entrar en el con todas las ganas que me carcomían todo el cuerpo.

Lo roce un par de veces y lentamente me fui adentrando en esas paredes de carne que me succionaban con fuerza, se sentía tan cálido que podía venirme con un solo movimiento, así que tuve que relajarme y pensar en otra cosa para no acabar tan rápido.

Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas.

\- No me gusta que hagas eso… no te distraigas, estas solo conmigo - abrí los ojos viendo su puchero y sus cachetes inflados mirándome con reproche, sonreí complacido por sus actos infantiles.

\- Perdóname Aki… pero se siente tan bien que podría venirme ya mismo si me concentro demasiado - le susurre moviéndome lentamente, solo de la cintura hacia abajo en pequeño círculos, eso lo volvía loco, en confirmación su entrada se encogió apretándome demasiado.

\- Ah... kyo Ky ah! Kyomm oji… - gimió contra mi oído, tomé sus glúteos con ambas manos abriéndolas enterrándome mas adentro haciéndolo gritar, ahí estaba su punto dulce a merced de mis movimientos.

Lo embestí con fuerza, la cama se movía a mi ritmo al igual que su cuerpo, su sensual cuerpo, no solo él estaba derretido yo estaba derretido por él, entre embestidas me acercaba a su cara dándole suave besos, lamiendo sus labios, él se aferraba a mi cuerpo arañando mi espalda, dolía pero no era molesto, yo solía hacerle lo mismo cuando era el quien se ponía encima mío y me penetraba con fuerza, era muy brusco, Akiteru era toda una maquina descarrilada cuando hacíamos el amor y él tomaba el rol dominante.

\- Aki... Aki... - sentí la corriente formarse desde mi pelvis recorriendo mi columna, pase mis brazos por debajo de su cadera alzando su cintura contra mí, frotando su entrepierna contra mi abdomen.

\- Kyoji... te te… amo am! - gritó dejando salir toda sus energías por su entrepierna manchando mi abdomen y mi pecho, su expresión cuando se corría era tan provocadora y excitante, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios abiertos dejando salir gemidos, su pecho subiendo y bajando desesperado por alcanzar algo de aire, sus hermosos ojos ámbar brillando entrecerrados y sus largas pestañas reteniendo una que otra lagrima, la presión que ejerció en su interior fue tal que extrajo todo de mi moviendo el mismo sus caderas haciéndome terminar dentro llenándolo por completo.

Lo abrace contra mi cuello hundiendo mis dedos en su suave cabello tomando buenas bocaradas de aire aspirando su dulce aroma, moviéndome lentamente para que su interior se acostumbrara y la presión que acaba de hacer no lo lastimara con mi aun intromisión.

\- Te amo Aki - le susurre acariciando sus mejillas dejando besos suaves sobre sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su nariz respingada y en su frente acomodando con delicadeza algunos de sus mechones rubios sobre ella.

\- ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? - me miró con una sonrisa algo caída, me preocupe al instante me incline un poco juntando nuestras frentes sin dejar de verlo.

\- Por supuesto - Sonrió ante mi afirmación esta vez con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, luego cerró sus ojos lentamente y con varios suspiros se dejó caer dormido entre mis brazos, Salí de el con delicadeza, nos limpie un poco y lo acomode sobre mi pecho sin dejar de darle suaves besos.

\- No tendré una vida si no estoy contigo - le besé de nuevo la frente cerrando los ojos, no importaba lo que pasara, ahora él era mi familia y estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, podía venirse lo que fuese, Akiteru Tsukishima me tenía a mí para superar todo aquello.

* * *

Con este cap cumplo mi segundo capitulo especial, solo nos falta el ultimo de los 3 especiales que prometí, que viene sobre lo que todos han estado esperando! Empieza con ni y termina en oya oya? XD

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios aquí abajito de verdad que los aprecio mucho!

Han llegado varios y veo que les gusta el fic! aparte de las que han seguido desde el principio, ya sea por recomendación de alguien mas op por mera curiosidad les agradezco sus opiniones ya saben esto es solo un hobbie y uds lo hacen divertido.

Daniela, Chryssta, celomybaby, BurgerBlogger, Veruzca Becerra, Fujimy, Ran, Mariapaula, rinachi. mil gracias por sus comentarios aun no me decido por que hacer con los otros edificios pero pronto tendrán noticias :D


	28. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26 - ¿Como te llamas?

Chizaru-san tuvo que ser muy convincente para que Akiteru accediera a irse, Yamaguchi seguía herido y triste o al menos eso era lo que lo podía ver en sus ojos apagados, rojizos candados de llorar.

Lo envolví en la cobija abrazándolo a mí, vi una débil sonrisa que hizo el intento de alzarse en sus labios.

\- Yamaguchi… - susurre sin saber muy bien que decir, no podía sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había dicho, éramos unos niños… y él tuvo que pasar por cosas horribles a las que no me les atrevía a dar ni un solo pensamiento.

El imaginar que siendo tan pequeño fue ultrajado y maltratado me dolía, me hería profundamente, sobre todo porque no sabía qué hacer con ello, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no tenía idea de que debía hacer o decir.

Levantó con cansancio la mirada, acomodó su mejilla sobre mi hombro luchando contra sus parpados que amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento.

\- Perdón… - quería decirle que no estaba solo, pero termine disculpándome.

Negó con la cabeza sutilmente sin dejar de verme, era como si sus hermosos ojos castaños pudiesen ver dentro de mí y a pesar de todo intentaran hacerme bien, pensar primero en lo que yo sentía que en sí mismo.

Y yo quería que llorara que gritara, que me odiara por no haberlo protegido.

Por haberlo abandonado.

\- Tsukki… no llores - susurró pasando sus blandos dedos por mi mejilla encajando perfectamente su mano en la curvatura de mi cara, acariciando mi cabello y mi oreja suavemente.

\- Perdón… - me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlarme, era tan doloroso, toda mi vida era tan insoportablemente dolorosa, pero por más dolorosa que fuera, me lastimaba mas serle completamente inútil.

\- No pienses en eso - susurro como si pudiese leer mi mente acercándose a mi cuello, pude sentir una suave lagrima cálida correr por la piel de mi clavícula.

\- No pienses en eso porque aunque creí que no volvería a verte, que no había esperanza para mí... tú volviste a encontrarme, tú volviste por mí - se detuvo ahogando un sollozo.

\- Después de tantos años volviste por mí -

\- Yamaguchi… - logré articular su nombre en un solo esfuerzo antes de dejar que las lágrimas y el llanto que se acumulaba tras mi garganta tomaran el control.

Me sentí perdido por tanto tiempo, ese Tsukishima Kei apático y ensimismado que no lograba interesarse por nada empezaba a sentirse como una máscara mal trecha que ahora se desquebrajaba a pedazos, aunque el dolor continuaba siendo el mismo o incluso mas intenso, no me sentía solo, de alguna forma extraña sentía esa calidez en mi pecho que lograba hacerme creer que todo estaría bien, sin importar lo que pasara, ni el tiempo que tomara, un día todo estaría bien de nuevo porque él estaba ahí, a mi lado. Como debió haber sido por tanto tiempo.

\- Esta bien Tsukki… lo sé - susurró dejándome un casto beso, pude saborear lo salado de sus labios, bajé mis manos a su cintura dejándome caer en la cama con el frente a mí, ya no tenía las fuerzas para mantenerme ni siquiera sentado, no podía sostenerlo en ese momento quería que él me sostuviera a mí y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, por muy egoísta que fuera.

\- Todo estará bien Tsukki - susurro contra mis labios, podía ver sus ojos perfectamente, él también estaba llorando, él también estaba herido, pero aun así yo era quien recibía su consuelo.

No me lo merecía.

Yo no había sido capaz de cuidar de él, yo ni siquiera pude reconocerlo la primera vez que lo volví a ver, ¿cuánto le habría dolido verme actuar indiferente?, esa vez que lo sacaron sangrando del cuarto, acaso ¿había sido mi culpa?, la primera vez que abuse de él mientras lloraba, ¿sentía placer, o un profundo dolor?, ¿Qué habrá sentido cuando yo le hice lo mismo que quizá su padre intentó hacerle?

Me sentía peor que una basura.

Y las malditas lágrimas no se detenían, mi vulnerabilidad lo obligaba a esconder su dolor para ocuparse del mío, yo no quería eso.

Nadie había abusado de mí, yo disfruté de una familia cálida y atenta, de una infancia normal, de una buena educación, de viajes y paseos en familia, de almuerzos y noches de películas, de la compañía de mi hermano mayor que cuidaba de mí, yo había tenido todo lo que el merecía haber tenido.

¿Pero que había conseguido?, un montón de malditos traumas, de violencia y aislamiento, de años de estar escondiéndose aquí y allá en un mugroso hospital lleno de locos siendo un pequeño niño quizá… lleno de miedo.

La curiosidad empezaba a hacer hueco en la cabeza, ¿Qué clase de vida había tenido con su padre? ¿Extrañaría a su hermana? ¿Qué había hecho con ella? ¿Qué clase de atrocidad intentó hacerle su padre para que hubiese atentado contra él? ¿Qué había sido de su madre? ¿Habrá sido testigo de lo que sea que le hicieron? ¿Cómo un pequeño niño lograba acabar con la vida de otro y de un adulto? ¿Le habrán tratado mal por haberse convertido en un asesino? ¿A qué otros lugares lo habrán llevado? ¿Qué cosas horribles le habrán dicho o hecho? ¿Qué era todo eso que le decían sus voces?

¿Era cierto que conmigo no solía escucharlas?

Me quede dormido formulándome miles de hipótesis y preguntas, realmente no recordaba ni como me había dejado vencer por el sueño, la cuestión era que ahora me rugía el estómago, la habitación estaba oscura y la calidez de su cuerpo no era perceptible.

Me levanté de golpe, sentí el terror formándose en medio de mi pecho como un grito que exigía salir desgarrándome los pulmones.

\- Tsukki? - su voz me enfrió de golpe, voltee rápido hacia la puerta del baño de donde salía sobándose un parpado con el puño cerrado, medio dormido y con mi playera puesta.

¿En qué momento me había dejado en ropa interior? No tenía nada puesto más que los bóxers, y él estaba igual solo que con mi playera.

Fue un segundo, quizás unas milésimas menos lo que me tomo saltar de la cama, dar un largo paso y llegar a su cuerpo apresándolo contra el mío, hundiendo mi cara en su hombro y mis brazos en su espalda.

\- Tsukki? - sonó preocupado alzando sus brazos hacia mí, pasando sus manos sobre mi piel dando suaves caricias.

\- Creí… no, no estabas, creí que te, te habías…. Te fuiste lo…. lo siento - hablé a tropezones, las palabras se medió formaban y salían disparadas más rápido de lo que lograba pensarlas.

\- Lo siento Tsukki -

\- Silencio Yamaguchi - apague las palabras contra su cuello abrazándolo más fuerte levantando un poco su cuerpo del suelo, escuché un ligero pujido escaparse de sus labios por la fuerza con la que lo comprimía.

Lo llevé a la cama, me enterré ahí con él entre las cobijas sin dejar que se alejara de mí ni un centímetro, sentí el cuerpo pegajoso y de nuevo el rugido de mi estómago, no habíamos podido almorzar y tampoco cenar, la penumbra y el silencio que reinaba indicaban que ya era muy tarde.

El calor que estaba haciendo se hacía un poco insoportable.

\- Tsukki aun tienes fiebre - susurro contra mi mejilla entonces sentí su mano palpando mi frente con suavidad.

\- Eh? -

\- Estabas sudando mucho por eso te quité la ropa - añadió

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - volvió a preguntar mirándome con preocupación, sus ojos en la penumbra apenas eran apenas distinguibles.

\- Si - intenté contestar de nuevo mi estómago rugió.

\- Lo siento, no comimos mucho… - hizo una ligera pausa.

\- Es tarde pero se dónde encontrar comida, espérame un poco… - hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama pero mi mano ya lo había detenido aferrando con fuerza mis dedos a su antebrazo.

\- Tsukki… - me miró con genuina preocupación en sus ojos, negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama con él, me miro confundido mientras me acomodaba una sudadera y un suéter, el tomo su pantalón y sin preguntar nada más me guio para salir del cuarto.

Bajamos por las escaleras de emergencia, hacia frio, la luz de la luna lograba iluminar el espectral aspecto del hospital a esas horas, a lo lejos lograba captar uno que otro sonido difícil de reconocer pero de fondo siempre el completo silencio.

Llegamos al segundo piso, Yamaguchi se inclinó contra las barras de metal que cubrían el camino serpenteado de la escalera e hizo presión con su hombro desencajando una de ellas, con la punta desencajo la otra y la otra hasta que logro hacer un agujero tan grande como una ventana.

\- Vamos Tsukki - me sonrió apoyando su pie sobre la pared de metal dando un pequeño salto, sentí la adrenalina empezando a colarse entre mis venas fluyendo con total libertad, lo imite sin calcular si quiera la distancia ni el impulso, solo salté.

Caí sobre ambos pies pero el poder del impulso me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo,

\- Tsukki! ¿Estás bien? - se acercó a mi preocupado intentando susurrar

Estaba siendo patético deliberadamente.

Asentí con la cabeza rogándole al cielo que no fuera visible el sonrojo que ardía en mis mejillas.

Yamaguchi me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar lejos del edificio, estar afuera en ese instante se sentía completamente diferente, el día del funeral de Tanaka-san me había sentido más sofocado y fuera de mí que estando encerrado, ahora que caminaba de su mano en medio de una noche de verano, se sentía liberador y agradable.

Me miraba de reojo y se veía algo preocupado, afirme mi agarre a su mano a lo que volteo y me dedico una sonrisa, débil pero hermosa.

\- A dónde vamos? - le susurre, Yamaguchi me halo a la esquina del edificio conjunto al nuestro, si la memoria no me fallaba ese era el Nekoma.

\- Al Fukurodani, allí siempre mantienen una reserva de comida escondida en la cocina - me respondió apretando mi mano entre la suya.

\- Fukurodani? - le pregunté, no recordaba bien los nombres de los edificios por una extraña razón empezaba a sentirme muy cansado.

Asintió con la cabeza en lo que reanudamos la caminata, rodeamos el edificio y ahí enfrente ya estaba el otro.

\- ¿Sabes cómo entrar? -

\- No suelo venir mucho aquí pero... - guardo silencio mientras buscaba algo entre la pared y una oxidada puerta que parecía ser la de las escaleras de emergencia.

Dio un ligero empujón al concreto con ambas manos, me pregunte si debía ayudarle o algo cuando la vieja puerta cedió, apretó sus dedos entre los míos de nuevo halándome dentro de la edificación.

\- Es un viejo edificio - añadió sonriendo victorioso.

El pequeño cuarto que conectaba la puerta con el pasillo estaba atiborrado de cosas para hacer la limpieza todas viejas y desgastadas, algo olía muy mal ahí adentro.

Salimos rápidamente encontrándonos en el pasillo, a diferencia del nuestro las paredes eran un de color crema amarilloso y las puertas negras, algunas blancas, rápidamente llegamos a la sala de estar era más amplia y estaba llena de balones, aros, y un montón de juguetes de plástico muy coloridos.

\- ¿Que es todo esto? - Susurre más a comentario que a pregunta.

\- Son los juguetes de Bokuto-san, es muy hiperactivo - me respondió llevándome más allá de la sala de estar hasta la cocina.

\- Quien es Bokuto-san? - le pregunte, Yamaguchi ya estaba en la alacena del lugar buscando en la ranura de encima algo con ambas manos parado de puntas.

\- Bueno es uno de los pacientes en este edificio… - sentí que se quedó con algo más que decir, el nombre se me hizo familiar, detuve mis pensamientos, si prácticamente lo que hacíamos era un robo no debían descubrirnos no?, era mejor dejar la conversación para otra ocasión.

\- Bien creo que aquí esta - Yamaguchi bajo los brazos sacudiéndose las manos con algo de metal que brillaba un poco en sus dedos, con cautela abrió la puerta de madera y adentro encontramos montones de comida en paquetes, dulces en tarros de cristal y golosinas.

El pecoso tomo un par de cajitas de cartón, un par de bolsas de frituras y dos jugos de naranja embotellados.

\- Vamos, te gustará este postre de fresas! - me sonrió pícaramente pasándome la mitad del botín.

\- Yamagu… -

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí!? - una voz fuerte, intensa y grave nos llegó por la espalda, me congele de inmediato, nos habían descubierto, lo último que quería era meter en problemas a Yamaguchi además yo tenía prohibido salir del edificio.

\- ¿Bocadillos de media noche? Tuvimos la misma idea! - el tono grave y autoritario que había acabado de escuchar se volvió divertido y entusiasta.

Voltee a ver pensando que me encontraría con alguien quizá de mi altura y fornido, tuve que bajar la mirada al notar a alguien aún más pequeño que Hinata de cabello café con un mechón más claro cayendo sobre su frente, con los brazos cruzados sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando su dentadura brillando en medio de la penumbra del lugar.

Caminó hacia nosotros cambiando de expresión, Yamaguchi dio un paso hacia atrás lento y casi imperceptible.

\- Vamos! Que no han visto un fantasma! - el golpe de su palma abierta fue a dar a todo la mitad de mi espalda, trastabille por el impulso quedando agachado hacia adelante.

\- Nishi... noya? - pregunto Yamaguchi detrás de mí.

\- Hey! Yamaguchi! Me recuerdas! - esta vez el chiquitín se fue hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Siempre te dije que no merodees tan tarde en la noche! - le regaño, el pecoso aun lo miraba incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no regresarías más a este lugar -

\- Bueno si, pero un montón de cosas surgieron y aquí estoy de vuelta, seguro me han extrañado muchísimo!... - se burló tratando de tapar lo incomodo que parecía al ocultar la mitad de su respuesta.

\- Porque no estás en Karasuno? - pregunto de nuevo el pecoso esta vez más relajado.

\- Asahi-san aún está ahí ¿no? - pregunto bajando el tono de su voz al pronunciar el nombre del grandulón miedoso que siempre se escondía detrás de Sugawara-san,

\- Bueno si - contesto Yamaguchi, por un momento sentí que estaba sobrando en la escena.

El pequeño agacho la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior de estar todo alegre paso a parecer frustrado.

\- Prometí que no volvería si él seguía aquí - susurro más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

\- Ya ha pasado un año, no crees que esperaste mucho tiempo, sin hacer nada al respecto? - fue la respuesta del pecoso, su tono de voz ya era más normal.

Dirigí mi mirada a Yamaguchi, no entendía del todo bien pero más o menos podía darme cuenta por donde iba la cosa, era oficial… el hospital estaba lleno de homos.

\- Ah, él es Tsukishima, llego hace unas semanas - me presento tomándome por sorpresa.

\- Hola grandulón! Así que lograste hacerte amigo del pecas eh? Bien hecho! - me sonrió dándome otro golpe, esta vez en brazo, fruncí el ceño sobándome la piel que había quedado caliente por el impacto sin contestarle.

\- Así que eres un gruñón eh?! - soltó una carcajada moviendo los brazos.

\- Lo siento Tsukki, Nishinoya-san fue un estudiante en prácticas como Sugawara-san hace unos años, se fue cuando se graduó - me explico el pecoso

\- Puedes llamarme Noya-san! - orgulloso apoyo las manos en su cintura enderezándose tanto como pudo

\- Eres mayor que yo? - no podía evitar resultarme gracioso porque aún tenía que verlo desde arriba aunque no quisiera.

\- Noya-san debería tener ahora 25 años - se rio Yamaguchi a lo que el otro inflo los cachetes y empezó a quejarse.

\- Tengan más respeto! Ahora soy uno de los doctores aquí! -

Yamaguchi le contesto algo mas pero en mi cabeza no lograron conectarse los procesos que me permitieran entenderlo, la vista se me nublo de golpe, una de las cajitas que sostenía en mis manos se fue al suelo.

Escuche más cosas pero nada tenía sentido para mí, todo estaba oscuro, fue tan abrupto que sentí el cuerpo entumecido y la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de mi sistema nervioso.

Sentí un par de manos aferrándose de mi costado y el frio contacto con el suelo en mis piernas.

Me había caído?, no lograba ver nada, ni controlar mi cuerpo, sentí un revoltijo en mi estómago.

\- No te vayas... -

Esa era…

\- Vuelve!, no te vayas, por favor no te vayas! -

Sintió el horrible corrientazo que te recorre cada fibra cuando un auto viene hacia ti a toda velocidad y tu cuerpo no te responde, entre en pánico con la parsimonia con la que se entraba a una piscina, así como el agua se toma su tiempo para empaparte por completo.

\- ¿Porque me dejo solo?, ¿Ya no quiere jugar conmigo? -

\- ¿Hice algo malo?, ¡Prometo que compartiré con el mi tarta de fresa! -

\- ¿Le pasó algo malo?, ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo? -

\- ¿Mamá, a donde fue Tadashi? -

Esa era mi voz, de niño, entre lágrimas y suplicas que se ponían una sobre la otra hasta distorsionarse y maltratar mi cuerpo como si fueran golpes o disparos a quema ropa.

Abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con sus ojos castaños llorosos mirándome de cerca, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mis hombros, ambos de rodillas en el suelo, Nishinoya-san de pie me miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Tsu… Tsukki - susurro Yamaguchi dejando escapar por fin las lágrimas que se habían contenido con mucho esfuerzo.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron y yo sentí todo el cuerpo helado, volví a respirar, a sentir mis manos, mi cuerpo y moviéndome torpemente recostando mi costado contra su pecho deje mi mejilla sobre su hombro derecho respirando agitado.

\- ¿Todo bien amigo? ¿Sabes dónde estás? - Me preguntó el otro acercándose a mí examinando mis ojos.

\- Yamaguchi - susurre mirándolo apenas absorbiendo el aroma del pecoso que me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda.

\- No estas precisamente en el pero digamos que prácticamente estas sobre el - comento nervioso tratando de bromear.

\- TID eh? - añadió rascándose la nuca - y de las más interesantes que he visto - continuo con un suspiro.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que logró analizarme, apenas habíamos estado ahí unos 20 minutos y no había manera de asegurar si pudo ver algo sobre mí, pero de todas formas lo que hubiese hecho mientras estaba inconsciente era todo un misterio, al menos para mí… me asuste de nuevo, le había hecho daño?

Me aleje de Yamaguchi con brusquedad, examinándolo, mirándolo por todos lados buscándole las heridas que probablemente mis manos le habían causado.

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo - susurro el pecoso acariciándome una mejilla.

\- Así que te pones agresivo cuando cambias? - exclamo el pequeño, juntando las dos palmas en un sonoro aplauso abrió la boca.

\- Ven! déjame examinarte! - sus ojos se iluminaron ansiosos, mientras esa mirada me provocaba escalofríos.

Se inclinó mirándonos a ambos saco un bolígrafo de su bolsillo luego de palparse con ansiedad como si estuviese frente a algo que le causaba extrema curiosidad diversión. Para mí los psiquiatras siempre eran personas que potencialmente podían estar más locas que sus propios pacientes y ese joven le daba vida a mi teoría.

\- ¿Cómo me llamo? - me pregunto apuntando a mis ojos con la linterna que venía integrada al bolígrafo.

\- Nishinoya… -san - le respondí.

\- Como es su nombre? - señalo a Tadashi con el dedo sin quitar la lucecita débil de mi vista.

\- Yamaguchi Tadashi -

\- Y el tuyo? - apunto hacia mi esta vez quitando la luz de mi apuntándola a Yamaguchi

\- Yam… Tsukishima… Kei - hasta yo me sorprendí, tres preguntas ya estaba obteniendo resultados, su cara de emoción pura era una prueba más que contundente.

\- Como es tu nombre? - volvió a preguntarme esta vez moviendo un poco la linterna en movimientos progresivos de arriba hacia abajo siempre apuntando hacia Yamaguchi, sin poderme negar mi vista empezó a seguir los movimientos de la luz circular.

\- Tsukki - susurre esta vez con la voz apagada, había salido de mi garganta como si el espacio por el que atravesó hubiese sido una enorme cámara que amortiguaba el sonido y le daba un eco espectral.

Ambos guardaron silencio y por primera vez me sentí incomodo en medio de la gente y que nadie hablara, se apoderó de mí el deseo de decir algo… lo que fuese.

\- Noya-san… - susurro Yamaguchi mirándome preocupado.

\- Vamos, volvamos a su edificio, es mejor que descansen y se coman ese postre antes de que se eche a perder - Nishinoya-san empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde habíamos llegado.

\- Vamos Tsukki - Yamaguchi tenia las dos cajitas bajo su brazo las bolsas en la mano y los jugos los llevaba sobre su muñeca, me tendió la otra mano sonriendo.

\- En verdad no te hice nada malo? - le pregunté entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

\- Seguro, solo te fuiste por un rato y no me respondías, aunque… - bajo la voz y negó con la cabeza - No es nada, ¿regresemos y hablamos mejor en la habitación si? - asentí con la cabeza y regresamos con el castaño más bajito que caminaba a lado nuestro disfrutando de la vista nocturna.

\- Ah! Sé que es raro! pero extrañaba esto! - estiro los brazos hacia arriba dando un grande bostezo.

\- Bien hasta aquí llego yo! - frente al edificio se despidió de nosotros y se retiró cuando nos vio trepar la escalera con éxito.

Caminamos en silencio a la habitación, una vez adentro Yamaguchi cerró la puerta y dejo los paquetes y el resto de la comida sobre la mesa junto a la ventana lanzándose sobre mí en un segundo y con toda la fuerza de su menudo cuerpo.

\- Yamagummm - ya estaba mordiéndome el labio inferior haciéndome abrir la boca para introducir su lengua y besarme salvajemente, sus brazos me apretaban los codos manteniéndome contra la pared, me sentí intimidado, sorprendido y demasiado avergonzado.

\- Lo sien... to… Tsukki… pero… pero nece… sitaba… hacerlo - hablo entrecortado recuperando poco a poco su aire mientras colaba sus brazos por mis costados y me abrazaba.

\- Esta… bien, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras - trate de sonar tranquilo pero sentí el calor en mis mejillas, la voz apenas y logro salir de mi garganta, vi su rostro alumbrarse como un semáforo y la sonrisa coqueta que pocas veces me había mostrado pero que empezaba a adorar, todo rastro de mi pequeño "ataque" había sido borrado de mi cuerpo con ese dulce arrebato.

Era tan alucinante la manera en que sus acciones... su calor, incluso su mera existencia lograba afectarme tan radicalmente, era aterrador

Sonrojado fue a la cama abriendo los paquetes y dando un par de palmaditas al colchón me llamo a su lado.

Tomé asiento ansioso por probar el postre de fresas del que me había hablado, el dulce no iba a superar el sabor de sus labios, más aun cuando había acabado de besarme con tanta necesidad pero sería especial compartirlo con él.

\- Cuando éramos niños solías robarme todas las fresas de mi ensalada - sonrió ofreciéndome un pedazo de su porción que estaba toda desparramada en la cajita, era la que yo había dejado caer.

Podía notar como Yamaguchi era cada vez más abierto a hablar conmigo, como recuperaba poco a poco su personalidad la que se sentía más familiar.

Incline un poco la cabeza a modo de disculpa mientras me llevaba a la boca el trozo de masa dulce y fresa que me ofrecía.

Sonrió sonrojado agachando la cabeza un poco, no pude evitarlo, aun con un poco de crema en la boca tome su mejilla y lo atraje a mi besándolo suavemente, dejando sobre sus labios un poco de crema lamiendo los míos limpiando el resto.

El color se le subió a las orejas, pasó con suavidad sus dedos por su labio superior mirando la crema que también se impregno en sus yemas.

\- Te gustó su sabor? - pregunto nervioso desviando la mirada.

\- Si… puedo tener otra probada? - le pregunte acercándome lentamente de nuevo a sus labios, me detuve a unos centímetros rozando suavemente su nariz con la mía mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza cerrando sus hermosos ojos castaños, lamí y besé sobre su labio superior limpiando todo rastro de la dulce crema haciéndolo soltar un par de suspiros.

\- Tsu… Tsukki - sentí sus manos sobre mi cadera haciendo un poco de espacio entre los dos, me detuve y por reflejo mi cuerpo se enfrió por completo de golpe.

Todos los malos pensamientos volvieron a mí, al cuerpo lujurioso que intentaba atacar a Yamaguchi en ese momento.

\- Estoy muy cansado - me excuse por haberme detenido y apagado literalmente.

\- Termina de comer y volvemos a la cama si? - seguía un poco agitado por los besos, su pecho aún se movía con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire.

Comí en silencio, mi mente fue atacada por todas las mismas hipótesis y preguntas que me había hecho más temprano, la nueva aparición de ese chico que al parecer había logrado tener una visión bastante clara de mí en apenas minutos.

Y la forma en que use el apodo que usaba Yamaguchi como respuesta para mi nombre.

¿Qué estaba pasando dentro de mí?

Sin darme cuenta me quede viéndolo por un momento con el bocado de torta entre los dientes y el delicioso sabor de las fresas impregnando mis papilas gustativas, Yamaguchi comía lentamente, con calma disfrutando cada bocado, movía su mandíbula con delicadeza, entrecerraba los ojos, buscada con la vista su próxima mordida acercándose lentamente al pedazo de pastel.

Sus pecas se hacían una extensa mancha sobre sus mejillas, iluminados solo con la luz de la luna podía ver sus ojos brillando ligeramente, como su nariz se arrugaba, su pecho se movía con lentitud obteniendo aire y dejándolo escapar, me sentía hipnotizado.

\- Tsukki? - me miro percatándose de la atención de mas que obtenía de mí.

\- Tengo... mucho sueño - sentí los parpados demasiado pesados como para seguir manteniéndolos abiertos, sentí mi cuerpo yéndose lentamente hacia el frente.

Un estruendoso ruido me hizo ponerme alerta, Yamaguchi dio un pequeño brinquito quedando más pegado a mí sobre la cama.

Un fuerte grito gutural nos llegó desde el pasillo.

\- Que demonios?! - me paré de la cama y me acerque a la puerta.

\- No abras - me susurro Yamaguchi aferrándose a mi brazo.

No le respondí nada pero pase mi brazo hacia mi espalda dejándolo detrás de mí protegiéndolo con toda la longitud de mi extremidad solo por precaución.

Abrí la puerta un poco, enfrente el pelinegro de Nekoma también asomaba la cabeza mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

\- Lentes-kun - saludó, Yamaguchi se aferró más a mi espalda.

\- Que fue eso? - pregunte a la nada mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo ignorándolo o haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no incomodar a Yamaguchi.

De pronto un par de pedazos de madera volaron desde la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama estampándose y destruyéndose contra la pared.

\- Maldición! - gritó esta vez el pelinegro desde dentro haciéndome estremecer.

\- Kageyama - susurro Yamaguchi asomando la cabeza tras mi espalda.

\- Maldito idiota! - volvió a gritar esta vez fue el colchón el que fue a dar al pasillo.

El pelinegro de Nekoma ya había salido completamente de la habitación y se encaminaba hacia el desastre, detrás de él apareció un rubio bajito que no se veía muy seguro de querer salir.

Asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndonos la mirada, quizá a modo de saludo.

\- Kenma… - saludo Yamaguchi aun consternado.

\- Hey cálmate amigo - El otro ya había llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación haciendo a un lado el colchón para entrar.

\- Cállate! - los gritos de Kageyama eran demasiado guturales, se sentía como su garganta se desgarraba con cada vociferación, roncos y aterradores.

\- No esta Hinata? - pregunto el rubio

\- Supongo que se fue al anochecer - respondió Yamaguchi esta vez ya al lado mío.

El pelinegro de Nekoma entró al cuarto y los gritos fueron más agresivos, di un paso hacia adelante, él no podría solo con Kageyama y no iba a mandar ahí a Yamaguchi y mucho menos al pequeño rubio que de por si parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Yamaguchi intento aferrarse a mi brazo pero luego de una pequeña caricia en el codo me dejo ir.

Asomé la cabeza terminando de apartar el colchón, Kageyama agitaba los brazos, su expresión iba entre la furia y la desesperación apretaba los dientes con fuerza quizá lastimándose.

\- Ya Kageyama… trata de contar empecemos con el 1 - le decía el pelinegro tratando de parecer calmado pero tenía un brazo sobre el otro como sobándose.

\- Vete… Kuroo, no puedo… controlarlo no! esta vez - la voz le salió entrecortada y prácticamente entre los dientes aun apretados, se fue contra la pared dándose un par de golpes en la cabeza, la escena era deprimente y demasiado severa ya corrían un par de hilitos rojos por la frente del pelinegro.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Takeda-san llego rápidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su bata impecablemente blanca, tenía un enorme cárdigan negro unas botas de piel y unos jeans negros.

Se palpo las bolsillos dándose cuenta de que no tenía sus confiables jeringas ni su medicina en sus bolsillos, chasqueo la lengua.

\- Kuroo detenlo un poco ya regreso - anuncio saliendo como rayo de la habitación.

\- Kageyama, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? - esa voz era la de Yamaguchi venía desde la puerta penas asomaba su torso y su cara.

Kageyama nos miró con odio apretó solo dientes cerro los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando de nuevo esta vez más fuerte que antes, se fue de rodillas sin dejar de gritar y apretarse la cabeza.

\- Vamos! Vamos! haz el intento, Hinata estará aquí en unas horas, vamos Kageyama empieza a contar - le insistió el pelinegro de Nekoma agachándose a su lado.

\- no te le acerques - me susurro Yamaguchi desde la puerta.

Apenas termino de hablar Kageyama levanto la mirada furioso se levantó con la fuerza de un bulldozer arremetiendo contra nosotros, más bien contra Yamaguchi.

No tuve tiempo para coordinar nada pero por suerte logre interponerme en su camino y recibir el cabezazo que iba para el pecoso, con el hombro, el impacto fue supremamente doloroso, me echó contra el suelo, caí de espaldas golpeándome la nuca contra la pared, lo único que podía distinguir en ese momento era el dolor que corría por mi cuerpo, poco a poco mientras la sangre cálida corría por mi espalda desde mi cabeza todo se fue quedando en silencio hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Hey Hey! me tardeeeee siglos! perdon! el trabajo me tiene del cuello, malditos cambios de horario!  
Iba actualizar mas temprano pero me entretuve charlando con Ushicornio-senpai la autora de "El club de los 5" si no lo han leído vayan por allá y pasen un buen rato ese fic es lo mejor! :D  
Ahora siii! ya tenemos nuestros tres especiales terminados! muchas quieren saber mas sobre la otra personalidad de Tsukki así que este episodio nos dará le preámbulo para todo el angst que se viene! espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando escribo todo esto ~  
Ya saben! pueden dejarme sus comentarios aquí abajito! los aprecio mucho mucho!

Ya saben chicas muchas gracias las adoro! (MikasaDeRivalle, rinachi , Fujimy, Lena, celomybaby, Mariapaula, Veruzca Becerra, Chryssta)


	29. Chapter 27

Ya sé! me tardé siglos de nuevo! lo sientooo! pero el tiempo ha sido mas reducido y la inspiración no funciona en momentos oportunos! D:

Pero aquí esta! no se preocupen no lo dejaré a medias, me niego a rendirme hasta terminar este fic!

Por primera vez este cap sera narrado el mismisimo Kags!

Anuncio importante: Este cap tuvo la colaboración de Ushicornio-senpai (Autora de "El club de los 5"), me revisó mis horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, ademas de ayudarme con mi bloqueo, senpai la respeto y la admiro "forevah" 3

* * *

Capitulo 27 - Exigiéndome amor, dándome vida

Otra vez encerrado en esas cuatro paredes.

El maldito olor del desinfectante me mareaba, el blanco de las paredes y el techo era asqueroso.

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, no les había dado tiempo ni siquiera de atender la herida que sangraba sobre mi ceja derecha.

Me palpé con suavidad la frente, unos mechones de cabello se pegaban a la sangre coagulándose, mi cabello ya estaba más largo de lo normal, Hinata había olvidado cortarlo.

Hinata…

Con todo el tiempo que he pasado a su lado no me es difícil imaginarlo, traer su imagen a mis ojos como si en realidad estuviera allí, sentado sobre la cama, balanceando las piernas en el aire, sonriéndome…

Justo cuando en mis pesadillas su ausencia me quema por dentro.

Las piernas ya no me soportaron más el peso del cuerpo, me fui de rodillas con los brazos inmovilizados por la camisa de fuerza.

Era tan incómodo estar así, desesperante, demasiado irritante para poder soportarlo. La ansiedad creciendo desde el centro de mi pecho se apoderaba de mí.

Traté de traer a mi mente los eventos de esa madrugada pero fue difícil, recordé el dolor aún vivo en mi cuello de la aguja de metal hundiéndose en mi yugular y el líquido ardiente colándose en mis venas, adormeciendo hasta el último de mis músculos.

Recordé el crujido que produjo el cuerpo al que me le fui encima, la clavícula que me hizo la herida en la ceja, las miradas de rechazo y lástima, de preocupación, pero ninguna era la suya.

Sus ojos avellanas brillantes no estuvieron ahí, no me vieron actuar como una bestia, sus lágrimas no se derramaron por sus mejillas quebrando su delgada voz en un montón de sollozos adoloridos.

No lo había lastimado a él.

Por fin el aire logró entrar de forma natural a mis pulmones, me escurrí en el suelo hasta quedar de lado contra la pared de colchón, acurrucando las rodillas contra mi pecho. Ya me empezaban a hormiguear los brazos, pronto dejaría de sentirlos por la presión que me auto infligía involuntariamente tratando de desatarme.

Daba gracias y a la vez no quería que volviera para verme de esa manera.

Lloraría de nuevo, lo lastimaría de nuevo.

 _—_ _Kageyamaaaa —_ cómo podría sobrevivir sin escuchar su voz chillona gritar mi nombre.

Sentí el ardor en mis párpados, cerré los ojos, mentiría si no aceptara las ganas tan arrasadoras que tenia de llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente no llegaron, el nudo en la garganta estaba demasiado cómodo torturándome como para darme algo de paz.

Sentí náuseas y el estómago rebotándose, el crujir de mis intestinos, los muslos empezaban a temblarme con más intensidad. Las malditas drogas que ya no lograban tranquilizarme me ponían más ansioso y trastornado de lo normal, con el tiempo se hacía más poderoso el efecto desestabilizador. Pero no tenía cómo negarme, tenía que soportarlo por él, tenía que hacerlo por él.

Aunque ya no tuviera ningún sentido.

Mis pesadillas nunca fueron infundadas, mi ansiedad y la ira que siempre se apoderaba de mi cuerpo tenía una razón de ser.

Yo era el único impedimento entre él y su futuro.

El brillante futuro que hubiésemos podido compartir de no haberlo arruinado.

De no haberme enloquecido, de no haberme dejado perturbar por la obsesión de ser el mejor, de destacar más que los demás, de hacer del equipo un solo jugador. Yo era la razón por la que Hinata dejó la escuela, los entrenamientos, a su familia, él creía que lograba engañarme diciéndome que aún era parte del equipo aunque hubiese dejado la escuela, pero obsesionarme por el deporte que tanto había amado me permitía ver hasta los más mínimos cambios en sus músculos o en sus expresiones, lo que se veía era cansancio, deterioro. Lentamente yo estaba matando a Hinata.

Y eso me atormentaba más que el torcido efecto de las drogas.

Habían días en que lograba convencerme de poder protegerlo, que teniéndolo cerca me sería más fácil ver por él y no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Otros días la rabia me impedía acercármele, uno que otro día quería golpearlo, mi corazón se volvía frio y solo quería alejarlo tanto como pudiera, hacerlo desaparecer.

Yo era un ser cruel y lo sabía, porque el resto de los días lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca, apretujar su pequeño cuerpo, tocar sus zonas más sensibles, hacerlo gemir mi nombre, hacerlo llorar por mí, que no hubiese nada más en su vida que Tobio Kageyama, el más insano personaje que podía existir.

Era egoísta, cruel y violento.

Yo era una bomba, una atómica, que explotó un día y ahora deterioraba todo en su vida lentamente, la reacción radiactiva que se expandía cada día terminaría destruyéndolo.

La sangre coagulada llegó hasta mis pestañas, se secó sobre ellas y me hacía ver borroso, me ardía, pero no podía limpiarme, ni moverme. Mi cuerpo parecía inerte aunque mi mente estuviera tan viva yendo y viniendo entre un montón de pensamientos sin sentido.

Hinata era el centro de todo, por más que quisiera alejarme el egoísmo que me mantenía atado a él era más fuerte, ya no me obsesionaba el Volleyball, ahora me obsesionaba él.

De una insana manera.

La inseguridad era mi principal fuente de ira, solo tenía que analizarlo un par de segundos. Sí Hinata quisiera dejarme yo jamás lo volvería a ver, no tendría manera ni siquiera de buscarlo o contactarlo de nuevo, aunque tampoco era como si lo mereciera.

Hinata estaba tan lejos de mi alcance, yo no podría merecerlo ni brindarle nada más que un futuro doloroso y sin vida.

Y vida era de lo que rebosaba mi bolita de pelos naranjas, juguetón e hiperactivo.

Los músculos en mis mejillas se contrajeron dolorosamente al tratar de formar una sonrisa ante los recuerdos más dulces que tenia de él, incluso de cuando aún no éramos nada más que compañeros de equipo, como se la pasaba detrás de mí pidiéndome que levantara el balón para él, pidiéndome que hablara que no me quedara callado, gritándome que él estaría ahí para mi… que ya no estaría solo…

Me mordí los labios, la resequedad en mis corneas era cada vez más dolorosa, era la droga.

No podía llorar.

No me era permitido desahogarme cuando la víctima no era yo.

Cuando lo conocí era más pequeño de lo que es ahora, a pesar de su personalidad sociable y entusiasta tenía unos cuantos idiotas que lo perseguían para molestarlo, por lo que la mayoría de las veces que lograba verlo estaba escondido en la azotea de la escuela o en el campus tras un enorme árbol. Recuerdo que cruzábamos miradas y aterrado corría del lugar para no quedarse a solas conmigo.

Cuando entró al club de Volleyball lo molestaban por su estatura, le decían que no podría lograr nada y hasta yo lo creía. Mientras entrenaba como loco y los demás descansaban, solía mirarlo, me tapaba con la tolla y lo veía disimuladamente esforzándose más que los demás.

Ciertamente fue fácil descubrir que su habilidad atlética era impresionante, solo necesitaba pulirse un poco para que fuese la carta de entrada al salón del triunfo al que tanto quería pertenecer. Por sí mismo logró ser uno de los titulares, cuando me pusieron a jugar con él pude ver lo intimidante que me encontraba, pero aun así daba lo mejor de sí para mantenerse en la cancha.

A mi lado.

Cuando me di cuenta regresábamos juntos a casa cada noche, en la mañana nos encontrábamos en la misma estación. Aunque él usaba su bicicleta se desviaba hasta el tren que yo tomaba cada mañana porque siempre aprovechaba para ir a correr a las afueras antes de ir a la escuela. A la hora del almuerzo me esperaba en el mismo lugar, algunas veces lo encontraba dormido o cabeceando, muchas veces le presté mi hombro para dejarlo descansar y nunca nada de eso me molestó.

Con el tiempo éramos tan cercanos que nuestras familias se conocían y eran unidas, yo iba a su casa, me quedaba muchas veces, mirábamos el cielo nocturno en el patio, aprovechábamos la lejanía de la ciudad para hacer competencias, correr y entrenar; él solía hablar mucho, de esto de lo otro, de su hermanita de su madre, de la comida que le volvía loco.

Apenas un año después de conocernos ya éramos tan cercanos como un par de amigos de la infancia, no solo nos habíamos acercado mucho el uno al otro, sino que también éramos la mejor dupla de la ciudad y pronto lo fuimos en las regionales. Pero entre más subíamos a la cima más me perturbaba, mas veía sus expresiones de preocupación, mas notaba sus ojos llorosos y sus sonrisas fingidas, era cada vez más notable como la vitalidad se le escapaba.

Cuando todo esto empezó, pasé días sin él, sin poder verlo, ni escucharlo, en el momento justo en que pude volver a ver su rostro fue la primera vez que lloré desconsoladamente, y mientras él me abrazaba con sus delgados brazos me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, que no podía dejarme atrás, que se iba a quedar a mi lado como siempre lo había prometido, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Por unos días fui feliz.

Genuinamente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, revoloteaba por todas partes, rápidamente se acostumbró a la lúgubre atmósfera del hospital y la transformó a su antojo. Todo dejó de tener importancia, incluso el abandono de mis padres no tuvo la relevancia suficiente para hacerme sentir mal.

Pero esos días no duraron para siempre, según los médicos yo estaba loco, no me había vuelto idiota. Hinata pasaba cada segundo del día conmigo hasta que me iba a dormir, era imposible que siguiera asistiendo a los entrenamientos, mucho menos a la escuela, ni siquiera era posible que fuera y viniera todos los días a su casa ya que nosotros vivíamos del otro lado de la ciudad, y Tokyo era demasiado grande para que lo recorriera en bicicleta.

Un día lo escuche diciéndole a Sugawara-san que había decidido mudarse a una vieja pensión cercana al hospital, que su madre lo apoyaba pero le preocupaba dejarlas solas, a su hermanita y a ella, después de todo él era el hombre de la casa.

Luego de unos días Takeda-san lo incluyó en una de mis sesiones, me hizo un montón de preguntas que solo fueron a parar en él.

Escuché el crujir de la puerta, sin embargo estaba demasiado adolorido y aturdido entre mis pensamientos como para voltear a ver quién se atrevía a entrar a la celda de este pobre diablo.

—Kageyama —la voz fría y dura de Ukai lleno mis oídos.

—Levántate, necesito curarte esa herida —me llamó pero mi cuerpo hizo caso omiso, no me moví ni un centímetro.

—Vamos, hombre, que no tengo todo el día —se quejó agachándose hacia mí, colando sus brazos bajo los míos levantándome de un tirón.

Me sentó en la estrecha cama, ya tenía en las manos un botiquín de donde empezó a sacar un par de cosas, mi cuerpo se inclinó despacio hacia el frente, ya no lograba sentir los brazos aún sujetos a mi espalda, mi mirada se clavó en el piso acolchonado.

—Ya no quiero vivir más —las palabras salieron de mí a modo de susurro, raspándome la garganta, como una queja que me había estado aguantado por mucho tiempo, se sentía familiar y a la vez me transportaba a un pasado distante.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, por unos minutos Ukai no se movió ni un ápice, sostenía algo en sus manos y su mirada estaba fija en mí, podía sentirlo aunque no estuviera viéndolo.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? ¿Qué crees que será de Hinata cuando tu no estés? — preguntó reanudando su tarea, me levantó del mentón haciéndome mirarlo. Ukai era una persona bastante distante, él no se involucraba mucho con nosotros pero sin duda alguna siempre estaba observándonos.

La mirada de genuina preocupación que me dirigió me hizo erizar la piel.

Sus dedos pasaron sobre la herida con un suave algodón que esparcía algún líquido desinfectante que ardía, pero yo no podía resentirlo. Continúo con su tarea sin exigirme una respuesta, terminó al ponerme una gasa que me cubría hasta el párpado lo que me mantenía el ojo medio cerrado.

Me dejó solo de nuevo no sin antes aflojar un poco la camisa de fuerza, los brazos me hormiguearon y mi cuerpo se fue de lado sobre el colchón blanco y desinfectado. Esa cama no era lo suficientemente ancha para mi cuerpo, todo ahí dentro era incomodidad, era irritante.

Mi mente flotó sobre mis recuerdos, sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

¿Realmente tendría repercusiones en su vida mi ausencia?

Sin mí podría volver a la escuela, con algo de entrenamiento recuperaría su puesto como titular, Hinata era talentoso por sí mismo, él no me necesitaba para pararse en la cancha, él no me necesitaba en su vida.

Nadie me necesitaba.

Los párpados me pesaban, dejé que se cerraran lentamente, deseando internamente nunca más tener que volverlos a abrir.

Quizá habían pasado horas pero mi cuerpo sintió que solo habían pasado un par de segundos, la puerta de nuevo chirrió avisándome que alguien entraba.

Era Ukai de nuevo, me hizo una señal con la mano, se acercó a mi moviéndome lentamente y con cuidado, terminó sacándome la camisa de fuerza, mi cuerpo para ese punto era peso muerto, ni siquiera me pude mantener erguido, de nuevo terminé como una gelatina regado sobre el colchón frio.

—Cuando te sientas listo —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir y dejar la puerta abierta.

Me sentía como un caparazón vacío.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo logré sentarme sobre el colchón, los brazos aún me hormigueaban, aunque los apoyara para darme equilibrio se iban a un lado sin funcionamiento, ni utilidad alguna. Pasaron horas o quizá minutos, el sentido del tiempo seguía balanceándose con el efecto de la droga, ya estaba por fin de pie contra el marco de la puerta, mirando al piso tratando de hallar en mi cerebro las instrucciones para caminar.

Antes de lograr recordar cómo mover un pie delante del otro una sombra en el pasillo logró ponerme alerta, tanto como pude, mi cuerpo se erizó y se entumeció, con dificultad pude enfocar mi mirada al frente.

Yamaguchi se acercaba con los brazos tras la espalda.

—Kageyama —me llamó, ni una sola muestra de sentimientos se logró dibujar en su rostro.

—Hinata está esperándote —dio un paso al frente acercándose a mí, sentí una necesidad desesperante de volver a la celda de aislamiento, dar unos pasos atrás, cerrar la puerta, ponerme la camisa de fuerza y enterrarme en las paredes de colchón para siempre. Nunca fui un cobarde, pero últimamente ya no tenía idea de qué era o qué no, sufría de constantes ataques ilusorios de mis sentimientos chuecos y perturbados.

Al final, mi único deseo… era no tener que volver a verlo.

—Lastimaste a Tsukki —añadió, sacándome apenas de mis pensamientos turbios.

—Sabes... tú y yo no somos tan diferentes —agregó, esta vez sí lo volteé a ver.

Sonrió, una mueca torcida y triste se dibujó en sus labios delgados, sus cejas encorvadas, los parpados caídos con cansancio, ojeras, un gesto maltrecho lleno de arrepentimiento.

Fue como verme en un espejo.

—Lo siento, Kageyama… —agachó un poco la cabeza, no tenía idea de por qué se disculpaba.

Levanté el cuello mirando al techo.

—Ambos estamos acabando con la persona que amamos —la voz de Yamaguchi era pesada.

—Te equivocas —le respondí.

 _—_ _Lo único que tenemos en común tú y yo, es el padecer de una enfermedad._

—Lo que tienes no es tu culpa —me paré tan recto como pude.

 _—_ _Una enfermedad que no se cura con medicamentos._

—Quieres tenerlo a tu lado todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

—A _diferencia tuya yo no quiero volver a ver a Hinata._

—Yo soy la clase de persona que te haría daño, que le ha hecho daño a él, físicamente, con mis propias manos —terminé pasando por su lado, tragándome lo que no tenía el valor de decir en voz alta, pude sentir su mirada de confusión y a la vez de lástima, tuve que morderme el labio para retener la urgencia de gritar.

—Él me escogió a mí… yo nunca lo elegí a él… —no logré sacar las palabras más que un susurro débil, de una verdad que me dolía aceptar.

Pero al fin y al cabo, esa era la verdad.

No me siguió o al menos logré llegar a la sala común sin compañía. Sugawara-san estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, jugando con una raqueta de ping pong entre las manos, aún seguía en piloto automático, no había podido ir a casa desde la muerte de Tanaka-san. Takeda lo mantenía en observación, si continuaba de esa forma terminaría como nosotros.

El pelinegro, Daichi-san, le acomodaba una cojín en un costado, donde el sillón era rasposo e incómodo. Asahi-san estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza recostada cerca de las piernas del peligris. Cuando me notaron, Suga-san se movió de lado agachando la cabeza como si no me reconociera.

—¿Kageyama? —preguntó con un tono de voz bajito y ronco.

—Sugawara-san.

—Kageyama —los brazos y las piernas se me helaron, mientras mi pecho ardió lentamente haciéndome latir el corazón a mil. Los efectos de su presencia causaban estragos en mí, como un síndrome de abstinencia que estaba a punto de terminar para dar pasó a las placenteras sensaciones de una poderosa droga.

El peligris miró sobre mi hombro buscando al dueño pelinaranja de esa voz chillona, que ahora había sonado fría como un iceberg.

Relajé el cuerpo con cansancio, estaba harto de tantas cosas, lo único que quería era salir huyendo de todo.

—Kageyama —me llamó de nuevo esta vez con más autoridad, exigiendo que lo dejara entrar en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo, en cada fibra de mi ser, justo y como lo venía haciendo por un buen tiempo ya.

—¿Qué sucede Kageyama? —preguntó el peligris, pero ya no lograba escuchar bien, ni siquiera razonar, cada poro en mi piel se erizó bruscamente, el calor de mi pecho se trasladó a mi cabeza, sentí las venas de mis sienes palpitar con agonía, apreté los puños, me mordí el labio inferior y entorné los ojos con la sed de alguien que muere por desatarse de su yugo y ser libre.

La ira era lava ardiendo de un volcán haciendo erupción dentro de mi cuerpo.

Si pasaba un par de segundos más en ese lugar terminaría arrepintiéndome después. Esa era fácilmente la base de mi vida, el arrepentimiento, yo era alguien que había causado mucho daño, por ello no merecía tener un descanso.

De un par de zancadas logré atravesar la sala, escuché mi nombre un par de veces más, tenía que salir de ahí como fuera.

Llegué al comedor, las enfermeras y el par de catatónicos estaban ahí, miré por la ventana, el color naranja del cielo indicaba que ya estaba atardeciendo.

¿Qué día era? ¿Cuánto tiempo termine encerrado ahí dentro? Me sentí perdido…

Para mí habían sido apenas unas horas.

—Estuviste encerrado dos días, no despertabas —de nuevo… su voz, llegando por mi espalda, hablaba como si pudiera leerme la mente y eso me exasperaba.

La razón por la que éramos una dupla perfecta era porque podíamos leer lo que el otro pensaba, nos llegamos a entender tan bien que habían días en que no había necesidad de decir nada, esos donde la compañía y el calor del otro eran lo único y lo más importante.

Cuando su cuerpo suspendido en el aire por milésimas de segundo me trasmitía todos sus pensamientos, cuando sus manos eran mías, cuando podía sentir lo que sus pies sentían.

Ahora podía sentir lo que su corazón sentía y era horriblemente doloroso.

—No te quitamos la camisa por precaución —la voz de Takeda apareció en el comedor, pero mis ojos nublados ya no captaban ninguna imagen, los sonidos me perturbaban.

Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, un color grisáceo y asqueroso empezó a emerger de las paredes, todo empezó a desteñirse lentamente, con el aumento de mis latidos la vista se me tornó rojiza, sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis córneas, ardiendo como el fuego.

Podía sentir el movimiento jadeante de mi pecho tratando de obtener algo de aire, me sentí sofocado y abandonado, la angustia de quien alberga un gran temor corría por mis venas más rápido que mi propia sangre.

 _—_ _¡Eres un rey egocéntrico!_

—¡Y ustedes unos inútiles!

 _—_ _Nadie quiere seguir tus órdenes, nunca llegaras a ser el capitán si continúas dejando al equipo a un lado._

 _—_ No están a la altura de ser mis compañeros de equipo!

La garganta me ardía por los gritos, hundí los dedos en mi cabello tratando de arrancarme las sensaciones de furia que más rápido se acumulaban en mi cráneo, haciéndolo palpitar de dolor.

 _—_ _¿Tobio-chan tienes fiebre?_

—¿Mamá?

 _—_ _Tobio-chan, iré a comprarte medicinas, quédate en cama mientras regreso._

—Mamá, no te vayas.

 _—_ _Eres una desgracia para esta familia._

—¿Papa?

 _—_ _Nos has puesto en vergüenza._

—No…

 _—_ _Ya basta Kageyama-kun, con esas calificaciones no lograrás ir al campamento._

—¡Las Matemáticas no me importan, yo quiero jugar volley!

 _—_ _Tu papá se ha ido de la casa._

—Mamá…

 _—_ _Tobio, desde el día de hoy estas solo._

—No, espera. ¿Mamá? ¿Alguien?… no me dejen solo.

Mis rodillas se estamparon contra el suelo, la sustancia grisácea se acumulaba ahora en el suelo engullendo mis pies, mis piernas, pegajosamente subía por mi abdomen, oprimiéndolo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba sumergido y paralizado, me ahogaba lentamente aunque sentía que mis brazos y piernas se desgarraban en intentos vanos de salir de esa trampa viscosa, la realidad era que no estaba moviéndome ni un centímetro, el agua me llegaba al cuello, todo mi cuerpo era comprimido por esa textura desagradable, me hacía querer vomitar.

 _—_ _No importa lo que haya pasado, yo siempre estaré ahí, recibiré cada balón que levantes agradecidamente._

—Hi… ¿Hinata?

De pronto volví al comedor, todo mi cuerpo fue libre y por un segundo sentí un alivio que rápidamente se opacó por la ira que reclamó cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

La primera víctima fue la mesa frente a mí, donde comían los catatónicos y las enfermeras.

De un certero puñetazo aparté las tres sillas desocupadas, una de las enfermeras, la pelinegra, se movió rápidamente quitando a Narita del camino, con ambas manos agarré la madera de la mesa levantándola sobre mis hombros.

—¡Yo no los necesito! — grité estampándola contra la ventana, los vidrios se quebraron en un instante, escuchaba los gritos que llamaban mi nombre, un par de advertencias de Takeda, pero en ese momento mi mente no era más que un huésped iracundo en un desobediente cuerpo.

La entramada de metal cedió hacia afuera, después de todo era un edificio viejo, mi ira era descomunal y la mesa tuvo que tener el suficiente peso para agrandar aún más el desastre.

Ya no me sentía humano, seguí arrojando cosas en todas direcciones, las dos enfermeras corrieron con los catatónicos que no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

Otra de las mesas fue a bloquear la puerta que conducía a la caseta de enfermeras, Takeda intentaba acercárseme pero no lo lograba, yo no le daba tiempo, cuando volvía a arremeter con algo más, todo el comedor era un desastre. Logré romper una de las mesas y tomar las patas astilladas para darle golpes a las demás ventanas, el sonido del cristal quebrándose sin oponer ninguna resistencia era reconfortante, luego noté cómo un par de vidrios habían logrado vengarse de mí cortándome sobre el antebrazo derecho, el dolor se volvió un elixir.

Las palmas de mis manos que sostenían la parte astillada de la madera también ardían, continuaba con la mirada inyectada en sangre, todo alrededor era rojizo y oscuro, desconocido y merecedor de ser destruido.

—Ya basta, Kageyama —sentí un liviano cuerpo aferrarse a mi brazo, fue un impulso, mi mente no había procesado que era él.

Estaba tan flacucho y débil que no tuve que usar el otro brazo para mandar su cuerpo contra el resto de ventanas que aún tenían algo de cristal pegadas a la estructura de metal.

Pude sentir el crujir de su débil cuerpo con el impacto, el escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo me hizo irme de rodillas, su cuerpo cayó al suelo rebotando, frente a mí, de lado, se quejaba sosteniéndose el hombro.

Gemía de dolor, las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, aún sin que mi mente lograra procesar nada, todo sucedió por instinto, el dolor interno que se apoderó de mi cuerpo era insoportable, quería vomitar.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? —de nuevo Ukai, sentí sus fornidos brazos pasar por mi cuello y debajo de mi axila echándome hacia atrás, quede inmovilizado instantáneamente.

Takeda corrió a auxiliar a Hinata, con cuidado le ayudó a mantener una posición que no le lastimara más pero que no lo moviera mucho de su lugar, unos cuantos vidrios le habían provocado heridas, las gotas de sangre adornaban el suelo.

Todo era gritos y murmullos, el comedor se había llenado de gente y Hinata sollozaba pidiendo que me ayudaran, que no me fueran a encerrar de nuevo en aislamiento.

A pesar de que acababa de hacerle daño…

—Por favor, Takeda-san, no lo encierres de nuevo, por favor —lloraba y sus palabras apenas lograban entenderse entre el moqueo, no dejaba de sostenerse el hombro, no podía moverse mucho.

Sentí mi cuerpo flotar lejos de la escena, inmovilizado, me dolían los hombros y el cuello, los fuertes brazos de Ukai hacían presión sobre mi tráquea, no me dejaba respirar bien, pero nada de eso era importante.

Mi ser, Kageyama Tobio, se desquebrajaba a pedazos por lo que acaba de hacer.

La persona que amo lloraba lastimado pidiendo que me ayudaran…

—¿Por qué? —las lágrimas por fin encontraron su vía de escape, corrieron por mis mejillas como un raudal embravecido mientras mis labios se cerraban con furia y los dientes se me clavaban en la carne.

La impotencia de mi demente ser me agobiaba, lejos de poder controlarme o hacer algo al respecto, al menos de pedirle perdón por todo lo que hasta el momento le seguía haciendo.

Todo se quedó en un extraño silencio, Hinata me miraba con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, Takeda fruncía el ceño mirándome con el puño apretado sobre la jeringa, inmovilizado como estaba no pude voltear a ver al resto, me quede ahí moqueando, con la respiración agitada perdido en los ojos avellanas de mi pelinaranja que me miraba con toda la necesidad y terror que le hacía sentir.

Como la primera vez que levanté la mano contra él.

—Tobio… —susurró abriendo más los ojos, pero ya no me miraba a la cara, su vista bajó hacia mi estómago, no pude seguirlo y mirarme, pero entonces fui consciente.

Algo mojado corría por mi abdomen, la sensación punzante empezó a despertar entre mi carne lentamente conforme su expresión de terror aumentaba.

Sentí el líquido cálido y viscoso que iba deslizándose por mi cintura hasta mi muslo.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza, lloraba a mares, balbuceando cosas que yo no lograba entender.

Levanté la mirada a Takeda.

—Está bien, Ukai-kun, suéltalo.

—Qué estás diciendo, sensei, mira el desastre que hizo —le contradijo el rubio.

—Keishin… con cuidado —Takeda se acercó a mí y sentí el agarre de Ukai disminuir, mi cuerpo no fue capaz de sostenerse, me fui al suelo lentamente con su apoyo aún bajo mis axilas, no lograba entender qué me estaba pasando.

Hinata se levantó del suelo acercándose a mí, aún se quejaba del dolor en el hombro, pero lo ignoró rápidamente, colocando sus manos sobre mi abdomen, buscando entre mi ropa con delicadeza.

—Takeda-san —habló temblando, Ukai me sostenía por la espalda.

—Viene de atrás, lo atravesó… por completo —la voz de Ukai no sonaba fría como siempre.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Tobio… —lloró Hinata presionando con sus pequeñas manos la parte baja de mi estómago.

—¡Por favor, no, Takeda-san, Ukai-san! ¡Hagan algo! —gimió Hinata mirándome con el más puro pánico en los ojos, Takeda se movió rápido, soltó la jeringa y se quitó la bata, la enrolló toda pasándosela a Hinata, indicándole dónde ponerla para ejercer presión sobre mi cuerpo.

—No lo muevas mucho, mantén la presión, Ukai-kun, no te muevas —se levantó de golpe saliendo del comedor, perdiéndose de mi vista, Ukai seguía manteniéndome sentado, Hinata lloraba.

—No te atrevas… Kageyama, no te lo perdonaré nunca —refunfuñaba y moqueaba al mismo tiempo.

Bajé la mirada con lentitud, la bata blanca de Takeda que siempre permanecía impecable ahora estaba manchada de rojo, mi propia ropa parecía mojada con algún líquido oscuro, las manos de Hinata estaban manchadas de sangre también.

Sentí el adormecimiento que me hubiese producido una buena dosis de morfina, la sensación subió por mi espalda hasta mis brazos dejándolos caer a cada lado de mi cuerpo sin mucha movilidad.

Entrecerré los ojos, los párpados me pesaban, sentí la humedad sobre mi cuerpo aumentar, con cansancio la cabeza se me fue hacia adelante lentamente.

Entonces lo sentí, atravesaba mi carne y mi piel, un objeto extraño, frio, en mi abdomen, me hacía sangrar.

—¡No te atrevas! Tobio!… ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra, no puedes! —me gritaba Hinata obligándome a mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Hi... na… ta… —articular su nombre fue muy difícil, las lágrimas fueron cesando lentamente.

Me miró arrugando la nariz, sus ojos brillaban, la luz del atardecer era más naranja, poderosamente naranja como sus cabellos.

—Por favor... —me suplicó alternando su mirada entre la herida y mis ojos.

—Perdóname… —un patético ruego, justo como era mi existencia,

Todo empezó a ponerse borroso.

Hinata lloraba más ruidosamente, hacía gestos por el dolor aún persistente en su hombro, sentí cómo mi cuerpo fue levantado sin mucho esfuerzo, rápidamente terminé acostado sobre algo mirando hacia arriba, Hinata entrelazó sus dedos a los míos, lloraba y me llamaba.

—Kageyama... por favor… no cierres los ojos, ¿ok? Sigue mirándome, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Perdóname... Hinata —a duras penas podía articular palabra, pero parecía haberme trabado en esa frase.

El peso de los párpados me ganó, cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en una camilla del pabellón médico, ya estaba en una de las salas de cuidados intensivos, Takeda-san tenia puesto un tapabocas y unos guantes azules, con cuidado hacía algo muy concentrado sobre mi cuerpo, ladeé la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba, de puntitas muy seguramente, viendo hacia dentro con su mirada de urgencia, pasaron unos segundos y los ojos se me volvieron a rendir.

 _—_ _Kageyama… ¿Estás despierto?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo estoy._

 _—_ _¿Te molesta si te llamo Tobio?_

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas?_

 _—_ _Hoy Takeda-san te llamó Tobio-kun varias veces._

 _—_ _¿Eso te molesta?_

 _—…_

 _—_ _Dime, ¿te molesta?_

 _—_ _Quiero llamarte así también._

 _—_ _Está bien, puedes hacerlo._

 _—_ _Te amo, Tobio._

Esperé a que se quedara dormido, acaricié sus cabellos alborotados dejando suaves besos sobre su frente y su cabeza.

 _—_ _Yo también te amo, Shouyou._

En la oscuridad y el silencio en el que mi mente se sumergía deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder escuchar su voz llamándome por mi nombre.

Exigiéndome amor, dándome vida.

* * *

Bueno primero que nada de nuevo me disculpo por la espera, les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que empezaron a leerla hace poco, los amo 3 en serio, son hermosos los sentimientos que me despiertan con sus palabras.

Para el próximo cap esperen el despertar de Tsukki 1.2 XD la versión descompuesta de un rubio estreñido sin vida y también algo sobre lo que le depara el oscuro futuro al adorable KageHina.

Ya saben pueden dejarme un comentario aquí abajito, los aprecio mucho!

Rinachi, Fujimy, Veruzca, Celomybaby, Nadya, Daniela, Mariapaula, Crissta, y todas las que me han comentado aunque sea una vez, muchas gracias!


	30. Chapter 28

Damn God! si que me tarde esta vez mas de un mes! sorry?) no, eso ya no vale QoQ

Bueno si les explico tendría que contarles todas mis eventualidades catastróficas y deprimentes y ya el fic es lo suficientemente angst, así que no, lo sientoooo espero que les guste la actualización, véanlo como un desaforo de cada uno de mis perturbados sentimientos, una forma sana de desahogarse, les digo que!

Nos vamos acercando al final.

Ya tocamos el nudo de la historia así que prepárense para lo que se viene, lo tengo en mi cabeza el problema es que no me ha quedado tiempo de sentarme y escribir cómodamente.

A todos los que siguen el fic y han dejado review desde que lo empecé quiero decirles que son hermosos y los amo!

Sin charlatanería barata más que decir ~

* * *

Capitulo 28: Las migajas de nuestro insano vínculo son lo que me mantiene vivo

El hospital entero era un desastre, en una semana todo se había sumido en el caos.

Me senté de nuevo junto a la camilla donde reposaba durmiendo tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, sus pestañas rubias, largas y encrespadas parecían resguardar su ser de todo lo malo que la vida nos brindaba cada día.

¿Cuantos años han pasado? Me pregunté sin dejar de admirarlo.

Pasaron quizá más de dos horas y yo seguía en la misma posición, con las manos sobre el colchón delgado y frio, admirando su rostro tranquilo que en millones de formas me trasportaba lejos de las blancas paredes desinfectadas del pabellón médico.

Tsukki seguía inconsciente, ya no recordaba cuantos días habían pasado desde el ataque de Kageyama, no me había atrevido a salir de la habitación, en cierta forma me sentía culpable, tampoco podía ver a Hinata a los ojos.

—Yamaguchi-kun —la voz de Takeda me llegó por la espalda, levanté la cabeza, voltee a verlo sin decir nada, el pelirrojo con cara de loco que se hacía llamar a si mismo oficial de policía venía detrás de él con la sonrisa enfermiza y los ojos desorbitados que siempre mantenía como una expresión facial normal.

—Ven conmigo —añadió acercándose a la camilla.

Voltee de nuevo a ver a Tsukki, respiraba tranquilo, daba gracias que la presencia del oficial de policía que había llegado el día en que Kageyama destruyó el comedor, no lo perturbara, después de todo era el mismo tipo que lo había llevado a la comisaria, el día de su último ataque antes de que lo trasladaran al hospital o eso era lo que Takeda había dicho.

Era joven, no tenía la misma edad que nosotros, pero no pasaba de los 30, cuando llegó se mostró callado pero muy al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía, al día siguiente dejó salir su personalidad ruidosa y perturbadora, su expresión de locura iba más lejos de lo que nosotros mismos podíamos exteriorizar normalmente.

Quizá para la sociedad allá afuera, estábamos más locos nosotros por intentar ocultarlo que el tipejo frente a mí que apretaba los dientes en una sonrisa torcida esperando que saliera de la habitación quien sin duda alguna no tenía problema con demostrar su "singularidad".

—Yamaguchi —Volvió a llamarme Takeda.

Tuvo que pasar un brazo bajo el mío para levantarme de la silla y sacarme de la habitación, no opuse resistencia pero tampoco me moví por voluntad propia.

Por suerte el oficial no se quedó a solas con Tsukki, Takeda me dejó fuera de la habitación y entró con él, me quede de pie mirando la puerta hasta que por fin salieron.

—Muy bien, ahora hay que ir con el otro —soltó el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza con ansiedad.

—¿Que le hicieron a Tsukki?

—Kageyama Tobio era su nombre ¿verdad? — el pelirrojo me ignoró pero Takeda si se quedó viéndome, esbozó una sonrisa débil y cansada, las ojeras bajo el marco de sus lentes demostraba lo exhausto que estaba de dar explicaciones y atender al par de dementes que habían hecho del edificio Karasuno todo un desastre, llevaba días sin dormir, desde ese día el hospital fue invadido de oficiales de policía, los catatónicos y Asahi fueron movidos a Nekoma temporalmente, Suga-san fue internado como paciente, el peligris ya no era un practicante, Nishinoya-san quedó a cargo de él mientras se calmaban las cosas, por lo que él y Daichi fueron movidos a Fukurodani, "temporalmente", En Karasuno solo quedábamos nosotros dos, Hinata y Kageyama.

La guerra con Hinata también fue otro episodio caótico y deprimente.

Recordar como lloraba rogando por la vida de Kageyama y luego por su estancia a su lado logro quebrarme desde adentro.

El pelinaranja no quería irse, aun si la vida se le iba en ello. Takeda tampoco consideraba conveniente el separarlo de Kageyama quien aún estaba en estado crítico, pero la policía no pensaba lo mismo, al final la estadía del oficial como un habitante más en nuestro mal fabricado "hogar" le consiguió a Hinata el permiso para quedarse, aunque fuese bajo un millón de condiciones; ninguna tan molesta como la constante vigilancia del pelirrojo.

—Ve a descansar un poco, todo estará bien — me puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras empezaba a caminar con parsimonia alejándose hacia cuidados intensivos, la misma sala de cirugía donde le había extraído un trozo de vidrio de al menos 15 centímetros a Kageyama, que se había logrado incrustar en el abdomen, yo vi la escena, en medio de su violento ataque terminó auto apuñalándose sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue tan rápido que nadie lo notó hasta que su resistencia cedió y el sangrado prominente lo hicieron más obvio.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro, el pelirrojo no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me hacía sentir asqueroso.

—Tendou-san sígame por aquí —Takeda logró llamar su atención alejándolo de la puerta, se perdieron por el pasillo, me tome un par de minutos más antes de volver la mirada a la habitación.

 _—Yamaguchi —Voltee de golpe, pero no había nadie._

 _—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

 _—Sé más inteligente, ¿Qué crees que quiere ese oficial aquí?_

 _—Yamaguchi aléjate de el_

Mis alarmas se dispararon, pero ya llevaban así varios días, sin Tsukki despierto mis voces volvieron con más naturalidad de lo que me gustaría aceptar, no habían sido violentas, ni perturbadoras, sin embargo ahí estaban.

 _—¿Cuantas veces hasta hoy has lidiado con esos cerdos de la policía?_

—Despierta Por favor —susurré soltando todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, cansado y estresado, recosté la frente contra la madera de la puerta mientras veía de reojo como su figura seguía apacible acostada en la cama sin mostrar ningún indicio de movimiento.

Verlo así me hacía sentir escalofríos.

Es como si estuviese muerto y yo viviera una alucinación donde aún respira, carente de algún tipo de movimiento pero vivo.

La distorsión entre la realidad y las visiones en mi mente me afectaban, no podía controlarlas no podía convencerme a mí mismo que esto o lo otro era o no real.

 _—Tadashi ya ríndete_

 _—El no volverá_

 _—Nada tuvo sentido desde un principio_

 _—No te quedes ahí parado idiota! Huye!_

Logré sobrevivir una noche más, abrí los ojos apenas tratándome de defender de la luz del sol que me daba en la cara directamente, ya entrado el verano podían ser las 8 de la mañana y ya hacia el calor suficiente para que sintieras las gotas de sudor acumularse en tu frente.

Logre enfocar bien la vista en la ventana frente a mí, abierta de par en par, la cortina no estaba, los barrotes que formaban cuadros de sombras sobre la cama vacía me alteraron.

La cama estaba vacía.

Me levanté de golpe girando sobre mi talón derecho hacia la puerta cuando mi frente golpeo con algo, levanté la mirada bruscamente para encontrarme con su estoico gesto facial… tan cerca de mí.

—Yamaguchi —pronunció con la voz algo ronca.

Estaba de pie, con sus ojos abiertos, sosteniéndose sobre sus propias piernas, mirándome como solía hacerlo siempre.

 _—Tadashi huye! —_

—No! no dejes que nos descubra, vete Tadashi! corre! _—_ fueron gritos, literalmente, gritos furiosos y aterrados azotaron mis oídos, mis perturbadas voces se salieron de control gritándome infinidad de cosas haciéndose un molesto zumbido que me hería los tímpanos, tuve que llevarme ambas manos a los oídos y agacharme, me mordí los labios hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre viajando por mi dentadura.

Todo había sido tan repentino como el calor de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Tsukishima Kei poseía una calidez extraña y especial, en su estado normal era frio, en términos literales, pero mi cuerpo lo percibía como un escalofrió en medio de una fuerte fiebre.

Sin embargo esta vez, el tacto de sus manos solo era cálido, como los rayos del sol que me arrebataron de los brazos de Morfeo.

Levanté la cabeza aun lidiando con el dolor de cabeza que ya se extendía a mi nuca, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, no llevaba sus lentes, inexpresivamente me miraba hincado en una rodilla posando sus manos suavemente sobre mis hombros.

Todo comenzó a agitarse, el dorado de sus ojos se oscureció, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaban suave y perturbadoramente en una sonrisa torcida, mostrando los dientes mirándome con la ceja izquierda levantada como si se burlara de mí.

Todo a mi alrededor se agitó, los ruegos y exigencias de mis voces eran cada vez menos entendibles, el terror corrió por mi cuerpo con una extraña sensación de familiaridad como si estuviese experimentando un deja vu.

Como si esa sonrisa aterradora la hubiese visto antes, el agarre en mis hombros se hizo más fuerte, instintivamente aferre mis dedos a sus antebrazos tratando de alejarlo, pero fue inútil, solo logre acentuar más su anormal diversión con mis patéticos y débiles movimientos.

 _—Huye!_

—Tadashi Huyee! _—_ por fin una voz sobre las otras logro despertar a mi aturdida mente, apreté el agarre en la piel de Tsukki cuando sentí que mis manos traspasaban su cuerpo, no me fui de bruces pero no pude tocarlo.

 _—Esto no es real_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba sentado en la misma silla frente a la camilla con los brazos caídos sobre los muslos, aún no amanecía, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y en silencio, Tsukki seguía durmiendo plácidamente, esta vez de lado hacia mí, con un brazo bajo la almohada apachurrando una mejilla contra la tela blanca.

La ansiedad aun no desaparecía de mis músculos, vibraban, era tan horrible el desasosiego que me producía no poder diferenciar entre la realidad y mi demente ser.

Me acerque a la camilla inconscientemente colando mis brazos bajo los de Tsukki, mirándolo de cerca, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento chocar contra mi cara.

Lo vi arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño, tenía su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, arrodillado en el suelo, luchando contra mis impulsos de hacer desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros.

Estaba asustado, lo quería de vuelta.

Lo necesitaba de vuelta, ahí, en ese mismo instante.

Rocé su mejilla con mi nariz lentamente, rogando internamente con lágrimas en los ojos que regresara, que volviera a mi lado.

Las imágenes de su cuerpo cayendo lentamente al suelo de aquella tarde desastrosa calaron en mi mente lenta y tortuosamente como una llovizna, de niño las cosas son muy aterradoras, le tienes miedo a lo desconocido porque eres un ser indefenso, siendo yo de niño pase por horrores que pocos en su vida logran enfrentar y salir vivos de ellos, toda esa retahíla de eventualidades desafortunadas y crueles me habían partido en millones de pedazos, de ahí derivaba mi naturaleza débil, cobarde, patética y de vez en cuando perturbadora.

Pero no había cosa más aterradora que hubiese aplastado mi razonamiento de tal manera como la de ver su vida en peligro.

Por salvaguardar la mía.

Mi vida no valía nada, en comparación la vida de Tsukki lo era todo para mí.

La encrucijada en la que me entramaba a diario por robarle su vida y su felicidad seguía siendo un constante remordimiento, pero en el fondo, egoístamente, lo quería solo para mí, para nadie más, que solo me viera a mí, que solo existiera por mí.

Que Tsukki fuera solo mío, perderlo significaría perder las pocas fuerzas que me permitían seguir vivo.

Apreté los ojos rogando con más fuerza, murmurando mis patéticos lloriqueos.

—Por favor, por favor, vuelve —La nariz se me congestiono rápidamente, mis lágrimas rebotaban en sus blancas mejillas, colé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello y apreté con fuerza con ambos brazos rodeando su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia mí, llorando sobre su rostro.

Apegue su cara a mi cuello dispuesto a desanudar esa cuerda de nudos que había estado tragándome toda mi vida.

Una tormenta eléctrica, eso era, cada momento se torcía, se estiraba y se comprimía hasta explotar igual que un manojo de poderosos relámpagos, las consecuencias me aturdían como si fuesen ruidosos truenos cayendo a mí alrededor.

Superarlo, desahogarme, recuperarme.

Yo no sabía cómo hacer nada de ello.

Entonces su tacto cálido y frio volvió a aparecer en mi cuerpo, su tacto normal, no el que había sentido en mi alucinación, respondiendo a mis plegarias.

Era él, estaba despierto.

Sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente mi antebrazo subiendo hasta mi mejilla, me limpio las lágrimas mirándome sin mucha expresión en sus facciones, no parecía muy en la realidad, solo me miraba y me acariciaba la cara limpiando los restos de mi llanto.

No pronunciaba palabra, sus labios no se movían, los pelos de la nuca empezaron a erizarse lentamente.

—Tsukki —lloré su nombre, en un patético ruego más tratando de contener el flujo nasal.

Me miró, cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió a verme, paseó sus hermosos ojos dorados por todo mi rostro, su mano pasó de mi mejilla a mi cuello donde delineo mi mandíbula con sus dedos hasta levantar un poco mi mentón.

Recorrió el camino de lágrimas, que me corrían por el mentón desembocando en el cuello, con sus dedos fríos.

La rugosa yema de esos dedos pálidos me hizo erizar toda la piel.

Su mano acarició suavemente mi piel, pasando a mi nuca, el agarre se intensificó solo un poco, sin embargo mi alarmas comenzaron a vibrar, acomodó toda su enorme palma sobre mi cuello…

Y empezó a apretar con fuerza.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, no pude bajarla para ver que expresión hacia Tsukki mientras comenzaba a impedir que el aire entrara a mi cuerpo, a mis pulmones y me permitiera seguir viviendo.

 _—No es él_ —susurró una de mis voces, demasiado débil para ser un grito, mas parecía la voz aterrada de quien no quiere ser descubierto, las lágrimas habían cesado, el pánico se apodero de cada una de mis células, lleve ambas manos a su muñeca, hice tanta presión como pude tratando de zafarme, la espalda me dolió en el esfuerzo de echarme para atrás, quería huir, apreté tan fuerte los ojos como me fue posible, si no podía verlo, no era real.

Recordé ese mismo episodio en la azotea del edificio, cuando Tsukki perdió la cordura por un momento y por poco me deja caer por el borde sosteniendo mi cuerpo solo con sus manos sobre mi cuello.

 _—No dejes que te lastime_

 _—Todos quieren hacerte daño Tadashi_

 _—Tienes que protegernos_

El dolor se expandía por todo mi pecho, me quemaba los pulmones, que hacían su trabajo exigiéndome aire, enviándole pulsos de pánico a mi cerebro, apreté los dientes haciendo salir un doloroso chillido a lo que apretó con más fuerza, una sola de sus manos estaba por quebrarme el cuello.

Escuché un bufido ahogarse en su garganta, gutural, grave y sumamente aterrador.

—Tadashi-kun —me llamó dejando salir su respiración agitada en sonoros ruidos que opacaban mis débiles gemidos de dolor.

Sentí el hedor a sudor que desprendía el cuerpo de mi padre la primera vez que arremetió en la casa ebrio, con una botella de alguna bebida agria en la mano.

 _—Mamá_

Los ojos se me humedecieron a instante, más que en aquella vez.

Sumido en la oscuridad con los ojos bien apretados, sentí como se elevaba sobre mí, poniéndome contra la cama lentamente con cuidado sin deshacer el agarre en mi tráquea que reseca e inutilizada me empezaba a hormiguear, apenas podía mantener las manos sobre su muñeca, sentí sus muslos aplastando mi cadera, se sentó sobre mi empujando mi cabeza en la camilla.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo pero sus manos se sentían heladas.

 _—Papá basta_

Mi vista opacada fue transportada a esos momentos en mi pasado, las voces en mi cabeza seguían torturándome, los toques de Tsukki sobre mi cuello eran los mismos que habían provenido de mi padre aquella noche.

 _—Solo es un viejo enfermo_

 _—Vamos Tadashi, tú ya no eres un niño, defiéndete_

La misma fuerza con que impedía que el oxígeno llegara a mi cuerpo para hacerme sentir débil, que estuviera indefenso, a merced de cualquier barbaridad que le diera el placer que buscaba.

 _—Mamá ya no esta_

Estaba sumido en el pánico, cada fibra de mi cuerpo sucumbió bajo el pavor que nunca sentí esa noche, el hombre sobre mí no era mi padre, no podía agarrar el cuchillo de la cocina y asestárselo en la sien, no, no era tan fácil.

Porque la persona sobre mi sabía que no podía hacer en contra suya, porque él era Tsukishima Kei, ¿Que hubiese podido hacer?, él era lo único que le daba algo de sentido a mi vida.

Quizá lo mejor hubiese sido dejarlo asesinarme, las lágrimas no lograron fluir más, mi cuerpo entero estaba rendido y paralizado por el miedo, y la resignación, no me permitía abrir los ojos.

 _—Tú no puedes morir aun, derrotista!_

No podía permitirme ver su expresión mientras exprimía mi último aliento de vida.

\- Du… duele - alcance a musitar entre dientes.

Entonces su agarre disminuyó, escuché un quejido y la mano helada que me sostenía quedo sobre mi tráquea sin voluntad alguna, solo reposando en la misma posición, agradecí internamente, me sentí aliviado por un segundo, creí que Tsukki había vuelto, tosí un par de veces no podía moverme más que eso, mis manos recuperaron un poco de movilidad, valentía quizás? Intenté retirar sus manos de mí pero no retrocedió, su cuerpo se fue contra mi pecho. Tsukki se recostó sobre mí respirando agitado como si hubiese acabado de tener un orgasmo.

 _—Huye Tadashi_

 _—Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Huye Tadashi no dejes que nos descubra_

 _—No abras los ojos_

 _—Tadashi! Mueve el trasero, haz algo!_

 _…_

 _—¿Voy a morir?_

Estaba tan aterrado que no había distinguido la enorme erección que empujaba sobre mi estómago.

—Tienes razón —habló contra mi odio.

—No soy el —los susurros aterrorizados de mis voces callaron al instante, no pude escuchar nada de ahí en adelante, ni siquiera mis propios pensamientos.

Todo mi cuerpo fue vaciado de cualquier sentimiento.

No hubo necesidad de despojarme de mi ropa, con el ligero pantalón que tenía puesto, le fue fácil bajarlo a mis muslos, voltearme contra la cama y penetrarme sin ninguna preparación, no hubo dolor, no hubieron lágrimas.

Al final cosas como esas ya me habían pasado, inclusive cuando mi cuerpo aún no se desarrollaba lo suficiente como para ser usado.

Ser violado por un extraño ya no representaba un evento traumático.

Y aunque fuesen sus manos, su calor, su piel, sus gotas de sudor corriendo por mi nuca, aunque ese aliento cálido chocando contra mi mejilla era el suyo.

Esa persona no era él.

Que su cuerpo haya sentido placer a costa mía no tenía el mismo significado de antes.

Abrí los ojos con todo el cansancio que había sentido en mi vida golpeándome cada célula, miré con flojera a la ventana que dejaba entrar apenas un par de rayos de luz, el resto eran escondidos por la cortina, bajé la mirada, sentía todo el cuerpo sudoroso y sucio, quería cerrar los ojos, seguir durmiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos pero la sensación de dolor apareciendo lentamente en mis partes íntimas y en mi cuello fue el derechazo a mi mandíbula de parte de la cruda realidad.

Esta no había sido una alucinación.

—¿Yamaguchi?, ¿Estas despierto? —una voz conocida me sacó de mi momento de revelación.

Hinata se subió a la cama enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa débil y las ojeras bien marcadas bajo sus ojos.

Me quedé callado viendo el color naranja ahora opaco de sus ojos, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi su característico brillo.

—¿Dónde está Kageyama? —pregunté

—Eh? Ah bueno, el ya despertó… pero… es mejor que lo deje descansar —fingió una lastimera sonrisa que hasta a mí me dolió ver.

Si por esta llanura caía un diluvio por allá no escampaba, sus ojos bajaron a mi cuello y subieron de nuevo.

—Te duele?

Me asusté al instante, ¿Dónde estaba Tsukki?, ¿Habían descubierto lo que me hizo? Pero no fue su culpa. Mi mente se llenó de caos, las preguntas iban y venían, la incertidumbre en mitad de mi pecho ardía.

—Tranquilo… —habló Hinata sacando un largo suspiro —No le he dicho a nadie

Dejé escapar el aire retenido en mis pulmones y lo mire con los ojos inevitablemente aguados.

—Yamaguchi —llamó mi nombre con angustia, curvo sus delgados labios, su puchero le dio paso a las lágrimas que dibujaron un sollozo cálido que fue a morir en mi cuelo cuando su cuerpo se abrazó a mí con delicadeza apretando sus dedos en mi espalda.

Sentir su alma quebrándose al compás de la mía era una de las cosas más tristes que había sentido.

La tristeza como cosa singular es un sentimiento que te llena el cuerpo de vacíos y dolores inconclusos, sin lugar, sin espacio sin una cura médica, ni artesanal, la tristeza era una enfermedad terminal de la que huía con fervor.

—Ten…go miedo —susurraba mientras se apegaba más a mi pecho, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos bajándolo suavemente, era pequeño y frágil, noté lo delgado de sus brazos, el cómo sobresalían los huesos de sus omoplatos, las costillas marcadas a cada costado.

Terminé con mis manos entre su cabello acariciándolo lentamente mientras se calmaba.

—Hinata —Lo llamé haciéndolo voltear hacia arriba.

—No le digas a nadie

— Pudo matarte!

—Por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

 _— Lo intentará de nuevo Tadashi_

Mis voces habían vuelto, rencorosas y cobardes.

Aunque me hiciera la cosa más cruel o inhumana, aunque mi vida fuera arrebatada por sus propias manos yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, fuese o no, él mismo.

Lo amaba demasiado.

—¿Estás seguro? — me preguntó con su carita cubierta de lágrimas.

Asentí con la cabeza tratando de parecer firme pero la expresión curvada de sus cejas me dejaba ver que no estaba siendo muy convincente.

—¿Esta bien? Es decir… está bien que la persona que amamos nos haga daño? —la duda y el temor que vi en sus ojos me helo la sangre.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hinata?

—Kageyama… él, no quiere que me quede— me confesó en voz baja con vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con la escena de desesperación que había protagonizado rogando para que lo dejaran quedarse y ahora aceptar que la persona por quien había hecho todo ello no lo quería cerca, era quizá demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Lo odias por ello? —su cabeza negó con énfasis antes de que yo terminara de formular la pregunta.

—No quiero que él me odie

— Si Kageyama me odiara, yo… Yama… gu… — la voz se le quedo a medias, los sollozos le ganaron y volvió a llorar a moco tendido tratando de taparse con ambas manos.

—¿Tan fuerte es lo que sientes por él? — dejé salir una leve sonrisa, por lo intima que se ponía la conversación, el rostro de inocencia y vergüenza que ponía Hinata al tocar esos temas no tenía precio.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque nuestra locura no era excusa para intentar lastimar a los otros, el formar un vínculo y mantenerlo por pequeño que fuese en nuestra posición tenía más prioridad que el respirar, hasta ese bastardo brusco y bravucón lo sabía perfectamente pero amaba tanto a su pelinaranja que tampoco soportaba el hecho de hacerle daño.

Para Kageyama, Hinata tenía que ser tan preciado como Tsukki lo era para mí, si Hinata le quisiera hacer daño seguramente él se lo permitiría, con lo sádico que era hasta podría pedírselo el mismo, para compensar todo lo malo que su obsesivo carácter le debía ya.

Para expiar las toneladas de culpa por arruinarle la vida, y el futuro prometedor al que Hinata ya no podía aspirar, para agradecerle por permitirle seguir viviendo con una razón. Con un motivo para abrir los ojos cada día.

El que Kageyama decidiera intentar alejarlo era lo más valiente que podía hacer cualquiera de nosotros, el mismo estaba rompiendo ese vínculo, para protegerlo de el mismo.

Por donde fuese que lo viera, Kageyama era admirable, porque tenía que estar destrozado ahora mismo. Incluso más que nosotros dos.

—Donde esta Tsukki? —pregunté aun en medio de mi pensamiento, no terminé de decir eso cuando el pomo de la puerta giró.

—Yamaguchi —ahí estaba con sus casi dos metros de alto, todo su cuerpo entrando por la puerta, el dorado de sus ojos justo como lo recordaba, mirándome como si todo fuese normal, como si todo hubiese sido en realidad solo un mal sueño.

Pero los dolores y las marcas en mi cuello que Hinata diviso al instante en que vio al rubio entrar para luego agachar la cabeza eran pruebas suficientes para recordarme que la realidad era cruel, era cruel y nula en su cabeza.

Porque mientras el no estuviera al mando de su cuerpo, no solo era inocente era también ignorante de la realidad.

Me lleve un mano al cuello tratando de disimular, sonreí con algo de tristeza, me mire las piernas y volví a verlo, traía una bandeja con comida, por un momento parecía que no sabía si entrar o no, quizá pensó que interrumpía algo, se sentó en el otro extremo de la camilla poniendo la comida sobre ella ignorando a Hinata.

—Tienes que comer algo — me dijo acercando más la comida, los ojos me picaron, quería llorar.

—Tsukki? — sus ojos me enfocaron, no hubo una sonrisa pero si un gesto tranquilo diciéndome "come, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí" mi mente mi cuerpo y mi corazón fueron débiles, podía sentir la mirada de preocupación de Hinata pero no podía reprimir el sentimiento de alivio que sentí al verlo de vuelta.

La prueba más fehaciente de ese hecho era el completo silencio de mis voces, no hubieron advertencias, ni gritos, ni ruegos.

Era el.

Admiraba a Kageyama por amar puramente a Hinata y por ello proponerse protegerlo aunque fuese de sí mismo.

Pero mientras Tsukki siguiera vivo y yo fuera un maldito cobarde terminaría haciendo todo por mantenerlo a mi lado.

Aun si eso nos terminaba matando a ambos.

* * *

Ya saben me pueden dejar un review aqui abajito, los leo siempre aunque no los conteste uno por uno como que me bloqueo ahi aveces hahahaha

Esta vez no daré adelantos del proximo cap porque quiero dejarlos en la duda. Chan chan chaaaan

Bueno, Bokuto-sama out! XD


	31. Chapter 29

Han pasado 840 años...

Sip ya no son suficientes 84 años xD, hey! como están? apuesto a que pensaron que iba a dejar el fic asi como asi en su mejor parte, pues no!

hahaha lo siento, se que algunas estaban esperando ansiosas la conti y las defraudé ?)

Bueno por donde empiezo, mi vida ahora es como la de Tsukki no se que carajos esta pasando, ni pa donde ir, ni que hacer, tengo mi kokoro herido, la inspiración no me ha abandonado pero si las ganas, bueno aveces.

Bueno sin mas excusas baratas de cajón les dejo el capitulo 29! disfrutenlo ~

* * *

Capítulo 29 - Un inamovible cuerpo simple e inexplicable

Cuando era niño tendía a ser muy ingenuo, aunque no expresara mis dudas y mis pensamientos sobre cada cosa nueva que descubría, siempre sostenía en mi cabeza millones de pensamientos que iban y venían, se torcían y cambiaban. Uno de ellos surgió una noche mientras veía la luna desde el patio de la casa, estaba sentado en el andén viendo como mi hermano terminaba de desinflar la piscina inflable que papa había comprado para ambos ese verano.

Había luna, era cuarto menguante, o cuarto creciente no logro recordarlo bien, el cielo estaba despejado, la luz que se expandía sobre el césped y las plantas era amarillenta y débil pero brillaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar sin necesidad de la bombilla eléctrica.

Esa noche me pregunté qué poder místico determinaba cuando salía la luna y cuando el sol, cuando se dejaban ver solo un poco y que tanta cantidad de luz podíamos tener.

Yo quería tener un poder así.

De niño fui muy ingenuo, pero ahora de grande creo que aún lo soy, el doble.

Nunca podría llegar a controlar a la luna o al sol, ni siquiera puedo aspirar a tener el control de mis propios dedos.

Las lágrimas en las mejillas de Yamaguchi estaban secas, pero oscurecían su piel haciéndolas visibles, sus labios estaban rosados al igual que la punta de su nariz, había estado llorando.

No conectaba su mirada a la mía, me esquivaba, la mano en su cuello, bajo sus dedos, se veian manchas moradas.

¿Qué le sucede?

Hinata también estuvo llorando.

¿Qué sucedió?

—Creo que debería regresar — La voz de Hinata se oyó congestionada, Yamaguchi me dirigió la mirada por más de dos segundos por primera vez desde que entré a la habitación, el pecoso le sonrío a Hinata despeinándole los rizos naranjas asintiendo con la cabeza.

Su mano seguía sobre su cuello, me quede en silencio con la reminiscencia de un mal sabor trabada en la boca, de pronto fui consciente de no tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿De dónde saqué dos bandejas con comida?

Sentí mi cuerpo extraño, como si se moviera poseído por una inercia ajena a mí y a mis pensamientos, mi pesimista naturaleza se convirtió en un escalofrió que me viajo por la columna hasta morir en mi nuca.

—¿Que sucedió? — pregunté, las manos comenzaron a temblarme.

—¿Eh? ¿Tsukki? ¿Qué pasa? — la respiración se me agitó de golpe, sentí las piernas pesadas, lo mire de arriba abajo, Yamaguchi ocultaba algo.

Mi propio organismo me quería ocultar algo.

Hacía calor, era una mañana a mitad del verano, sentí cada poro de mi piel sudoroso y congestionado.

Me eché un paso hacia atrás mirándome las manos, el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de mí y no tenía idea del porqué.

Yamaguchi se levantó de un tirón de la cama, se acercó a mi tomándome de los brazos, justo antes de que me fuera de espaldas al piso, alcanzó a retenerme para que al menos no me golpeara, quedé sentado mirándome los brazos, sentía las corneas ardiendo y la garganta seca.

—¿Tsukki? Tsukki respóndeme! ¿E… estás bien? —su voz fue demandante aun con el sollozo que casi le impide terminar de hablar.

Levanté la cara y lo mire a los ojos, sus marcas en el cuello ahora fueron completamente visibles para mí, tenía largas marcas rojizas y moradas extendiéndose hasta su nuca, como si alguien hubiese intentado asfixiarlo.

Como si alguien…

Me mire de nuevo las manos y sus ojos alternadamente.

Yamaguchi empezó a llorar de nuevo, me miraba con el aturdimiento de alguien que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas?! —le grité, en mi cabeza se reprodujo la mirada de Hinata llena de preocupación antes de dejar la habitación, el momento en que Yamaguchi se encogió tapándose el cuello con la mano.

—¿Quién te hizo daño!? —Lo tomé de los hombros, lo estrujé yéndome sobre él, yo tenía la respuesta y estaba aterrado, el pensamiento no lograba completarse en mi mente sumida en el pánico, pero a pesar de eso, tenía que escucharlo de él.

Era un masoquista.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tsukki m… me las… lastimas

Ahí estaba. Su respuesta corta y concisa que bien podría no tener nada que ver con nada, desencadenó en mi cuerpo un torrente de angustia, desesperación y odio.

Me odiaba a mí mismo, lo había lastimado.

—Fui yo —susurré palpando la cruel realidad entre mis labios, entre mis dientes, como un veneno dulce y ponzoñoso que actuaba rápido.

Sentí sus manos aferrándose a mis hombros.

—No es cierto! Tsukki, no fuiste tú —Si, lo había escuchado pero mi mente no podía entender que significaban esos sonidos que pronunciaba, no pude descifrar sus palabras, fueron solo sonidos sin sentido que se desvanecieron mientras poco a poco todo se oscurecía.

A mi alrededor no había nada, yo mismo lo había destruido todo.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en asilamiento.

En esas cuatro paredes que me confinaban con una rabia silenciosa, atado a esa camisa de fuerza que me lastimaba todo el cuerpo, con el pecho adolorido sin aire, acalorado, sudoroso y perdido.

Mire con pereza hacia la puerta, no lograba percibir ningún sonido proveniente de afuera, la única banda sonora que lograba distinguir era el resoplido agitado del aire tratando de entrar a mi cuerpo, del mismo saliendo con furia.

Volvía a sentir la laguna mental de la mañana, no tenía idea de cómo ni porque había llegado hasta ahí, pero por el bienestar de Yamaguchi era lo mejor.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo terminé lastimando de nuevo?

Ya no sentía las manos, mucho menos podía moverlas, agradecí por primera vez ese sentimiento de impotencia, al menos así no podría hacerle ningún daño.

Recordé la mirada de mi madre cuando yo enfermaba, esa dulzura con la que lograba convencerme de que todo estaría bien de nuevo, ¿Cuando había dejado de pensar en ella?, ahora, en ese momento cada recuerdo junto a Yamaguchi se reprodujo lentamente en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos sintiendo el ardor más seco que había sentido.

La primera vez que vi sus ojos, la primera vez que sentí su piel, los impulsos eléctricos viajando por mis células, el recuerdo que guardaba mi cuerpo de su existencia.

Quería tenerlo entre mis brazos aunque eso pudiera matarlo.

Las ganas de vomitar me hicieron ahogar una horcada mientras me empecé a retorcer de malestar sobre la fría y apretada camilla, ese solo pensamiento me hacía sentir enfermo, los engranajes de metal y las uniones de los tubos hicieron ruido ante mis bruscos movimientos, la camisa cedió lo suficiente para apretar más mis muñecas.

¿Cuantas veces más tendría que desear estar muerto para por fin estarlo?

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sentí una mano cálida en mi nuca, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

—Tranquilo chico

Esa voz me heló la sangre, aun con todo el calor que abrazaba mi cuerpo, pero el punzón en mi cuello me detuvo, no dolió, pero fui plenamente consciente de como el líquido ardiendo se colaba en mis venas mientras me paralizaba el sistema nervioso, ya no sentía nada, ni el dolor en mis brazos, deje salir un largo suspiro hasta quedarme completamente quieto, sentí un par de lágrimas acumuladas por fin escapar de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas, cerré los parpados pero no hubo oscuridad.

—Por favor! Por favor Takeda-san Por favor —varios ruegos y lamentos entre sollozos se escuchaban a lo lejos, manteniéndome consciente, con los ojos entreabiertos, fijos en la pared frente a mí.

—Ya basta Yamaguchi-kun

—Por favor no puede dejar que le haga daño, Tsukki no hizo nada malo!

—Será mejor que lo saque de aquí Takeda-san

Esa voz de nuevo, ya no podía reaccionar físicamente a ella pero mi mente disparó hasta la última alarma que pudiera poseer mi enloquecido ser, o eso creí por un momento antes de que la droga dejara de hacer efecto y mi cuerpo se removiera, furioso, de nuevo.

Caí al suelo acolchonado, mi espalda absorbió todo el impacto, me voltee con furia, la sangre me hervía.

Ahí estaba.

Su estúpida estatura se alzaba sobre mí con prepotencia, sus cabellos rojos y despeinados estaban echados hacia atrás, vi su mirada cínica y su falsa sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus odiosos y blancos dientes.

—Sí que eres enérgico, ¿no es así? —sonrió de nuevo acomodándose un mechón rebelde con la jeringa entre sus dedos.

—¿Tsukishima-kun estas bien? —preguntó Takeda-san desde la puerta tras de él Yamaguchi era un mar de lágrimas que miraba expectante tratando de retener la imperiosa necesidad de entrar y lanzarse sobre mí.

Una sonrisa suave y perfectamente fingida se dibujó en mi rostro sin mi consentimiento.

—Si quiere ver que tan enérgico soy, le invito a soltarme la camisa de fuerza —mi tono de voz fue tranquilo y sereno todo lo contrario al movimiento errático de mis manos que se retorcían contra la tela quemándome en el intento de liberarme.

El abominable ser que me usó como su marioneta enferma no iba a aparecer de nuevo, menos cuando era responsable de varios de mis traumas.

Me miró, guardo silencio, se pasó la jeringa por los labios y soltó una carcajada.

—Te puse 25 ml, tengo que admitir que me sorprendes.

—La dosis debía ser de 8 ml máximo, Tendou-san usted es una oficial de policía eso lo tengo muy claro, pero en cuanto a la salud de mis pacientes, es totalmente mi jurisdicción, podría haberle causado muerte cerebral, ni siquiera sabemos que podría estar causando en estos momentos en su cuerpo.

La voz de Takeda-san sonó como nunca la había escuchado antes, demandante y enojado, había hablado el director del hospital Matsuzawa y ni yo no podía negarlo.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, proceda como guste Doctor —se burló el pelirrojo echándose un par de paso atrás, Yamaguchi no logró retenerse más, ya lo tenía abrazado a mi pecho llorando desconsolado llamando mi nombre.

Miré por un momento al pelirrojo que se empezaba a retirar de la habitación hacia el pasillo, su mirada pasó lentamente de la burla al asco.

El tipo era un homofóbico de primera, ya había logrado torturarme en la cárcel y en las celdas de la penitenciaria donde estuve varios días recluso en más de una ocasión, las inclinaciones de Akiteru no ayudaron mucho, cuando lo conoció y se enteró por los registros familiares de la preferencia sexual de mi hermano había logrado colarse en una de las celdas una noche, incitando a un par de malandros que habían caído ahí conmigo a que me follaran como a una perra.

No lo lograron, siendo yo un loco descarriado, alto y fuerte había podido someterlos, pero el pelirrojo no paró ahí, desde ese día, no solo lo asignaron la tarea de mantener uno de sus obsesivos ojos sobre mí, como misión personal había decidido hacerme desear estar muerto.

Cuando lo perdí de vista pude destrabar la mandíbula, aprecie con lujo de detalle como el arrebol de dolor en mis muñecas me pasaba la cuenta de cobro.

Me incline por el dolor, Yamaguchi sollozó y me miró preocupado, Takeda se agachó y me halo del brazo poniendo a Yamaguchi entre los dos, con cuidado desató la camisa hasta dejarme libre.

—Tengo que revisarte de inmediato, por favor compórtate —fue lo único que dijo, ya no sonreía más.

—Por favor no deje que se acerque a Yamaguchi —la suplica lastimera que se escapó de mi garganta seca y carrasposa le devolvió algo del Takeda-san que yo conocía.

—No te preocupes por ello —sonrió débilmente mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

—Tsu… kki —susurró mirándome desde mi pecho, con los brazos libres pero inútilmente adoloridos no pude ni moverme, seguía a la merced de su abrazo, cálido, acogedor, reconfortante y aterrador.

Takeda-san regresó acompañado de Ukai-san, el rubio me miro con cansancio, me ayudó a levantarme hasta acomodarme en una silla de ruedas, la droga empezó a paralizarme poco a poco, me tenía pasmados hasta los pensamientos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue rápido, me terminaron llevando de nuevo al pabellón médico, Yamaguchi tomó mi mano y nunca la soltó ni siquiera mientras Takeda-san me examinaba, mi tensión estaba por las nubes, si lograba moverme rápido terminaba con la visión invadida de una estática grisácea parecida a la de un televisor sin señal.

— Vas… a… a estar bien— susurro Yamaguchi apretando sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, mis muñecas tenían marcas rojas y restos de sangre en ciertas cortadas pequeñas que había causado el roce persistente con la tela.

Lo miré a los ojos todo el tiempo, el color café en su iris tenia tonos verdosos y algunos claros, las lágrimas que se formaban a medias le daban más brillo, sus pestañas no eran muy largas pero si lisas y gruesas.

Todo era caóticamente agotador, ya no sabía ni cómo podía seguir manteniendo mi mente funcionando, por un momento mientras veía desvanecerse una lagrima por su mejilla pensé que sería mejor (de nuevo) terminar con todo aquello.

Desperté tres días después, exhausto y maltrecho, o al menos eso me dijeron después, lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos plenamente consciente, fue su pecoso rostro adormilado sobre el colchón junto a mi brazo, sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, hacia más calor de la que había sentido en los últimos días, sentía las gotas de sudor rodar desde mi frente bajando por mi sien hasta mis mejillas perdiéndose por mi nuca.

Era de noche pero todo era iluminado por una luz grisácea que le daba un aire espectral a todo.

Había luna llena.

Miré por la ventana, una de las cortinas estaba apilada y dejaba ver el paisaje nocturno, una rama de un árbol que alcanzaba a llegar hasta el vidrio formando una sombra tenebrosa sobre el resto de la delgada tela blanca, el cielo impecable, ni una nube, ni una estrella, solo ese farol enorme, iluminando mi cara y las facciones de Yamaguchi.

Juzgándome.

Era un cuerpo de luz resaltando la oscuridad que me invadía.

Sentí las manos temblar, incluso la sudorosa que sostenía el pecoso entre la suya, el miedo y la cobardía no son iguales, la ansiedad que me producía al ir ciego por los días sin tener un panorama claro de lo que sucedía en mi cabeza, el pánico al que se sometía mi sistema nervioso al sentirme impotente, sin duda yo padecía de ambas ¿No había nada realmente que pudiese hacer?

Yo alguna vez estuve sano, alguna vez fuimos niños normales, con una vida normal, íbamos a la escuela, aprendíamos cosas, conocíamos personas, comíamos nuestra comida favorita, soñábamos con dinosaurios y papas fritas.

¿Que habíamos hecho para merecer un destino tan chueco y doloroso?

Solté un suspiro, me sentía sucio y pesado, subí mi otro brazo para encontrar un catéter inyectado en mi dedo índice, me molestaba la sensación fría de la aguja, pero no quería perder el agarre de Yamaguchi si intentaba sacármelo.

Acerque mi mano aletargadamente hasta su mejilla derecha, la otra se le aplastaba bajo el peso de su cabeza contra el colchón; acaricie con la yema de los dedos su suave piel, trazando pequeñas líneas entre sus pecas.

Yamaguchi tenía constelaciones en el rostro.

Resignado a no masticar nada de nuestras situaciones al menos por el momento en que el siguiera dormido, sumido en un mundo diferente, (que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas fuera menos doloroso para él), me perdí en los tramos que podía formar con cada mancha de su piel.

Una de sus pequeñas pecas tenía la forma de un círculo perfecto, si trazaba un camino hacia la siguiente que era un poco más deforme podía llegar a una tercera más pequeña.

—Orión —susurré notando como mi voz apenas salía raspada y más grave de lo normal rompiendo el cómodo silencio que era armonizado por su respiración.

Desde que una tarde cuando era pequeño mi hermano me enseñó lo que significaba esa constelación me termine obsesionando con cosas de mitología, astrología e historia, en mi niñez devore más libros sobre cosas antiguas y mágicas que comida, recuerdo que esa noche mencionó que esa constelación era una de las pocas que se podía ver en cualquier parte del mundo, me contó sobre su historia y las muchas versiones que tenían según las culturas que intentaron darle una explicación a esa formación de luces en el cielo nocturno que no parecía alterarse ni con el paso del tiempo.

Algo hermoso que está a la vista de todos, luminoso, que no se esconde, solo es un ser simple e inamovible.

Quizá inexplicable.

Rasque suavemente con la uña de mi dedo pulgar la punta de su nariz, luego de arrugarla y dar un largo bostezo abrió los ojos con cansancio, noté las bolsas que se formaban bajo sus ojos que me miraban sin alguna expresión, pasaron quizá un par de minutos, antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran y sus parpados se abrieran de golpe.

—Tsu… —puse un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería perturbar su simpleza.

Yamaguchi era algo hermoso y luminoso, que estaba ahí inamovible a mi lado.

Simple y quizá inexplicable.

Me acerque lentamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron gradualmente a mi cercanía, roce su nariz con la mía, el aroma de Yamaguchi era el mismo, no cambiaba.

Sus reacciones frente a mí no cambiaban.

Yo podría ser una tormenta eléctrica, una nube cargada de lluvia, un meteorito en el firmamento rasgando la atmosfera, pero Yamaguchi no cambiaba.

Seguía ahí, a mi lado.

Lo había lastimado, lo abandoné, lo viole y lo maltraté, ignore lo que sentía y lo hice llorar muchas veces.

Besé sus labios cuarteados, sentí como su cuerpo se tensiono, enterré mi mano con el catéter en su nuca profundizando el contacto entre los dos.

Era como haber estado sediento durante una década vagando por un árido desierto y al fin encontrar un oasis, rebosante de fresca agua, pero que al final aun así se sentía como un espejismo.

Sentí el sudor aumentando, toda la piel de mi frente se sentía húmeda y pegajosa, tenía los ojos bien cerrados, ni la luz de la luna podía perturbar la oscuridad en la que me sumía guiado por la calidez de su saliva, de su calor, por la piel arrugada de sus labios, por la rugosidad de su lengua.

Sentí en todo mi cuerpo el deseo aumentando, entumeciendo todo aquello que podía agobiarme, ese carnívoro sentimiento de apego que me volvía loco, ese deseo mundano que me hacía más humano de lo que pudiese algún día admitir.

Eso que solo él lograba despertar.

—No eres el único que lo desea —

Algo en mi oscuro interior que solo Yamaguchi Tadashi podía despertar, él era un cuerpo inamovible que obtenía un brillo falso gracias a una luna llena enorme en el cielo, hurgaba en mi interior, dejando al descubierto mi lado más falto de luz, dándole vida a los instintos más sádicos que vivían en mi interior.

* * *

Dicen que quienes tenemos el coraje de escribir algo es porque tenemos mucho dentro de nosotros que no expresamos, que nadie ve, esa frustración se convierte en inspiración.

Asi es normal que terminemos escribiendo sobre nosotros mismos, sobre lo que sentimos, sobre lo que vemos, amamos u odiamos.

Tsukishima kei mi pobre poste de luz al que hago sufrir en este fic es un reflejo muy veridico de lo que soy yo realmente, puede que eso no les interese mucho pero bueno algo me dijo que escribiera esta pequeña explicacion de porque existe este amargo fic tristón.

En el proximo cap! (les prometo que no tardare tanto) por primera vez el director del hospital para enfermedades mentales Matsuzawa nos narrará la historia de nuestros hermosos niños desde su perspectiva va a ser uno de los caps mas largos que escriba.

Si les gustó, aqui abajito pueden dejarme un review, el otro dia estuve releyendolos y ay dios mio, ojala existieran mas personas como ustedes a mi alrededor, todo seria tan diferente.

Pero como no es asi espero sus reviews!

Bokuto-sama fuera!


	32. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 – No existe fármaco que pueda sanar el alma.

No creo que pueda llegar el día en que sea capaz de olvidar su rostro.

Cubierto de lágrimas, frotándose rudamente las mejillas tratando de alguna forma hacer desaparecer la humedad creciente que empapaba su rostro sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ukai-kun jamás había llorado frente a mí. Oh, bueno, debería admitir que nunca había visto su ser aquejado por tan fuertes emociones, era fascinante y a la vez aterrador.

Recién después de 2 años de convivir a su lado me daba el lujo de presenciar tal escena, por supuesto que las razones tras ello eran crueles, pensándolo con detenimiento mi anonado ser estaba sumiéndose en el placer más culposo que hubiese sentido antes, que me hubiese permitido sentir antes de ese día.

Sin embargo ahí congelado no podía hacer nada más que observar.

Ukai Keishin, el alocado pasante de cabello tinturado y despeinado que había llegado un día, con su expresión vacía, recomendado por uno de mis antiguos profesores en la universidad, a ser uno de mis aprendices en mis primeros años como Director del Hospital Matsuzawa, de lejos era la única persona que había permanecido a mi lado tanto tiempo y también quien más me conocía; aunque ese hecho hasta ese momento hubiese pasado desapercibido para mí.

Por la escena que presenciaba, yo, de él, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Con el paso de los meses me había decidido, Ukai-kun no era el tipo de persona que tendría futuro como psiquiatra, siempre se mostraba apático a los sentimientos de los pacientes y nunca intervenía más de lo necesario, para él era como ser el barrendero de la calle, algo que debía hacer, sistemático y repetitivo, nunca tuvo problemas para comunicarse con los pacientes pero tampoco usó eso para transmitir algo más, se limitaba a impedir que terminaran arrancándose los cabellos entre ellos. Ni más ni menos.

Y esta era la reacción que recibía al hablarle sobre ello, cuando intenté persuadirlo de seguir otro camino.

Me sentí desubicado, ¿Quién era Ukai-kun en realidad?

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiese descongelar mi procesamiento neuronal y actuar de alguna forma, Ukai-kun no emitía ningún sonido, ni un gemido, ni una respiración agitada, pero las lágrimas fluían sin control por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué lentamente, cauteloso, esperando no ganarme un buen puñetazo en la cara proveniente del yankee llorón que me sobrepasaba por más de 10 cm de altura.

Acuné sus mejillas en mis manos y lo acerque a mi cuello, terminó encorvado en un abrazo, que aunque incomodo fue cálido, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón alterado contra mi hombro.

Pasé un brazo por su espalda acariciándolo lentamente, como si se tratara de un niño gigante al que tenía que calmar, su respiración fue más audible cerca de mi oído, sentí la piel de mi cara ponerse cálida, los ojos se me nublaron y sin saber porque empecé a llorar también.

Quizá era la primera vez que lloraba desde la última que lograba recordar muchos años atrás, cuando mi padre había muerto.

—Sensei —su voz sonó rasposa, pero contra mi oído fue como escuchar una melodía que me hizo erizar la piel.

—Lo siento, no creí que pudieras reaccionar de esta forma —fue lo único que pude decirle.

En un segundo y sin mi intervención, mi espalda dio contra la pared, sus fuertes manos me sostenían contra el frio concreto, su respiración agitada hacía eco sobre mi nariz, su aliento cálido tornó el aire alrededor, sofocante.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos. Fue un contacto rudo y húmedo, la imagen de su lengua pasar por sus labios segundos antes de apretarlos contra los míos fue más de lo que mi mente pudo asimilar y mi parte masculina de la que ya creía haberme olvidado fue la que muy ávida reaccionó con entusiasmo.

Hizo contacto con mis labios un par de veces más antes de esconder su rostro completamente enrojecido contra mi cuello de nuevo, temblando, sin dejar de sostenerme con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuese a escapar.

No pronuncie palabra alguna, lo deje hacer, lo deje sentir, ni siquiera me pregunte ¿Por qué?.

Sin oponerme acaricié su espalda de nuevo, sus brazos se destensaron lentamente mientras se apegaba más a mí, no me dirigía la mirada, se veía avergonzado, quizá miles de pensamientos contradictorios sostenían una cruda batalla en su interior.

Yo era casi 4 años mayor que él físicamente, mentalmente podría superarlo por un par de décadas.

Tomé con suavidad su bata blanca y la saque de sus hombros mientras el apretaba los labios desviando la mirada hacia un lado, era tan enternecedor y apetitoso, toda clase de fuerzas mundanas se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y yo les permití actuar.

Me deshice de su camisa, desabotonando con paciencia cada uno de sus 7 botones, con suavidad saque su cinturón, colé mis manos entre sus pantalones y los deslicé hacia abajo mientras lo empujaba hacia el escritorio.

Mi escritorio, en mi oficina, con la puerta sin seguro alguno más que el de la perilla que podría girarse en cualquier momento y dejar a la luz nuestro pequeño encuentro, al que ni yo mismo podía darle nombre o razón.

Lo recosté con suavidad, admiré su rostro, el color carmesí al que se había tornado su piel era aún más excitante, sus ojos entrecerrados y empañados, sus labios fruncidos haciendo un ligero puchero, sus manos temblando aun sujetas a mis brazos.

En ese momento sentí la urgencia de hacerle emitir algún sonido, teniéndolo en bóxers, fue muy sencillo hacerlo jadear al sentir mis dedos acariciar lentamente su entrepierna, se estremeció por completo, sus manos se aferraron más a mí, ese pequeño sonido fue suficiente para dejar el ultimo cerrojo de mi cordura a su merced.

Un par de segundos después ya estaba deleitado con la suave composición de gemidos que llenaron las cuatro paredes, mis manos se movían sobre su entrepierna dura y ardiendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo despojara de la tela que me estorbaba y tomara toda su virilidad entre mis manos, con movimientos bruscos, quizá por la falta de práctica, quizá cegado por el placer que drogaba cada una de las células en mi cuerpo, logré hacer que se viniera contra su abdomen marcado y entre mis manos, jadeaba desesperado, con uno de sus brazos contra su boca tratando de ocultar los sonidos que ya no podía retener dentro de sus dientes apretados.

La luz que recibí al abrir los ojos me dejó aturdido, desperté entre sus brazos, acalorado, olía a sudor, el sol de verano nos azotaba desde temprano, esa noche había soñado con la primera vez que Ukai-kun y yo hicimos el amor, mi entrepierna estaba muy consciente de ello.

—Ittetsu? —murmuro alejándose de mí, incomodo por el calor que aumentaba.

—Buenos días —lo saludé dejando un beso suave en su hombro para levantarme y darle más espacio en la cama, que de por sí ya era estrecha.

No eran tan buenos días, con todos los problemas en el que el hospital se veía envuelto, las noches a su lado eran mi único alivio, por lo que de momento había decidido quedarme en su habitación, normalmente lo haría solo un par de veces a la semana, pero sí tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo, no podría superar nada de todo esto sin su apoyo a mi lado, sin confirmar cada noche en medio de la oscuridad entre sus caricias y sus jadeos que sin importar lo que sucediera él estaría ahí, de mi lado, a mi lado, sosteniéndome.

Me había convertido en alguien inevitablemente dependiente de su existencia.

Tener sueños vividos sobre mis recuerdos y otro par de "habilidades", como me gustaba llamarles, eran ciertos comportamientos extraños que había desarrollado a lo largo de mi formación psiquiátrica. Entre ellas también gozaba de una memoria eidética, cosa que era muy útil cuando tenías que memorizar cada comportamiento, cada gesto, cada opinión y penetrar en las mentes perturbadas de mis pacientes en busca de una respuesta, esa era mi vocación.

Mi padre había sido un reconocido doctor que se enfocaba en dar tratamiento a problemas mentales derivados de vivencias traumáticas, de eventos abrumadores que golpearon la psique de los pacientes dejándolos entre la realidad y el profundo temor. Mi madre fue una de ellas, padeció de esquizofrenia paranoide, como resultado de haber sido secuestrada de niña junto con sus padres, los cuales fueron asesinados, fue llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico donde conoció a mi padre, que para ese entonces estaba terminando su especialización, se podría decir que tuvieron una historia feliz hasta que lastimosamente, ella murió el día en que me dio a luz.

Recuerdo como mi padre solía hablar de ella, como si hubiese sido su más hermosa obra de arte, hasta donde pudo le permitió tener una vida tranquila y feliz, le enseñó muchas cosas que en sus 6 años de confinamiento y horror no tuvieron lugar en lo que hubiese sido una adolescencia normal.

Ella fue hija de una familia adinerada parte de algún lugar entre la política de la ciudad, sus abuelos le dejaron como única herencia una enorme casa al estilo antiguo a las afueras de la ciudad, posesión que pasó a nombre mío cuando falleció.

Ese era mi hogar paterno. Mi padre vivió allí conmigo hasta que perdió el último de sus recuerdos sobre mí, abatido por el Alzheimer, olvidó a mi madre, olvidó la casa, olvidó todo lo que sabía de medicina, olvidó donde, como vivía y hasta quien era. Ahora estaba recluido en un centro médico en kyoto, cuando le diagnosticaron su enfermedad en pleno uso de sus últimas facultades mentales escribió un testamento, donde, no solo me obligaba a internarlo en ese lugar, sino que también me prohibía ir a visitarlo, también me dejaba la casa y todo lo que había en ella, todos los recuerdos toda la vida que él y mi madre no pudieron tener, como los deseos que quedaron en el aire bajo un techo donde nunca durmieron juntos.

Contra su voluntad iba a visitarlo por lo menos dos fechas al año, me hacía pasar por un médico más y lograba de vez en vez tener una tarde tranquila a su lado viendo el atardecer o jugando shogi.

Agarre la toalla y camine hacia el baño, luego de cepillarme rápidamente me metí bajo la ducha, el agua fría me hizo sentir mas tranquilo.

Sentimientos amargos estaban convirtiéndose en mi desayuno de cada día, mitigar la ansiedad era el trabajo de Ukai-kun, su compañía siempre me hacía bien, razón por la cual no regresé a casa esas semanas.

En vez de eso me hice un pequeño nido entre sus brazos donde lograba recargar energías cada día.

Aún era temprano, podía escuchar el leve trinar de algún pájaro en la distancia, la luz era fuerte, el verano nos estaba dando con todo, apenas salí de la ducha el calor empezó a tomar forma entre los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

—Hace calor —se quejó rascándose la cabeza, sin la diadema, sus cabellos rubios y negros no tenían un orden, algunos mechones se le iban a la frente y otros se enroscaban en rulos hacia su nuca, ya tenía el cabello muy largo.

—Entra, la ducha esta fría —le arrojé la toalla a la cara mientras buscaba algo de ropa en la mochila de viaje que había traído para sobrevivir esos días, aunque ya conservaba una buena parte de mi ropa y mis cosas personales entre sus pertenencias.

Caminé hasta donde yacía mi bata, en la pared colgada de un gancho junto a la suya, impecable y sin una sola arruga, esa era una de sus solidarias acciones que se acostumbró a hacer día tras día.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de salida, Ukai-kun soltó un pequeño bufido desde el baño mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme los pantalones en la cadera.

—Ukai-kuuuun puede decirme a qué hora llega Takeda-san? —la voz chillona e inconfundible del oficial de policía de cabellos rojos desbaratados sonó a través de la madera.

Junté ambas manos a modo de súplica mirándolo, un notable enojo se clavó en su entrecejo.

—En una hora o un poco menos —fue su respuesta fría y concisa.

Se escucharon un par de golpes más, seguramente Tendou-san quería que se le abriera la puerta pero cada detalle o información por más mínima que fuera tenía que ser manejada con sumo cuidado, a pesar de ser uno de los oficiales de policía más experimentados en casos como los nuestros, tenía una inclinación insana a pensar como el "paciente" o como él los llamaba "criminales".

Ukai-kun se terminó de vestir ignorando la puerta y al resto del universo aparentemente, se acercó a mí, me acomodo los mechones en mi coronilla que se negaban a asentarse y acunando mis mejillas en sus manos dejo un cálido beso en mi frente

—Todo irá mejorando, poco a poco —susurró contra mi piel. Yo era el director del hospital, el directo responsable de todo, pero el… Él era mi pilar.

Le sonreí aguantando el ardor en mis ojos resecos, logramos desayunar un poco para luego regresar al edificio central, primero pasamos por Nekoma y Fukurodani, aún tenía que revisar constantemente el estado de los chicos de Karasuno que había tenido que aislar de momento, una vez terminé eso y le encargue a Ukai-kun un par de problemillas con los búhos de Fukurodani regresé a Karasuno directo al pabellón médico.

Eran las 8:15 am según el reloj de pared que orquestaba el único sonido en la sala de estar.

Caminé por el pasillo blanco, me acerque a la puerta lentamente, Tsukishima-kun seguía inconsciente por los efectos brutales que tuvo la sobredosis de medicina en él, las venas en el lado derecho de su cuello se brotaron por el exceso palpitar que produjo el fármaco, tanto que su clara piel ahora se notaba verdosa con rayas moradas que sobresalían como si su piel hubiese desaparecido y su sistema circulatorio hubiese quedado en carne viva.

Aún seguía inconsciente, tuve que usar todo el conocimiento medico a mi mano para usar los supresivos correctos que pudieran controlar su tensión y su ritmo cardiaco, así como sus cambios salvajes de temperatura y la fiebre intensa que lo aquejó desde la primera noche y apenas llevábamos dos.

Los parpados me pesaban, pero no era de sueño.

—Buenos días Takeda-san! —La voz alegre de Tendou-san apareció justo detrás de mí antes de que girara el pomo y entrara a la habitación.

Me detuve.

—Buenos días Tendou-san —seguía repudiando el haberle permitido dejar a uno de mis pacientes en ese estado, por lo que no lo quería cerca de ninguno de ellos, ya había hecho el reporte a uno de sus superiores, pero apenas logré reducir su estadía diaria y su contacto con los pacientes, aunque a él no parecía importarle.

Ahora solo tenía que lidiar con su presencia en las mañanas, luego del medio día podía echarlo a patadas.

—Vaya, ¿aún sigue enojado conmigo? —preguntó sonriente. Me negué a contestarle cualquier cosa que pudiese ser usada en mi contra, mantener la compostura era un arte que me había costado adquirir y el tipo frente a mí, aunque en mi opinión clínica era un desquiciado, todavía seguía siendo un oficial de la policía.

—No tengo que recordarle que no tiene permitido entrar a esta habitación hasta que Tsukishima-kun se recupere, ¿verdad? —le sonreí como apenas pude hacerlo, sentí los músculos de mis mejillas oponerse, pero el asunto era inevitable.

—Claro que si —respondió esta vez sin la sonrisa en el rostro, agachó la cabeza, levantó un brazo a modo de despedida y se dio media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo.

Las expresiones que lograba poner en su rostro eran más tétricas que las de mis peores pacientes.

Entré a la habitación, Yamaguchi-kun seguía recostado sobre una esquina de la cama, con el resto de su cuerpo sobre la silla de plástico, acaricie un poco sus cabellos pasando por su lado hacia la cabecera donde el rubio aún seguía dormido, aunque su expresión ahora era más tranquila, como si solo estuviese descansando después de un largo día.

Revisé sus signos vitales y el catéter de suero que seguía anclado a su brazo, cambie la bolsa, revise las lecturas de su actividad cardiaca, le inyecté una dosis de medicina en el brazo derecho y mientras lo hacía Yamaguchi-kun abrió los ojos, sin decir nada se acomodó sobre ambos brazos mirando cada uno de mis movimientos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dormiste bien?, ¿No tienes hambre? —le pregunté terminando mi trabajo y acercándome a él, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se hacían más oscuras con el paso de los días.

—¿Seguro? — el negó suavemente con la cabeza para luego enredarse de nuevo en el brazo de Tsukishima-kun.

Acaricie de nuevo su cabeza y salí de la habitación. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta si Yamaguchi-kun sería uno de mis primeros fracasos, ninguna sesión, ningún tratamiento, ninguna droga, no había nada que yo hiciera que afectase su condición, ni siquiera su estadía en el hospital parecía forzada para él, era más como si cada cosa en su vida hubiese sido planeada por el mismo y no tuviera ninguna intensión de negarse al flujo de las circunstancias.

Pasé a la siguiente habitación, Hinata seguía sentado en el suelo contra la pared, justo como lo había dejado en la noche, no me permitió ni siquiera sentarlo en la silla de plástico, estaba sumiéndose en una depresión preocupante, en mi interior temía por su salud, podía terminar como Sugawara-kun.

Sin embargo no estaba entre mis capacidades "obligarlo" a hacer esto o aquello, ese pequeño poseía un aura de fragilidad que aún no analizaba con total calma.

Kageyama-kun no estaba inconsciente, mucho menos dormido, se limitaba a ver por la ventana estuviese abierta o no, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Hinata y tampoco me permitía sostener una conversación normal con él, por momentos prefería que explotara en ira como lo había echo ese día a tener que verlo en estado catatónico por la inmensa culpa que lo embargaba.

—Buenos días Kageyama-kun —lo saludé mientras revisaba sus signos vitales, la herida estaba cicatrizando lentamente, si seguía así duraría mucho más tiempo en esa cama antes de poder siquiera levantarse.

Me senté con cuidado dispuesto a limpiarle la herida y cambiarle los vendajes, Hinata se sentó más derecho mirándome, como si estuviera memorizando mis movimientos.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —le pregunté estirando el vendaje sucio hacia él, asintió rápidamente, la energía que lo caracterizaba avivó su cuerpo por un momento haciendo más notables los estragos que hacía en su masa muscular los últimos días, las últimas semanas, el último año.

Vi de reojo como Kageyama apretó uno de sus puños conforme el pequeño se acercaba, Hinata tomó en sus manos el vendaje sucio y lo deposito en la papelera de desechos tóxicos en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más? —preguntó con cautela aun alejado un poco del campo de visión del pelinegro.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se acercara, le mostré la herida en la piel blanca que por el golpe y la cirugía se tornaba morada y verdosa alrededor, su cara se tiño de preocupación, le acerque un poco más halándolo suavemente del brazo, tomé una gasa nueva, la impregne de alcohol y empecé a limpiarle, luego, puse su mano bajo la mía, sus delgados dedos hacían sobresalir ásperamente sus falanges, lo hice imitar mis movimientos suavemente sobre la herida.

Kageyama nos miraba, por fin teníamos su atención, su brazo seguía tensionado con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que se enterraba las uñas en la palma de la mano.

Desde que pude tener un vistazo de la relación entre esos dos me di cuenta de la importancia de Hinata en el proceso de Kageyama, porque por ese pequeño y revoltoso pelinaranja, el pelinegro era capaz de hacer sacrificios y tomar crudas decisiones en pro del bienestar de alguien más, cosa que en un obsesivo compulsivo como él, era de por sí mismo un gran avance, por más cruel que sonara tenía que forzarlo a cruzar el límite, para enseñarle a controlarse, en ese orden de ideas, lo mejor era no separarlo de Hinata ni por un momento.

Para que en su mente, huir, dejara de ser una opción.

Por un momento de cansancio quizá, pase por desapercibida las lágrimas del pelinaranja que empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas cayendo sobre el estómago desnudo de Kageyama.

La mano de Hinata temblaba bajo la mía, pasó un segundo, un solo segundo para que Kageyama soltara un fuerte manotazo contra nosotros haciéndonos retroceder, se encorvo conteniendo las muecas de dolor que se forzaban en las facciones de su rostro.

—Aléjate de mí! —Gritó.

Hinata se recogió encorvando la espalda, escondiendo su mano contra su pecho, sorbiendo las lágrimas y el dolor.

Intenté decir su nombre para calmarlo, pero su ira siempre se acumulaba mucho más rápido que los pensamientos, volvió a soltar un manotazo lanzando el equipo de curación y demás lejos contra la pared blanca, uno de los frascos que contenían una medicina de color oscuro se rompió al instante manchando el color del muro.

—Tranquilízate! —me forcé a gritarle, de pronto sentí mi respiración agitada, mi yo interno se salía de control con más frecuencia, por primera vez en mi vida no afrontaba una mala situación con una sonrisa.

Kageyama se encogió ante mi orden, se llevó ambas manos a la herida resintiendo todo el dolor que le provocaron los bruscos movimientos y tosió un par de veces quizá falto de aire.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de acallarse, estaba llorando más fuerte y su respiración se iba en pequeños y suaves quejidos de dolor a través de sus dedos.

—No quiero verte! Lárgate de aquí! Maldito inútil! —Le gritó de nuevo el pelinegro, la herida ya sangraba de nuevo y el borde de su pantalón gris ya empezaba a mancharse.

—Kageyama! —mi voz era ronca, difícilmente me reconocía entre la ira que empezaba a cumularse entre mis pulmones impidiendo la entrada del aire cálido de la mitad odiosa del verano más seco y abrumador en décadas.

Hinata apretó los dientes y sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que vas a lograr tratándolo así?

Mis pensamientos personales en cuanto a la vida de mis pacientes eran irrelevantes e innecesarios, un psiquiatra de mi nivel, debe ser un paño seco, dispuesto a aportar soluciones, a manipular la mente humana para hallar algo de luz en medio de los cuartos oscuros donde cada paciente se escondía.

No se me era permitido criticar el comportamiento de mis pacientes, mi trabajo era apelar a su raciocinio más básico, ayudándolos a cambiar su comportamiento por uno más sociablemente aceptable.

Yo no debía criticar a nadie.

Me lleve una mano a la frente, mientras los estragos de la infelicidad devoraban su rostro, ver como sus cejas se fruncían, sus labios se partían y quebraban en un puchero rabioso al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se empañaban y su nariz enrojecía.

¿Cuánto dolor estaba soportando dentro de sí mismo?, ¿Cuanta ira?, ¿Cuantos remordimientos?.

Solté un suspiro, me senté de nuevo, levanté lo que me era más necesario, deseché cualquier cosa que se hubiese podido contaminar y me dedique a limpiar de nuevo la herida, le cambie vendajes y le aplique morfina.

Me levanté sin decir una sola palabra más y me retire de la habitación. Me retuve un momento de espaldas contra la puerta ya cerrada soltando un largo suspiro.

—¿Sensei?

Ahí estaba, mi vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

—¿Viste a Hinata por aquí? —le pregunté sacudiendo un poco el polvo que se acumulaba parsimoniosamente sobre mi cordura.

—Lo vi entrar al cuarto del rubio —respondió con la misma sequedad de siempre, me miró examinándome, arquee una ceja y negué con la cabeza leyendo, del marrón de sus ojos, lo que quería preguntar.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —Su expresión me decía que obviamente no me creía nada, así era él, terco y vivía preocupado por mí, sin embargo prefería no presionarme con sus cuestionamientos.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió por el pasillo hacia el comedor, ya era hora del desayuno. Solté un largo suspiro y me dispuse a volver a mi oficina, ese día tendría que completar los informes escritos que exigía la policía por lo que tendría que pasar ese tiempo con Tendou-san que revisaría cada uno de mis diagnósticos y decisiones tomadas en esos últimos días.

Primero estaba Sugawara-kun, no dejaba de incomodarme la presión que tenía encima cuando decidí internarlo aunque fuese de manera temporal, él era un chico muy fraternal, cosía lazos con las personas tan naturalmente como le era respirar, lo cual lo hacía sumamente vulnerable, aún seguía en shock por la muerte de Tanaka-kun y no podía culparlo, pero ya era hora de que reaccionara, en los últimos días comía muy poco, no salía de la cama, no dejaba de mirar a la pared más cercana como si dentro de su cerebro ya no quedara más que un doloroso vacío.

En ese caso y aunque aún no lograba descifrarlo del todo, nuestro nuevo "paciente" Sawamura estaba siendo de gran ayuda, por alguna razón Sugawara-kun le dejaba acercarse y le escuchaba, no era una solución pero me permitía usarlo para alimentarlo y asearlo cada día.

Una vez en la oficina me senté a evaluar los primeros diagnósticos que Akaashi-kun y Nishinoya hicieron para mí, sobre los dos pacientes que trasladé a su unidad, la opinión del pelinegro siempre era objetiva y sensata, era una mente brillante y perceptiva con el suficiente carácter para mantenerse a raya, inmune a los sentimientos de los demás, se podría decir, con apenas una única excepción, por otro lado el castaño más bajito era un torrente de energía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para ayudar, esa sin duda era su cualidad más notoria.

" _Paciente: Sugawara Koushi_

 _Síntomas: Depresión aguda, trastornos somáticos, enlentecimiento de los movimientos, falta de deseo de realizar actividad constructiva, terrores nocturnos._

 _Primer diagnóstico: Su inconsciente está sumido en una aguda depresión en peligro de tornarse crónica, no se interesa en hacer contacto visual con nadie más que con Daichi-san, se muestra desconectado de la realidad que lo rodea, sin embargo no parece estar pensando en nada en particular, padece pesadillas en las noches y terrores nocturnos donde se despierta gritando sin emitir alguna palabra y/o frase coherente._

 _Segundo diagnóstico: No es una depresión normal, él está consciente de su situación pero se encuentra en un profundo estado de negación donde pretende acorazarse para evitar enfrentar la realidad, respuesta normal a un suceso traumático alargada más de lo necesario._

 _Tercer diagnóstico: …_ "

La percepción de Akaashi era impecablemente igual a la mía, excepto por una afirmación que me inquietó, ( _él está consciente de su situación) ¿_ Podría ser posible que yo no hubiese visto eso antes? Y si así fuese ¿en qué forma Akaashi-kun se refería a ella?

Me quede meditando cada reacción en el peligris de los días que estuvo bajo mi directa supervisión, sentí la espalda adolorida al recostarme en el suave remanso de mi silla de cuero y por un momento me sentí perdido.

Dos toques en la puerta me despertaron, en el fondo me sentí agradecido, por al menos los segundos que le siguieron al sonido antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Ahí estaba, mi reciente y constante pesadilla.

—Takeda-san! ¿Como esta?! Cuénteme como van nuestros muchachos —su sonrisa seguía siendo repulsiva. Sin mi permiso tomo asiento frente a mí mandando sus largos y tétricos dedos hacia los informes de Akaashi y Nishinoya, les echo una ojeada rápida sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya, vaya, no vamos tan bien como se esperaba, ¿no? Cuénteme de Tsukki ¿Que vamos a hacer con él?

Solo yo sé cuánto quería ignorarlo y seguir en lo mío, alcé la mirada y lo examine de arriba abajo.

—Por el momento su estado no es algo de su incumbencia, hasta que mejore de la sobredosis que usted mismo le administro no tendrá más información que esta —sentí la garganta rasposa, no era común en mí el enojo, pero esa era una etapa de mi vida donde no hallaba otra solución.

Inmediatamente se puso serio, bufo una par de cosas que no logré entender y de un salto se paró de la silla.

—Bien! Supongo que no podré hacer mucho por ahora, me retirare a los demás edificios si no le molesta.

—Por supuesto que no, mientras yo lo acompañe —Ukai-kun apareció por la puerta que el pelirrojo había dejado abierta estirando la mano indicándole la salida.

—Vamos

Su mirada se detuvo en mi unos segundos antes de seguir al pelirrojo que le hizo caso saliendo de la oficina, asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que él se haría cargo, mi aliviado ser se distensionó por un momento y agradecido le sonreí antes de verlo desaparecer dejando la puerta con seguro por dentro.

¿Qué haría yo sin él? En ese momento me di cuenta de algo profundamente básico, la realización de lo mismo me hizo sentir estúpido.

¿Cuál ha sido mi filosofía a proceder con Kageyama? ¿Cuál es el elemento más importante de su tratamiento? Me hice esas dos preguntas mientras salía apresurado del edificio directo hacia Fukurodani.

Contrario a la mayoría de mis colegas no basaba mis tratamientos únicamente en medicinas, aun cuando las emociones y los sentimientos son derivados de procesos químicos funcionando en nuestro cerebro, no me permitía dejar de lado ese yo interno que cada uno poseía, eso dentro de cada uno que determinaba cual y como se desarrollaban dichos procesos, así que yo mantenía una sola regla como parte de mi ética profesional, que no me atrevía a romper, un tratamiento químico no era la solución perfecta a ninguna afección emocional que trastornara el comportamiento y el funcionamiento racional de la psique, no combates una tristeza con fármacos, la anulas con felicidad.

La soledad que acarrea una perdida en cantidades iguales puede ser curada con compañía.

Con la compañía adecuada.

Llegue rápidamente y casi sudando a la entrada de Fukurodani, Nishinoya estaba en el pasillo esperando el ascensor, el único que funcionaba como debía en todo el hospital, crédito de Bokuto Koutaro nuestro experto en arreglar cosas que funcionaran con engranajes y aceite.

—Sensei! —me saludó con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

—Buenos días Nishinoya-kun, donde esta Akaashi-kun? —,le pregunté entrando con él al ascensor.

—Mmm, creo que está en el piso de Bokuto —me contestó rascándose la barbilla. —Yo acabo de llegar —añadió.

—No tiene muy buena cara hoy sensei! —el pequeño ya estaba examinándome de cerca señalando mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—Si, si, no han sido buenos días —le sonreí, genuinamente esta vez, pasando una mano por sus cabellos ya alborotados, ¿Qué tenían todos con tinturarse partes de su cabello de rubio?, pensé.

Bajamos del ascensor y subimos al cuarto piso por las escaleras, todo el cuarto piso había sido modificado para Bokuto Koutaro, era un chico hiperactivo y muy inteligente, su caso era una mezcla de anomalías psiquiátricas que lo traían y llevaban de un padecimiento a otro, requería extrema vigilancia y mucho, mucho esfuerzo.

Siendo el hijo único de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos en la ciudad, fue traído a nuestro hospital un día como cualquier otro, luego de ser dado de alta de otro hospital donde estuvo recuperándose de un intento de suicidio, se había cortado las venas en el baño de su casa.

Su padre era una persona amorosa, pasaba los 50 años y para ser parte de la alta sociedad, solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, que pudiese tener una vida tranquila aunque no fuera normal, se sabe muy poco de su madre, el expediente médico solo la reporta como fallecida apenas un par de años después de su nacimiento, figura como muerte natural, no hay más información al respecto.

Así mismo el padre del joven se aseguraba de cubrir todos sus gastos y donar una generosa suma de dinero al hospital cada semestre, el piso entero fue remodelado según sus necesidades, en la mitad tenía su cama doble, la base fue construida con concreto por lo que no había un "debajo de la cama" donde se pudieran esconder sus miedos, el armario donde se guardaba su ropa y elementos de aseo era de goma, una estructura parecida a los panales de un nido de abejas, sin puertas, ni tornillos, ni cerraduras que pudiesen ser usadas para lastimarse, tenía una enorme mesa de goma también con varias sillas del mismo material, encima siempre permanecían todos sus elementos de dibujo, hojas, lienzos, lápices de colores, pinturas y pinceles hechos especialmente para él.

Otro de sus pasatiempos pero el más limitado, era el de armar y desarmar cosas electrónicas, tenía una inquietante facilidad para entender el funcionamiento de las cosas que tuvieran engranajes y conexiones eléctricas, se lo teníamos restringido por lo peligroso que podía tornarse, Akaashi-kun se encargaba de supervisar estrictamente esas actividades dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Habían puffs de colores por toda la habitación, Bokuto amaba las cosas de muchos colores, poseía una colección de animales de felpa y juguetes para niños regados en una esquina de la habitación, tenía también una televisión de 42" empotrada en la pared en una estructura de goma también, donde veían películas, y deportes con los otros pacientes del edificio, el chico era sumamente amable con todos, compartía todo lo que su padre financiaba y le gustaba enseñarle a los demás lo que hacía como si fuese un niño pequeño, no era agresivo con nadie más que con el mismo, por los registros solo había tenido un episodio agresivo contra otra persona apenas una vez en su vida, y esa persona era el mismo que había abnegado su vida a cuidar de él.

—Bokuto-san quédate quieto por favor —apenas abrimos la puerta, los quejas (más bien regaños) de Akaashi nos recibieron, estaban en el suelo uno sobre el otro, Bokuto a medio vestir y el otro tratando de encajar los jeans en sus piernas. Hubiese mentido de la forma más vil si me aguantaba la risa.

Nishinoya-kun estalló a carcajadas a mi lado, agarrándose el estómago, Akaashi-kun terminó sonrojándose y levantándose rápidamente dejando el peso muerto de Bokuto caer contra la alfombra.

—Bueno días Takeda-sensei —saludó el pelinegro tratando de guardar la compostura, Bokuto yacía en el suelo mirando al vacío, con los pantalones a mitad de las pierna y la playera trabada en su cuello y su hombro derecho.

—Vamos Bokuto no le hagas pasar mal rato a Akaashi-kun tan temprano —me acurruque junto a él ayudándole con la playera, aunque lo único que pude hacer fue quitársela, su cuerpo no quería colaborar, era demasiado divertido verlos actuar de esa manera.

Bokuto era un niño pequeño atrapado en un cuerpo de un adulto de casi 30 años.

Nishinoya fue expulsado del cuarto por el mismo Akaashi, luego de cerrar la puerta pasó por el lado de Bokuto ignorándolo, el aludido empezó a hacer pucheros, y mi sonrisa no se me borraba del rostro.

—Suga-san, Takeda-sensei está aquí —Akaashi fue hasta el puff donde el chico estaba recostado mirando a la ventana abierta de par en par, la corriente de aire era más fuerte ahí arriba por lo que era un cómodo lugar donde relajarse, sin embargo no se inmutó ni un poco, siguió en la misma postura sin prestarme atención.

—Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi! —empezó a quejarse Bokuto en el suelo, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y volvió a su lucha con su ropa.

—Buenos días Sugawara-kun —intenté saludarlo tomando asiento junto a él pero tampoco reaccionó.

—¿Y Sawamura-san? ¿Sabes dónde está? —le pregunté teniendo la leve esperanza de que eso lo hiciera moverse pero no funcionó.

—Ah, Daichi fue a traer el desayuno —me respondió Akaashi desde el otro lado de la habitación, terminándole de poner los calcetines a Bokuto que estaba cruzado de brazos extendido en el suelo haciendo pucheros con los pies estirados hacia arriba.

—Dai… chi —ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba, Sugawara-kun ya estaba mirándome y pronunciando palabra.

—Sí, Daichi, me han contado que ha sido bueno contigo, ¿es verdad? —por fin! Celebré internamente, Sugawara-kun asintió con la cabeza y giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta, mirando hacia ella, esperando, esperando que el otro apareciera en cualquier momento.

Voltee hacia Akaashi, el me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, habían progresos! Al fin había progresos.

—Oh, Takeda-san, buenos días —el pelinegro llegó con dos bandejas llenas de comida, seguramente para los cuatro. Bokuto se levantó de golpe del suelo corriendo a ayudarlo, la comida era prioridad.

—Bokuto-san, siéntate —le ordenó Akaashi mientras le quitaba la bandeja de las manos, como un perrito corrió a la mesa y se sentó sin dejar de mover las piernas.

—Dai... chi —repitió Sugawara-kun levantándose del puff, él solo.

—Suga, perdón por tardarme —Sawamura se aproximó y le agarró del brazo llevándolo a la mesa, ya acomodados para comer le pedí a Akaashi que saliera un momento conmigo de la habitación, el asintió y me siguió, no sin antes decirle a Bokuto que no le diera problemas a Daichi que pronto el regresaría.

—Si no lo hubiese visto yo mismo se me haría difícil de creer —le dije rascándome la cabeza.

Akaashi-kun me sonrió y se recostó contra la pared cruzándose de brazos, —Ayer salió a la cancha con nosotros y charló un poco con Bokuto, creo que ya está empezando a salir de su depresión, pero aún me preocupa que no esté aceptando la situación.

—Podría estar reemplazando y olvidando a Tanaka-san —añadió luego de hacer una larga pausa.

—Akashi-kun cuál ha sido el tratamiento más efectivo para la condición de Bokuto-san? — le pregunte, sin duda lo inquietó el cuestionamiento, se ergio derecho y me miro confundido.

—Hay varias medicinas que logran calmarlo… aunque su efecto es temporal —antes de que terminara de hablar lo interrumpí.

—No, Akaashi-kun, dime cual es la razón principal por la que Bokuto no se ha dañado a sí mismo en estos últimos 3 años

—No lo… espere un momento, ¿Daichi? ¿Realmente piensa confiar en él? —me preguntó deduciendo mi punto sin mencionarlo.

—Aunque él no padezca ninguna enfermedad mental y solo sea una buena persona por naturaleza, aunque sus circunstancias hayan sido torcidas de una u otra manera, el no permanecerá aquí el tiempo suficiente, si crean un lazo fuerte podría ser más contraproducente que benéfico — añadió rascándose la mejilla haciendo un análisis rápido de mis intenciones.

—Sugawara-san tampoco tiene destinado quedarse aquí toda la vida —le contesté, a lo que levantó la cabeza rápidamente mirándome.

—Aun así, si sale de aquí, iría a la cárcel, ¿No es así?, Usted dijo que no le inspiraba confianza.

—Sugawara-kun es uno de mis estudiantes más apreciados y el destino de Sawamura-kun aun esta en mis manos —le guiñé un ojo y le palmee un hombro.

—Muchas gracias por tu trabajo aquí con los chicos como siempre, regresaré mañana temprano por favor prepárame un informe para cuando regrese, tan detallado como sea posible, hay varias cosas que necesito que me expliques —el asintió con la cabeza, le sonreí y me retiré.

Un peso menos, luego de ahí fui directo a Nekoma, los chicos estaban tranquilos, Asahi me preguntó por Sugawara-kun, logré tranquilizarlo con un par de detalles sobre sus progresos, sus miedos incoherentes estaban siendo aplacados exitosamente de momento con la compañía de un gatito negro de patas amarillas que Nekomata-sensei le había dado a cuidar.

Él era un amo de la terapia con animales, los más jóvenes del hospital siempre llegaban primero a sus manos, la inocencia de un niño y la pureza de un animal era la combinación perfecta.

Dos pesos menos, regresé a Karasuno al medio día, donde mi tercer peso estaba a punto de retirarse, la patrulla de la policía estaba estacionada frente al portón principal, justo a tiempo para recoger a mi mayor molestia.

—No logramos hacer avances el día de hoy ¿eh? — me reprochó el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba conmigo en la entrada del edificio.

—Mañana será otro día —le sonreí sin forzarme por primera vez en el día, Ukai-kun estaba en la recepción esperando que la patrulla desapareciera de la vista, en cuanto me vio entrar soltó un suspiro y se aflojo el cuello de la bata.

—Por fin algo de paz

—No del todo Ukai-kun aún tenemos mucho que hacer —mis energías habían sido renovadas de momento por las buenas nuevas que aún no le contaba.

Ya era hora de poner orden en mi hospital, de suavizar los dolores de mis pacientes y restaurar con todo mi corazón la que ahora era mi familia.

* * *

No me pienso rendir con este fic!


End file.
